<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dévotion by Hadrien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536933">Dévotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrien/pseuds/Hadrien'>Hadrien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Trainee Harry Potter, Cute Teddy Lupin, Domestic Fluff, Draco a une relation compliquée avec ses parents, Draco est un cavalier et a des chevaux, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Harry Draco et Teddy sont une famille, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Lucius est en prison, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Sex, Suspense, Violence, complot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrien/pseuds/Hadrien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trois ans après la fin de la guerre, Harry et Draco ont réussi à se bâtir une vie ensemble avec Teddy. Mais, évidemment, avec eux, rien n'est jamais simple, entre les séquelles de la guerre, le constat qu'ils appartiennent à deux mondes bien différents et le passé qui revient les hanter avec acharnement. Qu'arrivent-ils aux amours adolescents à la veille de l'âge adulte?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Draco! cria Narcissa en franchissant d’un pas rapide l’allée de rosiers blancs. Draco! Draco Malfoy!</p><p>Soit il ne l’entendait pas, ce dont sa mère doutait fortement, soit il choisissait sciemment de ne pas se préoccuper d’elle, ce qui était davantage probablement. Quoi qu’il en soit, le jeune homme fit passer une nouvelle fois sa monture par-dessus l’obstacle, faisant rire aux éclats l’enfant assis sur la selle devant lui.</p><p>-Draco, ce n’est pas raisonnable! s’exclama de nouveau sa mère en arrivant à leur hauteur, à bout de souffle. Combien de fois devais-je te le répéter? Si jamais tu l’échappes? Si jamais la jument trébuche?</p><p>Draco immobilisa le cheval d’un blanc impeccable à la hauteur de sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que l’enfant envoyait la main à Narcissa, un sourire fendu jusqu’aux oreilles et les yeux brillants de plaisir. Elle adressa un sourire à l’enfant en retour, posant une main sur sa petite jambe, comme pour le stabiliser, même si cela était inutile puisque Draco le tenait déjà fermement contre lui de son bras gauche.</p><p>-Jamais je n’échapperai Teddy, mère, et vous savez comme moi que Blossom est la jument la plus sécuritaire de l’écurie et qu’elle a le pied sûr, sinon je ne vous la ferais pas monter pour la chasse, répondit le blond avec un sourire désinvolte.</p><p>Elle laissa échapper un soupir, sachant combien il était inutile de tenter de lui faire changer d’avis lorsqu’il avait une idée en tête.</p><p>-Tout de même… Tout ceci me semble bien risqué, se permit-elle d’ajouter à voix basse.</p><p>-Non! Daddy a raison, Blossom est gentille et je n’ai pas peur! Encore, juste une dernière fois, s’il te plaît! S’il te plaît! plaida l’enfant dont les cheveux étaient à ce moment aussi blonds que ceux de Draco. Quiconque les aurait vus en cet instant aurait juré qu’ils étaient père et fils, ce qui n’était pas réellement le cas.</p><p>-Non, je t’ai déjà dit, il y a au moins dix minutes qu’il fallait partir. Blossom est encore sellée et papa nous attends à la maison pour seize heures, nous allons diner chez madame Weasley ce soir, dit Draco d’une voix qui se voulait autoritaire, mais dont la sévérité était démentie par le sourire de fierté qui éclairait son visage.</p><p>-Juste une dernière fois! insista l’enfant en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>Draco faillit succomber, puis son regard croisa celui de sa mère. Nul besoin de parler pour qu’elle soit en mesure de lui signifier combien elle jugeait son manque d’autorité et combien, à sa place, elle ferait mieux. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et l’ignora tout bonnement. Ce n’était pas la première ni la dernière fois que sa mère désapprouvait la manière dont il élevait Teddy. Il ne pouvait compter toutes les fois où elle lui avait dit qu’il deviendrait certainement un délinquant s’il ne lui inculquait pas un peu plus de discipline. Narcissa Malfoy avait un goût certain pour le drame et l’exagération.</p><p>-Va plutôt rejoindre ta grand-mère et lui dire au revoir comme il se doit pendant que je m’occupe de Blossom, l’encouragea Draco en mettant pied à terre, tendant les bras vers lui pour l’aider à descendre à son tour. Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps, mère, je viendrai vous rejoindre au manoir dans un moment, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.</p><p>Teddy poussa une sorte de petit soupir, mais se laissa néanmoins glisser dans les bras de Draco avant de se diriger vers Narcissa qui l’accueillit avec un mince sourire en lui prenant la main. Draco les regarda partir en direction du manoir dont les immenses fenêtres reflétaient la lumière descendante du soleil à cette heure-ci, si bien qu’on eut dit qu’il s’agissait plutôt de miroirs.</p><p>Draco tapota distraitement l’encolure de l’immense jument grise en l’entraînant vers l’écurie située juste un peu plus bas, à la lisière du bois. Tâchant de se dépêcher puisqu’il avait dit à Harry qu’il serait de retour vers seize heures.</p><p>-Avez-vous besoin d’aide, monsieur Malfoy? demanda William, le palefrenier, en sortant d’une stalle alors que le maître des lieux pénétrait dans l’écurie. Le bruit des fers se répercutait sèchement sur les dalles de pierre fraîchement balayées. Voulez-vous que je m’occupe de Blossom pour vous?</p><p>-Merci, William, mais vous savez que je me suis toujours occupé moi-même de mes chevaux, répondit-il avec l’ébauche d’un sourire, attachant la jument dans l’allée. Dites-moi plutôt comment se porte Orphée?</p><p>-Son antérieur droit est toujours enflé, je lui ai fait un cataplasme avec une potion de mon cru et je vais lui laisser ses bandages de repos pour la nuit en espérant que ça se tasse, sinon je crains bien que l’on doive appeler le vétérinaire.</p><p>Draco acquiesça lentement. Il avait confiance dans le jugement de son employé qui connaissait ses chevaux par cœur.</p><p>Avant la guerre, il y avait toujours eu des chevaux au manoir Malfoy et Draco avait appris à monter à cheval dès son plus jeune âge. Il n’aurait cependant jamais pensé qu’un jour, il reverrait des chevaux au manoir. Tout cela avait commencé peu à peu, après que son père eut été emprisonné, sa mère était seule au manoir et comme elle avait toujours aimé les chevaux, il en avait acheté deux, dans l’espoir que cela lui remonte le moral ou du moins, que ça l’occupe. Bien vite, cependant, il s’était aperçu que cela ne faisait pas seulement du bien à sa mère, mais à lui aussi. Il s’était surpris à venir de plus en plus souvent, puis il en avait acheté un troisième et un quatrième. Une chose en amenant une autre, l’écurie comptait désormais pas moins d’une vingtaine de chevaux qu’il entraînait et avec lesquels il prenait part à des concours de plus en plus sérieux.</p><p>Et il n’était pas le seul dans la famille qui avait une passion pour les chevaux. Depuis qu’il était tout jeune, Teddy exigeait de l’accompagner à l’écurie et pouvait passer des journées entières avec lui sans jamais se plaindre. Au grand dam de Harry qui semblait imperméable à la beauté de ce sport et qui, à dire vrai, même s’il ne l’avait jamais admis, craignait de monter ces animaux qu’il qualifiait d’imprévisibles. Il y avait quelques semaines, Draco avait même fait l’acquisition d’un poney pour celui qu’il considérait comme son propre fils, dans le but qu’il puisse l’accompagner à la chasse dès l’automne prochain.</p><p>Il finissait de panser la jument lorsqu’il vit sa mère pénétrer dans l’écurie, seule. Il leva la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>-Où est Teddy? demanda-t-il aussitôt.</p><p>-Pas besoin de me jeter un tel regard, Draco, je ne l’ai pas laissé seul si c’est ce qui t’inquiète, je sais encore m’occuper d’un enfant. À ce que je sache, tu es ici devant moi pour en témoigner. Edward est en sécurité au manoir avec Mimi.</p><p>Il déposa la brosse dans la boîte prévue à cet effet en regardant sa mère approcher lentement de la jument, caressant doucement son front tandis que Blossom fermait les yeux de plaisir et poussait sa tête contre sa main.</p><p>-Elle vous apprécie, vous devriez la monter plus souvent, vous savez que j’ai acheté cette jument pour vous.</p><p>-Oui, je sais. Je viens parfois la brosser, le soir, quand tu n’es pas là et je lui apporte du sucre. Ça ne la dérange pas, elle, que je ne la monte pas.</p><p>Il lui jeta un regard entendu, mais s’abstint de tout commentaire, il savait trop bien qu’il ne lui ferait pas changer d’avis.</p><p>-Mais, ce n’est pas pour me parler de Blossom, j’imagine que vous êtes venue me trouver ici, sans Teddy, dit Draco en détachant la jument et en allant la reconduire dans sa stalle.</p><p>-Non, tu as raison, comme toujours.</p><p>-J’aurais dû vous enregistrer prononcer cette phrase… Vous savez que je suis pressé, mère. Harry m’attend, répondit-il, espérant échapper à la pénible conversation qui semblait vouloir se dessiner.</p><p>Elle ne répondit rien.</p><p>-Donc? De quoi est-il si important que vous me parliez et qui ne peut visiblement pas attendre à demain?</p><p>Il la connaissait trop bien pour penser qu’elle avait quelque chose d’agréable à lui dire et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’adopter un ton cassant avec elle. Il devinait déjà de quoi il serait question, probablement, et n’avait aucune envie d’entendre ses critiques concernant sa manière d’agir avec Teddy en cet instant, ni jamais, d’ailleurs.</p><p>-Je me demandais seulement si c’était bien… approprié… certaines choses que tu dis à cet enfant.</p><p>Draco se tendit et ne put retenir un soupir agacé. <em>Et voilà, c’est reparti</em>, ne put-il s’empêcher de penser.</p><p>-Mère, je… commença-t-il en retenant la réplique cinglante qui mourrait d'envie de franchir ses lèvres.</p><p>-Je voulais te parler d’Edward.</p><p><em>Évidemment</em>, pensa Draco en sentant son agacement grandir.</p><p>-Je ne vois pas le bienfait, ni pour toi ni pour cet enfant d’inventer des titres qui ne représentent en aucun cas la réalité. Cela ne peut que le troubler… davantage, continua Narcissa sans le regarder.</p><p>Les mots de sa mère le brûlèrent comme un jet d’acide.</p><p>-Davantage? répéta Draco, son impatience se muant en colère alors qu’il refermait un peu trop brusquement la porte de la stalle, faisant sursauter Blossom. Vous trouvez que Teddy est un enfant troublé? Est-ce bien ce que vous essayez de me dire, mère? Et cette manière de le désigner «cet enfant», y a-t-il une raison particulière, soudain, pour que vous en parliez avec autant de distance?</p><p>Il n’avait ni l’envie ni la patience de l’écouter lui débiter de telles âneries. Il inspira pour tenter de se calmer, mais sa mère avait un don naturel pour le mettre hors de lui en quelques mots à peine. Il aurait cru qu’un jour elle finirait par accepter ses choix, sa vie, mais à chaque fois qu’il avait l’impression qu’enfin c’était bon, elle lui ramenait une chose du genre à la figure. Il en avait plus qu’assez.</p><p>-Tu sais que j’aime Edward, Draco, répondit-elle de ce ton dépourvu d’émotion avec lequel elle se drapait juste avant de laisser échapper les pires horreurs.</p><p>-Mais vous ne croyez pas que deux hommes devraient élever un enfant. Je connais vos positions sur le sujet, mère et je crois bien vous avoir dit, à plusieurs reprises, que je ne voulais plus les entendre! répliqua-t-il avec colère.</p><p>-Ce n’est pas ça. Je pense simplement qu’il doit comprendre qui il est plutôt que de s’imaginer des… faussetés…</p><p>-Quelles faussetés? la coupa-t-il, acéré.</p><p>-Tu n’es pas son père, Draco et tu ne le seras jamais, ni toi ni ton… amant.</p><p>-Mon amant? Vous entendez-vous parler? Comme si vous ne connaissiez pas son nom! Je suis avec Harry depuis bientôt quatre ans, il serait plus que temps que vous vous y fassiez! Et, vous savez bien qu’Harry est le parrain légitime de Teddy, puisque les titres semblent avoir autant d’importance pour vous, vous feriez bien de vous en rappeler! Quant à ses parents, ils sont morts alors qu’il avait moins d’un an, tués lors de la Bataille de Poudlard par des mangemorts, comme vous n’êtes pas non plus sans le savoir. Harry et moi l’élevons du mieux que nous le pouvons, et ce, depuis deux ans. Jamais nous ne lui avons caché la vérité sur qui il était ni sur ses parents, bien au contraire! Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de plus de notre part! s’emporta Draco en haussant le ton. J’en ai assez de votre intolérance, mère. Assez de vous entendre juger ma famille et tenter de la diminuer. Et surtout, j’en ai assez de cette conversation, je vais partir retrouver ma famille «troublée» plutôt que de dire des paroles que je pourrais regretter!</p><p>Il entendit sa mère tenter de le retenir, mais il ne l’écouta pas, marchant d’un pas vif jusqu’au manoir, il vit que Teddy l’attendait sur la terrasse avec Mimi, l’elfe de maison, un biscuit à moitié entamé à la main.</p><p>-Viens Teddy, trancha Draco d’une voix blanche, ne parvenant pas à calmer sa rage.</p><p>-Pourquoi t’es fâché, daddy? demanda l’enfant avec inquiétude peu habitué à voir celui qu’il considérait comme l’un de ses pères dans un tel état.</p><p>-Ce n’est rien, allez, on y va, dit-il en lui prenant la main un peu brusquement avant de transplaner sans demander son reste.</p><p>Bien entendu, Harry les attendait de pied ferme, un air agacé sur le visage. Le blond jeta un œil à l’horloge du salon. Il était seize heures quarante. <em>Merde</em>.</p><p>-On avait dit seize heures Draco! se plaint Harry en poussant un soupir.</p><p>-Oui, je sais! répondit le blond avec impatience, se retenant de déverser sa colère sur lui.</p><p>-Nous allons être en retard, encore! C’est toujours la même histoire avec toi!</p><p>-Malheureusement, Harry, le ministère a détruit tous les retourneurs de temps après la Guerre, donc vois-tu, il n’y a rien que je puisse faire par rapport à cela! rétorqua le blond sèchement avant de monter l’escalier et de s’enfermer dans la salle de bain.</p><p>Lorsqu’il redescendit, Teddy avait lui aussi pris sa douche et il portait des vêtements propres. Les deux hommes de sa vie l’attendaient assis sur le canapé du salon et il ne put s’empêcher de les trouver beaux et parfaits. Harry lui jeta un regard qui en disait long et une pointe de culpabilité s’enfonça dans sa poitrine. Mais il l’ignora, se contentant de se saisir de la boîte où ils rangeaient la poudre de cheminette avant d’en jeter une poignée dans l’âtre qui prit aussitôt une teinte émeraude.</p><p>***</p><p>-Grand-maman! s’exclama Teddy en se ruant dans les bras d’Andromeda Tonks qui le serra avec force entre ses bras.</p><p>Teddy avait vécu avec elle pendant un peu plus d’un an suivant la guerre et ils étaient très proches. Puis, Harry avait terminé sa scolarité à Poudlard et s’était installé avec Draco au Square Grimmaurd. Le couple avait passé l’été à rénover la demeure qui en avait bien besoin et à la décorer au goût du jour. Si bien que tous ceux qui avaient vu la maison dans son état antérieur peinaient à reconnaître les lieux. Draco se targuait d’avoir tout choisi, mais en vérité, ils y avaient mis chacun du leur pour faire de leur demeure un endroit réellement à leur image.</p><p>Peu de temps après, Harry avait décidé de prendre ses responsabilités de parrain envers Teddy, soutenu et aidé par Draco. Andromeda se faisait vieille pour élever un enfant aussi jeune et quoiqu’elle en dise, sa santé était plus fragile qu’elle ne l’était autrefois. Le poids des années ayant pesé plus durement sur ses épaules vus les épreuves et les deuils qu’elle avait dû affronter. Elle était néanmoins demeurée très présente dans la vie de l’enfant.</p><p>Teddy prit place sur les genoux de sa grand-mère et se mit à débiter à voix haute tout ce qu’il avait fait avec Draco dans sa journée et lorsqu’il mentionna sa grand-mère Narcissa, Andromeda se contenta de sourire d’un air intéressé. Malgré la fin de la guerre, Andromeda et Narcissa ne s’étaient jamais reparlé. Certaines blessures sont parfois trop profondes pour être guéries.</p><p>Draco le regardait faire, l’ombre sourire aux lèvres alors que Teddy racontait comment il avait sauté des obstacles avec Blossom d’une voix animée à sa grand-mère et à George Weasley. Ce dernier jetait des œillades amusées à son épouse, Angelina, dont la main était posée sur son ventre rebondi. Il était prévu qu’elle accouche dans moins de deux semaines.</p><p>De l’autre côté de la pièce, près de la bibliothèque qui prenait presque le mur en entier et dont les volumes étaient sens dessus dessous, Ron discutait avec son père et le nouvel amoureux de sa sœur, Marcus, et d’après l’animation de la conversation, Draco savait qu’ils discutaient de la prochaine Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Elle se déroulerait l’été prochain en Suède. Lui-même comptait bien y assister avec Harry et Teddy et puisque les billets seraient mis en vente très prochainement, il les leurs offrirait pour Noël.</p><p>Il entendait également très clairement les voix animées d’Hermione, Ginny et madame Weasley provenant de la cuisine et se demanda où était Harry.</p><p>Ils ne s’étaient pas reparlé depuis l’échange désagréable qu’ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt et Draco regrettait d’avoir été aussi impatient avec lui. Il avait rejeté sur son amoureux toute la colère qu’avait suscitée sa mère chez lui et il ne méritait clairement pas un tel traitement. Il se souvenait d’avoir vu Harry un peu plus tôt avec Ginny et se demanda s’il était encore avec elle dans la cuisine.</p><p>Il prit une gorgée du vin que lui avait servi madame Weasley à son arrivée, essayant de se détendre, chose qui était toujours un peu difficile dans ce genre de soirée. Malgré toutes ces années passées ensemble, Draco ne s’était jamais senti tout à fait à l’aise au sein des amis et de la famille adoptive de son petit ami et, même s’ils faisaient un effort évident pour l’inclure, il savait qu’il ne serait jamais tout à fait des leurs.</p><p>-Ça va? murmura une voix près de son oreille alors qu’il sentait un bras entourer tendrement sa taille. On n’a pas vraiment eu le temps de se parler avant de partir, mais je te sens tendu. Les chevaux vont bien?</p><p>-Oui, les chevaux vont bien… enfin… Orphée a encore une patte enflée, mais ce n’est rien de grave, je crois. Non, c’est juste ma mère qui fait encore des siennes, mais je n’ai pas envie d’en parler, pas tout de suite, pas ce soir, répondit Draco en profitant du contact entre eux, aussi fugace soit-il. Pardonne-moi pour tout à l’heure.</p><p>-C’est déjà oublié.</p><p>Draco prit une autre gorgée de vin, hésita un instant avant de prononcer les paroles qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis qu’il était revenu du manoir.</p><p>-Tu m’as manqué.</p><p>Il ne pouvait voir le visage de son amoureux puisqu’il était derrière lui, mais il devina son sourire. Draco ne disait presque jamais des choses de ce genre, qualifiant ce genre de propos de «mielleuses niaiseries» et autres «stupidités romantiques». Néanmoins, cela faisait deux semaines qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus puisqu’Harry était parti dans un camp d’entraînement en Écosse dans le cadre de sa formation d’Auror.</p><p>-Toi aussi et… si nous ne quittons pas ce diner trop tard, il y a plusieurs façons dont j’aimerais te le montrer, susurra Harry et Draco sentit son souffle s’accélérer légèrement alors que la main sur sa taille appuyait un peu plus fort contre lui, faisant soudain monter la température de la pièce de quelques degrés.</p><p>-Plusieurs? Es-tu certain de pouvoir honorer cette promesse, Potter? le provoqua-t-il.</p><p>-Harry! Viens par ici plutôt que de dire des obscénités à ton petit ami et dis-nous qui, selon toi, va remporter le prochain match de la ligue? intervint Ron d’une voix forte, de l’autre côté de la pièce. Cet idiot pense que les Canons seront battus!</p><p>-Ronald, il y a un enfant ici! claqua la voix réprobatrice de madame Weasley qui venait leur indiquer de prendre place à table puisque le repas était prêt.</p><p>-Teddy est assez brillant pour savoir que les Canons de Chudley sont la meilleure équipe de la ligue, maman, ne t’en fait pas, sourit Ron en direction de l’enfant qui s’était tourné vers lui en entendant son nom. Pas vrai Teddy?</p><p>Il regarda Ron droit dans les yeux en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme s’il analysait en profondeur la question, pesant le pour et le contre. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Georges. Puis soudain, un éclair de certitude passa dans les yeux de l’enfant, comme si la réponse venait alors de lui être révélée.</p><p>-Moi, oncle Ron, je préfère les Harpies, dit-il alors que Ginny passait près de lui.</p><p>La sorcière s’arrêta et lui ébouriffa les cheveux qui étaient désormais vert pomme. Teddy avait hérité des dons de métamorphomage de sa mère et cela s’était révélé alors qu’il n’était encore qu’un nourrisson.</p><p>-Charmeur, murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue au passage. Il a définitivement bon goût, j’adore la manière dont tu l’élèves, Harry, rigola la rouquine, plus fort.</p><p>Ginny jouait dans l’équipe des Harpies de Holyhead comme poursuiveur depuis l’an dernier. Ça n’avait pas été une surprise, déjà à Poudlard, elle était l’une ou sinon la meilleure joueuse de Quidditch, toutes maisons confondues. Molly Weasley avait réagi en poussant une sorte de soupir résigné, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que c’était un métier bien dangereux.</p><p>-Le côté lèche-bottes ça vient plutôt de Draco, blagua Harry.</p><p>-Pardon? s’offusqua le blond en haussant les sourcils. Je dirais plutôt charmant et séducteur.</p><p>-Deux mots Malfoy : brigade inquisitoriale, répondit Ron.</p><p>-Vous ne laisserez jamais tomber cette histoire, n’est-ce pas? demanda le blond en les fusillant du regard alors qu’Harry dissimulait son sourire derrière sa main.</p><p>-Tu peux toujours rêver! se moqua Ron et Draco prit un air faussement outragé.</p><p>-Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu voulais qu’on le fasse graver sur ton épitaphe : Draco Malfoy, membre de la brigade inquisitoriale et, subséquemment, père et époux adoré.</p><p>Il leva les yeux au ciel et posa ses mains sur les oreilles de Teddy avant de répliquer.</p><p>-Allez vous faire foutre, tous les deux!</p><p>-Oh, mais j’y compte bien, mon amour, répliqua Harry avec une lueur prédatrice dans le regard.</p><p>Si Draco avait été en train de boire à cet instant, il se serait certainement étouffé. Harry venait-il vraiment de dire une telle chose devant tous ces gens? Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta soudain au visage.</p><p>-TROP D’INFORMATIONS! intervint Ron en secouant la tête.</p><p>Hermione et Ginny pouffèrent de rire.</p><p>Teddy enleva les mains de Draco de sur ses oreilles et lui jeta un regard courroucé, il détestait quand on lui faisait ça, comprenant très bien que cela signifiait qu’on ne voulait pas qu’il entende une partie de la conversation.</p><p>-J’ai entendu dire que tu partais pour la France jeudi, Draco, dit Molly, changeant de sujet, en lui servant une assiette contenant une telle quantité de nourriture qu’il aurait pu en faire facilement trois repas.</p><p>-Oui, je dois rencontrer des investisseurs à Paris, répondit-il poliment, doutant que cela l’intéressât réellement. Puis, il est prévu qu’Harry vienne me rejoindre pour passer le weekend.</p><p>-Si mon supérieur me laisse partir, intervint Harry.</p><p>-Si son supérieur le laisse partir, corrigea Draco en pinçant les lèvres, lui jetant un regard en biais.</p><p>Il lui avait promis qu’il se libérerait pour la fin de semaine il y avait déjà de cela trois semaines, leur appartement particulier à Paris avait été préparé à cet effet par les elfes de maison et Draco avait tout planifié. Il ne pouvait croire que son amoureux allait encore annuler l’une de leurs sorties à cause du travail. Il avait parfois l’impression que le brun faisait passer son travail avant lui ou plutôt avant eux, puisque Teddy aussi se plaignait de ne jamais le voir.</p><p>En fait, il ne pouvait dire qu’ils ne se voyaient jamais, ç’aurait été faux. Harry revenait tous les soirs dormir au Square Grimmaurd, sauf lorsqu’il était en entraînement ou en mission à l’extérieur ce qui était, tout compte fait, assez peu fréquent. Néanmoins, il arrivait souvent très tard et Draco avait à peine le temps de passer quelques instants avec lui qu’il était déjà l’heure de se mettre au lit et ils n’avaient eu aucun temps de qualité ensemble. Quant à Teddy, il était la plupart du temps déjà couché et ne voyait celui qu’il considérait comme son père que le lendemain matin.</p><p>Une part de Draco comprenait qu’Harry n’avait pas le choix, que c’était son travail d’Auror ou plutôt d’Auror en formation qui était ainsi, que c’était de même pour tous les autres aussi, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver cela difficile, parfois. D’autant plus que c’était lui qui devait s’occuper de Teddy au quotidien, en plus des tâches liées à l’administration des biens de sa famille, car, depuis que son père était en prison, c’était lui qui avait dû reprendre les rênes des affaires de la famille.</p><p>Les Malfoy possédaient l’une des plus importantes fortunes d’Angleterre sorcière et moldue confondue et bien entendu, cet argent ne reposait pas simplement à la banque, mais tirait sa source d’une multitude d’investissements dans certaines des plus grandes entreprises au monde. Sans compter les nombreuses propriétés dont il devait assurer l’entretien et les divers conseils d’administration auxquels il siégeait. Par ailleurs, Draco devait aussi veiller au bon fonctionnement de l’écurie et à l’entraînement de ses chevaux. Mais Harry semblait oublier que cela aussi représentait un travail à temps plein.</p><p>Il fut sorti de ses mornes pensées par Hermione qui était assise à sa droite et qui posa une main sur son avant-bras avec un air de connivences. Au fil des ans, ils étaient devenus de véritables amis.</p><p>-Ce n’est pas Ron qui ferait ça, planifier un weekend romantique à Paris, dit Hermione à voix basse en jetant un regard désabusé vers le susnommé qui avait la bouche pleine et qui était, malgré tout, en grande conversation avec Harry. Parfois, je dois te dire, je regrette que tu sois complètement gay, Draco.</p><p>-Je t’assure que tout cela a l’air beaucoup plus beau qu’il n’y paraît.</p><p>Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.</p><p>-Est-ce que par «cela» tu serais en train de parler de ta personne? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil moqueur.</p><p>-Jamais. Je sais bien que je suis divinement beau, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire suffisant et elle le regarda avec effarement avant d’éclater de rires.</p><p>-Harry, je te le laisse tout compte fait, ton petit ami est l’être le plus vaniteux que je connaisse! s’exclama Hermione en direction de son meilleur ami qui n’avait pas suivi leur conversation et qui se tourna vers eux, un air légèrement interrogatif sur le visage et un sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>-C’est toujours comme ça que ça se termine, Mione, et c’est pourquoi, à chaque fois, je finis par le ramener à la maison avec moi! se moqua Harry.</p><p>-Et moi qui croyais que c’était l’inverse, répliqua Draco.</p><p>Ils éclatèrent de rire et Draco se dit que finalement, cette soirée n’était pas si terrible et qu’elle avait au moins le mérite d’avoir réussi à lui changer les idées, c’était déjà ça.</p><p>Alors que Draco prenait une dernière tasse de thé dans la cuisine avec Hermione, Ginny et madame Weasley, Georges et Angelina vinrent leur dire au revoir. Il jeta un œil vers l’horloge magique accrochée dans la cuisine, celle-là même qui indiquait l’emplacement de tous les membres de la famille Weasley et vit qu’il était très tard. Ils avaient couché Teddy dans l’ancienne chambre de Ron depuis un bon moment déjà.</p><p>-Je crois que nous allons y aller nous aussi, il se fait tard, merci, madame Weasley, pour cette invitation, le repas était exquis, dit Draco en se levant, faisant léviter sa tasse jusque dans l’évier.</p><p>-C’est toujours un plaisir de vous recevoir, répondit-elle en l’embrassant.</p><p>Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, mais il découvrit avec étonnement qu’il était vide. Il entendit ensuite des voix provenant de l’extérieur. Harry devait être sur le patio avec Ron et monsieur Weasley. Draco fit un pas vers la porte, mais s’interrompit en entendant la teneur de la conversation des trois hommes.</p><p>-Selon l’information que j’ai, l’audition de Lucius devrait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine, murmura la voix de Ron.</p><p>-Je ne peux pas croire que ce salop va sortir d’Azkaban, répondit Harry tout aussi bas et la colère était bien perceptible dans sa voix.</p><p>-Malfoy a beau faire toutes les demandes qu’il désire, cela ne veut pas dire qu’il obtiendra de faire commuer sa peine! trancha Arthur, sûr de lui. Les membres de la Commission ne sont pas aveugles, ils sauront qui ils ont sous les yeux.</p><p>-Tout de même, j’ai entendu qu’il avait un comportement exemplaire en détention et la prison déborde, tout ceci est possible, répliqua Ron.</p><p>-Draco ne doit rien savoir pour l’instant, ne lui dites rien, je… commença Harry, mais il se figea soudain en voyant que Draco avait passé la porte et se trouvait face à eux.</p><p>-C’est un peu tard pour ça, dit le blond d’un ton acéré.</p><p>***</p><p>-Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu ne m’en as pas parlé! répéta pour au moins la centième fois Draco alors qu’Harry, qui venait tout juste d’aller coucher Teddy pénétrait dans leur chambre.</p><p>Le brun lança un sort de silence. Draco n’était pas du genre à moduler le son de sa voix lorsqu’il était en colère.</p><p>-Je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter avec cela alors que c’était si incertain, répondit Harry d’une voix posée, tentant de calmer son petit-ami qui le fusilla du regard.</p><p>-Quand me l’aurais-tu dit, alors? Quand je l’aurais croisé par hasard en allant au Manoir? Et pourquoi tes amis sont-ils au courant, eux? répliqua-t-il en déboutonnant furieusement sa chemise.</p><p>-Seuls Ron et Arthur sont au courant, je te l’ai déjà dit et ils l’ont su d’un ami travaillant dans le département de justice magique qui leur a fait promettre de ne rien dire.</p><p>-Ils te l’ont bien dit à toi!</p><p>-Draco…</p><p>-Non. C’est assez, je n’ai plus envie d’avoir cette conversation. Je suis fatigué et j’en ai marre, trancha-t-il en se glissant entre les draps.</p><p>Harry resta debout, hésitant entre quitter leur chambre, le forcer à continuer cette conversation qui pour lui, n’était pas terminée ou se glisser avec lui sous les draps. Il n’eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps que le blond trancha pour lui.</p><p>-Ne reste pas planté là, viens te coucher.</p><p>Il ne se le refit pas dire deux fois et se coucha auprès de Draco, inconfortablement conscient de la présence de son petit ami à ses côtés si près et si loin tout à la fois. Il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était de fondre son corps contre le sien, de l’enlacer, de l’embrasser, de se faire pardonner, lui qui lui avait tellement manqué pendant ces deux semaines. Deux semaines sans le tenir dans ses bras, sans voir son regard gris se poser sur lui, sans l’entendre se plaindre à propos de tout et de rien, sans s’endormir et s’éveiller à ses côtés, sans goûter ses lèvres, sans lui faire l’amour, c’était beaucoup trop long.</p><p>Il se maudit de ne pas lui avoir dit, pour son père, mais il avait dit vrai, il ne souhaitait pas l’inquiéter, surtout pas alors qu’il le sentait déjà sur les nerfs. Mais Draco n’avait pas tort, il aurait dû le lui dire, ça le concernait directement après tout. Lentement, il glissa une main vers son amoureux et la posa encore plus lentement sur son bras.</p><p>Le blond soupira et lui tourna le dos. Ça avait au moins le mérite d’être clair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Le mariage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco étudiait avec attention le devis que lui avait fourni l’architecte quelques jours plus tôt et il poussa un soupir las. Les multiples réfections de la demeure qui l’avait vu grandir lui semblaient sans fin et il avait parfois l’impression qu’il se battait en vain contre l’inévitable. Ce manoir était âgé de plus de trois siècles et même la magie ne pouvait tout régler. Lorsque ce n’étaient pas les fenêtres qui pourrissaient, c’était la tuyauterie qui éclatait ou encore les fondations qui s’effritaient et cette fois-ci, c’était le mur extérieur de la salle de bal qui prenait l’eau.</p><p>Évidemment, si les travaux se prolongeaient constamment c’était aussi de sa faute, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de rénover et de restaurer les pièces au fur et à mesure que quelque chose brisait, se disant que de toute manière, les ouvriers étaient sur place et qu’il allait donc en profiter. Son père avait trop tardé à entretenir certaines choses, trop occupé à servir le Lord dont le séjour en ces murs, par ailleurs, n’avait rien fait pour amoindrir la détérioration des lieux.</p><p>Il aimait profondément cette demeure qui comme une dame âgée devenait de plus en plus exigeante et difficile avec les années, mais qui n’avait rien perdu de sa noblesse et de la grâce de sa jeunesse. Il s’y sentait chez lui et il était autant une partie d’elle qu’elle de lui. C’était quelque chose qu’Harry ne pourrait comprendre, ne voulait comprendre. Cet attachement presque organique de vieilles familles à leurs demeures ancestrales. Pour Draco, cette maison, tout comme les meubles qui la garnissaient, transmis de génération en génération, les tableaux sur les murs et les divers artéfacts des Malfoy faisaient parties de son sang.</p><p>Après Poudlard, il n’avait pu s’empêcher d’effleurer le sujet d’un possible déménagement au manoir avec Harry, mais ce dernier s’y était opposé avec virulence comme il avait prévu qu’il le ferait. Là où Draco voyait le joyau et la fierté de sa famille, l’élégance fragile de ces fenêtres gigantesques, la magnificence de ses jardins, la maison qui l’avait vu grandir et dans laquelle il s’était imaginé que ses enfants grandiraient, un jour, Harry voyait le lieu où Voldemort avait choisi de s’installer pour tuer et torturer, le froid et pompeux manoir du mangemort et bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres, Lucius Malfoy, une demeure d’un autre siècle qui était aussi désuète que les manières et les croyances de ceux qui y vivaient.</p><p>Ça avait été un deuil difficile pour Draco, mais il n’avait pas insisté, comprenant la position de son amoureux et tendant l’oreille lorsqu’il lui répétait que de toute manière, il ne pourrait jamais souffrir de vivre avec sa mère. Le blond s’était retenu de lui dire que le manoir était amplement grand pour qu’ils aient leurs propres appartements, loin de ceux de cette dernière et qu’il la voyait néanmoins tous les jours ou presque, puisque ses chevaux y étaient. Il avait renoncé à se battre, sachant la bataille perdue d’avance et se disant que ce n’était peut-être que partie remise, peut-être que les années auraient raison des appréhensions de l’ancien gryffondor. Peut-être.</p><p>Draco pinça les lèvres en observant le mur incriminé dont le bois gondolait suspicieusement. Tout devrait être arraché et refait à neuf, mis à part le parement extérieur. Ces travaux prendraient plusieurs semaines, sans doute, mais le résultat serait splendide, par la suite. Par ailleurs, cette pièce du manoir était l’une de ses préférées et renfermait à elle seule de très nombreux souvenirs heureux de son enfance.</p><p>C’était ici que ses parents avaient toujours organisé leur très célèbre bal de Noël, l’un des évènements sociaux le plus courus de la haute société sorcière de sang pur. S’il se concentrait un instant, Draco pouvait encore apercevoir les tenues distinguées des invités, les robes de toutes les couleurs et taillées dans les étoffes les plus riches des sorcières au bras de leurs époux tout aussi élégamment vêtus qui tournoyaient au son de la musique du quatuor à cordes. La délicieuse odeur des plates qui cuisaient plus bas dans les cuisines et celle envoûtante des parfums de ces dames qui se penchaient vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue en guise de salutations.</p><p>Il se souvenait aussi des décorations, tellement élaborées qu’il était impossible de tout remarquer, le sapin, les bougies, les guirlandes et ces roses d’un blanc pur qui poussaient dans leurs jardins, conservées magiquement pour cette unique soirée. De l’intérieur, on pouvait voir le parc entourant le manoir, illuminé par les arbres dont les branches étaient couvertes de lumignons.</p><p>Il se rappelait le goût de ces hors-d’œuvre élaborés, sélectionnés des semaines à l’avance par sa mère qui devenait de plus en plus intenables au fur et à mesure que la date de la réception approchait. Et les coupes en cristal contenant les alcools les plus fins qui volaient dans la pièce sur des plateaux d’argent, s’arrêtant à chaque invité comme un serviteur accompli l’aurait fait et se remplissant magiquement à chaque fois qu’ils se vidaient.</p><p>Une fois, enfant, il avait réussi à s’emparer d’une coupe de champagne après avoir échappé à la vigilance de ses parents. Il se souvenait encore du goût du liquide pétillant contre sa langue et qu’il l’avait bu en entier, rapidement, pour éviter d’être surpris par un adulte. Peu de temps après, la tête s’était mise à lui tourner si rapidement que la nausée s’était saisi de lui et il avait été malade dans l’un des vases décoratifs de sa mère. Par la suite, cela avait pris des années avant qu’il soit en mesure de tremper ses lèvres dans un verre de champagne sans avoir un haut-le-cœur.</p><p>Bien entendu, ces évènements mondains avaient pris fin lors du retour du Seigneur des ténèbres et alors la salle était devenue entièrement désuète puisque le règne du mage noir n’admettait pas de célébrations ni aucune chose qui aurait pu, de près ou de loin, inspirer la joie et la beauté.</p><p>Ses pensées dérivèrent naturellement vers son père et il soupira. Il n’avait pas vu l’homme depuis son procès, contrairement à sa mère qui était allée le visiter à quelques reprises dans les premiers mois de son incarcération, puis Lucius Malfoy s’était mis à refuser de voir tout visiteur, son épouse y comprise. Il savait que sa mère lui écrivait tous les mois, mais qu’il ne lui répondait jamais. Draco se demandait si c’était par fierté qu’il refusait de voir quiconque, peut-être ne voulait-il pas qu’on pût le voir dans un tel état de déchéance, si loin de l’image qu’il avait de lui-même.</p><p>Si Draco n’avait pas tenté de le voir ni de lui écrire, c’était parce qu’il n’avait plus rien à dire à cet homme à qui il ne pardonnerait jamais les choix qu’il avait faits et toute la peine et la souffrance que cela avait occasionnée à sa famille. Il considérait celui qu’il avait un jour admiré plus que quiconque comme un criminel et, depuis la fin de la guerre, il faisait tout pour laver le nom de sa famille et se distancier le plus possible de Lucius Malfoy. De toute manière, il savait quelle serait la réaction de son père vis-à-vis de son mode de vie, il n’accepterait jamais que son fils partage publiquement sa vie avec un autre homme, qui plus est Harry Potter et qu’au surplus, ils élèvent un enfant ensemble. Une part de lui-même aurait tout de même souhaitée voir sa réaction lorsqu’il avait appris la nouvelle, même si c’était légèrement immature de sa part.</p><p>Néanmoins, ce qu’il avait appris la veille concernant son père avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête toute la nuit, l’empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Et, lorsqu’il s’était levé, à chaque instant ses pensées s’étaient dirigées, pernicieusement, dans cette direction. Il avait quitté la maison rapidement ce matin-là, rabrouant Harry sèchement, ne voulant pas lui montrer combien cette nouvelle l’avait perturbée et ne lui ayant pas complètement pardonné d’avoir tenté de lui dissimuler une telle chose.</p><p>Que feraient-ils, sa mère et lui, si la demande de son père était accordée? Impossible d’imaginer que cet homme revienne dans leur vie, trois ans après l’avoir quitté, investissant le manoir de sa présence. Il ne parvenait pas à réellement à sentir ce qu’une telle idée suscitait en lui puisque cela lui paraissait tout bonnement inconcevable. Cet homme n’avait plus sa place parmi eux et encore moins au sein de la famille qu’il s’était bâtie.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy avait été condamné à la prison à vie pour ses crimes et Draco savait bien que si la peine de mort avait encore été légale, nul doute qu’il aurait été condamné au baiser du détraqueur. Mais les détraqueurs avaient été chassés d’Azkaban et les nouvelles lois adoptées par le ministère avaient fait en sorte les prisonniers se voient accordés des droits fondamentaux, dont celui d’être traité humainement. Cependant, les blessures que la guerre avait infligées à la société sorcière étaient encore loin d’être cicatrisées et comme à chaque fois dans ce genre de situation, le public criait vengeance et réclamait à hauts cris que les coupables soient châtiés. La libération de Lucius Malfoy ne ferait que jeter de l’huile sur le feu et éclabousserait encore une fois le nom que Draco s’acharnait tant à blanchir.</p><p>Il n’était pas dupe, si son père revenait au manoir, leur vie en serait bouleversée et certainement pas pour le mieux.</p><p>-Monsieur Malfoy, dit une petite voix de l’autre côté de la pièce.</p><p>Draco n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu’il s’agissait de Mimi, l’une de leurs elfes de maison. Il se força à reprendre une certaine contenance, piqué d’avoir été surpris dans ce qu’il considérait être un moment de vulnérabilité et de faiblesse.</p><p>-Je suis occupée, Mimi, reviens plus tard, répondit-il un peu sèchement.</p><p>-Mais, Monsieur Malfoy…</p><p>-J’ai dit que j’étais occupé! Est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre cinq minutes? claqua le maître des lieux avec impatience.</p><p>-Monsieur Malfoy, il n’a pas voulu patienter dans le hall, insista-t-elle d’une voix qui ressemblait davantage à un couinement.</p><p>Draco leva les yeux et vit qu’Harry se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte, l’ébauche d’un sourire sur les lèvres. Le visage du blond se radoucit légèrement, regrettant son emportement envers Mimi, et il posa le parchemin qu’il tenait toujours entre ses doigts sur la table de travail.</p><p>-Si Hermione t’entendait lui parler comme ça, je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau.</p><p>Draco se tourna vers Mimi après une seconde.</p><p>-Tu peux nous laisser, dit-il d’une voix radoucie à l’elfe qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et disparut dans un petit «pop». Que fais-tu ici? Tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu avais une journée terriblement occupée au travail, aujourd’hui? demanda-t-il d’une voix détachée, se rappelant qu’il était toujours en colère contre le brun.</p><p>-J’avais des choses plus importantes à faire.</p><p>Draco haussa un sourcil.</p><p>-Comme quoi, par exemple?</p><p>-Venir ici.</p><p>-M’aider à rénover la salle de bal? suggéra le blond avec sarcasme.</p><p>-Non. Je… je ne crois pas que cela fasse partie de mes talents… je… je ne connais pas grand-chose aux bals.</p><p>Une lueur passa dans le regard du blond.</p><p>-Tu as raison, je t’ai vu danser une fois et j’en ai été persuadé à jamais, répliqua Draco, hautain.</p><p>Ils se jaugèrent un instant, leur regard bien planté dans celui de l’autre, puis l’ombre d’un sourire passa sur le visage du blond qui détourna les yeux. Harry prit cela comme une invitation et s’avança jusqu’à se tenir de l’autre côté de la table sur laquelle étaient déposés les devis et les plans. Draco vit qu’il portait ce pull gris pâle qui lui allait si bien et dont il savait pertinemment qu’il était son préféré. Ce n’était pas un hasard et cela lui permit de croire que l’histoire qu’il lui avait un jour racontée concernant le choixpeau était vraie, Harry Potter aurait eu sa place à Serpentard.</p><p>-Tu dis cela parce que tu es jaloux que ce ne soit pas toi que j’aie invité à ce bal, sourit le brun.</p><p>-Je crois bien que si à cette époque tu m’avais invité au bal, tu ne serais plus ici pour en parler.</p><p>Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres d’Harry.</p><p>-Tu crois? Pourtant même à l’époque tu étais obsédé par moi, tu ne te souviens pas de tous ces badges que tu avais faits en mon honneur… Juste d’imaginer les heures passées à les créer, seul dans ton dortoir, en pensant à moi… une telle dévotion, c’est plutôt flatteur.</p><p>-Je crois que tu as oublié ce qui était écrit sur ces badges, mon amour, répliqua Draco, goguenard.</p><p>-On dit qu’il n’y a pas de mauvaise publicité, sourit Harry de ce sourire qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois.</p><p>Un rire franc échappa au blond. Autant leurs querelles étaient parfois intenses, autant ils ne parvenaient jamais à rester bien longtemps en colère l’un contre l’autre. C’était dans ces moments-là que Draco réalisait que non seulement Harry était son amoureux, mais qu’il était aussi son meilleur ami.</p><p>-Plus sérieusement, je pensais que peut-être tu allais faire l’annonce à ta mère, en ce qui concerne Lucius aujourd’hui et que peut-être tu aurais voulu que je sois présent, dit Harry avec douceur.</p><p>Draco lui jeta un regard, touché.</p><p>-Tu as bien pensé.</p><p>Harry se rapprocha, prenant sa main dans la sienne. L’autre se laissa faire, étrangement démuni face à ce geste d’une simplicité désarmante. Il referma ses doigts autour des siens, goûtant la chaleur de cette peau contre la sienne.</p><p>-Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas… je n’aurais pas dû… hésita Harry.</p><p>-Oui, je sais, le coupa l’autre en serrant un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne.</p><p>Merlin qu’il aimait cet homme qui le connaissait par cœur et pourtant, parvenait parfois à le surprendre.</p><p>-Ma mère devrait revenir au manoir vers quinze heures, pour prendre le thé, nous lui annoncerons la nouvelle ensemble à ce moment-là. En espérant qu’elle n’en fasse pas une attaque, elle n’en parle jamais, mais je sais combien tout ce qui concerne mon père la touche, d’une manière que je ne pourrai jamais comprendre.</p><p>-C’est son mari, le père de son fils unique.</p><p>Le blond lui jeta un regard incrédule.</p><p>-Si on m’avait dit un jour que tu prendrais la part de Lucius Malfoy, je ne l’aurais jamais cru. Mon père ne mérite pas une femme comme ma mère, malgré tout ce que je peux dire contre elle, elle n’est pas fondamentalement mauvaise, contrairement à lui.</p><p>-Je ne prends pas sa part, j’ai bien conscience, tout comme toi de qui est ton père, mais j’essaie aussi de comprendre ta mère.</p><p>Draco fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il, soudain suspicieux.</p><p>-Parce que c’est ta mère et je sais combien elle est importante pour toi, malgré tout ce que tu peux dire.</p><p>-Mais encore…</p><p>-Parce que je t’aime et que j’ai l’intention de passer le reste de mes jours avec toi et que je voudrais faire en sorte que ma belle-mère m’apprécie le plus possible.</p><p>Draco fit un pas vers lui, l’étudiant du regard, impassible.</p><p>-Charmeur, souffla-t-il après un moment, un mince sourire aux lèvres, approchant son visage du sien sans pour autant le toucher.</p><p>Harry pouvait sentir le léger souffle du blond sur son visage, la chaleur de son corps si près du sien, celle de sa main encore dans la sienne, l’odeur de son parfum et, sous cette dernière, celle, plus subtile, qui n’appartenait qu’à lui. Les yeux gris scrutaient les siens, comme s’ils cherchaient à lire en lui. Harry savait qu’il aurait été en mesure de le faire, s’il l’avait voulu, Draco était un excellent légilimens, contrairement à lui. Il étudia un instant ce visage qu’il connaissait par cœur, ce nez pointu qui lui donnait cet air narquois qui avait longtemps été sa marque de commerce, qui l’était encore souvent, ces cils d’un blond presque blanc et cette petite cicatrice au-dessus du sourcil droit qu’il s’était fait l’an dernier lors d’une chute de cheval, il ne comprenait pas qu’un homme si beau ait pu s’intéresser à lui.</p><p>Draco semblait s’impatienter, il poussa une sorte de soupir. Le blond n’avait jamais été du genre patient, mais il savait aussi que Draco ne l’embrasserait pas, même s’il en mourait d’envie, c’était sa façon à lui de lui signifier qu’il lui en voulait encore, que c’était à lui de faire les premiers pas, de se faire pardonner. Harry prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains l’admirant une seconde de plus, puis captura ses lèvres des siennes dans un baiser qu’il rêvait de lui donner depuis plus de deux semaines. L’autre homme répondit instantanément à son baiser et Harry glissa ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, l’attirant fermement contre lui.</p><p>Il sentit son petit ami tressaillir légèrement lorsqu’il laissa sa langue aller doucement à la rencontre de la sienne. Qu’importe le nombre de fois qu’ils s’étaient embrassés, Harry ressentait toujours ce même vertige à chaque fois, comme s’il goûtait à un fruit défendu, découvrant une saveur qu’il n’avait jamais pu savourer auparavant et au fond de l’esprit cette idée que rien n’était acquis.</p><p> Draco gémit légèrement en appuyant plus fortement son corps contre le sien, approfondissant leur baiser, Harry sourit dans leur baiser, le blond avait toujours été du genre expressif lors de leurs moments intimes, ce qui contrastait grandement avec sa manière de se comporter en public, mais ce n’était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. La langue du blond taquinait la sienne de la plus délicieuse des façons et il sentit son souffle s’accélérer au fur et à mesure que son excitation grandissait. Il jeta un œil vers la table de travail, s’imaginant y pencher le blond et lui faire l’amour au beau milieu de cette salle de bal. Il se vit le prendre contre l’un des murs en miroir et contempler leur reflet en même temps et s’en délecter.</p><p>Harry frissonna en sentant la main chaude et douce de son amant glisser sous son chandail et venir caresser le bas de son dos. Une chaleur agréable se répandit au creux de son ventre et il poussa un grognement de plaisir lorsque Draco bougeant sensuellement contre lui. Merlin qu’il a avait envie de lui faire l’amour à cet instant, à même le parquet s’il le fallait, pensa-t-il en poussant un nouveau soupir lorsque le blond se frotta encore contre lui, se faisant se toucher leurs érections à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons.</p><p>-Monsieur Potter, quelle surprise!</p><p>Harry sursauta en s’écartant si vite de Draco qu’il en fut étourdi. Il vit avec horreur que Narcissa Malfoy se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, son regard critique fixé sur eux. Il se sentit rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux malgré lui et passa discrètement une main dans ses cheveux encore plus en désordre qu’ils ne l’étaient habituellement. Il se demanda, au comble du malaise, depuis combien de temps la mère de Draco se tenait là et il espérait fermement qu’elle venait tout juste d’arriver.</p><p>Le brun détourna le regard et chercha le support de Draco qui remettait de l’ordre dans sa tenue, mais qui ne semblait pas troublé outre mesure. Harry espéra de tout cœur que l’«inconfort» qu’il ressentait au niveau de son pantalon ne fut pas visible pour la mère de son petit-ami, quoique la seule présence de cette femme lui faisait le même effet qu’une douche glaciale. Elle avait toujours eu ce don de le mettre complètement mal à l’aise et de le faire se sentir gourd et inadéquat et ce qui venait de se passer n’atténuerait en rien cette impression. En fait, il lui était bien difficile d’imaginer une pire situation, quoique s’il avait mis en action l’une de ses précédentes pensées concernant Draco et qu’elle était arrivée sur ces entrefaites, cela aurait été bien pire. Ou pas, puisqu’il serait peut-être tout simplement mort à cause du choc.</p><p>Harry était certain que Narcissa conserverait ce moment en mémoire pour mieux l’humilier plus tard, elle semblait d’ailleurs prendre plaisir à le sentir sur la corde raide. Son perpétuel inconfort en sa présence semblait la stimuler et il avait la désagréable impression de n’être rien d’autre pour elle qu’une souris entre les griffes d’un chat. Bien entendu, il n’avait pas reçu l’éducation raffinée de son petit-ami et tous ces entrechats protocolaires et autres manières guindées lui demeuraient étrangers et peu naturels, malgré les efforts que le blond avait déployés pour les lui enseigner.</p><p>-Bonjour madame Malfoy, c’est…euh… toujours un plaisir de vous voir…vous…vous savez que vous pouvez m’appeler Harry.</p><p>-Oui, je le sais, trancha la femme d’une voix aussi glaciale que son regard.</p><p>-Mère, dit Draco et Harry n’était pas certain s’il s’agissait davantage d’une salutation ou d’un avertissement.</p><p>-Je… je suis justement venu ici puisque je souhaitais vous parler ou plutôt… nous souhaitions vous parler, prononça Harry qui tentait encore d’alléger l’atmosphère.</p><p>-Je n’en doute pas un instant, répondit-elle en le toisant de bas en haut, avisant sa tenue légèrement débraillée.</p><p>-Vous n’étiez pas sensé revenir avant l’heure du thé, commenta Draco pas le moins du monde gêné par la situation, pire, Harry doutait qu’une part malsaine de lui se moquait allègrement de son embarras, même si, en apparence, il semblait en parfait contrôle de ses moyens.</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy haussa un sourcil. Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment son petit-ami faisait pour tenir tête à cette femme. Tout en elle inspirait respect et déférence et elle ne faisait d’ailleurs rien pour atténuer cette impression. Même son apparence dénotait une certaine rigidité. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus dans un chignon serré, elle portait une robe d’un gris presque bleu, brodée de perles de la même couleur dont les lignes étaient classiques, distinguées et n’admettaient aucune frivolité.</p><p>-J’ignorais que je devais te rapporter mes allées et venues, Draco. Quoique cela eut peut-être été préférable si à l’avenir je ne désire point tomber au cœur d’un spectacle auquel, je le crains bien, je ne suis nullement préparée.</p><p>Draco échangea un regard avec Harry qui se sentit rougir de plus belle à son grand dam.</p><p>-Mère, Harry et moi désirions vous parler de quelque chose, nous devrions nous installer au salon.</p><p>-De quoi peux-tu bien vouloir me parler qui ne doive qu’être entendu au salon? répondit-elle en dévisageant son fils comme si elle tentait de lire en lui, puis, comme si elle était parvenu, un éclair de compréhension marqua son visage pendant une seconde. Avez-vous l’intention de vous marier? Si c’est le cas, cela devra aller au printemps prochain, puisqu’un tel évènement mondain nécessite d’être planifié plusieurs mois à l’avance et nous devrons voir quels sont les mariages déjà annoncés, hors de question de partager la même semaine avec Merlin seul sait quel…</p><p>-Non…</p><p>-Et avez-vous pensé à l’endroit où… contina-t-elle en coupant son fils.</p><p>-Mère, ce n’est… tenta Draco, mais en vain puisqu’elle continua à parler par-dessus lui, ne lui accordant pas la moindre attention.</p><p>-Évidemment, tous les Malfoy se sont toujours épousés ici, mais je sais bien que tu ne veux jamais rien faire comme tout le monde et monsieur Potter…</p><p>-MÈRE! Il ne s’agit pas de cela! la coupa son fils en haussant la voix, évitant par le fait même le regard de son amoureux qu’il sentait sur lui comme un sort cuisant.</p><p>Narcissa s’interrompit, surprise du brusque excès de voix de son fils. Draco dissimula l’étonnement certain qu’il ressentait face à ce qu’elle avait dit. Elle croyait donc qu’Harry et lui allaient se marier? Et, à l’écouter parler, c’était sans doute une pensée qui lui trottait depuis un moment dans la tête. Il avait du mal à croire que sa mère, qui à la moindre occasion passait des remarques désobligeantes concernant Harry, venait de tenir un tel discours. À l’entendre parler, elle semblait presque… approuver cette possibilité.</p><p>Évidemment, Draco mentirait s’il disait qu’une telle idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l’esprit, surtout depuis qu’il s’était installé avec Harry et qu’ils avaient Teddy avec eux. Néanmoins, son petit-ami n’avait jamais abordé le sujet et il s’était dit qu’il ne serait certainement pas celui qui le ferait en premier. Ce n’était pas son genre de se pencher sur de telles considérations romantiques, pas lorsqu’il était incertain de la position du brun sur le sujet et surtout pas lorsqu’il craignait un refus de sa part.</p><p>Il aurait grandement préféré que cette option soit discutée entre eux auparavant avant que sa mère ne la leur balance en plein visage avant même l’heure du thé. Il résista à la tentation de se tourner vers Harry, de peur d’y lire quelque chose sur son visage qu’il lui déplairait.</p><p>-Passons au salon, dans ce cas, dit Narcissa dont l’enthousiasme semblait avoir diminué d’un cran et qui choisit sciemment de faire fi malaise qui s’était étalé entre les deux hommes à la mention d’un possible et éventuel mariage entre eux.</p><p>Harry suivit Draco et sa mère hors de la salle de bal et jusque dans un grand salon dont les murs étaient constitués de bibliothèques remplient de livres  de toutes sortes, parfaitement alignés. Il se demanda combien son petit-ami en avait lu et s’ils n’étaient là que par parure, doutant qu’il soit possible de lire autant de livres dans une vie. Il prit place sur un fauteuil à l’assise trop dure pour être confortable, ne comprenant pas l’attrait de posséder des meubles sur lesquels il était humainement impossible d’être bien assis. Draco prit place dans le canapé aux côtés de sa mère qui semblait s’être légèrement tendue, comme si elle avait deviné que la raison pour laquelle ils avaient demandé à lui parler dans un cadre si formel ne pouvait qu’en être une mauvaise et elle n’avait pas tort, pensa-t-il.</p><p>-Nous devons te parler de quelque chose de grave, Harry et moi, débuta Draco.</p><p>-Par Salazar, Draco, vas-tu enfin me dire de quoi il est question? s’énerva la femme.</p><p>-Cela concerne Père…</p><p>Elle pinça les lèvres et il était aisé de deviner le choc que cette annonce venait de provoquer chez elle. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu’elle n’avait reçu aucune nouvelles de son époux.</p><p>-Alors je ne vois pas la raison pour laquelle monsieur Potter doit être présent. Ce que tu as à me dire semble concerner notre famille et elle seule! le coupa-t-elle.</p><p>-Harry est celui qui a reçu l’information et qui est le plus au courant de la situation. Qui plus est, il fait partie de la famille, de ma famille! rétorqua Draco d’un ton sans appel.</p><p>L’ancien gryffondor jeta un œil vers madame Malfoy, guettant sa réaction, mais seul un léger pincement au coin de ses lèvres permettait de deviner son agacement. Il savait qu’elle n’irait pas plus loin, elle se maîtrisait somme toute très bien en sa présence, même si Draco trouvait que c’était encore insuffisant. Mais cela ne le blessait pas autant que le blond le croyait, il s’y était habitué avec les ans et d’ailleurs, la situation s’était améliorée peu à peu. De toute manière, il savait très bien qu’elle ne le considérerait jamais comme un membre de la famille Malfoy, et ce, même s’il épousait Draco.</p><p>-Je vous écoute, se contenta-t-elle de répondre d’un ton altier comme si elle s’apprêtait au pire.</p><p>Draco chercha le regard d’Harry du sien un bref instant, quémandant silencieusement son support. Harry lui adressa un maigre sourire, ne sachant que faire de plus.</p><p>-Père a demandé une audience devant la Commission des libérations conditionnelles dans le but de faire commuer sa peine et, nous le pensons, de venir la purger ici même, au manoir, expliqua l’ancien serpentard.</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy ne broncha pas, mais une lueur indéchiffrable passa dans ses yeux et Harry vit que sa main droite était venue trouver sa gauche et jouait distraitement avec son alliance qu’elle n’avait jamais cessé de porter. Un soupir lui échappa conjoint et à son grand étonnement, elle se tourna vers lui et pour la première fois, elle lui parut étrangement humaine, lui rappelant cette femme qui lui avait un jour murmuré à l’oreille pour lui demander si son fils était toujours en vie, il y avait de cela une éternité, lui semblait-il.</p><p>-Est-ce bien vrai? Ou sont-ce des rumeurs auxquelles on ne peut se fier? demanda-t-elle.</p><p>-Non, madame Malfoy, je crains bien que ce ne soient pas des rumeurs, l’information vient directement d’un employé du ministère travaillant pour la Commission, l’audition aura lieu jeudi prochain.</p><p>-Si rapidement?</p><p>-Tout détenu peut faire cette demande après deux ans de détentions, je ne saurais dire si c’est rapide ou pas, nous n’étions pas informés de ses intentions auparavant et, pour être franc, bien que je savais qu’une telle procédure existait, je n’aurais pas pensé qu’il en ferait la demande. J’en ai discuté avec monsieur Weasley…</p><p>-Arthur Weasley? demanda-t-elle avec abattement, ne dissimulant pas les bas sentiments que celui qu’Harry considérait comme un membre de sa famille lui inspirait. Comment se fait-il qu’une personne telle que lui soit au courant d’une situation qui nous touche aussi intimement?</p><p>-C’est lui qui m’a appris la nouvelle, répondit Harry en s’efforçant de demeurer calme et poli malgré l’insulte à peine couverte que la femme venait de prononcer à l’endroit de monsieur Weasley, tentant de se persuader que c’était le choc et la peur qui la faisait s’exprimer ainsi, même s’il y croyait plus ou moins.</p><p>Narcissa pinça les lèvres davantage comme si cette idée était particulièrement intolérable.</p><p>-Il semblerait que les affaires de notre famille concernent davantage les autres que nous même. Je me demande ce qui se passe d’autre dont je ne suis pas au courant. Peut-être sommes-nous à la veille d’apprendre que nous sommes complètement ruinés, Draco, ou que ton grand-père était un moldu, tout compte fait.</p><p>Harry ne put s’empêcher de voir son petit-ami en elle et ça avait quelque chose de troublant. Visiblement, et contrairement à tout ce qu’il pouvait dire, il tenait de manière certaine de sa mère quant à son sens de la répartie et son goût pour le drame.</p><p>-Mère…</p><p>-Non, Draco, surtout ne l’interrompt pas, je brûle de savoir quelle autre horrible nouvelle monsieur Potter a à nous apprendre, le coupa-t-elle, caustique.</p><p>-C’est tout…C’est…euh… la seule nouvelle, répondit le Sauveur du monde sorcier qui se sentait, à cet instant, comme un invité encombrant dont on souhaite le départ à la fin de la soirée.</p><p>-Merveilleux, ironisa Narcissa.</p><p>-Père a beau faire cette demande, cela ne signifie pas qu’elle sera accordée, dit Draco en répétant les paroles qu’il avait entendues monsieur Weasley prononcer et les sachant vraies, même si lui-même ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que son père était toujours parvenu à avoir ce qu’il voulait et à glisser entre les mailles du filet, même lorsque la situation semblait désespérément définitive pour lui. Après tout, il avait échappé à Azkaban suivant la Première Guerre, tout comme il avait échappé à la mort pendant la seconde. C’était, en soi, un exploit.</p><p>Elle se contenta de pousser un soupir pour toute réponse, mais son fils savait qu’elle devait penser la même chose que lui en cet instant.</p><p>-Je… je vous tiendrai informé de l’issue de l’audition, ajouta Harry.</p><p>-Inutile, répondit la femme.</p><p>-Pardon? demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>-C’est inutile, puisque je compte assister à cette… audition, comme vous dites.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas si… commença le brun en jetant un regard vers Draco qui ne semblait pas surpris. Enfin… je m’informerai à savoir si c’est possible.</p><p>Elle hocha lentement la tête.</p><p>-Bien. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer dans mes appartements pour me reposer un moment. Cette… terrible nouvelle m’a enlevé tout appétit et je ne prendrai pas le thé, avise-en Mimi, Draco, dit-elle. Monsieur Potter, je vous dis au revoir et je vous remercie à l’avance de votre discrétion quant à cette affaire, même si, visiblement, le chaudron est percé, j’aimerais retarder le plus possible l’écoulement de cette nouvelle au sein de la populace.</p><p>-Oui, madame Malfoy, je comprends, répondit-il.</p><p>Il vit alors la mère de son amoureux poser brièvement sa main sur celle de son fils et la serrer. C’était un geste simple, anodin, mais pas pour eux, Harry en était bien conscient.  C’était le premier réel geste d’affection qu’il voyait madame Malfoy prodiguer à l’endroit de Draco. Habituellement, tout était codifié entre eux, même ce qui aurait dû être des marques d’affection était effectué avec détachement, mais pas cette fois. Il en fut étonnamment touché.</p><p>Lorsque Narcissa Malfoy quitta le salon et qu’ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls, Draco évita son regard et Harry comprit aussitôt que c’était pour éviter qu’il ne perçoive son trouble, par pudeur, mais tout ceci était bien inutile, puisqu’il le connaissait par cœur et pouvait saisir la moindre de ses émotions, mais il fit comme si de rien n’était pour ne pas le mettre mal à l’aise.</p><p>-Rentrons, dit-il simplement et lui tendant son bras.</p><p>***</p><p>Draco écoutait distraitement le flot incessant de paroles qui s’échappaient de la bouche de sa meilleure amie, l’esprit ailleurs. Ou plus précisément, tourné vers le jeudi suivant. Il jeta un regard pour la millième fois en direction du lac dans lequel pataugeait Teddy en compagnie de Daphnée qui poussait des grognements en poursuivant l’enfant qui se sauvait, sa voix emplit de cris et de rires mélangés. Il faisait une telle chaleur que Draco aurait aimé les rejoindre, mais Pansy ne savait pas nager et il se sentait le devoir de lui tenir compagnie.</p><p>-…donc, on pensait faire ça en août, les chaleurs seront passées et la rentrée n’aura pas encore eu lieu, dit Pansy alors que Draco reportait finalement son attention sur elle.</p><p>Elle s’était tue et semblait attendre une réponse quelconque de sa part.</p><p>-Pardon? dit-il sans trop savoir de quoi il était question.</p><p>Elle fronça ses sourcils épais qui étaient aussi foncés que sa chevelure coupée au carrée qui lui donnait cet air sévère et qui contrastait tant avec les longs cheveux blonds de Daphnée qui ajoutaient à cette douceur dont était empreinte son visage.</p><p>-Le mariage! soupira-t-elle exagérément en remontant ses lunettes fumées sur le dessus de sa tête comme pour mieux l’observer.</p><p>-Ah!</p><p>-Dont je te parle depuis plus de dix minutes… ajouta la jeune femme d’un ton accusateur.</p><p>-Désolé…</p><p>Un silence s’étira entre eux, mais rapidement il fut rempli par la voix de son amie.</p><p>-Hm… Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda la jeune femme alors que son visage se radoucissait.</p><p>Il se tut un moment. Il s’était dit qu’il viendrait profiter de son après-midi avec ses amies et Teddy en essayant de penser à autre chose qu’à l’audition de jeudi, et ce, pour au moins trois heures d’affilées, mais il s’était bercé d’illusions quant à sa capacité à penser à autre chose, semblait-il. Il était pourtant un occlumens très doué et parvenait normalement à bloquer ses pensées assez aisément, mais pas cette fois.</p><p>Pansy le regardait avec attention guettant sa réponse. Il tergiversa, hésitant à vider son sac. Non pas qu’il ne désirait pas partager cela avec son amie, il le lui aurait dit éventuellement, puisqu’ils n’avaient pas de secrets l’un pour l’autre, et ce, depuis toujours. Mais, il n’avait pas envie d’en parler maintenant, c’était déjà l’unique sujet de discussion qu’il y avait entre son amoureux et lui, ainsi qu’avec sa mère depuis qu’ils lui avaient appris la nouvelle et c’était déjà trop.</p><p>-Je… rien… une dispute avec ma mère, mentit-il.</p><p>-Oh, rien d’inhabituel dans ce cas, blagua son amie en portant sa coupe de rosé à ses lèvres.</p><p>Il étudia un instant les multiples tatouage recouvrant son bras gauche, à chaque fois il semblait y en avoir davantage, si une telle chose était possible, alors que lui dissimulait le seul et unique qu’il avait en se forçant à porter des manches longues, même pendant une telle chaleur.</p><p>-Parle-moi plutôt de ce mariage, invita-t-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.</p><p>-Oui! Donc, comme je te le disais tout à l’heure, nous hésitons encore quant au lieu. Le père de Daphnée souhaite que ça ait lieu au manoir familial, bien entendu, et je ne te dis pas sa réaction lorsqu’il a su que nous voulions que cela se fasse aussi rapidement. Il veut un mariage grandiose pour sa fille aînée et nous rebat sans cesse les oreilles avec le fait qu’il n’aura jamais le temps d’organiser un tel évènement en moins de deux mois. Inutile de lui dire que Daphnée et moi avions davantage envie d’une cérémonie simple et intime, il ne veut tout bonnement pas en entendre parler. Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’il serait autant impliqué, surtout pas après la manière dont il a réagi au départ lorsqu’il a su pour sa fille et moi. Tu te souviens?</p><p>-Comment oublier! Je crois bien que, si je me concentre, je peux encore entendre les insultes et les menaces que tu as prononcées à son endroit en ma présence résonner contre mon tympan. Mais, peut-être que de perdre sa femme l’an dernier lui a fait comprendre la futilité de son attitude.</p><p>Pansy et Daphnée avaient commencé à sortir ensemble à la fin de leur quatrième année à Poudlard. Si elles avaient dans un premier temps gardé leur relation secrète, Draco lui l’avait su dès le départ puisque Pansy, qui était une de ses plus proches amies, déjà à l’époque, le lui avait confié. Cela n’avait pas été une surprise puisqu’elle lui avait déjà révélé son homosexualité l’année auparavant. Néanmoins, à cette époque où il se cherchait encore, voir deux personnes de son âge vivre une relation de couple homosexuelle l’avait ébranlé.</p><p>Il s’était même questionné à savoir si c’était parce qu’il n’était pas véritablement confortable avec l’orientation sexuelle de son amie que cela lui faisait cet effet. Il s’en était voulu de sa réaction, aimant croire qu’il était davantage ouvert d’esprit. Puis, lorsqu’il s’était rendu compte quelques mois plus tard que les autres garçons ne le laissaient pas indifférent, cela avait été un choc et une révélation pour lui et il avait mieux compris sa réaction première : l’envie.</p><p>Puisqu’ils partageaient une réalité similaire et qu’ils ne pouvaient être véritablement eux-mêmes qu’en présence les uns des autres, Pansy, Draco et Daphnée s’étaient rapprochés dans leurs dernières années d’études à Poudlard jusqu’à en devenir presque inséparables et cette amitié s’était continuée.</p><p>-Mais, c’est pour le mieux… ou enfin c’était ce que je croyais avant qu’il ne commence à s’ingèrer dans les moindres détails du mariage! Même Astoria qui, je crois, me comprend et compatis avec moi n’ait pas en mesure de le calmer. Je te le dis, il va me rendre folle avant que je n’atteigne l’autel et le pire dans tout cela, c’est que Daph ne fait rien pour le décourager, bien au contraire. Moi qui pensais que l’important c’était ce que cette cérémonie représentait pour nous, je me vois passer mes soirées à entendre parler de ganache au chocolat, du choix des fleurs et de quel sorte de champagne se marie le mieux avec quel hors-d’œuvre.</p><p>Draco ne put retenir un rire. Il savait trop bien combien derrière ses vitupérations, Pansy était au fond d’elle-même heureuse et anxieuse à l’idée du mariage. Mais, elle ne l’admettrait jamais, bien entendu, cela briserait son image de dure à cuire.</p><p>-Ne ris pas, tu ne sais pas ce que j’endure, faux frère!</p><p>-DADDY! DADDY REGARDE! cria alors Teddy et Draco se tourna pour voir celui qu’il considérait comme son fils attraper l’un des paons blancs qui se promenaient dans les jardins du manoir. Les volatils étaient habituels assez peu enclins à se faire approcher et encore moins à se faire toucher et Teddy essayaient par tous les moyens, malgré tout, de le faire à chaque fois. Il ignorait comment il s’y était pris, mais cette fois-ci, visiblement, il y était parvenu.</p><p>Près de lui, Daphnée riait aux éclats tandis que le paon était étonnamment figé, comme pris de court.</p><p>-Attention à ce qu’ils ne te pincent pas! avertit Draco sans pouvoir s’empêcher de pouffer de rire à son tour.</p><p>Pansy jeta un regard attendri vers l’enfant.</p><p>-Il grandit si vite, je me souviens encore de la première fois où je l’ai tenu dans mes bras.</p><p>-En effet, mais je ne peux pas te dire que j’en sois fâché, rester éveillé des nuits entières ne me manque nullement, répondit-il en s’esclaffant de nouveau en voyant l’enfant lâcher l’oiseau qui s’enfuit aussitôt, le plus rapidement que son corps encombrant le lui permit.</p><p>-Harry et toi n’avez pas l’intention d’avoir d’autres enfants?</p><p>-Nous… nous n’en avons pas… vraiment discuté, hésita Draco, évitant le regard perçant que son amie dirigea sur lui en entendant l’incertitude dans sa voix.</p><p>-Donc, j’en déduis qu’Harry ne veut pas, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.</p><p>Il était bien inutile de tenter de lui mentir, elle le connaissait trop bien.</p><p>-Ce n’est pas qu’il ne veut pas, à proprement parler, mais nous avons déjà Teddy, nous sommes encore très jeunes, il n’a pas fini sa formation d’Auror encore… Il pense que nous devrions attendre et je ne suis pas entièrement en désaccord avec lui.</p><p>-Mais tu n’es pas non plus entièrement en accord, répliqua Pansy.</p><p>-Disons que c’est une décision qui doit se prendre à deux.</p><p>-Pourquoi ai-je l’étrange impression que c’est toujours lui qui finit par l’emporter en ce qui concerne ces fameuses «décisions qui doivent se prendre à deux»?</p><p>Il fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Non. Non, ce n’est pas vrai, répondit-il.</p><p>-Vraiment?</p><p>-Je sais que tu… que Harry n’est pas, disons… que tu ne le portes pas nécessairement en haute estime, mais…</p><p>-Ça n’a rien à voir Draco, c’est seulement que, contrairement à toi, je connais ta propre valeur, répondit-elle. Et tu te trompes lorsque tu prétends que je ne le tiens pas en haute estime. J’admire ce qu’il a fait pendant la guerre, je reconnais qu’il est un homme honnête, droit et admirable, sans doute.</p><p>-Mais?</p><p>-Mais je veux m’assurer qu’il te traite comme tu le mérites et que tu es réellement heureux avec lui.</p><p>-Je le suis, répondit Draco fermement.</p><p>-Tant mieux, alors, finit-elle par dire au bout d’un moment durant lequel son regard inquisiteur se posa sur lui, cherchant quelque chose, une hésitation peut-être, puis elle continua. Maintenant, parlons des choses sérieuses. Je veux que tu sois mon garçon d’honneur et je n’admettrai aucune autre réponse que oui!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nagini</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Comment vont Pansy et Daphnée, demanda Harry en prenant place à la table, posant son assiette et celle de son amoureux devant eux alors que Teddy avait déjà commencé à manger.</p><p>Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Draco.</p><p>-Bien, sauf que cette histoire de mariage est en train de rendre folle Pansy, je crois qu’elle regrette presque l’époque où le père de Daph ne leur adressait pas la parole, tant son ingérence dans leurs plans lui porte sur les nerfs.</p><p>Harry ne put s’empêcher de pouffer de rire, connaissant le peu de patience et de décorum qu’avait Pansy. Il avait toujours trouvé curieuse l’amitié entre son petit-ami et la jeune femme puisqu’ils étaient diamétralement opposés dans leurs caractères et manières de se comporter. Si Pansy ne craignait pas l’opinion des autres, ne craignant pas d’être directe et parfois vulgaire, c’était tout le contraire pour Draco qui témoignait constamment de l’éducation aristocratique qu’il avait reçue.</p><p>Bien qu’il n’avait pas, à proprement parler, une mauvaise relation avec Pansy, Harry s’entendait davantage avec Daphnée, puisqu’elle était beaucoup moins difficile d’approche et surtout, il ne sentait pas qu’elle le mettait sans cesse à l’épreuve par ses sous-entendus et ses questions. Pansy avait cette façon de s’adresser à lui, comme s’il n'était pas réellement digne de son attention et cela avait le don de le mettre à cran.</p><p>-Quoique j’imagine que ma mère en ferait autant nous concernant, alors je ferais bien de ne pas trop me moquer d’elle, continua le blond alors que Teddy enfournait rapidement son assiette sans prendre la peine de respirer, semblait-il, comme s’il n’avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours.</p><p>Draco avait dit cette phrase d’un ton détaché, mais Harry savait qu’il guettait sa réaction du coin de l’œil, il le connaissait trop bien pour tomber dans ce genre de piège.</p><p>-Je jouerais effectivement de prudence si j’étais toi, se contenta de répondre le brun évasivement, prenant son petit-ami à son propre jeu.</p><p>Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui avant de prendre une bouchée sans rien répondre, mais le brun pouvait percevoir une infime lueur d’agacement dans son regard. Harry retint le sourire qui menaçait à tout moment de poindre sur ses lèvres, s’amusant de la déconfiture de son amoureux.</p><p>-Daph et moi on s’est baigné aujourd’hui et on a même réussi à attraper un paon! dit soudain Teddy entre deux bouchées sans pour autant déposer sa fourchette, interrompant le silencieux échange entre ses parents.</p><p>-Teddy, on ne mange pas la bouche pleine et ce n’est pas une course, par Merlin, tu me coupes l’appétit, maugréa Draco, piqué de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot avec Harry, mais le petit garçon ne lui accorda aucune attention.</p><p>-Un paon? répéta le brun sans comprendre.</p><p>L’enfant leva les yeux au ciel et ceux-ci yeux changèrent rapidement de couleur, passant du brun au rose pâle. À chaque fois que Teddy utilisait ses dons de métamorphomage, cela laissait Harry pantois pendant une fraction de seconde. L’enfant pouvait passer des jours sans changer quoi que ce soit à son apparence alors que d’autres jours, il s’amusait à changer plusieurs fois à l’intérieur d’une très courte période. Harry n’était pas certain que Teddy était à chaque fois pleinement conscient de ses transformations et il avait remarqué que ces dernières étaient plus fréquentes s’il vivait des émotions fortes.</p><p>-Oui papa, un des paons blancs des jardins du manoir! insista-t-il avec impatience et Harry fut frapper de constater la ressemblance entre Teddy et Draco dans sa manière de s’exprimer, de gesticuler et surtout, de le toiser de haut comme s’il était particulièrement lent à comprendre et qu’il fallait tout lui expliquer.</p><p>Il en fut étrangement attendri et se demanda si le blond qui écoutait leur échange en avait conscience.</p><p>-J’imagine que grand-mère Narcissa était absente si daddy t’a laissé courir après ses précieux paons, commenta Harry en haussant un sourcil.</p><p>-Grand-mère me laisse faire ce que je veux, parce que je suis son seul petit-fils qu’elle m’a dit, répondit l’enfant avant de recommencer à manger sans se rendre compte de l’impact de ses paroles sur les deux hommes.</p><p>Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris, et selon l’expression qui apparut sur le visage de Draco, ce dernier était tout aussi étonné. Narcissa avait dit à Teddy qu’il était son petit fils? Il aurait payé cher pour entendre ça. Draco passa affectueusement une main dans les cheveux de leur fils et Harry comprit que ce que venait de lui révéler l’enfant l’avait touché. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de voir ses deux amours ensemble, se dit-il. Autant Draco pouvait être soupe au lait, cinglant et parfois, d’une froideur déboussolante, autant lorsqu’il interagissait avec Teddy, il était tendre, affectueux et souvent, beaucoup plus patient que lui.</p><p>-As-tu pu te libérer, finalement, pour ce weekend? J’en ai parlé à madame Weasley et elle est d’accord pour garder Teddy. Je pars demain matin pour mon rendez-vous, mais tu pourrais me rejoindre en soirée si tu es disponible ou sinon samedi.</p><p>-Ce weekend? répéta Harry, incertain.</p><p>Draco fronça les sourcils, le foudroyant du regard.</p><p>-Notre supposé weekend à Paris! Harry… je n’arrive pas à croire que tu as oublié, ça fait des semaines que c’est prévu, tu m’as dit hier que tu vérifierais avec ton chef! Finalement, j’aurais peut-être dû proposer à Hermione de venir avec moi… marmonna-t-il, se forçant à garder un ton de voix égal en présence de Teddy qui lui jeta tout de même un regard de côté.</p><p>-Quoi? Hermione? dit Harry sans comprendre.</p><p>-Oublie ça… répliqua Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, puis jugeant que Teddy n’avait pas à être témoin de cette conversation et voyant qu’il avait fini son assiette, il lui dit d’aller jouer tranquillement au salon, ce que fit l’enfant sans se faire prier.</p><p>-Alors, tu as ton weekend ou pas? demanda le blond.</p><p>-Je… je dois accompagner Holloway en mission cette nuit avec l’équipe tactique, mais ensuite, en contrepartie, je serai libre demain et le reste du weekend, répondit l’ancien gryffondor.</p><p>-Cette nuit? répéta Draco.</p><p>-Ouais… ce n’était pas prévu que les recrues se joignent à eux, mais il a demandé à Ron et à moi de les accompagner. Ce sera la première vraie mission à laquelle je participerai, je dois t’avouer que ça fait un bon moment que j’attendais cela. Je suis désolé d’avoir oublié pour ce weekend, mais tu sais bien que j’ai très envie d’être avec toi, que ce soit à Paris ou n’importe où ailleurs. C’est pour ça que j’ai demandé mon weekend, parce que nous passons trop peu de temps ensemble ces temps-ci, j’en suis bien conscient, je sais que je suis absorbé par mon travail, mais tâches de me comprendre… c’est… c’est ce que je rêve de faire depuis toujours et c’est parfois facile de me laisser emporter.</p><p>-Je comprends, Harry, mais essaie toi aussi de comprendre que c’est difficile pour nous de te voir si peu, d’avoir l’impression de passer au second plan…</p><p>-Comment peux-tu dire ça, Teddy et toi passerez toujours en premier, vous êtes ma famille! répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>-Si tu le dis…</p><p>-Oui, je le dis! Mais c’est ce qui est attendu de toutes les recrues, je ne peux pas me montrer moins disponible que les autres, ce ne serait pas juste pour eux.</p><p>-Mais toi, tu as un enfant! Tu n’es pas dans la même situation qu’eux! répliqua Draco sèchement.</p><p>Un bruit provenant de la fenêtre attira soudain leur attention et ils se tournèrent pour voir un hibou rondelet au plumage gris sur le rebord extérieur. Harry ignorait à qui pouvait bien appartenir le volatil, il était presque certain de ne jamais l’avoir vu auparavant. L’oiseau cogna son bec une nouvelle fois sur la vitre avant qu’Harry ne se lève pour le laisser entrer, la tête encore pleine des paroles que son amoureux venait de prononcer. C’était faux de dire qu’il faisait passer sa famille au second plan, c’était simplement que la fin de sa formation d’Auror était plus demandante que cela ne l’avait été auparavant. Cela ne durerait pas éternellement, bientôt il serait un véritable Auror et tout serait plus simple… du moins, il le croyait.</p><p>Draco avait le don de le faire se sentir coupable de situation sur lesquelles il n’avait aucun contrôle. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas laisser tomber sa formation et pas question qu’il en donne moins que les autres, même s’il avait un enfant à sa charge, contrairement aux autres de son âge qui complétaient la formation, cela n’y changeait rien et Draco était là pour s’occuper de Teddy, lui pouvait se permettre de prendre congé quand il le voulait.</p><p>Dès que la fenêtre fut ouverte, le hibou vola jusqu’à la table et se posa devant Draco, lui tendant sa patte en le scrutant de son regard acéré.</p><p>-De qui est-ce? demanda Harry en s’approchant. Je ne connais pas ce hibou, il me semble…</p><p>-Oui, pas besoin de me dire que tu as la mémoire d’un scrout-à-pétard, je l’ai constaté ce soir, piqua le blond, mais Harry l’ignora.</p><p>Puis, le visage de Draco se figea alors qu’il détachait la lettre des serres du hibou. L’instant d’après, il lui montra l’enveloppe portant le sceau d’Azkaban.</p><p>-Mon père, murmura-t-il d’une voix blanche.</p><p>Au même moment, le brun vit que Teddy se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, les yeux rivés sur eux. Draco qui n’avait toujours pas ouvert l’enveloppe leva aussi les yeux vers l’enfant. Harry avait envie de prendre son amoureux dans ses bras, sachant le choc que cela devait être pour lui, mais Draco se leva sans lui en laisser la chance.</p><p>-Viens Teddy, il est temps de prendre ton bain, dit-il en laissant la missive sur la table et en prenant l’enfant dans ses bras.</p><p>-Tu ne comptes pas l’ouvrir? demanda l’ancien gryffondor.</p><p>-Non, pourquoi le ferais-je? Que pourrait-il me dire que je ne sache déjà? Son audition aura lieu jeudi, j’y serai avec mère, c’est tout ce qui importe, répondit-il d’une voix vide de toute émotion, mais Harry n’était pas dupe, il savait que les émotions devaient bouillir à l’intérieur de lui, même si rien n’y paraissait.</p><p>-Peut-être désire-t-il te dire autre chose, tu ne sauras pas si tu n’ouvres pas la lettre, commenta Harry d’une voix douce, sachant combien ce sujet était sensible pour lui et le connaissant suffisamment pour savoir que dans ce genre de situation il était plus du genre à attaquer qu’à fondre en larmes.</p><p>-Je n’ai pas besoin de savoir, répliqua Draco un peu sèchement en quittant la pièce.</p><p>Harry soupira tandis qu’il entendait son amoureux monter l’escalier menant au deuxième. Il se sentait complètement inutile en cet instant. Inutile et inadéquat.</p><p>Il nettoya et rangea la vaisselle, puis feuilleta un moment la Gazette du sorcier qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de lire ce matin, mais il ne retint pas un mot de ceux qui passaient sous ses yeux. Il attendit avant de monter à son tour, sachant que le blond avait besoin de distance pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il monta une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et trouva Draco dans la chambre de Teddy, en train de lui lire une histoire. Sans dire un mot, il prit place sur le lit de l’autre côté de l’enfant qui lui sourit d’un air endormi, il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux bouclés tandis que Draco finissait l’histoire de la princesse au petit pois. Il écouta cette voix si familière, étudiant le visage de son amant dont le regard se posa brièvement sur lui.</p><p>Teddy tenait sa peluche en forme de dragon bien serrée entre ses bras en écoutant attentivement le blond. La chambre qu’occupait l’enfant était celle qui avait jadis appartenu à Regulus Black, mais, depuis, la décoration avait été entièrement refaite, mise à part pour la bannière à l’effigie de Serpentard que l’enfant avait retrouvé un jour dans le grenier et avait voulu conserver et suspendre dans sa chambre. Harry se souvenait encore du sourire victorieux de Draco lorsqu’il était redescendu du grenier, le morceau de tissu vert et argent à la main.</p><p>L’ancien gryffondor avait porté théâtralement une main à son cœur, comme s’il venait d’être atteint mortellement et Draco s’était penché à son oreille pour murmurer : «Pauvre petit lion, on dirait que tu as mis les pieds dans un nid de vipères». Le souffle de son amoureux contre son oreille l’avait fait frissonner délicieusement et si Teddy n’avait pas été présent, il ne se serait pas gêné pour exprimer de manière non équivoque à son amant ce que tout ceci faisait naître chez lui, à même le mur du couloir. Il s’était contenté de murmurer, en retour : «Aucun souci, tu sais que je suis un charmeur de serpents». Draco s’était contenté de hausser un sourcil avant d’éclater de rire.</p><p>Néanmoins, Draco avait moins ri lorsqu’il avait réalisé que ce n’était pas tant la maison que représentait cette bannière que Teddy aimait, mais que cela traduisait plutôt sa fascination et son inclination pour les serpents. L’enfant aimait tous les animaux, cela ils le savaient depuis longtemps, mais il aimait particulièrement les reptiles et encore plus, les serpents. Au grand dam de Draco, qui, ironiquement, les avait en horreur. La première fois où Teddy avait rapporté une couleuvre dans ses poches, juste avant de la mettre innocemment sous le nez du blond au beau milieu du diner, ce dernier avait poussé un tel cri qu’Harry l’entendait encore. Il s’était moqué de lui pendant des mois, par la suite.</p><p>Bien vite, les paupières de l’enfant se firent lourdes et ils l’embrassèrent en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Draco quitta la chambre le premier et, au moment où Harry s’apprêtait à fermer la porte derrière lui, la voix de l’enfant s’éleva dans la noirceur.</p><p>-Papa? murmura-t-il.</p><p>-Oui Teddy? répondit Harry sur le même ton, amusé que l’enfant murmure soudain.</p><p>-Pourquoi daddy il ne veut pas ouvrir la lettre de grand-père?</p><p>La question surprit tellement Harry qu’il en resta coi pendant une seconde. Il ne pensait pas que Teddy avait capté ce qu’ils avaient dit plus tôt et se retrouva étrangement désemparé devant la question de l’enfant. Teddy avait toujours eu cette capacité de comprendre des choses qu’ils auraient préféré qu’il ignore. Et cette façon d’appeler Lucius Malfoy grand-père alors qu’il n’avait jamais référé à lui de cette manière, puisqu’ils n’avaient jamais parlé de l’homme d’une quelconque façon à l’enfant. Il avait donc fait lui-même ces liens et avait tiré ses propres conclusions.</p><p>-Parce que… commença Harry, mais les mots lui manquaient.</p><p>-Est-ce que c’est parce qu’il a fait de la peine à daddy? demanda l’enfant avec une telle innocence dans la voix que cela frappa directement son parrain en plein cœur.</p><p>-Oui… oui c’est un peu ça… mais ce sont des questions d’adulte, ne t’inquiète pas avec ça, daddy et moi allons nous occuper de ça. Endors-toi maintenant mon cœur, il est tard. Bonne nuit, je t’aime.</p><p>-Dis à daddy de pas avoir de la peine, je vais écrire à grand-père moi, pour qu’il s’excuse. Bonne nuit, papa.</p><p>-Oui… oui je lui dirai, répondit l’adulte en fermant la porte, touché.</p><p>Il traversa le couloir et pénétra dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec Draco. Ce dernier était assis sur le rebord du lit, la tête entre les mains, il prit place à ses côtés et, doucement, passa un bras autour de sa taille, l’attirant contre lui. Le blond se laissa aller à cette étreinte, goûtant le réconfort que lui procurait son petit-ami.</p><p>-Je peux rester cette nuit… commença Harry.</p><p>-Non. Je… préfère t’avoir avec moi pour le weekend. De toute manière, je crains bien d’être de mauvaise compagnie ce soir, je crois qu’être un peu seul pour décanter tout ça me fera du bien, l’interrompit l’ancien serpentard.</p><p>Harry caressa le bas de son dos de manière apaisante et posa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. Il aurait aimé être en mesure de prendre sa peine en lui-même ou d l’aider à la porter, mais c’était bien évidemment impossible. Il resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son amant, tentant de lui communiquer son amour et le fait qu’il était là pour lui, Draco appuya sa tête contre son épaule.</p><p>-On n’est pas obligé d’aller à Paris si tu n’en as pas envie, suggéra Harry à mi-voix.</p><p>-J’en ai envie et maintenant, en plus, j’en ai besoin, répondit Draco. Il faut que je change d’air d’ici à jeudi, je ne fais que penser à cela, sinon et cette fichue lettre n’a rien amélioré à ce niveau.</p><p>Le brun acquiesça lentement, il comprenait.</p><p>-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que notre fils vient de me dire, dit Harry.</p><p>Draco leva un regard vers lui.</p><p>-Il m’a dit qu’il écrirait à grand-père Lucius pour lui demander qu’il te présente ses excuses pour t’avoir fait de la peine.</p><p>-Quoi? dit Draco en haussant un sourcil.</p><p>-Je t’assure, je crois que désormais si on veut lui cacher quelque chose, il ne faudra surtout pas en parler devant lui, il comprend tout!</p><p>-Il est brillant comme son père, commenta Draco avec l’ombre d’un sourire.</p><p>-Tu parles de moi, j’imagine.</p><p>-Tu peux toujours rêver, Potter, répliqua Draco et cette fois, il souriait vraiment. Allez, va sauver le monde, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.</p><p>Harry se sentit soulagé de voir que son petit-ami faisait usage de sarcasme, dans son cas, cela signifiait qu’il allait mieux. Il pourrait partir en mission en étant moins tracassé de l’avoir laissé seul, même s’il savait qu’il ne pourrait empêcher le blond d’emplir ses pensées.</p><p>-Lorsque tu t’éveilleras je serai dans ce lit avec toi et je compte bien te ravir de la plus vile des façons.</p><p>-Après une nuit en mission? Ne fais pas de promesses que tu seras incapable de tenir, répondit Draco, narquois.</p><p>-Tu regretteras ton impudence, sourit Harry.</p><p>-Attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot.</p><p>___________________________________________________________</p><p>Il pleuvait averse et Draco se dépêcha d’entrer dans le manoir tandis que le ciel d’un noir presque opaque s’illumina lorsqu’un éclair le traversa. Un profond sentiment d’appréhension et la conviction que quelque chose de terrible était sur le point de se passer ancrés en lui sans qu’il ne parvienne à se souvenir de quoi il s’agissait. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure et la brûlure de sa respiration dans sa gorge comme s’il avait couru des kilomètres sans s’arrêter. Il appela sa mère d’une voix remplie d’urgence, mais seul l’écho de sa voix qui se réverbérait dans les couloirs sombres du manoir lui répondit.</p><p>Ses pieds, comme muent par leur propre volonté l’amenèrent dans la bibliothèque et en y pénétrant, il réalisa avec stupéfaction que toutes les vitres des fenêtres avaient volé en éclat et que les épais tapis posés sur le parquet étaient imbibés de l’eau de pluie qui entrait dans la pièce comme si un puissant sortilège d’<em>Aguamenti</em> avait été lancé dans la pièce. Comble du malheur, les étagères normalement pleines à craquer de livres étaient vides de leur précieux contenu qui reposait un peu partout sur le sol, trempé comme le reste, ruiné, les divers volumes étaient empilés dans tous les sens, comme si quelqu’un les avait tout bonnement jetés par terre dans un moment de rage. Étrangement, de lourdes toiles d’araignées recouvraient le lustre et les bibliothèques, comme si la pièce avait été abandonnée pendant des siècles.</p><p>Un son à la fois familier et étranger attira son attention et il se tourna pour voir d’où cela provenait. Un cri de pure horreur s’échappa alors de sa gorge en voyant le gigantesque serpent, qu’il aurait reconnu entre mille, onduler sur le sol entre les meubles recouverts d’une épaisse couche de poussière. <em>Nagini</em>.</p><p>-Non, c’est impossible, s’entendit-il dire à haute voix en cherchant la poche de son pantalon pour sa baguette qui n’y était pas.</p><p>Le reptile leva la tête vers lui, l’observant de ses petits yeux noirs et hissa de manière menaçante dans sa direction. Il recula d’un pas, paniqué et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Nagini était morte! Neville Longdubat lui avait tranché la tête lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, c’était impossible!</p><p>L’horrible serpent ondula sur le tapis persan gorgé d’eau et cela produisit un son écœurant de glissement mouillé. Nagini releva la tête vers lui et claqua de la mâchoire près de sa jambe et il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce en courant, le souffle haché tant par le stress que par sa course.</p><p>-Mère? MÈRE? cria-t-il en montant à l’étage avec précipitation.</p><p>Le lustre qui surplombait l’escalier était lui aussi recouvert de saleté et de toiles d’araignées, les tableaux étaient éventrés et il vit que la pluie pénétrait généreusement par l’une des fenêtres qui avaient été fracassées.</p><p>Puis soudain, arrivé en haut, son cœur s’arrêta de battre alors qu’il se retrouva nez à nez avec son père.</p><p>Lucius le toisait, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, ses cheveux longs, de ce blond presque blanc, identiques aux siens, impeccablement coiffés. Il portait cette robe de soirée qu’il se souvenait l’avoir vu porter lors d’un de ces Noëls au manoir, il y a avait de cela une éternité. Il s’en souvenait puisqu’une broche représentant les armoiries de la famille en fermait la devanture, ce qui l’avait fort impressionné étant enfant.</p><p>-Père? dit-il, mais sa voix n’était qu’un murmure. Que faites-vous ici? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici?</p><p>Le regard dur et glacial de l’homme l’oppressait, le rabaissait.</p><p>-Tu n’es rien, Draco, rien qu’une honte pour cette famille, trancha Lucius d’une voix fielleuse.</p><p>Le fils ignora les morts de son père, ne désirant savoir qu’une chose.</p><p>-Où est mère?</p><p>-Ta mère est d’accord avec moi, elle n’a pas voulu assister à cela, elle reçoit des amies pour le thé et n’a pas de temps à perdre avec toi.</p><p>-Assister à quoi? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, méfiant.</p><p>Il vit alors que la canne de son père, dans laquelle il rangeait jadis sa baguette, avant qu’elle ne soit confisquée et détruite par le ministère, était entre ses mains et cela le perturba puisque cet objet, était quelque part au Square Grimmaurd et non pas au manoir. Tout ceci ne faisait aucun sens.</p><p>-Comment… commença-t-il, mais il s’arrêta en voyant son père sortir sa baguette de son fourreau et la pointer sur lui.</p><p>Il se maudit de ne pas avoir sa propre baguette avec lui, d’autant plus qu’il ne comprenait d’ailleurs pas comment une telle chose était possible puisqu’il l’avait toujours sur lui en temps normal. Mais ici, rien n’était plus normal.</p><p>Et lorsque son père ouvrit la bouche, il n’était pas préparé à entendre les mots qui en sortirent.</p><p><em>-Avada Kedavra</em>!</p><p>Draco ouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le corps recouvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, au Square Grimmaurd. Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. Un terrible et obscène cauchemar, mais un cauchemar néanmoins.</p><p>Il soupira.</p><p>À ses côtés la place était vide et froide. Harry n’était pas encore rentré, il aurait souhaité que ce fût le cas. Il jeta un œil vers l’horloge posée sur la table de chevet et vit qu’il était près de trois heures du matin. Il ne put s’empêcher de se demander si tout allait bien pour son petit-ami, puis stoppa ses pensées. Harry allait devenir un Auror, un vrai, dans quelques mois à peine et s’il était pour passer le reste de ses jours à s’inquiéter ainsi à chaque fois qu’il partait travailler, il n’était pas au bout de ses peines. Non, tout allait bien se passer, Harry était le Sauveur du monde sorcier, il avait vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres, il était puissant, se dit-il pour se conforter.</p><p>La chambre lui semblait désormais étouffante et il se leva pour ouvrir davantage la fenêtre. Dehors, la rue était déserte et il pouvait voir qu’il avait plu puisque la chaussée brillait sous la lumière jaunâtre des réverbères. C’était sans doute pour cela qu’il pleuvait aussi dans son rêve. Il retourna entre les draps, posant sa tête sur l’oreiller du brun. Il pouvait sentir son odeur et cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant, il faisait cela, parfois, même s’il n’avait jamais admis une telle chose, même sous la torture.</p><p>Le rythme de son cœur s’était calmé et il ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil vienne s’emparer de nouveau de lui. Puis, un bruit étouffé se fit entendre du rez-de-chaussée lui faisant ouvrir les yeux d’un coup. Il attendit, incertain de si c’était son imagination, inspirée sans doute de son cauchemar, qui lui jouait un tour ou s’il avait réellement entendu quelque chose. Quelques instants plus tard, néanmoins, il entendit un autre bruit, plus fort cette fois et il se redressa dans son lit, prenant immédiatement sa baguette qui reposait sur sa table de chevet dans sa main. Il se leva rapidement et sortit dans le couloir, jetant un œil en direction de la chambre de Teddy. La porte était close et aucun son n’en parvenait.</p><p>-<em>Lumos</em>, murmura-t-il et le bout de sa baguette projeta une lumière bleutée aux alentours.</p><p>Il fit un pas vers l’escalier, un frisson désagréable lui traversa l’échine et il ne se rendit pas compte qu’il retenait son souffle jusqu’à ce que l’air lui manque.</p><p>-Harry? appela-t-il puisque c’était l’explication la plus plausible.</p><p>Il devait être rentré du travail, tout simplement. Peut-être avait-il faim, peut-être était-il en train de se faire un encas dans la cuisine et avait-il échappé quelque chose par terre. Draco se trouva soudain stupide d’avoir réagi avec un tel énervement, c’était sans doute son cauchemar qui l’avait mis sur les nerfs. Il pointa néanmoins la lumière de sa baguette vers le bas de l’escalier.</p><p>Puis un homme sortit rapidement du salon et son cœur manqua un battement.</p><p>-Draco!</p><p>-Ron? dit-il en apercevant le rouquin au bas de l’escalier, sans comprendre.</p><p>Puis, une chape de plombs tomba sur ses épaules lorsqu’il vit le visage décomposé du meilleur ami d’Harry et lorsqu’il remarqua qu’il était toujours vêtu de son uniforme d’Auror. Non. Non. C’était impossible. Non. Par Merlin. Non, se dit-il alors que les pires scénarios se développaient dans son esprit.</p><p>-Où est Harry? demanda-t-il en redoutant la réponse de l’apprenti-Auror.</p><p>-À Sainte-Mangouste, dit aussitôt Ron en faisant un pas vers lui. La mission, ça ne s’est pas passé comme prévu et il… mais il n’est plus en danger! Il…</p><p>-Pourquoi est-il à l’hôpital dans ce cas? Que s’est-il passé? demanda le blond qui ne tentait plus de dissimuler son inquiétude.</p><p>-Il a été atteint d’un sort, il est encore inconscient, mais les médicomages sont confiants.</p><p>-C’est bon, je vais confier Teddy à ma mère et j’arrive, répondit-il d’une voix plus assurée qu’il ne l’était réellement.</p><p>Vingt minutes plus tard, Draco transplanait devant Sainte-Mangouste et marchait à toute allure vers le comptoir d’informations.</p><p>-Où est Harry Potter? demanda-t-il sans préambule.</p><p>La sorcière d’un certain âge qui s’occupait de la réception de l’hôpital lui jeta un regard calculateur derrière ses lunettes à écailles qui étaient retenues derrière son cou par une légère chaîne dorée.</p><p>-Et qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle d’une voix traînante, imperméable au sentiment d’urgence qui animait le blond.</p><p>-Draco Malfoy, son conjoint, répondit-il avec impatience.</p><p>-Juste un instant, monsieur Malfoy, dit-elle, prononçant son nom comme s’il eut s’agit d’un mot particulièrement vulgaire, son regard le scrutant avec hauteur, aucun doute qu’elle savait qui il était et que c’était sa manière de lui montrer qu’elle ne tenait pas le nom qu’il portait en haute estime.</p><p>Il n’avait pas le temps pour ce genre de chose, pas quand Harry reposait Merlin seul savait dans quel état quelques étages plus haut et que déjà trop de temps s’était passé sans qu’il n’en sache plus. Il avait la désagréable impression que Ron avait minimisé la vérité pour l’épargner et il n’avait qu’un seul désir, à ce moment, c’était de voir son petit-ami et de s’assurer qu’il allait bien.</p><p>-Vous n’êtes pas sur la liste, dit-elle finalement au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité après avoir vaguement tourné les pages d’un immense registre.</p><p>-Quelle liste?</p><p>-La liste des visiteurs autorisés, répondit-elle en soupirant, comme si c’eut été une évidence et qu’il était particulièrement lent à comprendre.</p><p>-C’est visiblement une erreur! dit-il en se penchant pour jeter lui-même un œil sur le registre où se trouvait cette supposée liste, mais elle recula le volume hors de sa vue avec possessivité en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>-Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire, si vous n’êtes pas sur la liste… commença-t-elle, mais il la coupa aussitôt.</p><p>-Je me fous de cette putain de liste! Il y a clairement une erreur! Harry Potter est mon conjoint et j’exige d’être conduit à lui! Appelez Ron Weasley ou mieux encore le bureau des Aurors, ils vous diront que je suis autorisé! cracha Malfoy de son ton le plus virulent.</p><p>La sorcière le foudroya du regard, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.</p><p>-Je devrai appeler la sécurité si vous ne vous calmez pas, monsieur!</p><p>-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, madame Bates, merci bien, monsieur Malfoy est effectivement autorisé à voir monsieur Potter, vous pouvez ajouter son nom à la liste, s’éleva une voix près de lui et, en se retournant, Draco vit que c’était celle de Matthew Holloway, le chef du département des Aurors.</p><p>Il se sentit étrangement soulagé de le voir.</p><p>L’homme d’un certain âge portait son uniforme d’Auror lui aussi et Draco remarqua aussitôt le large bandage qui recouvrait une partie de son front. Harry n’était pas le seul à avoir été blessé à ce qu’il semblait. Il avait déjà vu le patron de son petit-ami dans des évènements mondains et Harry les avait alors présentés. C’était un homme charmant quoique peu raffiné et Draco trouva qu’il semblait davantage dans son élément ainsi que vêtu d’une robe de soirée à l’une des soirées du ministère. L’homme s’approcha de lui et lui serra la main avec sollicitude, un air doux peint sur le visage.</p><p>-Harry est réveillé, il sera content de te voir.</p><p>-J’aurais voulu arriver plus tôt, mais je devais m’occuper de notre fils.</p><p>-Oui, Ron nous a avisés, mais de toute manière, il n’y a rien que tu aurais pu faire, les médicomages le soignaient, dit-il en le conduisant vers l’ascenseur.</p><p>-Que s’est-il passé?</p><p>-Il a reçu un sort de magie noire, nous ne savons pas encore lequel, mais les effets ont pu être contenus et les médicomages nous ont assuré que tout rentrerait dans l’ordre assez rapidement.</p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco pénétra dans la chambre occupée par son petit-ami. Ron était à ses côtés et se leva pour lui céder sa place en le voyant. Le blond s’approcha du lit. Harry avait un teint de cendres et sa peau était humide de sueur, il semblait souffrir.</p><p>-Je suis venu aussi vite que j’ai pu, dit Draco en s’assoyant à ses côtés, prenant sa main dans la sienne.</p><p>Harry acquiesça doucement. Ron et Holloway les laissèrent seuls.</p><p>-Où est Teddy?</p><p>-À la maison avec ma mère. Que s’est-il passé?</p><p>Harry détourna le regard et Draco sentit un malaise de sa part.</p><p>-Je… je ne sais pas trop. Ils étaient plus nombreux qu’on aurait pensé et dans la bataille, j’ai reçu un sort sur le côté de la tête.</p><p>-Qu’on dit les médicomages? questionna le blond en regardant avec inquiétude le visage contracté par la douleur de son petit-ami.</p><p>-Qu’ils…ils sont intervenus à temps et qu’avec du repos je devrais me remettre rapidement… mais… mais, je devrai rester ici quelques jours pour être certain qu’il n’y a pas d’autres effets imprévus… comme ils ignorent quel maléfice m’a été jeté.</p><p>Le corps d’Harry se crispa et la douleur déforma ses traits pendant un instant. Inquiet, Draco se pencha vers la sonnette pour appeler les médicomages, mais son petit-ami l’interrompit d’une main parcourue de tremblements.</p><p>-Non, ils m’ont dit que c’était normal, que la potion chassait le maléfice de mon corps et que ce serait douloureux.</p><p>L’ancien serpentard fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu.</p><p>-Ne peuvent-ils rien te donner pour la douleur?</p><p>-Non, c’est déjà fait, répondit Harry en se calant de nouveau contre les oreillers alors que l’épisode plus intense de douleur était passé.</p><p>Draco vit que ses cheveux étaient mouillés de transpira et il conjura une serviette humide pour lui essuyer le front, Harry ferma les yeux un moment.</p><p>-Il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes dans ce cas, je vais rester avec toi, dit Draco en posant un baiser sur sa main qu’il tenait toujours dans la sienne.</p><p>Ce serait une longue nuit.</p><hr/><p>-Comment va monsieur Potter? demanda Narcissa alors que Draco pénétrait dans la maison le lendemain en fin d’après-midi.</p><p>-Il va guérir, c’est un mauvais moment à passer, mais avec du repos, il se remettra, répondit Draco, les traits tirés.</p><p>Sa mère hocha lentement la tête, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose de particulièrement profond.</p><p>-Bien, répondit-elle d’un ton dépourvu d’émotions.</p><p>-Comment ça a été avec Teddy? demanda Draco en réprimant un bâillement.</p><p>-Oh, merveilleusement bien, il est présentement en train de faire une sieste. Il était très inquiet de savoir où vous étiez, monsieur Potter et toi, répondit-elle. Mais, va donc te reposer un peu toi aussi, tu as une mine à faire peur.</p><p>-Non, je suis simplement venu m’assurer que tout allait bien, prendre une douche, me changer et je dois y retourner.</p><p>-Ça ne m’apparaît pas très raisonnable.</p><p>-Je n’ai jamais été quelqu’un de très raisonnable, répondit le blond, en haussant les épaules.</p><p>-Je me doutais bien que tu trouverais quelque chose du genre à me répondre.</p><p>Il remarqua alors les cernes sous les yeux de sa mère et les multiples tasses qui traînaient sur la table basse du salon, signe qu’elle était habituée à ce qu’un elfe de maison range derrière elle, mais ce n’est pas ce qui attira son attention. Sa mère ne buvait jamais autant de thé, se limitant à deux tasses par jour, puisque cela l’empêchait de dormir. Cela était donc le signer que non seulement, elle s’était inquiétée, mais que, tout comme lui, elle n’avait pas fermé l’œil de la nuit.</p><p>-Merci, dit-il, presque dans un soupir.</p><p>L’ombre d’un sourire passa sur le visage de sa mère.</p><p>-Ça ne me dérange pas de rester ici tant que tu auras besoin de moi, Draco. Après tout, cette demeure est aussi celle ma famille, dans un sens, je me rappelle d’être venue ici, enfant, répondit-elle et sa voix s’était étrangement radoucie.</p><p>Lorsqu’il fut de nouveau à Ste-Mangouste, il vit que la porte de la chambre d’Harry était fermée et que Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans le couloir. Ils discutaient à voix basse et s’interrompirent en le voyant arriver.</p><p>-Bonjour Draco, dit Hermione en se levant pour l’embrasser.</p><p>Ron quant à lui se contenta de lui envoyer une tape sur l’épaule avec un sourire fatigué.</p><p>-Que se passe-t-il? demanda le blond en désignant le porte close.</p><p>-Ils font des tests, encore, j’imagine que c’est pour être certain que la potion fonctionne bien et que la magie noire continue de s’écouler de son corps, dit Hermione en plaçant une mèche qui s’était échappée de sa queue de cheval derrière son oreille.</p><p>Draco acquiesça en silence et s’assit près d’eux.</p><p>-J’aurais pensé que tu amènerais Teddy, dit Hermione après un moment.</p><p>-Ma mère est censée l’amener plus tard, je voulais m’assurer qu’Harry était en état de recevoir sa visite avant.</p><p>Le silence se prolongea et Draco pouvait sentir une sorte de malaise entre eux. Il les vit échanger à plusieurs reprises des regards remplis de sens sans pour autant prononcer une seule parole. Puis Hermione murmura quelque chose à l’oreille de son petit-ami et Ron hocha négativement la tête. Il ne fallait pas être détenteur de l’Ordre de Merlin pour deviner qu’ils tentaient de lui dissimuler quelque chose ou, du moins, qu’ils désiraient avoir une conversation qu’ils ne voulaient pas qu’il entende.</p><p>Au bout d’un moment, il n’y tint plus et poussa un soupir.</p><p>-Vous avez conscience, j’espère, que vous êtes beaucoup moins subtils que vous ne le croyez?</p><p>Ils se tournèrent vers lui, un air coupable peint sur le visage. Parfois il se demandait comment ces deux-là et Harry avaient pu arriver à vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres.</p><p>Hermione jeta un regard entendu à Ron et se leva, prétextant qu’elle allait chercher du thé. Draco pinça les lèvres, méfiant.</p><p>-Crache le morceau, Weasley, dit Draco d’un ton sans appel lorsque sa petite-amie eut tourné le coin du couloir.</p><p>Ron sembla hésiter un instant, comme s’il ne savait trop comment formuler les mots qu’il avait sur la langue.</p><p>-C’est… c’est juste que je me demandais si… dans les jours précédents, Harry était malade ou quelque chose?</p><p>Draco fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Malade?</p><p>-Ou je ne sais, plus fatigué?</p><p>-Non… C’est sûr que l’histoire de mon père nous trotte dans la tête, mais sans plus, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, sans comprendre.</p><p>Ron sembla réfléchir, cela, en soi, inquiéta Draco. L’inquiétude et le peu de sommeil n’aidaient en rien son humeur. Que signifiaient toutes ces questions? Qu’est-ce que le rouquin ne voulait pas lui dire? Il soupira bruyamment, lui témoignant de son irritation grandissante.</p><p>-Vas-tu enfin me dire de quoi il est question? demanda-t-il, impatiemment.</p><p>-C’est juste que… et peut-être que ce n’est rien, mais… c’est juste que quelque chose me tracasse et…que t’as dit Harry par rapport à ce qui lui est arrivé?</p><p>-Qu’il avait reçu un sort par la tête d’un sorcier derrière lui, tout simplement! Mais, pourquoi toutes ces questions? PARLE BORDEL!</p><p>Normalement, Ron ne se serait jamais laissé crier ainsi par la tête par Malfoy et aurait répliqué aussi sec, mais pas cette fois, ce qui était alarmant.</p><p>-Et bien… quand on est entré dans ce bâtiment, tout allait bien. Harry était devant moi et on suivait Holloway, notre équipe était celle qui devait assurer aux autres que la voie était libre, mais… évidemment, ça ne s’est pas déroulé comme ça. Ces criminels savaient que nous allions venir, sans doute, et ils nous sont littéralement tombés dessus. Harry a réagi encore plus rapidement que moi et a lancé un sort de bouclier avant de m’entraîner à couvert, puis les autres équipes sont arrivées, alertées par les sorts et les cris. Un des criminels a lancé un sortilège d’explosion près de nous et ce dernier a percuté le mur, mais sans nous toucher. Harry m’a alors fait signe en direction d’une colonne de pierre derrière laquelle nous pourrions nous mettre à couvert et, en même temps, parvenir à aider nos collègues, puisqu’on aurait un angle plus avantageux pour les coincer. Je lui ai fait signe que j’étais d’accord et on a foncé. Je me suis aussitôt plaqué derrière la colonne, mais j’ai immédiatement vu qu’Harry n’était pas avec moi. Il était au beau milieu du chemin, à découvert, juste comme ça, comme s’il avait oublié où il se trouvait et ce qu’il devait faire. J’ai crié son nom, mais il ne m’a pas regardé et son regard était complètement vide, ailleurs. Je suis sorti de derrière la colonne pour aller le récupérer, mais je n’ai pas été assez rapide et c’est là que le sort l’a frappé, en pleine tête! J’ai bien cru qu’il était mort, Draco. Je… si j’avais été plus rapide…</p><p>-Il n’est pas mort, coupa le blond, choqué par ce que venait de lui raconter Ron.</p><p>-Je… je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris ou ce qui s’est passé.</p><p>Il tentait de digérer ce que le roux venait de lui dire, de comprendre pourquoi Harry avait fait une telle chose. C’était incompréhensible. Son petit-ami ne lui avait rien dit de la sorte, mais en même temps, il n’avait pas non plus semblé à l’aise de lui raconter ce qui s’était passé. Draco avait mis ça sur le compte de sa fatigue et de sa douleur, mais était-il possible que son amoureux ait voulu lui dissimuler la vérité?</p><p>-J’ai bien cru que je ne vous trouverais jamais, c’est à se demander si cet endroit est un hôpital ou un labyrinthe, vitupéra Narcissa en arrivant droit sur eux, Teddy qui lui tenait la main d’un air impressionné la lâcha aussitôt en voyant Draco et se jeta dans ses bras. Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras, la tête encore remplie des paroles de Ron et plus inquiet que jamais.</p><p>-Où est papa? demanda le petit garçon après un moment, les traits marqués par l’inquiétude.</p><p>-Les médicomages sont en train de l’examiner, tu pourras bientôt le voir, répondit Draco sans le lâcher pour autant.</p><p>-Il ne va pas mourir? dit l’enfant en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sérieux perturbant.</p><p>-Non! Où vas-tu chercher une chose pareille, Teddy? Bien sûr que non!</p><p>Hermione choisit se moment pour réapparaître, trois tasses de thé entre les mains.</p><p>-Comme c’est gentil Miss Granger d’avoir pensé à m’apporter une tasse de thé, dit Narcissa alors que la jeune femme la regardait, surprise de la voir ici.</p><p>Draco la vit esquisser un sourire poli et un peu forcé tout en lui tendant une tasse, comme si elle lui était réellement destinée. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Sa mère était impossible et il se demandait si elle en était consciente.</p><p>Soudain, la porte de la chambre d’Harry s’ouvrit et une médicomage à la mine sympathique en sortit. Elle jeta un regard à l’assemblée et son regard s’arrêta finalement sur Draco.</p><p>-Monsieur Malfoy, Harry demande à vous voir.</p><p>-Est-ce que notre fils peut être présent? demanda-t-il en désignant l’enfant dans ses bras qui regardait la femme avec intérêt et tentait de voir derrière elle à l’intérieur de la chambre.</p><p>-Bien entendu, répondit-elle en lançant un regard attendri vers l’enfant.</p><p>Lorsque Teddy vit Harry, il courut vers le lit.</p><p>-Fais-attention, Teddy! intervint Draco en l’empêchant de sauter sur son petit-ami qui avait toujours une mine de déterré.</p><p>-Ça va, laisse-le venir, dit Harry avec un mince sourire et l’enfant grimpa sur le lit, puis plaqua un bisou sur la joue du blessé qui le prit contre lui.</p><p>-Comment ça va? demanda le blond sans parvenir à dissimuler son inquiétude, cette fois, cherchant dans son regard un indice que ce que venait de lui raconte Ron était vrai, mais n’osant pas aborder le sujet. Ce n’était ni le moment ni le lieu.</p><p>Harry semblait faible, mais au moins son corps n’était plus parcouru de tremblements comme la veille. Il ne semblait plus souffrir.</p><p>-Mieux.</p><p>La médicomage s’approcha d’eux.</p><p>-Monsieur Potter sera prêt à quitter Sainte-Mangouste dès demain, mais il devra continuer de se reposer et de prendre les potions que je lui ai prescrites pendant vingt jours. Et je voudrais vous revoir dans une semaine pour effectuer quelques tests.</p><p>-Quand pourrai-je réintégrer le travail? demanda aussitôt Harry.</p><p>-Dès que je jugerai que vous serez en mesure de le faire.</p><p>-Quand? répéta l’apprenti-Auror.</p><p>-Pas avant un mois, trancha la femme.</p><p>Harry soupira.</p><p>-Monsieur Malfoy, je compte sur vous pour qu’il reste aliter au moins deux jours encore et rien de trop éprouvant par la suite, ajouta-t-elle.</p><p>Draco vit son petit-ami lever les yeux au ciel devant cette recommandation. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que dès qu’il aurait quitté cette chambre, il n’accepterait pas de rester allongé dans un lit à ne rien faire une minute de plus.</p><p>-Est-il contre-indiqué que je le stupéfixe dans sa condition, puisque je crois que c’est le seul moyen que je connaisse pour qu’il reste tranquille.</p><p>Elle sourit.</p><p>-Au moins deux jours, répéta-t-elle en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. N’oubliez pas que plus vous vous reposerez, plus rapidement vous pourrez réintégrer le travail.</p><p>Cela sembla captiver davantage l’attention de l’ancien gryffondor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Une connerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux et soupira de bien-être en sentant un corps chaud appuyé contre le sien et ces bras familiers qui l’entouraient paresseusement. Se repaissant pendant un instant de ce profond sentiment de bien-être et de la certitude d’être précisément là où il devait être, juste… à sa place dans le monde, entre les bras de cet homme qu’il n’aurait jamais cru être sien un jour. Lui qui avait pourtant longtemps eu l’impression de ne pas s’appartenir lui-même, d’être constamment tiraillé entre ce qu’on attendait de lui et ce qu’il considérait être son devoir, en équilibre précaire sur ce fil qu’il haïssait, écartelé, divisé.</p><p>Et maintenant, les deux pieds au sol, parfaitement stable, l’esprit apaisé de cette conviction qu’enfin et de la plus étrange des manières, c’était cette vie qui devait être la sienne. Jamais il n’aurait pensé ressentir une telle chose et même, jamais il n’aurait soupçonné qu’un tel sentiment était possible. C’était si simple, mais non moins déstabilisant.</p><p>La lumière du jour coulait dans la pièce par les fenêtres dont ils avaient oublié de fermer les rideaux, comme un liquide chaud et apaisant. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau, la durée d’un instant, non, de deux instants… ou trois. Le rythme régulier du souffle d’Harry l’invitait à paresser encore un moment au lit avec lui, tout comme la douceur des draps et la chaleur de son corps qui agissait sur lui comme un aimant. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se permettre un tel luxe plus longtemps, il avait un portoloin à attraper.</p><p>Il jeta un rapide regard vers de réveil posé sur la table de chevet : cinq heures et quatre minutes. Il allait sonner d’une minute à l’autre et il ne voulait pas réveiller inutilement Harry. Il écarta doucement le bras de son amoureux en prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, il avait besoin de se reposer, comme l’avait dit la médicomage, et ce, avec beaucoup d’insistance.</p><p><em>Se reposer. Éviter les efforts physiques et mentaux, le stress.</em> Voilà les consignes qu’on lui avait données et dont il semblait bien décidé à faire fi, comme il l’avait toujours fait. Cela avait le don d’irriter Draco et de lui rappeler pourquoi il trouvait le Survivant insupportable lorsqu’ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Complexe du héros oblige, deux minutes à se reposer étaient déjà trop lui demander.</p><p>Évidemment, Draco aurait préféré ne pas le laisser seul dans son état, mais il n’avait pas le choix. Il n’avait pu annuler son voyage à Paris, cette rencontre avec le conseil d’administration de la société dans laquelle il avait investi une somme considérable était prévue depuis de nombreuses semaines et ça avait déjà été assez compliqué de l’organiser avec les agendas plus que pleins de chacun. Il savait que s’il n’y allait pas, ils procéderaient sans lui et les décisions qui seraient prises quant aux orientations futures de la compagnie étaient de trop grande envergure pour qu’il ne soit pas présent à cette réunion.</p><p>-Le réveil n’a pas encore sonné, dit Harry d’une voix endormie en l’attirant contre lui de nouveau alors que Draco s’apprêtait à se lever.</p><p>Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, son petit-ami n’avait jamais été matinal, contrairement à lui.</p><p>-Non, mais il le fera dans cinq minutes.</p><p>-Hm, grommela l’apprenti Auror en se collant un peu plus à lui, lui embrassant le cou, puis l’épaule. Ça fait déjà cinq minutes de plus…</p><p>Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le ventre de Draco en sentant les mains de son amoureux se faire plus entreprenantes. Le souffle chaud de Harry glissa contre la peau sensible de sa nuque alors qu’il posait une série de petits baisers dans son cou. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque sa main passa contre son ventre, jouant avec l’élastique du sous-vêtement qu’il portait pour dormir, puis se glissa à l’intérieur pour caresser son sexe déjà dur puisqu’il venait de s’éveiller. La main de son petit-ami était adroite, le connaissait par cœur et il poussa involontairement un soupir de plaisir et d’envie lorsqu’il sentit le sexe dur de Harry appuyer contre ses fesses à travers son sous-vêtement alors que sa main s’activait au même moment sur lui.</p><p>-Harry… murmura-t-il, tentant de le raisonner et de se raisonner lui-même par la même occasion.</p><p>-Draco… se moqua le brun en continuant ses caresses et ses baisers.</p><p>Mais ce dernier le repoussa gentiment et se leva, sachant que son amoureux aurait raison de lui, sinon.</p><p>-J’ai pu retarder ma rencontre de vendredi avec les investisseurs jusqu’à aujourd’hui, mais je ne peux les faire attendre davantage.</p><p>Harry poussa un soupir et une moue boudeuse, qui fit sourire Draco, s’afficha sur son visage. Il aurait menti s’il avait dit que de sentir que son amant le désirait toujours autant, même après ces années qui s’étaient écoulées, ne lui faisait pas plaisir. D’ailleurs, il en avait tout autant envie que lui, mais il savait que s’il se laissait aller à ses désirs, il manquerait définitivement le portoloin.</p><p>-Et puis… ma mère devrait arriver d’un moment à l’autre, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, évitant son regard, connaissant trop bien sa réaction à cette annonce.</p><p>Les sourcils de son petit-ami se froncèrent aussitôt.</p><p>-Ta mère?</p><p>-Tu n’es pas en état de t’occuper de Teddy, elle m’a proposé hier de venir le garder. Tu dois te reposer et ma mère pourra s’assurer de cela aussi.</p><p>-Je n’ai absolument pas besoin que ta mère vienne ici pour me surveiller! s’offusqua l’ancien gryffondor. Elle n’a qu’à amener Teddy au manoir avec elle, je peux très bien me débrouiller seul.</p><p>-Tout est déjà réglé, elle devrait arriver d’un instant à l’autre, bon je dois me laver.</p><p>-Draco!</p><p>Mais il avait déjà refermé la porte de la salle de bain et n’entendit pas le reste des récriminations de son petit-ami. Près de vingt-minutes plus tard, lorsqu’il ressortit de la salle de bain, lavé, parfaitement coiffé et habillé d’un complet italien d’un gris anthracite, parfaitement coupé, qu’il avait fait faire sur mesure deux semaines auparavant, Harry était toujours dans leur lit, un air contrarié sur le visage.</p><p>Draco ne s’en formalisa pas et prit place sur le lit, se penchant vers lui pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.</p><p>-Je serai de retour dès demain matin, dit-il comme une promesse.</p><p>Harry acquiesça lentement, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Draco attendit. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas dire le fond de sa pensée, normalement, il était plutôt du genre impulsif. Une pensée traversa Draco, il resta assis sur le lit un moment de plus, cherchant encore une fois dans le regard de l’autre homme quelque chose, une réponse à une question qu’il n’osait poser depuis ce que lui avait raconté Ron. Si, d’une part, il ne savait pas comment aborder cela avec lui, il savait bien d’autre part qu’il devait absolument le faire, car ce que lui avait rapporté Ron était trop inquiétant pour qu’il passe outre, surtout si Harry retournait sur le terrain dans un avenir rapproché.</p><p>Ron lui avait dit qu’il hésitait encore à en parler ou pas avec Holloway. Bien entendu, il aurait normalement dû en aviser aussitôt leur chef dans le compte-rendu de mission, mais il aurait alors eut l’impression de trahir son meilleur ami, sachant qu’il aurait été immédiatement retiré du terrain jusqu’à ce que la situation soit tirée au clair et ça, Harry ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. D’un autre côté, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami avait réagi de la sorte au beau milieu de combat et ça ne pouvait que l’alarmer au plus au point. Il aurait pu y laisser sa peau.</p><p>Ron avait donc demandé à Draco de tenter d’en parler avec lui, de savoir ce qui s’était passé, puisqu’il était normalement plus enclin à se confier à son amoureux qu’à lui sur ce genre de chose. Draco avait haussé les épaules, répliquant qu’il n’était pas si sûr de réussir à obtenir quoi que ce soit du brun qui se bornait parfois au-delà du raisonnable. Ron avait dit qu’il essaierait aussi de savoir, mais il semblait réellement croire qu’Harry se confierait davantage à celui qui partageait sa vie et Hermione avait la même opinion.</p><p>C’est pourquoi Draco attendit encore un moment devant l’air remplit d’hésitations de son petit-ami, espérant qu’il s’ouvre enfin, de lui-même, sur ce qui s’était passé cette nuit-là. Puis Harry parla enfin.</p><p>-Tu sais… j’aurais vraiment aimé aller à ce weekend à Paris avec toi, quoi que tu en penses, finit par dire Harry et Draco ne put cacher l’infime déception qui passa en lui en constatant que le brun n’allait pas dans la direction qu’il avait espérée.</p><p>Harry fronça les sourcils en captant cela chez son vis-à-vis.</p><p>-Je pensais que tu apprécierais que je te dise cela, continua-t-il, sans comprendre.</p><p>-Non. Oui, c’est juste que…</p><p>Il hésita, ce n’était pas le bon moment pour aborder ce sujet, tout compte fait. Il devait partir bientôt et il se doutait que cette conversation serait certainement longue et délicate, mais… en même temps, l’autre homme lui ouvrait la porte, peut-être devait-il en profiter?</p><p>-Que? répéta Harry, en le scrutant comme s’il tentait de lire en lui.</p><p>Draco pinça les lèvres, hésitant.</p><p>-Il serait préférable que nous en discutions à mon retour, ce n’est… peut-être rien d’important, enfin, rien qui ne doit se régler ce matin, du moins.</p><p>Il savait que son petit-ami n’aimait pas ce genre de mystère, incapable qu’il était de passer à autre chose quand une idée l’obnubilait, sa curiosité pouvant aisément se changer en obsession. Contrairement à lui qui compartimentait ses pensées et ses émotions sans trop de difficulté, chose qui, d’ailleurs, irritait Harry pour qui tout se devait d’être vécu entièrement ou pas du tout.</p><p>-D’accord… pourrais-je au moins savoir cela concerne quel sujet?</p><p>Évidemment, il ne lâcherait pas le morceau.</p><p>-Juste... juste quelque chose que Ron m’a dit, concernant ce qui t’est arrivé…</p><p>Draco fut surpris de la violence de la réaction de l’autre homme qui lui coupa la parole en se redressant brusquement, les sourcils froncés.</p><p>-Que t’as dit Ron? claqua-t-il.</p><p>-Harry, on ferait mieux d’en parler à mon retour, tenta le blond, voyant vers où se dirigeait cette conversation : une dispute.</p><p>-Non. Je pense que je suis en droit de savoir, après tout, cela semble me concerner directement! répondit l’autre, une tension dans la voix.</p><p>-Il ne s’agit pas de si tu es en droit de savoir ou pas, je dois partir, je vais manquer mon portoloin sinon, nous en reparlerons à mon retour, répondit Draco d’une voix qu’il voulait apaisante, se retenant de lui dire de baisser le ton, sachant que cela ne ferait que le mettre davantage sur les nerfs.</p><p>-Je ne savais pas que Ron et toi étiez devenus si proches pour vous faire des confidences ainsi dans mon dos! répliqua Harry avec hargne.</p><p>Draco ne put retenir un soupir agacé devant l’attitude immature et irritante de son petit-ami. Clairement, il tentait de provoquer un conflit ou de lui faire perdre le peu de patience dont il était doté, mais il ne tomberait pas dans son jeu.</p><p>-Merlin, tu es parfois si… commença-t-il, mais il s’interrompit.</p><p>-Si quoi? répliqua Harry. Réponds, Dray, je suis si quoi au juste?</p><p>-Je n’ai ni le temps ni l’envie de me disputer avec toi ce matin, trancha soudainement le blond, froidement, en secouant la tête, rapetissant la valise qu’il avait préparée la veille d’un coup de baguette avant de la ranger dans sa poche avec raideur. Nous en reparlerons à mon retour, mais sache que je ne comprends pas ton attitude et ta détermination à vouloir démarrer une dispute entre nous! À demain.</p><p>-Cette discussion n’est pas terminée! insista le brun en lui saisissant le bras sans douceur, mais l’autre se dégagea brusquement, un éclat de colère luisant dans son regard.</p><p>-Oui, elle l’est, répliqua-t-il fermement, contrôlant difficilement la colère qui montait inexorablement en lui.</p><p>-NON! rugit Harry.</p><p>Draco se dirigea vers la porte d’un pas ferme, mais Harry se leva pour lui barrer le chemin.</p><p>-Bouge! ordonna Draco entre ses dents serrées par la colère.</p><p>-C’est ça, va-t-en! De toute manière, c’est tout ce que tu sais faire, fuir! provoqua Harry et il atteint sa cible en plein dans le mille, mais lorsqu’il vit le regard à la fois blessé et furieux de son petit-ami, il regretta les paroles qu’il avait laissées échappées. Draco, je…</p><p>-Non! Je pars, je pense que tu as été suffisamment clair sur ce que tu penses de moi!</p><p>-Dray… attends…</p><p>Harry tendit de nouveau la main vers lui et cette fois, ce fut l’explosion.</p><p>-NE ME TOUCHE PAS, POTTER! FERME-LA ET NE ME TOUCHE SURTOUT PAS! Te rends-tu compte de ce qui sort de ta putain de bouche parfois? NON! NON, ÇA AUSSI C’EST TROP TE DEMANDER! De réfléchir pour une fois! Je fais tout ici, tout! Tu entends? Je m’occupe de Teddy comme s’il était mon fils alors que je n’ai que vingt-ans et que jamais je n’aurais cru avoir un enfant à cet âge, mais tu ne m’entends jamais me plaindre, parce que je l’aime, parce que je t’aime toi, j’accepte tout cela, même si ce n’est pas ce que j’avais prévu, même si ce n’est pas ce que j’aurais souhaité! Et là, je suis inquiet, parce que tu aurais pu mourir Harry, parce que ce que Ron m’a dit c’est que tu es resté planté là, au milieu d’un combat, sans bouger et que par chance, tu n’as reçu qu’un sort relativement bénin par la tête! Mais je pense que je suis en droit de m’inquiéter, je pense que j’occupe une place assez importante dans ta vie pour que tu me laisses savoir ce qui ne va pas, pour que tu me laisses t’aider! Tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c’est de m’envoyer paître! Je pars et je te conseille de ne plus prononcer un seul mot. Tes excuses de merde je ne veux pas les entendre! JE M’EN BALANCE DE TES EXCUSES! La prochaine fois, tu n’auras qu’à réfléchir avant d’agir et ainsi, tu n’auras pas besoin de demander pardon! MAINTENANT DÉGAGE DE MON CHEMIN!</p><p>Harry fit un pas de côté pour laisser passer Draco, le visage soudain blême. Sans un regard, son petit-ami sortit de la chambre et soudain il sentit l’équivalent d’un chaudron remplit de glace se déverser sur sa tête en voyant Teddy qui se tenait dans le couloir, ses yeux apeurés et remplient de larmes posés sur lui. Il se pencha doucement vers lui.</p><p>-Teddy…</p><p>Mais le petit garçon courut dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.</p><p>-Merde, murmura-t-il sa colère cette fois dirigée contre lui-même.</p><p>Draco cogna doucement, il n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir que Harry se tenait derrière lui en silence.</p><p>-NON! Je ne veux pas te parler! fit la voix remplie de sanglots de Teddy de l’autre côté de la porte.</p><p>-Teddy, je suis désolé d’avoir crié, ce sont des querelles d’adultes, tu n’aurais pas dû entendre ça, répondit Draco lentement.</p><p>-VA-T-EN!</p><p>Harry s’approcha doucement de Draco.</p><p>-Tu vas manquer ton portoloin, je vais m’en occuper, souffla-t-il.</p><p>Le blond pinça les lèvres.</p><p>-Je serai de retour demain, Teddy, nous pourrons parler à ce moment-là, mais sache que je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, je n’aurais pas dû crier, je suis désolé.</p><p>Seul le silence lui répondit et il quitta sans plus de cérémonie, jetant un bref regard vers Harry qui l’ignora.</p><hr/><p>-Monsieur Potter, c’est un véritable plaisir, comme toujours, nous n’avons pas eu le temps de parler durant la présentation, mais j’espère bien que nous pourrons encore compter sur votre support pour les prochaines années, dit un des membres du conseil d’administration de la compagnie en lui serrant la main.</p><p>Draco se retint de grimacer en sentant la poigne molle et humide de l’autre homme. Il n’était pas dupe et savait que derrière l’obséquiosité dont l’abreuvaient les dirigeants de la compagnie se dissimulait le mépris qu’ils éprouvaient pour lui. Après tout, ils avaient trois fois son âge et le considéraient comme un jeunot sans expérience et qui n’avait jamais rien fait pour mériter sa fortune, se contentant de porter le nom de ses ancêtres. Pour eux, il n’était qu’un autre de ces héritiers sans ambition ne faisant que disséminer l’argent de son père sans réelle réflexion. Draco savait bien qu’ils croyaient qu’en l’entourloupant de la sorte, il signerait un chèque sans réfléchir.</p><p>C’était vrai qu’il était jeune pour gérer une telle fortune, mais depuis toujours son père l’avait tenu informé des affaires de la famille et, à Londres, il était entouré des conseillers qui jadis conseillaient son propre père. Il n’était pas seul dans cette entreprise et consacrait son temps et son énergie à faire en sorte que ses affaires fleurissent. C’était d’ailleurs sous les conseils de Mugrack, le gobelin responsable de ses avoirs, qu’il avait décidé d’investir dans cette société se spécialisant dans les technologies sorcières, un domaine qui, depuis la fin de la guerre, était en plein essor.</p><p>Magitek Corp. était né d’un partenariat entre la filière sorcière d’IBM et d’une plus petite société française se spécialisant dans l’enchantement d’objets moldues. Magitek Corp. développait donc des ordinateurs et des téléphones pouvant résistés aux ondes magiques et les ventes ne cessaient de s’accroître, les jeunes sorciers délaissant de plus en plus les hiboux, trop lents et trop archaïques pour se doter de téléphones portables. Certains sorciers plus âgés étaient réfractaires au changement, mais nul doute que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que le monde sorcier  en entier ne succombe.</p><p>La réunion avait duré une bonne partie de la journée et les actionnaires avaient ensuite été invités à une réception. Draco détestait ce genre d’évènement où il se devait d’entretenir des gens qu’il n’aurait jamais fréquenté en d’autres occasions et de paraître intéressé par toutes les inepties et autres sujets d’une platitude sans borne qui s’échappaient de leur bouche. Les membres du conseil d’administration étaient venus tour à tout lui serrer la main, bien conscient qu’il était leur plus gros investisseur, puis d’autres actionnaires étaient venus se présenter, attirés sans doute par la fortune qu’il représentait. Son père avait toujours été plus doué que lui pour naviguer dans ce genre d’évènement et pour paraître réellement intéressé par tous ces gens dont Draco savait très bien qu’il se moquait éperdument ou pire, qu’il méprisait tout bonnement.</p><p>Il se retint de poser un regard ennuyé sur l’homme chauve, engoncé dans son complet de mauvaise qualité, trop petit et qu’il ne parvenait plus à fermer au niveau du ventre.</p><p>-Les ventes de l’an dernier ont dépassé les objectifs et je crois qu’avec la sortie de cette nouvelle génération de portables dont il a été fait mention, nous sommes dans la bonne direction, malgré ce qu’en pensent certains, répondit Draco.</p><p>L’homme pinça les lèvres. Draco se retint de sourire, il savait qu’il faisait partie de ceux qui croyaient qu’ils devaient se contenter de continuer avec la même gamme de produits plutôt que d’investir dans le développement de nouveaux produits. Il savait, d’ailleurs, qu’il y avait très peu de chance pour demeure en poste passé le vote des actionnaires, mais ça, l’autre homme l’ignorait encore.</p><p>-Il est certain qu’il est parfois difficile pour des personnes plus âgées de se mettre à jour, surtout dans ce genre de domaine, renchérit le blond en haussant un sourcil.</p><p>-Je… je vous laisse monsieur Malfoy, vous comprendrez que je dois faire le tour des invités, répondit-il avec encore ce sourire faux aux lèvres avant de partir.</p><p><em>Bon débarras</em>, pensa Draco en prenant une gorgée du verre de rouge qu’il tenait à la main. Il se retint de regarder une nouvelle fois sa montre, maintenant que la réunion était terminée, il ne pensait qu’à partir et regagner son appartement. Il avait été d’une humeur massacrante toute la journée, ses pensées allant sans cesse vers la dispute qu’il avait eue avec Harry et surtout, ce qui s’était passé ensuite avec Teddy.</p><p>Il s’en voulait.</p><p>Ce n’était pas la première fois que l’enfant était témoin de leurs disputes qui avaient pour principale caractéristique d’être bruyantes. Il savait pour l’avoir vécu lui-même qu’un enfant ne devait pas être exposé à ce genre de querelles entre adultes. Il aurait dû lancer un sort de silence lorsqu’il avait senti la situation dégénérée entre Harry et lui. Mais ce dernier avait le don d’appuyer juste comme il faut sur ses points sensibles et de lui faire perdre son sang-froid et ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux, et ce, depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Tout de même, leur fils n’aurait pas dû être témoin de cela.</p><p>Malgré le fait qu’il regrettait que Teddy ait assisté à cette querelle, il ne regrettait pas ce qu’il avait dit à Harry et il était toujours en colère contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre son comportement à son endroit, cette manière presque agressive qu’il avait eue de lui répondre lorsqu’il lui avait dit qu’il était inquiet pour lui. Ne pouvait-il donc pas comprendre que c’était normal qu’il se questionne? Que ce que lui avait rapporté Ron était pour le moins inquiétant?</p><p>Cette façon qu’il avait eue de le rabrouer, comme s’il refusait que quoi que ce fut, ni de près ni de loin, ne puisse se mettre en travers de lui et de sa carrière. Il avait encore une fois l’impression que le travail de son amoureux était plus important que leur famille, que lui. Harry ne se souciait pas d’être blessé, de mourir, tant qu’il pouvait continuer à faire son foutu travail d’Auror, même s’il n’était pas en état de le faire, c’était tout ce qui lui importait. Il ne pensait pas à ce qu’il arriverait à Teddy et lui s’il lui advenait quelque chose et c’est ce qui mettait Draco hors de lui.</p><p>-Draco Malfoy, dit une voix que le blond reconnut aussitôt. Je constate que vous n’avez pas laissé votre sens de la répartie de l’autre côté de la Manche…mais je dois dire qu’il est beaucoup plus facile à apprécier en observateur que lorsque l’on se retrouve de l’autre côté de celui-ci.</p><p>Il leva les yeux et vit que nul autre que Louis Grazinsky, propriétaire d’un des plus gros et des plus luxueux haras de France se tenait devant lui, toujours ce même sourire charmeur aux lèvres, ses cheveux bouclés d’un brun très pâle entourant son visage qui paraissait plus jeune qu’il ne l’était réellement et cette douce désinvolture qu’il traînait toujours avec lui comme si rien n’aurait pu attenter à sa bonne humeur.</p><p>-Monsieur Grazinsky, comme toujours, vous exagérez, répondit-il en serrant la main que l’homme face à lui lui tendait, il la serra une seconde de trop.</p><p>-Pas de monsieur entre nous, Draco et ne me reproche pas ma démesure, c’est, à mon âge, et,  je le crains bien, tout ce qui me reste de mon charme, sourit l’autre homme en laissant courir son regard sur lui.</p><p>Draco eut la désagréable l’impression d’être soupesé par l’homme face à lui, comme à chaque fois qu’ils se croisaient dans un concours ou un autre. Louis Grazinsky possédait cette assurance que beaucoup feignait, mais qui chez lui semblait naturelle et sans effort, ce qui était en soi troublant. C’était le genre d’homme détenant une autorité naturelle qui portait les gens à se taire et à l’écouter lorsqu’il ouvrait la bouche, mais il faisait comme s’il ne s’en rendait pas compte. Ou peut-être ne le réalisait-il pas. Peut-être que pour lui, tout ceci était dans l’ordre naturel des choses. Quoi qu’il en soit, Draco se sentait tout à la fois attiré et repoussé par cette homme, dans une égale mesure, et, cela la laissait perplexe.</p><p>-J’imagine que si vous êtes ici, c’est que vous avez des intérêts dans la société Magitek? répondit le blond pour détourner la conversation de cette pente une peu trop glissante.</p><p>L’autre homme fit un geste de la main comme s’il tentait de chasser un moustique.</p><p>-J’ai effectivement quelques parts dans cette société, mais c’est sans intérêt. Je tenais plutôt à te féliciter personnellement pour ta deuxième place au concours de Canterbury sur cette pouliche qui, ma foi, ne semblait des plus faciles.</p><p>Draco ne put retenir un sourire satisfait à cette mention. Il n’était pas connu pour sa modestie.</p><p>-Lolita, elle provient de mon élevage, disons seulement qu’il faut la traiter comme une grande dame, avec tact et politesse, mais je fonde beaucoup d’espoirs en elle. Vous étiez à Canterbury? demanda-t-il en se refusant à tutoyer l’autre homme.</p><p>-Non, mais un de mes cavaliers était sur place, mais je préfère ne pas m’étendre sur le sujet, disons qu’il n’est pas parvenu à terminer le parcours et qu’en plus son incompétence m’aura coûté une jument, déchirure du tendon fléchisseur... Difficile de trouver de bons cavaliers de nos jours.</p><p>-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je n’ai pas ce problème, je suis le seul à monter mes chevaux de concours, pas question que je les mette entre les mains d’un quelconque imbécile qui ne sait pas ce qu’il fait.</p><p>L’autre homme lui sourit, avançant sa main avant de la poser sur son avant-bras. Draco ne bougea pas, troublé.</p><p>-Pas comme toi, Draco, je t’ai vu l’an dernier au <em>Winter Fair</em>, tu as tout pour réussir et je n’ai jamais vu un cavalier avec autant de courage, mais ce qu’il te faut, c’est une monture capable de t’amener là où tu mérites d’être.</p><p>Le blond se recula légèrement, faisant cesser le contact entre eux, mal à l’aise et surtout, plus troublé par la prestance de cette homme qu’il ne voulait se l’admettre.</p><p>-J’ai déjà tous les chevaux dont j’ai besoin, répondit-il d’un ton qu’il voulait assurée, mais qui ne sembla qu’alimenter la lueur présente dans le regard de Grazinsky.</p><p>-C’est ce que tu m’as dit l’an dernier, mais je constate que tu n’as toujours pas trouvé la perle rare, ce cheval qui t’amènera au <em>Rolex</em> l’an prochain.</p><p>Le <em>Rolex</em> du Kentucky étant l’une des plus prestigieuses compétitions de concours complet au monde et c’était l’une des six compétitions de concours complet de niveau international. Bien évidemment, c’était le rêve de tout cavalier de haut niveau concourant dans cette discipline d’y prendre part et celui de Draco.</p><p>-Lolita… tenta de répliquer Draco, mais l’autre homme l’interrompit, s’approchant de lui, fermant la distance entre eux.</p><p>-On sait tous deux qu’elle est trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée, elle ne sera jamais prête à temps. Tu devrais passer au haras, j’ai des chevaux provenant des meilleures lignées au monde, je suis certain qu’on pourrait trouver un arrangement. Moi, je trouve un cavalier pour montrer au monde ce que mon élevage fait de mieux et toi, tu récoltes la gloire.</p><p>-Je…</p><p>-Ne réponds pas maintenant, prends le temps d’y réfléchir. Je sais que tu es un homme fier, que tu préférerais t’y rendre par toi-même, mais penses-y bien, il y a bien peu de cavaliers de ton âge qui peuvent se vanter d’avoir participé à un concours complet international de niveau quatre étoiles, l’interrompit l’homme en posant une nouvelle fois sa main sur son bras et cette fois, elle se fit plus caressante, mais aussi plus oppressante et, étrangement, Draco resta figé, incapable de se soustraire à ce contact, l’appréciant d’une certaine façon, sentant son cœur s’accélérer sous le regard inquisiteur de cet homme dont les intentions étaient évidentes et pourtant, contenues.</p><p>Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu’il n’y réfléchisse, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.</p><p>-Je… j’y réfléchirai.</p><p>-Bien, répondit l’autre homme en enlevant finalement sa main. Dans ce cas, Draco, je te dis à bientôt, je dois partir, ma femme m’attend à la maison, vois-tu.</p><p>Louis Grazinsky avait prononcé cette phrase avec détachement, comme si tout cela était naturel, normal. Draco ne répondit rien et le regarda partir de sa démarche souple et assurée avec incrédulité. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour qu’un étrange sentiment de culpabilité se propage en lui, il n’avait pourtant rien fait de répréhensible, puis, soudain, il sentit la colère du matin remonter en lui et tout ceci lui insupporta brutalement. Il devait partir, maintenant. Il laissa là la soirée, saluant au passage quelques-uns des invités, prétextant qu’il ne se sentait pas bien et plutôt que de se diriger vers son appartement particulier, il transplana directement devant la station de métro <em>Châtelet</em> qui dissimulait la gare internationale de portoloin de Paris. Il suffisait d’appuyer sur l’une des affiches publicitaires en gardant en tête l’idée d’y accéder pour y pénétrer.</p><p>Il ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait ni pourquoi il était ici. Sa valise était restée à son appartement de Paris, là où il devait normalement passer la nuit, mais il sentait qu’il ne pouvait rester ici une minute de plus où il ferait un malheur. Il repensa à Grazinsky, à cette main sur son bras, ce regard chargé de ce qu’il préférait ignorer. Il entendit la voix d’Harry : <em>c’est tout ce que tu sais faire, fuir</em>. Il serra les poings.</p><hr/><p>-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici? As-tu la moindre idée de l’heure qu’il est? dit Pansy en ouvrant la porte, les sourcils froncés, elle était habillée en tout et pour tout d’une paire de shorts ajustée et d’une camisole noire sur laquelle était écrite : Quidditch, Naps, Netflix.</p><p>Draco haussa les épaules.</p><p>-Oh non! Si tu penses que je vais te laisser dormir ici sans obtenir la moindre explication de ta part à savoir pourquoi tu cognes à ma porte à plus d’une heure du matin, alors qu’aux dernières nouvelles tu devrais être à Paris, plutôt que de retourner chez toi avec ton petit-ami qui est toujours en convalescence, eh bien, tu te fourres la baguette dans l’œil!</p><p>Le blond ne dit toujours rien, puis elle remarqua ses cheveux un peu débraillés, ses vêtements froissés et l’air complètement perdu peint sur son visage. Ce qui lui fit un choc était cette lueur un peu trop brillante qu’avaient ses yeux, comme s’il était au bord des larmes.</p><p>-Allez, entre, finit-elle pas dire, mais tu n’y échapperas pas, c’est juste que je n’ai pas envie d’écouter tes conneries debout ici plus longtemps. Assois-toi, ordonna-t-elle en désignant le canapé qui prenait presque toute la place dans le salon exigu de son appartement.</p><p>Elle le vit alors tanguer dangereusement et le rattrapa au dernier moment, puis il se pencha brusquement vers l’avant et vomit sur le plancher.</p><p>-Par Merlin! C’est Draco? Il est malade? Qu’est-ce qui se passe? s’éleva alors une voix et Pansy vit que Daphnée se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte de leur chambre, le visage déformé par l’inquiétude.</p><p>-Je pense qu’il a fêté un peu trop fort, il empeste l’alcool, tu pourrais me donner ma baguette?</p><p>L’instant d’après, le plancher était nettoyé et Pansy faisait apparaître une bassine que Draco saisit immédiatement entre ses mains tremblantes avant de se remettre à vomir, cette fois accroupi par terre. Il poussa une sorte de râle mêlé à un soupir et vomit de nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses nausées cessèrent et Daphnée lui apporta une potion anti-vomissement qu’il avala et elle lui tendit une serviette humide avec laquelle il s’essuya le visage.</p><p>-Merci, marmonna-t-il sans la regarder, visiblement honteux de la situation.</p><p>-Maintenant, Malfoy, tu vas me dire qu’est-ce qui se passe, par Salazar! exigea Pansy sans aucune délicatesse. Tu débarques ici, au beau milieu de la nuit, saoul mort, tu vomis sur mon plancher!</p><p>-Je… je ne sais pas.</p><p>-Eh bien tu ferais mieux de trouver une meilleure réponse que celle-là dans les prochaines secondes, parce que…</p><p>-Pansy, intervint Daphnée d’une voix douce en passant une main apaisante dans le dos de Draco qui ne dit rien. On devrait le laisser se reposer, on parlera demain matin.</p><p>-Est-ce qu’Harry sait que tu es ici, au moins? Ou est-ce que notre nuit va encore être interrompue par nul autre que le Sauveur du monde sorcier accompagné de tous ses potes Aurors à la recherche de son imbécile de petit ami?</p><p>-Non… il pense que je suis à Paris, répondit Draco d’une voix dépourvue de toute émotion, le cœur au bord des lèvres et la tête qui tournait encore dangereusement.</p><p>-Vous vous êtes disputés, c’est ça? Encore?</p><p>-Demain, nous parlerons de cela demain, allons tous nous coucher, insista Daphnée.</p><p>-Je… j’ai fait une connerie, dit soudain Draco dont la voix était à peine plus forte qu’un murmure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>À chaque année, je relis le roman graphique Fun-Home de Alyson Bechdel, ce roman ne m’a jamais quitté depuis que je l’ai lu pour la première fois. Il me semble qu’à chaque fois, j’y découvre de nouveaux détails qui m’avaient échappé à la lecture précédente. Ce qui ne change pas, néanmoins, sont les profondes et pourtant étrangement calmes émotions qui m’assaillent à chaque lecture et qui éveillent en moi une étonnante mélancolie.</p><p>Peut-être n’est-ce pas un hasard que je choisisse de lire ce livre en ces temps incertains, peut-être aussi que ce n’est pas ce roman qui induit en moi ces émotions, mais qu’au contraire, lorsque nous sommes dans un état d’esprit quelconque, nous cherchons à nous entourer de ce qui peut nous conforter encore davantage dans ce que nous ressentons déjà.</p><p>Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter,</p><p>Harley</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. La lettre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque Daphnée pénétra dans la cuisine, vêtue de son peignoir à l’effigie des Pies de Montrose, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir que Pansy était installée à la table circulaire en formica qui trônait au centre de leur cuisine dont les armoires avaient été peintes d’un rose très pâle, le tout rappelant le genre de décor particulièrement en vogue dans les années 50. Dans le salon, Draco dormait toujours sur leur canapé, elle avait vu sa tignasse blonde dépassée de sous la couverture et avait été surprise de constater qu’il n’était toujours pas réveillé</p><p>Une tasse de café et une lettre encore cachetée étaient posées devant sa petite-amie et elle la fixait en silence, comme hypnotisée. Daphnée n’avait pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il s’agissait, elle ne le savait que trop bien et ne s’offusqua pas du fait que sa petite-amie ne lui adressa même pas un regard lorsqu’elle se dirigea vers la machine à café pour se servir une tasse du liquide sans lequel elle ne pouvait commencer sa journée. La fenêtre de la cuisine était entrouverte et les sons familiers de la ville qui, malgré l’heure matinale, était éveillée depuis un moment, leur parvenaient comme pour les avertir qu’une nouvelle journée débutait et que le fait que ni l’une ni l’autre ne travaillait aujourd’hui n’y changerait rien.</p><p>-Depuis combien de temps es-tu assise ainsi à regarder cette lettre? demanda la blonde en versant un nuage de lait dans son breuvage avant de prendre place à son tour à la table, posant une main sur l’avant-bras de sa fiancée.</p><p>Cette dernière détacha alors son regard de l’enveloppe intouchée et pinça les lèvres.</p><p>-Quarante-sept minutes.</p><p>Daphnée sourit.</p><p>-C’est précis.</p><p>-Oui.</p><p>Malgré le calme apparent que dégageait Pansy, Daphnée la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n’était qu’un masque qu’elle portait. En elle devaient bouillonner mille émotions toutes plus étouffantes les unes que les autres. Mais, dans ces cas-là, le mieux était de lui donner de l’espace, car si elle se sentait acculée au pied du mur, elle ne ferait que se refermer davantage. Ça ne dérangeait pas Daphnée, elle était habituée de naviguer dans les eaux troubles qu’étaient les humeurs changeantes et parfois compliquées de sa petite-amie.</p><p>-As-tu au moins essayé de l’ouvrir? demanda-t-elle avec calme.</p><p>-Non.</p><p>-Tu as peur de la réponse?</p><p>Le visage de Pansy sembla se détendre et elle leva son regard d’un brun presque noir vers elle.</p><p>-Non, je t’attendais, évidemment, répondit Pansy et le ton un peu sec qu’elle prit n’amenuisa en rien la chaleur qui se diffusa dans le cœur de Daphnée à ces mots, un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.</p><p>-Bien.</p><p>-J’ai déjà entendu dire qu’on pouvait savoir s’il s’agissait d’un refus en regardant l’épaisseur de l’enveloppe, il semblerait que les lettres de rejet sont plus courtes et donc moins volumineuses. Je ne saurais dire, je n’ai jamais reçu de lettre de rejet, commenta Pansy.</p><p>La blonde secoua la tête.</p><p>-Je pense que c’est du grand n’importe quoi.</p><p>-Ouais…</p><p>Daphnée se redressa, ayant tout aussi hâte que Pansy de connaître le contenu de la lettre que renfermait l’enveloppe, après tout, elle l’avait soutenue et encouragée pendant tout ce temps. De plus, elle savait l’importance que cela avait pour elle.</p><p>Mais Pansy ne bougea pas.</p><p>-Donc, je suis là… ça signifie que tu peux l’ouvrir, maintenant, l’encouragea Daphnée en ramenant la longue tresse, de laquelle étaient captifs ses longs et fins cheveux blonds, sur son épaule.</p><p>-Je sais, dit Pansy avec agacement, mais elle n’esquissa toujours aucun geste vers l’enveloppe.</p><p>Un moment passa et Daphnée porta la tasse sur laquelle était inscrite : Slytherins do it better, à ses lèvres. Elle n’en pouvait plus d’attendre, Merlin, elle ignorait comment Pansy, elle, pouvait avoir attendu jusque-là, en fait, c’était faux, elle la comprenait, elle avait peur de ne pas avoir la réponse qu’elle espérait. Mais tout de même! Daphnée, elle aurait ouvert l’enveloppe sans même prendre la peine de la détacher de la patte du hibou qui avait dû l’apporter, elle n’avait aucune retenue pour ce genre de chose.</p><p>-Tu veux que je l’ouvre? suggéra Daphnée en tendant aussitôt la main vers la lettre, à bout de patience, mais Pansy fut plus rapide et la saisit d’un geste brusque.</p><p>-Non! Es-tu folle? cracha-t-elle en serrant la raison de son émoi entre ses doigts, froissant le papier.</p><p>Sa fiancée leva les yeux au ciel, peu impressionnée et légèrement insultée.</p><p>-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda alors la voix endormie de Draco tandis qu’il pénétrait dans la cuisine vêtu de son pantalon de la veille et d’un vieux t-shirt appartenant à Pansy et qui était terriblement moulant pour lui, les yeux cernés et le visage encore plus blême que d’habitude. Il avait une mine horrible et Daphnée était presque certaine de ne jamais l’avoir vu dans un tel état.</p><p>-Tu es encore ici? commenta Pansy, froidement.</p><p>Elle n’avait pas apprécié de se faire réveiller en pleine nuit par son meilleur ami parce qu’il avait soudain décidé d’agir comme un adolescent immature et irresponsable en fuyant ses problèmes comme il l’avait fait. Elle était rancunière et Daphnée savait qu’elle lui ferait payer longtemps sa bêtise.</p><p>Il haussa un sourcil.</p><p>-Et où voudrais-tu que je sois? Il est sept heures du matin et…</p><p>-Chez toi, avec ta famille à réparer tes erreurs! le coupa-t-elle en posant un regard critique sur lui.</p><p>Il la foudroya du regard. C’était clair qu’il se sentait terriblement coupable de ce qu’il avait fait et qu’il en avait honte, mais aussi que le manque d’empathie de sa meilleure amie le mettait en colère, d’une certaine manière. Il n’avait nul besoin de se faire faire la morale par elle et il aurait apprécié un peu de support de sa part. Malheureusement, Pansy n’avait jamais été le genre de personne à cacher le fonds de sa pensée pour plaire à quiconque et elle n’avait pas mis de gants blancs pour lui dire qu’elle ne cautionnait d’aucune façon son comportement. Cela avait créé un froid entre eux et Daphnée avait espéré, sans doute naïvement, qu’à leurs réveils, l’ambiance se serait allégée, mais c’était mal les connaître.</p><p>-J’ai dû mal comprendre lorsque tu m’as dit que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi, dans ce cas!</p><p>-Non, pas dans ce genre de situation, pas quand tu agis comme le dernier des imbéciles, dans ces cas-là, comptes-toi déjà chanceux que je t’ai laissé dormir ici cette nuit ou plutôt, remercies Daph! claqua Pansy.</p><p>-Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque ce que c’est que de faire une erreur, Pansy! répliqua-t-il, mauvais.</p><p>Daphnée se tendit aussitôt en guettant la réaction de sa petite-amie qui jeta un regard noir à son ami.</p><p>-Fais bien attention à ce que tu vas dire, Malfoy, répondit-elle d’un ton dépourvu de toute trace de chaleur et qui le réduisit immédiatement au silence, il savait qu’il avait été trop loin en effleurant <em>le</em> sujet dont ils ne parlaient jamais. Il détourna le regard.</p><p>-Ça suffit, vous deux! intervint Daphnée en levant les mains pour les inviter à se calmer, puis elle se tourna vers lui. Pour répondre à ta première question, Dray, nous tentons d’ouvrir une lettre.</p><p>L’atmosphère s’allégea presqu’aussitôt, trop contents qu’ils étaient de changer de sujet, conscient que tout cela avait été un peu trop loin, aucun d’eux ne voulant réellement blesser qui que ce soit. Draco jeta un regard vers la lettre que la blonde lui désigna et qui se trouvait toujours entre les mains de Pansy et l’incompréhension déforma ses traits pendant un instant avant qu’il ne comprenne, enfin, de quoi il était question.</p><p>-Oh! s’exclama-t-il.</p><p>-Oui, comme tu dis : «oh!», répéta Daphnée en lui jetant un regard de connivences que Pansy choisit d’ignorer.</p><p>Le reste de malaise qui persistait entre eux s’évapora à ce moment, chassé par la fébrilité qui venait de s’installer dans l’air.</p><p>-Donc… dit Draco. On attend quoi au juste avant que tu ne l’ouvres?</p><p>Un soupir d’impatience échappa à Pansy et elle s’apprêtait à ouvrir l’enveloppe lorsqu’ils entendirent la porte de l’appartement s’ouvrir et se refermer dans un claquement et une voix joyeuse s’élevée depuis l’entrée.</p><p>-Salut les gouines!</p><p>L’instant d’après, Astoria Greengrass, la petite-sœur de Daphnée pénétrait dans la cuisine. Ses cheveux coupés courts sur les côtés et longs sur le dessus, qu’elle teignait constamment de toutes sortes de couleurs, étaient désormais d’un fuchsia extravagant. Elle portait un jeans délavé moulant, un t-shirt d’un bleu électrique qui contrastait de la plus intense des manières avec ses cheveux, un collier de perles ayant jadis appartenu à leur grand-mère qui n’allait en rien avec les boucles d’oreilles en plumes d’hippogriffe et la multitude de bracelets qu’elle portait à chaque poignet. Draco dut cligner des yeux tant cette vision était frappante à cette heure du jour et, surtout, après la nuit qu’il venait de passer.</p><p>-Ah! Salut, Draco, dit Astoria en esquissant un bref signe de la main dans sa direction, il lui répondit d’un signe de tête, en s’adossant au comptoir de cuisine après s’être à son tour versé une tasse de café.</p><p>-J’ignorais que cette maison était devenue un arrêt obligatoire pour tous les passants de cette ville, commenta Pansy, sarcastique, mais ni l’une ni l’autre des sœurs ne lui porta attention.</p><p>Draco remarqua sans peine que Pansy semblait loin d’être ravie par l’arrivée de sa future belle-sœur. Il se tut en la voyant poser l’enveloppe froissée sur la table alors qu’Astoria enlaçait sa sœur pour la saluer. La plus jeune des sœurs Greengrass et sa meilleure amie ne s’étaient jamais particulièrement bien entendus, même du temps de Poudlard. Astoria était tout ce que Pansy n’était pas et le contraire était aussi vrai. Par ailleurs, la plus jeune ne se privait pas pour donner son opinion sur tout et n’importe quoi et cette dernière était souvent opposée à celle de la brune. Pansy avait dit à de multiples reprises à Draco qu’Astoria n’était qu’une petite bourgeoise pseudo-rebelle en manque d’attention.</p><p>-Qu’est-ce que c’est, cette fois? dit Daphnée en jetant un regard dubitatif vers la tasse en carton Starbucks que sa petite sœur tenait à la main.</p><p>-Latte à la citrouille épicée extra cannelle, extra vanille, répondit Astoria en haussant les épaules, comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence.</p><p>Sans prendre la peine de lui demander, Daphnée lui prit la tasse des mains et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Elle ne fit rien pour retenir une grimace de dégoût en tendant aussitôt la tasse à sa sœur.</p><p>-Encore plus horrible que la dernière fois! C’est épouvantable, vraiment!</p><p>-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens à chaque fois à goûter, c’est toujours la même histoire, commenta Pansy tandis que Draco observait cet échange sans grand intérêt.</p><p>Daphnée leva les yeux au ciel, comme si sa petite amie venait de dire quelque chose de complètement ridicule alors que c’était la même interrogation qui avait traversé l’esprit de Draco deux secondes auparavant.</p><p>-Tu ne comprendrais pas, tu es beaucoup trop cartésienne, répondit sa fiancée en riant légèrement et sa petite-amie haussa les épaules.</p><p>Astoria tendit alors sa tasse vers Pansy.</p><p>-Tu veux goûter?</p><p>-Certainement pas, répondit la brune en reculant comme si elle lui avait mis quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant sous le nez.</p><p>-Incroyable qu’un truc pareil se soit propagé jusqu’ici, j’aurais espéré que nous avions meilleur goût que les américains à ce niveau, mais il faut croire qu’encore une fois, mes attentes étaient trop élevées. Il est bien évident cependant que ce sont les moldus qui sont à l’origine de cette honteuse contamination, intervint Draco en faisant une moue dont lui seul avait le secret.</p><p>-Pour ta gouverne, un Starbucks ouvrira ses portes en novembre sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Astoria en se tournant alors vers lui, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de sa présence. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici à sept heures du mat’ à part nous montrer encore une fois que tu vaux mieux que nous, pauvres prolétaires que nous sommes?</p><p>Il la toisa de haut, partageant l’inimité de Pansy pour la jeune femme sans qu’il n’y eut de véritable raison sauf par solidarité avec sa meilleur amie.</p><p>-Je pourrais te retourner la question, répliqua-t-il, n’ayant aucune envie de répondre aux interrogations de cette fille qu’il avait toujours trouvée détestable à bien y réfléchir. Quant à cette nouvelle affligeante, cela ne fait que démontrer, encore une fois, que la société sorcière est en perpétuel déclin.</p><p>Elle haussa un sourcil.</p><p>-Je me demande ce que dirait Saint-Potter à t’entendre parler et tu n’as toujours pas répondu à ma question : que fais-tu ici de si bonne heure avec cette mine de déterrée et vêtu de ce t-shirt qui, je l’espère pour ta décence, ne t’appartient pas.</p><p>-Ça ne te regarde aucunement, trancha le blond d’un ton glacial en croisant machinalement les bras sur sa poitrine, soudain conscient du ridicule de son accoutrement.</p><p>Un sourire vainqueur étira les lèvres de la jeune femme et il détesta cela.</p><p>-Donc, j’en déduis que tu t’es disputé avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier, encore, répondit-elle du tac au tac, puis elle jeta un regard inquisiteur autour, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Il n’y a rien à manger ici?</p><p>Il n’eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà la voix de Pansy répondit à sa place.</p><p>-Je me répète, mais nous ne sommes pas un hôtel ni un restaurant, quant à lui, il s’est disputé avec son chéri, puis il est allé se soûler dans un bar gay où il a fait Merlin seul sait quoi, ensuite il est revenu ici et a vomi sur mon plancher avant de sombrer sur mon canapé…</p><p>-PANSY! la coupa Draco, le visage rouge, ne parvenant pas à croire qu’elle l’ait trahi de la sorte en racontant cela à la jeune femme, lui qui croyait qu’ils étaient unis face à elle, voilà qu’il se retrouvait seul de son côté face à ces deux improbables alliées. Il savait que sa meilleure amie ne laisserait pas tomber le morceau aussi facilement et qu’elle était toujours contrariée, mais il avait cru avoir obtenu un sursis.</p><p>Astoria fit une légère grimace.</p><p>-Charmant…</p><p>-Tu m’enlèves les mots de la bouche, répondit Pansy.</p><p>-Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies dit ça! C’est ma vie, personne n’a à savoir ça! s’emporta le blond, mortifié de ce qu’il considérait comme une double trahison puisqu’elle impliquait en plus Astoria.</p><p>-Et comment se fait-il que l’équipe tactique des Aurors n’ait pas débarqué ici en pleine nuit ou encore, que Potter n’ait pas déjà sonné l’alerte nationale suite à la disparation de son petit-ami? Jaloux, comme il est, demanda Astoria sans porter la moindre attention à Draco. Daph, il ne reste plus de ces muffins aux canneberges que tu avais faits la semaine dernière?</p><p>-Parce qu’il croit qu’il est présentement à Paris, répondit Pansy en couvrant les protestations de son ami, tandis que Daphnée se levait pour fouiller dans le réfrigérateur en jetant un regard compatissant à son ami.</p><p>-Ouh… le vilain garçon, susurra la plus jeune des filles Greengrass en se tournant vers le jeune homme fusillait Pansy du regard, ne parvenant pas à croire qu’elle venait de lui raconter tout ça.</p><p>-Changeons de sujet, tu as démontré ton point, Pansy, je suis une mauvaise personne, je devrais avoir honte, blablabla, mais là, ça suffit! exigea Draco en soupirant fortement, se tournant vers Daphnée.</p><p>-Pansy, Draco a raison, tu… commença la blonde pour lui venir en aide, mais elle fut interrompue par sa sœur.</p><p>-Lorsque Potty va savoir ça…</p><p>-La ferme, Astoria! claqua-t-il avec colère, cette fois.</p><p>-Sujet sensible… commença-t-elle, mais cette fois ce fut sa sœur qui mit un terme à cette conversation d’un regard, voyant que Draco était au bord de l’explosion et qu’elle ne désirait aucunement se retrouver au centre d’un combat ce matin.</p><p>-Bon, c’est assez! Je crois, comme Draco, que tu as réussi à faire passer ton message, Pansy. Quant à toi, petite sœur, encore une fois, je t’inviterais à ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te concerne pas. Et je croyais qu’on était sur le point d’ouvrir cette fichue lettre, dit Daphnée en désignant l’enveloppe froissée posée sur la table.</p><p>-Tu as reçu ta lettre d’admission! s’exclama Astoria, son attention soudain détournée complètement de Draco et de ses frasques de la nuit dernière et tournée vers Pansy.</p><p>-D’admission ou de rejet, corrigea la jeune femme, cynique, mais Daphnée lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu’elle pensait de cette attitude.</p><p>Après avoir complété ses études à Poudlard, Pansy avait été aussitôt admise à l’Université sorcière de Londres où elle avait débuté des études en Mathématiques. Depuis toujours, elle avait l’ambition de devenir chercheure dans ce domaine qui la passionnait et avec son travail acharné et son talent, elle était parvenue à se hisser en première place au sein de sa cohorte l’année dernière. Elle avait été invitée à travailler de près avec l’éminent Professeur Sprats durant tout l’été ce qui était en soi un honneur, mais, en plus, elle avait eu l’occasion de travailler avec lui sur un article en mathématiques appliquées et de le suivre dans ses conférences. Lui qui était pourtant connu pour son caractère acerbe et impatient, s’était liée avec elle. Daphnée s’était moquée en disant que c’était parce qu’ils avaient le même tempérament imbuvable qu’ils s’entendaient si bien.</p><p>Il dirigeait un groupe de recherche réservé aux élèves qui complétaient leur maîtrise, mais il l’avait fortement encouragé à faire une demande d’admission pour être transféré directement au programme de maîtrise en mathématiques appliquées et recherche pour pouvoir s’y joindre. Elle avait les notes pour et le bagage nécessaire, comme elle l’avait prouvé encore et encore durant la dernière année et, plus particulièrement, durant l’été où ils avaient travaillés ensemble. Il avait rédigé une lettre appuyant fortement sa candidature et elle avait soumis le tout avec l’article sur lequel elle avait collaboré et qui était au-delà du niveau de bien des élèves déjà à la maîtrise.</p><p>Elle avait donc attendu tout ce temps sa réponse, devenant de plus en plus à cran au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient. Elle savait que, si elle avait porté n’importe quel autre nom que celui qui était le sien, elle aurait été admise sans même un battement de cils, mais de nombreux sorciers la regardaient encore de haut depuis la fin de la guerre, sachant de quel côté était sa famille et que son père était enfermé à Azkaban pour ses crimes.</p><p>Si le professeur Sprats ne lui avait même jamais témoigné d’une quelconque façon qu’il était au courant pour sa famille, c’était toute autre chose du directeur du département de mathématiques, Ulfric Shacklebolt, le frère de l’ancien Auror et maintenant ministre de la magie, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, celui-là même qui avait traqué et procédé à l’arrestation de son père suivant la guerre.</p><p>-Ok, j’en ai marre, dit Draco et il se saisit brusquement de l’enveloppe avant de l’ouvrir et d’en sortir la lettre qu’il balaya des yeux sous le regard figé des trois autres. Putain de merde…</p><p>Pansy lui arracha la lettre des mains et la parcourut du regard, incapable de respirer. Puis elle sentit sa mâchoire se serrer de colère et de déception en jetant la lettre sur la table. Daphnée sentit sa détresse, car elle se rapprocha d’elle, posant une main sur son bras. La brune se mit à trembler, réfrénant les larmes de colère qui menaçaient de s’écouler de ses yeux.</p><p>-Je n’arrive pas à le croire… Que vais-je faire maintenant? Hors de question que je continue comme si de rien n’était, j’ai mis tant d’efforts, tant de travail! Je mérite d’être admise dans ce programme, je perds mon temps et mon talent en ce moment, le professeur Sprats me l’a dit et je le sais…ARGH! J’EN AI MARRE! MARRE! MARRE! MARRE! <em>INCENDIO</em>! lança-t-elle en direction de la lettre de refus qui reposait sur la table, le morceau de parchemin prit feu et l’instant suivant, il n’en restait que des cendres qui salirent le meuble pourtant demeuré intact. C’est Shacklebolt qui a dû mettre son veto pour que je ne sois pas admise. C’est certain qu’il a immédiatement jeté ma candidature à la poubelle en la recevant, cet imbécile! En plus, avant-hier, j’ai su qu’Anna Abbott avait été admise! ANNA ABBOTT! Vous vous rendez compte? Ses résultats sont non seulement inférieurs au mien, mais en plus elle n’a rien publié! Comment est-ce possible, putain!</p><p>-Pansy…</p><p>L’interpellée ne daigna même pas se tourner vers sa compagne qui tentait de l’apaiser. Astoria et Draco observaient la scène en silence, figés, ne sachant que faire, secoués de voir leur amie, normalement si en contrôle de ses émotions, envahie de la sorte.</p><p>-Pansy, je t’en prie, calme-toi, tenta Daphnée de nouveau en posant une main sur son bras pour tenter de l’empêcher de faire les cent pas, mais cette dernière la rabroua et se leva, commençant à aller et venir dans la cuisine en continuant sa tirade.</p><p>-NE ME DIS PAS DE ME CALMER! s’emporta la jeune femme. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d’être rejetée à cause de ton nom, toi ta famille n’était pas du mauvais côté pendant la guerre, moi je n’ai rien fait et je paye encore aujourd’hui pour les gestes de mon père! Je me fous des regards, ce que les autres peuvent dire, mais là il s’agit de mon avenir, de ma carrière! Ils n’ont pas le droit de m’enlever ça!</p><p>-Je comprends que tu sois déçue…</p><p>L’autre la fusilla du regard.</p><p>-JE NE SUIS PAS DÉÇUE, JE SUIS OUTRAGÉE! cracha-t-elle.</p><p>Astoria voulut intervenir, mais Draco la dissuada d’un regard. Il connaissait Pansy depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu’il valait mieux laisser cela entre les mains de sa fiancée. Daphnée était la seule qui parvenait réellement à la calmer lorsqu’elle était en colère ou à la faire sourire quand elle était de mauvaise humeur. C’était peut-être pour cette raison que Pansy était tombée amoureuse de la blonde, au départ, grâce à cette capacité qu’elle avait de lui alléger le cœur d’un sourire.</p><p>Daphnée soutint le regard de sa petite-amie sans ciller, il y avait un bon moment que les colères incendiaires de Pansy ne l’impressionnaient plus.</p><p>-N’oublie pas que je suis de ton côté, répliqua Daphnée avec calme, mais fermeté, lui signifiant qu’elle ne tolèrerait plus de se faire adresser de la sorte bien longtemps.</p><p>Pansy pinça les lèvres, le souffle court de s’être emportée de la sorte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, puis elle poussa un long soupir, certainement honteuse de s’être laissée emporter de la sorte, et ce, devant Astoria et Draco, qui plus est. Le regard de Daphnée s’égara sur les cendres de la lettre, puis sur sa petite-amie dont le visage rouge et fermé témoignait de la rage folle qu’elle ressentait. Un silence lourd et inconfortable s’installa comme une chape de plomb sur leurs épaules, chacun ignorant comment agir, sauf Daphnée qui se leva doucement et entoura les épaules de sa fiancée de ses bras, posant un baiser sur sa tempe avant d’appuyer lentement sa tête contre la sienne. Puis, après un moment, elle la relâcha et prit leurs tasses pour les remplir de nouveau de café.</p><p>La vibration d’un téléphone cellulaire contre une surface dure se fit alors entendre, mais personne n’y prêta attention, puis, après un moment, le bruit s’arrêta.</p><p>-Ce n’est pas nécessairement… terminé, dit alors Astoria, hésitant à briser le silence.</p><p>Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle.</p><p>-Il y a toujours les universités moldues… continua la plus jeune des Greengrass.</p><p>Draco haussa un sourcil, perplexe et étonné. Pansy la dévisageait comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de complètement insensé et qu’elle craignait pour sa santé mentale. Tandis que l’ombre d’un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Daphnée.</p><p>-…ils ne connaissent pas ta famille, eux, continua la jeune femme, encouragée par le silence de son interlocutrice. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste, mais il me semble qu’il n’y a pas de différences entre les mathématiques moldues et sorcières, renchérit-elle en prenant une gorgée de cette infâme mixture qu’elle appelait un café.</p><p>-Évidemment qu’il n’y a pas de différence, répondit Pansy sèchement en secouant la tête comme s’il s’agissait d’une évidence.</p><p>-Tu vois! Alors il n’y a rien qui t’empêche d’essayer! insista Astoria.</p><p>Le téléphone recommença à vibrer une nouvelle fois dans la pièce d’à côté, Astoria tâtonna sa poche arrière de jeans, mais en constatant que le sien y était et elle n’y prêta plus attention. Pansy avait cessé de faire les cent pas, mais ne pouvait non plus se résoudre à se rassoir les mains appuyés sur le dossier de sa chaise. Dehors, ils entendirent le son d’une sirène, puis une mère qui criait après son enfant de l’attendre.</p><p>-C’est… c’est insensée, répondit Pansy, mais on pouvait aisément entendre dans sa voix le doute qu’avait semé en elle sa future belle-soeur.</p><p>-Non! Ce n’est pas insensé. Je trouve au contraire que c’est une excellente idée, Astoria a raison, ma chérie, inscris-toi à une université moldue et envoie-les tous paître! dit Daphnée. Ce seront eux les pires, ils seront privés de ton génie.</p><p>Pansy leva les yeux au ciel à cette mention, tout comme Draco. Même s’il devait bien avouer qu’il ne comprenait aucunement comment sa meilleure amie pouvait trouvé intéressant de consacrer sa vie à l’étude de formules mathématiques d’une complexité qui le faisait frémir d’horreur rien que d’y penser. Il n’aurait jamais pu faire ce qu’elle faisait et d’ailleurs, il n’était pas certain de comprendre de quoi il s’agissait exactement, mais ça, il ne l’aurait jamais avoué. La brune se tourna vers lui, voulant savoir ce que lui en pensait.</p><p>-Ouais… c’est une idée, consentit-il, encore incertain à savoir si elle était bonne ou pas, se disant que son amie était la mieux placée pour en juger.</p><p>-Tu vois, même Dray est d’accord, dit Daphnée et ce dernier se retint de lui dire que ce n’était pas vraiment ça qu’il avait dit devant le regard qu’elle lui jeta.</p><p>Cette fois, lorsque le cellulaire vibra une troisième fois, Pansy poussa un soupir irrité.</p><p>-Est-ce que quelqu’un va finir par répondre à ce foutu téléphone? dit Pansy en se tournant vers Draco.</p><p>-Ce n’est pas le mien, la batterie est morte depuis hier soir… commença Draco en haussant les épaules.</p><p>-Oh, depuis ta sortie au bar, intervint Astoria, une lueur inquisitrice dans le regard.</p><p>Il fronça les sourcils pour toute réponse.</p><p>Comme personne ne semblait décidé à aller répondre, Daphnée se leva et se dirigea vers le salon et répondit à ce qui s’avéra être le téléphone portable de Pansy, elle se ferait un plaisir de le lui remettre sous le nez, plus tard. C’était un numéro qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Elle décrocha.</p><p>-<em>Allô, Pansy? </em>demanda une voix alarmée de femme<em>.</em></p><p>-Non… c’est Daphnée.</p><p>-<em>Ah! C’est Hermione. Daphnée, est-ce que tu saurais où se trouve Draco, nous tentons de le rejoindre depuis hier soir, mais il ne répond pas!</em></p><p>-Son téléphone est mort.</p><p>-<em>Il est avec toi?</em></p><p>-Euh… hésita Daphnée, réalisant trop tard qu’elle avait vendu la mèche concernant le fait que Draco avait passé la nuit ici et non pas à Paris. Ouais… il est ici.</p><p>Dans la cuisine, Pansy continuait à rager contre l’injustice de sa situation tandis qu’Astoria tentait toujours de la convaincre qu’elle serait mieux, de toute manière, dans une université moldue où elle ne connaîtrait personne. Draco quant à lui les écoutait en silence, les bras croisés, incapable d’imaginer Pansy au milieu de moldus, elle qui, pas moins de deux mois plus tôt, ne comprenait pas encore comment fonctionnait un ascenseur.</p><p>Daphnée pénétra alors dans la cuisine, le visage tordu par l’inquiétude.</p><p>-Draco, c’est Harry, il est à Sainte-Mangouste! les coupa-t-elle, d’un ton empressé.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sainte-Mangouste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucius Malfoy appuya fermement contre l’une des pierres d’un mur de sa cellule après s’être assuré que le gardien avait complété sa tournée et qu’il ne le surprendrait pas. La pierre se descella aisément et il la retira, dévoilant un espace seulement assez gros pour que quelque chose de pas plus volumineux qu’un roman de poche puisse y être rangé. Il en sortit un petit paquet bien enveloppé dans un vieux chiffon taché qu’il avait subtilisé il y avait bien longtemps de cela à la buanderie. Il en sortit également un vieux bout de chandelle qu’il alluma d’un sortilège informulé. Ses longs cheveux, autrefois blonds, avaient viré au blanc et il avait perdu tant de poids que son visage en était émacié. Il était l’ombre de l’homme qu’il avait un jour été, mais tout cela allait bientôt changer.</p><p>Il déballa le paquet avec soin et posa le chiffon près de lui, puis caressa du bout des doigts les lettres de son épouse. Plusieurs étaient jaunies et toutes étaient usées là où le papier avait été plié et déplié des centaines de fois auparavant. Il déplia la première avec douceur.</p><hr/><p>-VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME GARDER ICI CONTRE MON GRÉ!</p><p>Draco, Pansy et Daphnée venaient à peine de franchir les portes de l’ascenseur lorsqu’ils entendirent, résonner dans le couloir, la voix de Harry.</p><p>-Je crois que Saint-Potter n’est plus en danger de mort, se moqua Pansy et Daphnée lui jeta un regard désapprobateur auquel sa fiancée répondit par un haussement d’épaules.</p><p>Sans porter attention à la remarque de son amie, Draco accéléra le pas dans la direction d’où provenait la voix courroucée de son petit-ami. Soulagé et stupéfait, tout à la fois. Pourquoi semblait-il si en colère? Dès que Daphnée lui avait tendu le téléphone pour lui dire que Hermione souhaitait lui parler parce que Harry avait été hospitalisé de nouveau, il avait senti une chape de plomb s’installer sur ses épaules. Son petit-ami venait tout juste de quitter l’hôpital. Tout ce qu’il savait et que Hermione avait pu lui raconter d’une voix précipitée, c’était que, la veille, Harry avait eu une sorte de malaise, si bien que Narcissa avait d’abord pensé qu’il faisait un arrêt cardio-respiratoire. Elle avait appelé l’urgence de Sainte-Mangouste par cheminette et aussitôt, des guérisseurs l’avaient transporté à l’hôpital pour sorcier. Elle avait aussitôt contacté Hermione par cheminette, ne pouvant laisser Teddy sans surveillance, et celle-ci s’était rendue à l’hôpital d’où elle tentait de rejoindre Draco depuis la veille. Au moment de leur conversation téléphonique, Harry était avec la médicomage qui devait lui donner le résultat des examens qu’ils avaient fait durant une partie de la nuit. Son état semblait alors s’être stabilisé.</p><p>Comme Narcissa Malfoy refusait obstinément d’utiliser un téléphone, malgré le fait que Draco le lui ait expliqué à de nombreuses reprises comment faire, il n’avait pu la rejoindre avant de transplaner devant l’hôpital pour sorciers. Il savait qu’elle prendrait soin de Teddy, mais il aurait voulu entendre ce qui s’était passé de sa propre bouche puisqu’elle avait été la seule personne présente au moment de l’incident. Cette fois-ci, l’employée à l’accueil n’était pas la même que la dernière fois et il n’eut aucune difficulté à savoir où se trouvait son petit-ami. De toute manière, il n’était pas d’humeur à argumenter avec quiconque et personne n’aurait pu l’empêcher de se rendre à lui. Ses pensées étaient tournées toutes entières vers Harry. Harry qui avait eu un malaise alors qu’il n’était pas là, alors qu’il… Il chassa ces pensées en serrant les dents, un horrible et indigeste sentiment lui tordait les entrailles. Culpabilité.</p><p>Il tourna à droite sans même avoir besoin de se fier aux indications qu’on lui avait données à son arrivée, guidé par les éclats de voix, passant devant des portes closes, d’autres ouvertes. Une impression détestable de déjà-vu lui fit accélérer le pas. Même couloir que celui qu’il avait traversé quelques jours plus tôt et qu’il aurait espéré ne jamais revoir. Il aperçut du coin de l’œil une femme à tête de chacal assise sur son lit, dévorant son plateau-repas comme un animal. « Quatrième étage : service de pathologie des sortilèges » avait annoncé une voix désincarnée lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur s’étaient ouvertes devant eux un peu plus tôt. Il se demanda quel genre de sortilège avait pu causer cela, mais la pensée disparut presque aussi vite de son esprit qu’elle était apparue. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était voir son petit-ami.</p><p>Pansy et Daphnée peinaient à le suivre dans les couloirs relativement calmes, tant il marchait rapidement. Il aurait voulu leur dire de partir, mais ne savait comment le faire sans paraître terriblement impoli, après tout, elles l’avaient accompagné jusqu’ici. D’autant plus que Pansy était ici, ce n’était pas pour Harry, mais bien pour lui. Tout ceci n’aurait jamais dû arriver, il aurait dû rester avec son amoureux alors que celui-ci avait reçu ce sort. Il aurait dû avoir son téléphone avec lui en sachant qu’une telle chose pouvait se produire. Il aurait dû retourner chez lui immédiatement après la réunion.</p><p>Un peu plus loin, un petit attroupement de patients se tenaient près de la porte ouverte de l’une des chambres et observaient la scène qui s’y déroulait et dont les échos emplissaient le couloir. Deux médicomages étaient plantés là et semblaient se demander s’ils devaient intervenir. Draco se fraya un chemin jusqu’à la chambre.</p><p>-Je retourne chez moi, Hermione! De toute manière, ils ne peuvent rien faire mis à part s’acharner à gâcher ma vie, visiblement!</p><p>Harry se tenait au milieu de la pièce, le visage rouge de colère. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais, comme s’il s’était battu avec un hippogriffe et, à en juger son allure générale, avait lamentablement perdu. Il faisait face à la jeune médicomage qui l’avait soigné il y avait à peine quelques jours, son teint pâle jurait affreusement avec le vert de son uniforme. À ses côtés, Hermione semblait complètement désemparée et tentait visiblement d’apaiser son ami qui n’en avait que faire. Draco fronça les sourcils. Ce n’était pas du tout le genre de Harry de causer une telle scène. Contrairement à ce qu’il avait longtemps cru, son petit-ami détestait être ainsi le centre de l’attention. Il jeta un regard noir aux patients attroupés, mais ceux-ci n’eurent même pas la décence de détourner les yeux. <em>Vautours</em> , pensa le blond, il avança d’autorité dans la chambre exiguë et dont la seule décoration consistait en un tableau insipide représentant un paysage sans intérêt.</p><p>-Calmez-vous, monsieur Potter. Effectivement, nous ne pouvons vous garder contre votre gré, mais ce serait préférable que vous…</p><p>Hermione aperçut alors Draco et son visage s’éclaira, soulagé de le voir enfin arriver. Harry lui faisait à moitié dos et, pour sa part, ne l’avait pas encore vu.</p><p>-Harry, je t’en prie… tenta Hermione, mais il la rabroua sèchement.</p><p>-Je suis désolée monsieur Potter, mais c’est une question de sécurité, la loi m’oblige à aviser votre employeur puisque vous êtes Auror en formation, mais ça ne signifie pas que…</p><p>-C’EST DE LA FOUTAISE ET VOUS LE SAVEZ TRÈS BIEN! cracha Harry en déchirant le bout de parchemin qu’il tenait du bout des doigts et en laissant tomber les morceaux sur le parquet parfaitement ciré.</p><p>Draco devina qu’il devait s’agir de la note médicale qu’il aurait dû remettre à son employeur. Il n’avait jamais vu Harry être aussi grossier envers quelqu’un sans raison et il ne pouvait croire que la médicomage ait pu faire quoi que ce soit qui justifiait ce comportement.</p><p>-Monsieur Potter, je vous en prie, calmez-vous, nous pourrons discuter tranquillement. Je sais que c’est difficile… tenta la médicomage sans perdre son calme malgré l’attitude exécrable de son patient.</p><p>-VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN À RIEN! hurla le Sauveur du monde sorcier, le visage déformé par la colère. J’ai tout donné pour en arriver là et vous détruisez ma vie sans même réfléchir! VOUS VOUS EN FOUTEZ, C’EST ÇA? Et tout ça à cause de…de rien du tout! Ce sont des conneries!</p><p>Draco était plus choqué que jamais de l’attitude de son amoureux. Il s’approcha d’eux pour comprendre ce qui se passait, fermant la porte derrière lui pour empêcher que les curieux ne se délectent plus longtemps de cette scène. Lorsque le brun le vit, il blêmit d’un coup, ne s’attendant clairement pas à le voir, puis ses yeux se plissèrent de colère.</p><p>-Où étais-tu? dit-il d’un ton incriminant.</p><p>Draco accusa le coup.</p><p>-Je… mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase, en effet, où était-il?</p><p>La culpabilité lui emplissait douloureusement le ventre, lui coupant le souffle au passage et lui sortait par tous les pores de la peau. Mais ce n’était pas le moment de s’apitoyer sur son propre sort, Harry avait besoin de lui et tant pis pour lui s’il crevait de remords, bien fait pour lui. Toute cette situation lui paraissait irréelle. Leur vie allait bien, leur quotidien était calme depuis la fin de la guerre. Draco considérait qu’ils avaient eu assez de mésaventures pour une vie complète et ne demandait pas mieux que de se poser dans une vie rangée et sans histoire, mais depuis qu’il avait su pour la demande de libération de son père, quelque chose avait basculé. Puis, l’accident de Harry, leurs disputes stupides et sa réaction encore plus stupide. Merlin, il aurait tout donné pour retourner en arrière de simplement quelques jours.</p><p>-Nous rentrons! décida Harry d’un ton décidé, sourd aux commentaires d’Hermione l’enjoignant de se calmer et d’écouter la médicomage, Draco ne dit rien, mais il n’en était pas moins de son avis, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un tel état. Il s’était attendu à le trouver alité, souffrant, entouré de guérisseurs, comme la dernière fois, mais c’était loin d’être le cas.</p><p>-Monsieur Potter, ce qui vous arrive n’est pas « rien », comme vous le dites et cela ne signifie pas que votre carrière va se terminer. Nous devons simplement prendre le temps de comprendre ce qui vous arrive. Vous n’êtes pas dans votre état normal en ce moment, vous êtes sous le choc, dit la jeune médicomage d’une voix obstinément calme.</p><p>-JE VAIS PARFAITEMENT BIEN! cracha-t-il.</p><p>Harry tremblait de rage et son amoureux ne se souvenait pas l’avoir vu dans un tel état depuis leur cinquième année à Poudlard lorsqu’il lui avait sauté dessus après un match de Quidditch après qu’il l’ait provoqué de façon particulièrement mesquine. Ombrage l’avait ensuite banni à vie du Quidditch, mais cette sanction était tombée en même temps qu’elle. Il se souvenait de la violence avec laquelle il l’avait attaqué et il avait été si surpris, qu’il n’avait pu empêcher son poing de s’abattre encore et encore sur son visage. Jamais, à cette époque, il n’aurait pensé qu’un jour il partagerait sa vie avec cet homme et que pas moins d’une année plus tard, il en tomberait désespérément amoureux. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette lueur de pure haine qu’il avait vu ce jour-là dans son regard et qu’il souhaitait ne jamais revoir.</p><p>Draco fit un pas vers lui, mais n’osa pas le toucher.</p><p>-Vous n’avez pas à avoir honte… tenta la guérisseuse.</p><p>Voyant que son patient semblait consentir à l’écouter, la sorcière continua.</p><p>-Acceptez au moins d’en discuter avec moi un moment.</p><p>Le regard de Harry se tourna vers Draco qui ne comprenait toujours rien à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, mais dont le cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure pour essayer de saisir de quoi il était question. Il s’approcha davantage de son petit-ami, espérant être en mesure de le calmer et de le convaincre de prêter oreille à la médicomage. Hermione murmura quelque chose en direction de l’autre sorcière qui acquiesça doucement.</p><p>Draco se sentait bizarrement démuni face à l’homme qui partageait sa vie et qui soudain agissait d’une manière qui lui était complètement étrangère. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais quelque chose le retenait. Le voir ainsi était insoutenable, d’autant plus qu’il se sentait une part de responsabilité dans tout ceci, sentant que s’il avait été là, la situation aurait été différente, même si c’était probablement faux. Mais qu’importe, il n’arrivait pas à s’enlever cette pensée de la tête. La lumière crue du matin emplissait la chambre et dévoilait les cernes profonds et foncés qui s’étaient installés sous ces yeux qu’il connaissait par cœur. La médicomage avait raison, il n’était pas dans son état normal. Il semblait à bout de nerfs, près de l’effondrement. Draco ne l’avait jamais vu comme cela et cela lui fit mal au cœur.</p><p>Très lentement, comme s’il craignait de s’y brûler, il prit la main de son amant dans la sienne. Elle était chaude et un peu moite, mais cela ne lui dérangeait pas. Harry se laissa faire, mais il détourna le regard. Il semblait épuisé.</p><p>-Harry, je suis désolé de n’avoir pu venir avant, mais dit moi qu’est-ce… commença Draco, mais il fut aussitôt interrompu.</p><p>-Je veux rentrer à la maison, Dray, murmura l’autre en s"appuyant contre lui.</p><p>Depuis qu’il le connaissait, il n’avait jamais vu Harry ainsi : vulnérable. D’eux deux, l’ancien gryffondor avait toujours été celui qui était le plus fort, depuis toujours, même s’il avait pris longtemps à se l’avouer et même si c’était encore difficile de le faire. Draco n’avait jamais eu son courage ni sa résilience. Il n’aurait jamais pu survivre à tout ce que son amant avait vécu et plutôt que d’en être jaloux, comme il l’avait longtemps été, il admirait Harry pour cela. Et maintenant, il se tenait devant lui et pour la première fois, c’était à lui de le soutenir et il craignait de ne pas en être capable. Surtout que, paradoxalement, cela lui demandait présentement de tenir tête à son amoureux.</p><p>-On ne peut pas rentrer, tu le sais bien, tu dois accepter de rencontrer la médicomage, ne fait pas l’enfant.</p><p>-Il a raison, nous devons discuter, vous devrez avoir un suivi…</p><p>-Inutile. Je n’ai rien du tout, comme vous l’avez dit, justement, répliqua avec mauvaise foi celui qu’on appelait le Sauveur du monde sorcier depuis la fin de la guerre, même s’il détestait cela.</p><p>-Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit, rétorqua la guérisseuse. Ce n’est pas parce que votre malaise n’était pas…</p><p>-JE VAIS BIEN! la coupa de nouveau Harry.</p><p>S’en fut trop pour Draco qui perdit patience. Parfois son amant pouvait être une telle tête de pioche, c’était insupportable.</p><p>-Tu vas bien? Par Merlin, tu ne t’es pas vu? Et ton malaise d’hier soir, ils te laissent partir comme ça? Sont-ce encore les effets du sort que tu as reçu? Pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère? Il est hors de question qu’on retourne à la maison avant que tu n’aies accepté de rencontrer ta médicomage et avant que quelqu’un ne m’ait expliqué ce qui se passe ici? demanda Draco qui cherchait encore un sens à ce qui était arrivé dans les dernières minutes, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer rentrer à la maison avec Harry dans cet état alors que Teddy pouvait le voir ainsi. C’était tout bonnement impensable.</p><p>-Monsieur Potter, je crois que vous devriez écouter votre conjoint, ajouta la médicomage.</p><p>Harry soupira fortement. La tension dans la pièce était palpable.</p><p>-J’ai eu un malaise, mais ce n’est rien, finalement, ce n’est rien du tout, marmonna Harry après un moment, le regard rivé au sol. Ce n’est pas le sort, tout va bien.</p><p>Encore, cette troublante impression que ce n’était pas son amoureux qui se tenait devant lui que ça ne pouvait être lui. Harry ne se tenait jamais ainsi, les bras croisés sur son abdomen, les épaules voûtées. Comment pouvait-on changer autant en moins de vingt-quatre heures, c’était impossible. Ce n’était tout simplement pas lui. Ça ne pouvait pas l’être. Harry était fort. Il n’était jamais anxieux comme cela. Jamais.</p><p>-Je ne comprends pas, dit doucement Draco qui se sentait bizarrement au bord des larmes, s’en voulant de ne pouvoir être le roc dont Harry avait besoin, d’encore une fois chercher à ce qu’il le réconforte de l’angoisse de le voir ainsi, plutôt que le contraire.</p><p>Il se tourna vers la médicomage qui dévisageait son patient, les lèvres pincées, visiblement mécontente, mais, évidemment, elle ne pouvait rien révéler sans son consentement. Un reniflement lui parvint et il vit Hermione, une main devant le visage, s’excuser et quitter la pièce.</p><p>-Je vais être suspendu de mon stage pour une durée indéfinie, voilà ce qui se passe!</p><p>Ça ne faisait aucun sens. Tout ceci était insensé. Un cauchemar, voilà ce que c’était. Un putain de cauchemars.</p><p>-Mais je croyais que ce n’était rien du tout? Pourquoi te suspendre? dit Draco, confus.</p><p>-CE N’EST RIEN! C’EST ELLE! C’EST ELLE QUI GÂCHE TOUT! répondit-il en pointant la médicomage. Tout va bien, rentrons. Rentrons à la maison. Je suis fatigué.</p><p>Un cauchemar.</p><p>-Harry.</p><p>Il ne pouvait rien dire d’autre. Qu’aurait-il pu dire? Il l’ignorait. Il se sentait vide. Peut-être aussi épuisé que son petit-ami si c’était possible. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et ce n’était pas une façon de parler, c’était tout simplement la réalité.</p><p>-C’est…sa voix se brisa alors qu’il serrait les dents à les faire se fissurer pour tenter retenir son émotion, même ça il n’y parvenait pas.</p><p>Il inspira, l’odeur de nettoyants qui caractérisait les hôpitaux lui chatouilla les narines, il se tourna vers la médicomage, exigeant une réponse, cette fois.</p><p>-Putain, est-ce que quelqu’un ici va enfin me dire ce qui se passe?</p><p>-Monsieur Potter a fait un malaise hier soir, nous avons cru que c’était des effets imprévus du sort qu’il avait reçu la dernière fois, mais les tests n’ont rien révélé, si ce n’est… en fait, ce serait plutôt une crise d’angoisse. Ce sont parfois les mêmes symptômes, expliqua la sorcière après que son patient lui ait adressé un signe de tête l’autorisant finalement à parler. Ça peut être dû au choc de l’attaque qu’il a subi, ça peut être de la fatigue accumulé ou bien, autre chose… Il faudra faire des évaluations, le suivre pendant un moment. Ça ne signifie pas que c’est quelque chose qui va se reproduire, on l’ignore. Ce genre de problème est souvent plutôt complexe et n’a pas une seule cause ou explication. Mais, comme il travaille au bureau des Aurors, la loi m’oblige à aviser son employeur de ce qui s’est produit pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Et… nous aimerions qu’il reste ici quelques jours, pour évaluer son état. Inutile de vous alarmer, mais certaines choses nous préoccupent encore, son état de choc qui semble se poursuivre et…</p><p>Il sentait son malaise à parler de l’état dans lequel il se trouvait devant lui, mais elle n’avait pas besoin d’en dire davantage, Draco pouvait le constater de lui-même. Les mots qu’avaient employés la guérisseuse avaient été soigneusement sélectionnés, mais sous-entendaient quelque chose qui ne manqua pas, malgré lui, d’alarmer Draco.</p><p>-C’était un moment de fatigue, rien de plus. C’était rien du tout. Si vous leur dites ce qui m’est arrivé, c’est fini, plaida Harry, désespéré, cette fois. Je n’ai pas de problèmes… comme ça. C’est… rien du tout.</p><p>Draco comprit alors. Harry n’était pas en colère, il avait honte et, surtout, il était terrifié.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mère et fils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Tu bois trop, dit Narcissa en pénétrant dans le grand salon, une pièce d’un luxe et d’une dimension démesurés et qu’ironiquement, ils n’utilisaient jamais.</p><p>Draco, encore en sueur suite à l’entraînement de trois de ses chevaux ne leva même pas un regard vers elle et avala d’une traire le verre de whisky pur feu qu’il venait de se servir. La brûlure de l’alcool lui fit froncer légèrement les sourcils. C’était l’une des bouteilles hors de prix ayant appartenue à son père et qu’il prenait plaisir à boire sans occasion particulière, ne prenant même pas le peine de le déguster, une autre manière le défier, même s’il n’en saurait probablement jamais rien. S’il revenait, il y avait peu de chance pour que l’inventaire de ses alcools fins soit dans ses priorités.</p><p>Lorsque Draco avait commencé la réfection du manoir, il avait également voulu vider le bureau de son père de son contenu et transformer la pièce en salon ou lui attribuer n’importe qu’elle autre fonction, plutôt que celle qui lui rappelait les journées et les nuits entières que son père y passait en compagnie du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait eu envie de mettre le feu à ce bureau d’acajou ancien, qu’importe sa valeur historique ou monétaire, ne supportant les souvenirs qu’il suscitait chez lui. Impossible de pénétrer dans cette pièce sans voir son père assis dans son fauteuil capitonné de cuir noir, la mine grave, une pile de parchemins posés sur l’imposant meuble, lui ordonnant de ne plus le déranger avec ses jeux stupides alors que tout ce qu’il voulait c’était que cet homme qu’il admirait plus que quiconque lui accorde ne serait-ce qu’une seconde de son attention.</p><p>S’il était parvenu à exorciser les mauvais souvenirs contenus dans les autres pièces du manoir par la force de sa volonté ou grâce à une nouvelle couche de peinture, celle-là faisait exception. Mais sa mère s’était aussitôt objectée à ce qu’il n’en change quoi que ce soit, fut-ce t-il le plus petit détail. Pourtant, elle n’avait rien dit lorsqu’il avait complètement réaménagé la salle à manger ni quand il avait changé les portraits de ses ancêtres de couloir. Néanmoins, elle était inflexible en ce qui concernait le bureau de son époux. Lorsque son fils lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle s’était contentée de hausser les épaules en répondant que parfois, les pires souvenirs étaient aussi vitaux que les meilleurs. Il n’était pas certain de comprendre, mais n’avait pas insisté, il se contenterait d’éviter de passer par là. De toute manière, le manoir était assez grand pour que cela ne pose pas problème.</p><p>Monter à cheval lui avait fait du bien, mais maintenant qu’il était redescendu sur terre, la chape de plomb s’était remise bien en place sur ses épaules. Désormais, elle ne le quittait plus et malgré tout ce qu’on peut dire, il ne s’y habituait aucunement. Trois jours plus tôt, Harry était revenu à la maison. Après avoir passé deux jours à Sainte-Mangouste. Deux jours interminables pour lui, sans doute, mais aussi pour Draco qui avait dû supporter les questions incessantes de Teddy qui, toutes, avaient la même essence : quand papa va-t-il revenir à la maison? Il avait dû se montrer réconfortant et fort devant lui, feindre une bonne humeur qui était à mille lieues de ce qu’il ressentait réellement. Lui aussi aurait eu besoin de réconfort. Qu’on le prenne dans ses bras et qu’on lui murmure que tout irait bien. Mais avoir un enfant, c’est devoir faire passer ses besoins avant les siens, toujours, et c’était la première fois que cela lui était si difficile.</p><p>Il était resté aussi longtemps qu’il avait pu à la maison. Harry n’était pas de très bonne compagnie. Mais comment l’en blâmer ou lui en vouloir? Il ne quittait plus leur chambre, sauf pour manger et aller à la salle de bain et s’ils avaient échangé dix mots en trois jours, c’était en comptant librement. La maison était dans un état pitoyable, si bien que Narcissa leur avait prêté Mimi, l’elfe de maison du manoir Malfoy, pour leur venir en aide. Si l’absence de Harry avait été dure à supporter, la vérité c’était que sa présence l’était encore plus.</p><p>La première nuit de son retour, ils avaient fait l’amour, doucement, lentement, plus par besoin de réconfort que par passion. Puis, Harry avait pleuré dans ses bras. Le lendemain, il s’était montré froid à nouveau. Draco lui avait laissé prendre une distance, comprenant combien tout ceci devait être dur pour lui. Il avait amené Teddy avec lui chez Pansy pour une heure et lorsqu’il était revenu, Harry ne lui avait même pas demandé où il était allé. Depuis, Harry semblait l’éviter et Draco n’aurait jamais pensé qu’on puisse se sentir aussi loin de quelqu’un en partageant un lit avec lui.</p><p>Pour la première fois depuis qu’il vivait au Square Grimmaurd, il avait l’impression que sa demeure était soudain trop petite. Il étouffait dans sa propre maison. Teddy, lui, semblait complètement insensible à l’ambiance teintée de malaise qui s’était installée entre eux. Comme à son habitude, il les inondait de questions, quémandait leur attention et leur participation à ses jeux d’enfants ou encore, jouait bruyamment avec les figurines représentant une brigade d’Aurors que Ron lui avait donné à son anniversaire. Draco prenait sur lui de faire semblant que rien n’avait changé et se forçait à sourire tandis que Harry se laissait aller à la dérive, insensible à ce qui se passait autour de lui.</p><p>L’après-midi même suivant sa visite à Sainte-Mangouste, après qu’Harry eut enfin accepté de rester à l’hôpital, sa mère lui avait raconté ce qui s’était passé la veille. Comment son amant s’était soudain trouvé mal alors qu’elle se trouvait dans le salon avec Teddy à faire un puzzle. En sueur et tremblant, il était venu leur dire qu’il devait se rendre de toute urgence à l’hôpital avant que le sang quitte brusquement son visage crispé et qu’il s’effondre sur le tapis blanc cassé, à un cheveu de se fracasser le crâne contre la table basse. Du bout des lèvres, elle lui avait ensuite avoué qu’il semblait mal dès son arrivée, mais qu’elle avait supposé que c’était normal vu ce qui lui était arrivé et, en vérité, vu leur peu d’affinités communes, elle s’était mal vue aller lui dire qu’il avait une mine de déterré.</p><p>Draco ne pouvait s’empêcher de croire que cet incident avait un lien avec ce que Ron lui avait confié concernant l’étrange réaction de Harry lors de leur mission. Était-ce une sorte de dépression? Ou pire? Bien entendu, son amoureux refusait obstinément d’en parler, encore trop choqué de ce qui lui arrivait, mais Draco ne pourrait tolérer cela bien longtemps. Il n’était pas du genre à laisser une question sans réponse. À son retour, ils en discuteraient et si cela devait donner lieu à une querelle, qu’il en soit ainsi. Rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu’ils vivaient en ce moment.</p><p>Un peu plus tôt, ce matin, Hermione et Ron étaient venus lui rendre visite et, non sans en ressentir une pointe de remords, Draco s’était enfui voir ses chevaux, incapable de rester cloîtrer un instant de plus dans cette demeure. Il était parvenu à penser à autre chose, mais cela n’avait que trop peu duré. Il se sentait à présent affreusement coupable et tous les bienfaits de cette pause semblaient s’être envolés.</p><p>-À quelle heure vas-tu passer me prendre demain? demanda Narcissa en lissant sa robe du plat de sa main dans un geste qui trahissait son inquiétude.</p><p>Il haussa les épaules. Il aurait pu prétendre qu’il avait oublié que l’audience de son père avait lieu demain, mais cela aurait été un mensonge éhonté. Même l’hospitalisation de Harry et tout ce qui en découlait n’était pas parvenue à lui enlever ça de la tête. Il savait que sa mère avait écrit à Lucius. Elle le lui avait dit. Il ne lui avait pas demandé s’il lui avait répondu, il connaissait trop bien la réponse, il n’avait jamais répondu à ses lettres, et ce, depuis les trois dernières années. Il se demandait ce que sa mère pouvait bien lui écrire, il ne le lui avait jamais demandé. Lui parlait-elle de lui? De Harry et de Teddy? C’était à la fois probable et troublant. Probable parce que c’était, qu’on le veuille ou non, leur quotidien. Et qu’il ne voyait pas ce qu’elle pourrait lui raconter d’autre que ce qui se déroulait dans sa vie et, par le fait même, dans la leur. Troublant parce qu’il ne pouvait imaginer son père faisant face à une telle réalité. C’était tout bonnement au-delà de ce qu’il parvenait à concevoir. Si la situation n’était pas aussi grave, il en aurait ri tant c’était absurde.</p><p>Draco se rappelait parfaitement la dernière fois où il avait vu son père puisque c’était lors du procès de l’homme. C’était au mois de novembre, environ six mois après la Bataille de Poudlard qui avait marqué la fin de la guerre et celle des illusions de son père quant à une possible victoire de Lord Voldemort. C’était aussi le jour où il avait réalisé que son fils unique l’avait trahi et qu’il s’était allié avec l’Ordre du Phénix. Ce qu’il ignorait, c’était que ça faisait plus d’un an et demi, à ce moment-là, que c’était le cas et ce qu’il ne savait toujours pas le jour de son procès, c’était que son héritier avait fait ce choix, en partie, par amour pour celui qu’on appelait désormais le Sauveur du monde sorcier.</p><p>Le jour de son procès, à aucun moment Lucius n’avait eu un regard pour son fils ou sa femme. Draco se souvenait encore de sa mère qui enfonçait douloureusement ses ongles dans sa chaire tant elle se cramponnait à lui, si bien qu’il avait l’impression qu’un rapace géant lui agrippait les mains de ses serres. Chaque seconde, il avait cru qu’elle allait s’effondrer et la voir ainsi était bien plus insupportable que la vision de son père, enchaîné, amaigri et dans un tel état de déchéance qu’il en était presque méconnaissable. La guerre avait aussi consumé une partie de la personne qu’avait été sa mère avant, mais avait laissé sa fierté intacte. C’était déjà beaucoup. À aucun moment elle n’avait baissé les yeux et ceux-ci étaient demeurés secs pendant toute la durée de l’audition. Lucius avait plaidé coupable, l’audience avait été des plus brèves et Draco n’avait jamais revu son père par la suite.</p><p>À ce moment, Lucius Malfoy était déjà alors l’ombre de l’homme que Draco avait un jour idolâtré et il n’osait imaginer de quoi il devait avoir l’air à présent. Azkaban n’était plus ce qu’elle était auparavant depuis que les détraqueurs avaient été chassés par le ministère, mais tout de même.</p><p>Draco avait espéré que sa mère change d’idée concernant l’audience et qu’elle renonce à s’y rendre. Il ne voyait pas quel bien cela lui ferait. Bien au contraire. Il se rappelait sans peine les semaines qu’elle avait passées, enfermée dans sa chambre, suite à la condamnation de son père et tout le temps qu’elle avait mis à se reconstruire une vie par la suite. Il craignait que cela la replonge dans cet état dépressif. Et bien franchement, il avait assez de Harry pour le moment.</p><p>Mais sa mère semblait bien décidée. Il la connaissait trop bien pour croire qu’il parviendrait à la faire changer d’avis. C’était sa mère après tout.</p><p>-Vers 8h00, l’audience est à 9h00, inutile d’arriver trop en avance, je n’ai pas envie que la Gazette nous importune plus que de raison si on doit attendre dans le couloir, répondit-il d’un ton dépourvu d’émotion.</p><p>Il se resservit un verre, plus par défi que par envie. Elle pinça les lèvres avec agacement.</p><p>-Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas venir, de toute manière ta présence n’y changera rien et ce sera certainement… difficile, répondit Narcissa à mi-voix.</p><p>Difficile.</p><p>Revoir son père ne serait pas difficile. Il en avait décidé ainsi. Pas question de lui accorder même cette infime victoire. Lucius Malfoy n’était rien pour lui et il refusait de lui concéder quoi que ce soit. Pas même un état d’âme.</p><p>-J’y serai.</p><p>Encore, ce ton froid. Et malgré lui, cette intonation lui rappelait son père. Comme son reflet dans la glace tous les matins. Il s’était longtemps demandé comment Harry avait pu tomber amoureux de la copie de ce mangemort qu’il haïssait et méprisait.</p><p>-Je pensais juste que…et bien… vues les… les circonstances… hésita Narcissa d’une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas.</p><p>Cette pièce gigantesque n’était pas faite pour accueillir deux personnes et l’espace ouvert autour d’eux leur procurait l’inverse d’un sentiment d’intimité. Si bien, qu’en contrepartie, ils se sentaient obligés de parler à voix basse, comme s’ils étaient dans une église. Au-dessus du foyer qui était assez grand pour faire brûler en entier le tronc d’un arbre, le portrait de sa grand-mère paternelle les regardait d’un œil critique, mais s’abstint de tout commentaire. Si elle ne désirait pas aller rejoindre les autres au dernier étage de l’aile sud, elle faisait aussi bien.</p><p>-J’ai dit que j’y serai, alors j’y serai, coupa-t-il fermement en posant son verre sur la crédence un peu plus fortement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.</p><p>-Très bien.</p><p>Il crut qu’elle avait terminé et qu’elle s’apprêtait à le laisser lorsqu’elle prit plutôt place dans l’un des fauteuils en velours bleu près d’eux, ses jambes croisées à la cheville, aussi rigide qu’une statue de marbre.</p><p>-Je voulais que tu saches que j’ai contacté Me Pearlman, l’avocat qui avait représenté ton père à l’époque, mais Lucius refuse d’être représenté par avocat. J’ai assuré Me Pearlman que ce serait moi qui défraierais les coûts, si c’était une question d’argent, mais il m’a dit que ce n’était pas ça, que c’était réellement sa volonté de se représenter seul. À croire qu’il ne prend pas la chose au sérieux.</p><p>Le choc déforma les traits de Draco. Sa mère avait contacté un avocat pour son père?</p><p>-Pourquoi m’avoir menti, pourquoi ne pas m’en avoir parlé avant? répondit-il avec emportement.</p><p>-Je ne t’ai pas menti, je ne t’ai simplement rien dit et je t’en parle maintenant, Draco, dit-elle avec calme, nullement impressionné par l’acrimonie émanant de la voix de son fils.</p><p>-Je ne vous pensais pas si investie dans la cause de Père, j’avais plutôt compris que, comme moi, vous n’aviez aucune envie de le revoir un jour entre ces murs! répliqua-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher la colère, mais surtout l’incompréhension de teinter sa voix.</p><p>-Je savais que tu réagirais ainsi si je t’en parlais…</p><p>-Comment auriez-vous voulu que je réagisse? la coupa-t-il.</p><p>-Je ne désire pas que ton père revienne ici, tu le sais, je te l’ai déjà dit. Et, même s’il était libéré, je n’ai nullement l’intention de refaire vie commune avec lui. Néanmoins, je suis mariée à cet homme depuis plus de trente ans, je l’ai aimé Draco, c’est le père de mon fils unique et quels que soient tes sentiments à son égard et qu’importe ses crimes, le savoir à Azkaban m’a toujours été insupportable. Je sais que c’est difficile à comprendre pour toi…</p><p>-Ce n’est pas difficile à comprendre, c’est impossible! Il mérite de finir ses jours en prison! Père était un mangemort, le bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres, il a tué, torturé des gens, fait de notre vie un enfer! Il l’a choisi lui plutôt que nous, il était prêt à nous sacrifier pour obtenir gloire et pouvoir. Tu aimes un homme qui n’existe pas, tu t’attaches à une image de lui que tu as construire de toutes pièces et qui n’a jamais été réelle, parce que c’était trop dur de voir la vérité en face, de réaliser que tu avais donné ta vie à un monstre. Lucius Malfoy ne nous a jamais aimé! JAMAIS!</p><p>-Et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais le mal qu’il a fait, qu’il nous a fait, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je souhaite le voir souffrir et même si c’est ardu pour toi à entendre, je sais que ton père t’aime Draco, qu’il nous aime.</p><p>-S’il est libéré, il reviendra ici, notre nom retombera en disgrâce! C’est ce que tu veux? s’insurgea Draco.</p><p>-Cette maison t’appartient, Draco, tu sais bien qu’il ne possède plus rien, tous ses titres de propriété lui ont été retirés par le ministère. Les choses ne sont jamais complètement noires ou complètement blanches. Tu le sais bien, tu as vécu la guerre, tu as toi-même changé, comme tu n’aurais certainement jamais pensé le faire. Tu as fait des choix, tu as su te montrer courageux lorsque nous n’avons pas su l’être et ce fut le plus beau cadeau que la vie m’ait fait. Mais, sache que j’aurais toujours été là, même si les choses avaient été différentes, même si tu avais suivi les traces de ton père. Alors, ne fais pas comme si je le choisissais lui plutôt que toi, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.</p><p>-Mais je ne vous comprends pas! répliqua-t-il, sa voix se répercuta contre le plafond inutilement haut de la pièce, se réverbérant autour d’eux.</p><p>-Dans ce cas, essaie au moins d’accepter que parfois les gens puissent ressentir ou penser les choses différemment de toi.</p><p>Il avait bien conscience que sa mère ne détestait pas son père comme lui pouvait le faire. Il ne pouvait dire qu’il était réellement surpris d’apprendre que sa mère avait contacté cet avocat. Cependant, de là à l’entendre dire qu’elle souhaitait le voir libéré, même si elle disait ne plus le vouloir dans leur vie, cela lui fit mal. Il se sentit douloureusement trahi. Sa mère le connaissait par cœur et elle avait raison. Il avait l’impression qu’elle choisissait son père plutôt que lui. Une partie de lui était consciente que ce n’était pas le cas et pas uniquement parce qu’elle le lui avait assuré à l’instant. Non. Il savait que sa mère ne pardonnerait jamais à son père ce qu’ils leur avaient fait vivre en se mettant au service du Seigneur des ténèbres.</p><p>Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir cette morsure douloureuse lorsqu’elle était incapable de partager avec lui cette haine à son égard. Comme si par ce simple fait, elle ne se positionnait pas complètement en alliée avec lui. Encore une fois. Incapable qu’elle était d’approuver totalement la vie qu’il menait, même si elle le niait s’il la confrontait à ce sujet, disant qu’il exagérait et s’imaginait de choses, qu’il prenait tout trop à cœur.</p><p>-C’est insensé, répondit-il simplement.</p><p>Elle resta là à le regarder. Il se demanda quand elle aborderait enfin le sujet. Ce qu’ils faisaient mine d’ignorer si habilement et qui était au cœur du problème. Ce qui lui avait trotté un peu plus tôt dans la tête sans qu’il n’exprime à voix haute ses appréhensions. Parce que c’était un sujet toujours difficile à aborder entre eux malgré tout la bravade dont faisait souvent preuve Draco à ce sujet face à elle. Harry. Harry et tout ce qui venait avec : son homosexualité affichée, sa relation tout aussi publique avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier et Teddy qu’ils élevaient comme leur fils. Toutes ces choses sur lesquelles cracherait Lucius Malfoy. Toutes ces choses que Narcissa avait eu tant de mal à accepter, qu’elle n’acceptait pas encore complètement.</p><p>-Mère, je…</p><p>Mais comment finir cette phrase? Comment lui dire qu’une partie de lui craignait qu’en ne s’opposant pas entièrement à son époux, elle s’y allie. Comment lui expliquer qu’il avait peur que sous l’influence de cet homme qui l’avait si longtemps manipulé, cela ne fasse s’épanouir en elle ce fond d’intolérance qu’elle gardait en elle. Comment lui exprimer qu’il ne voulait pas la perdre, que ce serait trop dur, qu’il avait besoin de son approbation. Même s’il était un homme, même s’il avait Harry et Teddy, même s’il gérait l’une des fortunes les plus importantes d’Angleterre. Comment lui dire qu’il avait besoin d’elle?</p><p>Elle ne le laissa pas tergiverser plus longtemps et parla avant qu’il ne continue sa phrase.</p><p>-Je regrette ce que je t’ai dit l’autre jour.</p><p>Draco haussa les sourcils. Venait-il d’avoir une hallucination auditive? Était-il vraiment possible qu’elle vienne de lui présenter des excuses?</p><p>-Concernant Edward…Teddy, dit-elle très lentement, comme si chaque mot était mûrement réfléchi, analysé et sélectionné avant de franchir ses lèvres.</p><p>Cette fois, c’est certain, il devenait fou. Toute cette histoire avec Harry, son père, ça avait eu raison de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir déjà entendu sa mère présenter des excuses à quiconque. Peut-être était-ce la première fois de sa vie qu’elle le faisait. À constater le peu d’aisance avec laquelle elle le faisait, c’était bien possible. Il ne dit rien, craignant de la voir s’interrompre. Troublé à l’idée qu’elle ait pu lire dans ses pensées, dans un sens, parce qu’il n’était pas question ici de légilimencie.</p><p>-Il est chanceux de vous avoir, Harry et toi, conclut-elle.</p><p>La stupéfaction laissa Draco coi pendant un instant, profondément touché par les paroles de sa mère, même s’il tâchait de ne pas le montrer. Sachant combien cela avait dû lui coûter et qu’elle n’aurait jamais dit une telle chose si elle ne l’avait pas sincèrement cru. Il se reprit rapidement, tentant de chasser la gêne provoquée par ces paroles. Peu habitué à un échange aussi ouvert avec sa mère. Ce n’était pas leur genre.</p><p>Il arqua un sourcil en reprenant sa contenance habituelle, mais ne pouvant empêcher une douce chaleur de se répandre agréablement en lui.</p><p>-Est-ce la possibilité du retour de Père qui vous fait considérer vos options? Je vous avertis, Harry n’acceptera jamais que vous emménagiez à la maison.</p><p>-Plutôt vivre dans les bois que de supporter cela.</p><p>Un silence.</p><p>-Merci, dit Draco, cette fois avec sérieux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. L'audience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque Draco franchit l’âtre et se retrouva dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd, l’alléchante odeur d’un plat en train de cuire l’accueillit. Hermione et Ron étaient partis et c’est avec surprise qu’en pénétrant dans la cuisine, il vit Harry penché au-dessus de l’îlot qui trônait au centre de la pièce, occupé à hacher des fines herbes fraîches alors que derrière lui, quelque chose cuisait dans une marmite.</p><p>Harry s’interrompit aussitôt en le voyant entrer dans la pièce et leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se touchèrent et pendant un instant, ni l’un ni l’autre ne dit quoi que soit ou ne fit un geste. Repensant à la façon dont ils s’étaient quittés ce matin-là et aux derniers jours qui avaient vu les moments les plus difficiles de leur relation. Ce fut Draco qui brisa le silence, d’une voix douce.</p><p>-Où est Teddy? demanda Draco non sans s’avancer jusqu’au chaudron pour y jeter un œil.</p><p>C’était de la sauce bolognaise, la recette de madame Weasley, sa préférée. Harry avait voulu lui faire plaisir, c’était évident. Il sentit un poids s’installer au creux de son estomac.</p><p>-Avec Ron et Hermione, je…j’ai pensé que…</p><p>-Il faut qu’on parle, dit simplement le blond, c’était plus facile qu’il ne l’aurait pensé.</p><p>-Je sais.</p><p>Draco se retourna pour faire face à l’homme qu’il aimait, laissant son regard glisser sur ce corps qu’il connaissait par cœur. C’était bien lui, malgré les cernes qui s’étaient installés sous ses yeux, malgré sa mine défaite et son regard rempli d’une incertitude que le blond n’y avait jamais vu jusque-là. Il s’approcha et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, fixant les jointures légèrement écorchées et les doigts étonnamment fins. Harry se laissa faire, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, attendant sans doute que son amant prenne la parole, espérant et craignant tout à la fois qu’il le fasse.</p><p>-Je suis inquiet, commença Draco. Les derniers jours… je… je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça.</p><p>-Je…</p><p>-Non, laisse-moi finir.</p><p>Harry hocha lentement la tête pour lui signifier de continuer, éteignant en même temps la cuisinière.</p><p>-Je pense qu’on fait n’importe quoi, tous les deux. Je n’aurais jamais dû partir à Paris après ce qui t’est arrivé, c’était insensible de ma part. Mais je ne comprends pas que tu ne veuilles pas me dire ce qui se passe, ce qui t’arrive. Je pensais qu’on était une famille, qu’on devait tout se dire et tu ne me dis rien. Tu m’as caché ce qui concerne mon père, tu ne veux pas que je sache ce qui t’es arrivé lors de la mission et tu ne m’as non plus dit quelle est la raison du malaise que tu as eu lorsque ma mère était ici. Je ne peux pas t’aider si tu ne me dis rien et… et…</p><p>Le reste de ce qu’il avait à dire mourut dans sa gorge. Toute la journée, il s’était dit qu’il devait parle à Harry de ce qui s’était passé à Paris. En fait, il avait voulu le faire dès le matin après qu’il eut passé la nuit chez Pansy et Daphnée, mais l’hospitalisation d’Harry et tout ce qui s’en était suivi avait remis à plus tard ce moment. Mais il y pensait depuis constamment. Il ignorait comment aborder la chose et avait pensé et repensé de nombreuses fois à la façon dont il expliquerait la situation à son amoureux.</p><p><em>Harry, je dois te dire quelque chose. J’ai fait une connerie. J’étais tellement en colère lorsqu’on s’est quittés juste avant que je ne prenne mon portoloin pour Paris. Et là-bas, il y avait cet imbécile de Grazinsky, celui qui possède le haras dont je t’ai déjà parlé, et il était tellement lourd. Et j’en avais marre, mais tellement marre et je repensais à ce que tu m’avais dit, que tout ce que je savais faire, c’était de fuir et ça a visé juste. Je suis allé dans un bar gay, je me suis saoulé et j’ai peloté un gars dans les toilettes</em>, répéta mentalement Draco une dernière fois pour se donner du courage. Il s’apprêta à lui dire, mais Harry ne le lui laissa pas le temps.</p><p>-Je n’ai pas besoin que tu m’aides, je n’ai pas besoin d’aide! le coupa son amant en lâchant sa main et en se détournant de lui.</p><p>Ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire à Harry fut de nouveau relégué au second rang dans son esprit en entendant les propos du brun.</p><p>-Pas besoin d’aide? Harry, tu as été hospitalisé deux fois en moins d’une semaine, on t’a suspendu de ta formation à cause de ton état et tu refuses de me dire ce que tu as!</p><p>Draco sentit la colère monter soudainement en lui. Il avait tenté de parler calmement à Harry, de lui dire ce qu’il avait préparé dans sa tête toute la journée, d’être le plus doux et le plus compréhensif possible et voilà le résultat! Voyant la réaction de son amoureux, le Survivant secoua la tête.</p><p>-Je ne veux pas te mettre en colère…</p><p>-Trop tard! cracha Draco en le fusillant du regard. Comment veux-tu que je ne me mette pas en colère, Harry? Explique-moi? Je suis supposé faire quoi, moi? Rester ici à me faire traiter comme un étranger dans ma propre maison? M’occuper seul de Teddy et de la maison alors que toi tu m’évites, tu m’ignores et tu me rabroues en errant comme une âme en peine ici sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi?</p><p>-J’ai juste besoin d’un peu de temps.</p><p>-Du temps? Mais pourquoi donc refuses-tu de me dire ce qui t’arrive? Tu n’as pas à avoir honte, pas avec moi, tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas. Harry, je t’en prie…</p><p>Les yeux d’Harry devinrent soudainement très brillants et Draco comprit qu’il retenait ses larmes. Son cœur se fendit à cette vue, mais il se retint de faire un geste vers lui, la colère et la frustration encore trop présentes dans son esprit.</p><p>-Dis-moi ce qui se passe, ajouta-t-il cette fois plus doucement.</p><p>-Je t’en prie, ne me laisse pas, murmura Harry d’une voix soudainement brisée et vulnérable.</p><p>Draco fut pris de court. Il mentirait s’il disait que cela ne lui avait pas traversé l’esprit et ce millième de seconde d’hésitation avant qu’un « non » ne franchisse ses lèvres fut suffisant pour qu’Harry lise en lui.</p><p>-Non, répéta-t-il de manière plus affirmée, mais sans lui faire l’injure de lui demander pourquoi il suggérait une telle chose, sachant que son amant, tout comme lui, le connaissait par cœur.</p><p>-Je nous sens tellement loin l’un de l’autre, je… pardonne-moi Dray, je t’aime, je t’aime et je ne veux pas te perdre.</p><p>Cette fois, Draco attira Harry à lui et le serra dans ses bras, sentant l’autre homme s’agripper à lui désespérément en retour.</p><p>-Je ne disparaîtrai pas, je t’aime, je t’aime plus que tout au monde et c’est pour cette raison que c’est si difficile de réaliser que tu ne me fais pas confiance.</p><p>-Ce n’est pas ça, je te fais confiance, c’est juste… j’ai tellement honte, murmura Harry.</p><p>Draco prit alors conscience d’à quel point ils s’étaient éloignés l’un de l’autre dans les derniers jours, combien un fossé s’était creusé entre eux et qu’ils n’avaient rien fait pour le refermer. C’était la faute de Harry tout autant que la sienne. Comment cela avait-il pu se faire si aisément, après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu, après toutes ces années? Est-ce que cela signifiait quelque chose? Que ce qui les unissaient n’étaient pas aussi fort, aussi inéluctable, qu’il l’avait toujours cru?</p><p>Se séparer et puis quoi ensuite? Refaire leurs vies avec la certitude qu’ils ne revivraient jamais une histoire comme la leur parce qu’ils étaient déjà chanceux de l’avoir vécue une fois. Parce que ce qu’ils ont vécu, leur histoire, tout ce qu’ils ont traversé, il y a des gens qui vivent toute une vie sans même frôler du bout des doigts ce qu’ils ont.</p><p>Et ils finiraient par passer à autre chose, par croire qu’ils ont passé à autre chose. Mais, au détour de cette nouvelle vie, un souvenir qu’ils croyaient enfouit viendrait ponctuellement les poignarder en plein cœur et là, ils se rendraient compte qu’ils n’ont rien oublié, qu’au fond, ils n’ont jamais vraiment continué à vivre pendant tout ce temps.</p><p>Et puis dans quinze ans, dans vingt ans, ils se croiseraient dans une soirée ou ailleurs et sans jamais se l’avouer, ni à eux-mêmes ni à l’autre, ils sauraient qu’ils ont gaspillé leurs vies à s’attendre et qu’il est trop tard pour eux. Et ce serait très tragique et tout et tout, mais, en vérité, ce ne le serait pas tant que ça, parce que ça aura été leur choix de renoncer et de ne pas croire en eux. Ce serait la plus stupide des fin et Draco était d’avis que la vie était bien suffisamment compliquée comme ça, inutile d’en rajouter. Les histoires d’amour tragiques, ce n’est beau que dans les livres.</p><p>-Tu n’as pas à avoir honte devant moi, surtout pas devant moi, dit Draco et il n’eut pas besoin d’en dire davantage pour que Harry comprenne ce qu’il sous-entendait.</p><p>Ça avait longtemps été quelque chose de difficile pour Draco et même après toutes ces années, parfois, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il ne méritait pas la vie qu’il menait. Pas après tout ce qu’il avait fait avant de rejoindre l’Ordre, pas après ce qu’avait fait son père. Il en avait discuté longtemps et souvent avec Harry qui, comme toujours, avait su le soutenir sans minimiser ses angoisses, mais sans non plus le laisser se diminuer.</p><p>-Ce n’est pas la même chose, répondit le brun en relâchant leur étreinte, s’adossant au comptoir.</p><p>-Je ne peux pas en juger si tu ne me dis pas de quoi il est question et non, je ne lâcherai pas le morceau, pas pour ça, pas concernant quelque chose qui concerne ta santé et qui t’affecte, nous affecte de la sorte et quand je dis « nous », je parle de Teddy, aussi.</p><p>Harry fronça les sourcils à la mention du nom de son filleul, piqué que son amant l’implique ainsi dans la situation. Mais il n’en dit rien, réalisant sûrement que Draco avait raison, même si cela lui coûtait de se l’avouer. Il se lécha les lèvres nerveusement, puis se tourna vers la marmite, brassant la sauce avec la cuillère de bois appuyée contre le chaudron. Draco ne lui fit pas remarquer qu’il aurait pu jeter un sort pour que cela se fasse sans lui.</p><p>-Il est possible que certaines choses que j’ai vécues aient eu des conséquences, commença Harry en s’interrompant comme s’il cherchait ses mots.</p><p>Draco ne dit rien, craignant qu’il ne s’interrompe. Il observa Harry qui lui faisait dos, la tête légèrement penchée, sa main gauche appuyé contre la poignée du four, comme s’il s’y agrippait, il eut envie de l’enlacer, mais encore une fois, il n’en fit rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry soupira, puis continua.</p><p>-Elle a dit, la médicomage a dit que ce serait peut-être un trouble de stress post-traumatique.</p><p>-Peut-être?</p><p>-Sûrement… presque assurément, répondit Harry sans se retourner.</p><p>Draco n’était pas vraiment étonné, en fait, il avait eu ses propres doutes suite à la dernière hospitalisation d’Harry, aux commentaires de la médicomage et surtout, vu la réaction de son amant. Il savait que ce qui le rongeait était un mal psychique, même s’il ne pouvait mettre un nom sur sa condition. Mais cela faisait beaucoup de sens, désormais et il avait l’impression que tous les morceaux du puzzle s’étaient assemblés d’un coup. Néanmoins, cela ne signifiait pas que la suite serait plus facile, bien au contraire. Et à voir la façon dont réagissait Harry, ça ne le serait pas davantage.</p><p>Il savait que Harry ne supporterait jamais sa pitié et ce n’est pas non plus ce qu’il ressentait envers lui, mais il ne savait pas non plus comment lui montrer son support sans que ce soit mal interprété et il n’osait pas non plus l’inonder de questions. Il se renseignerait par lui-même, ça c’était certain.</p><p>Il ne supportait plus que son amant lui fasse dos.</p><p>-Harry, regarde-moi.</p><p>Mais le brun ne bougea pas.</p><p>-S’il te plaît, ajouta Draco sans pour autant le toucher, même s’il en avait une envie folle.</p><p>Un nouveau soupir traversa le Survivant et il se tourna lentement. Son regard s’accrocha directement à celui du blond et ce dernier vit qu’il avait la mâchoire tendue, comme s’il retenait une émotion particulièrement forte.</p><p>-Je sais que ce n’est pas ce que tu souhaitais entendre de la médicomage, mais malheureusement, c’est ce que c’est. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu vis, mais je sais combien ton travail est important pour toi et que tu ferais l’impossible, j’en suis sûr, pour ne pas souffrir de cette… condition. Mais je suis là, ok? continua Draco en espérant que ce qu’il disait était adéquat.</p><p>-C’est à cause de la guerre, elle pense. Même si c’est fini depuis tout ce temps, il paraît que ça peut arriver comme ça, des années plus tard.</p><p>-Et ça se soigne?</p><p>Harry haussa les épaules avec impatience, comme s’il avait déjà répondu mille fois à toutes ces questions alors que ce n’est pas le cas.</p><p>-Il y a des thérapies, de la médication, rien de vraiment concret et rien qui ne me permette de réintégrer ma formation dans un avenir proche, répondit Harry en serrant les dents.</p><p>-Ça va aller…</p><p>-Mais non, justement, on en sait rien de comment ça va aller! C’est bien ça le problème!</p><p>Draco pinça les lèvres et prit une pause devant le changement de ton de son amant, comprenant bien que ce diagnostic était hautement difficile à accepter pour lui, mais n’appréciant pas de se faire répondre ainsi. Harry lui avait dit qu’il avait besoin de temps et peut-être que c’était vrai, peut-être que le temps arrangerait les choses. Pour ce soir, il était sûrement préférable de se contenter de ce que son amoureux lui avait dit et d’y revenir à un autre moment, même si la patience n’était pas son fort.</p><p>-Nous en reparlerons, se contenta de répondre Draco sans être capable de dissimuler complètement la pointe d’agacement dans sa voix.</p><p>-Ça ne sert à rien d’en reparler, la situation ne changera pas!</p><p>-Harry, soupira Draco avec impatience, cette fois, employant le même ton qu’on emploie pour sermonner un enfant, car c’est ainsi que réagissait Harry, présentement, en enfant. Tu ne dois pas voir ça ainsi.</p><p>-Non? Alors comment? Dis-moi comment je devrais voir ça? Parce que la vérité, c’est qu’ils ont aucune foutu idée de quand ou si je vais guérir. Des thérapies… comme si ça allait faire quoi que ce soit! Et les potions, ça ne guérit rien, ça ne fait que calmer les symptômes. Et ça empire, Draco, ça empire et je ne sais pas quoi faire!</p><p>-Ça empire? Il faut que tu rappelles la médicomage.</p><p>Harry passa une main sur son front.</p><p>-Et si je ne peux jamais reprendre ma formation et si je ne redeviens jamais celui que j’étais? Qu’est-ce que je vais faire? Rester enfermé ici pour le restant de mes jours? Et Teddy? Et toi, que feras-tu, alors?</p><p>Puis Draco comprit la véritable raison du silence de Harry sur sa condition.</p><p>-Nous n’allons nulle part, Teddy et moi, répondit-il d’une voix douce.</p><p>-Tu dis ça aujourd’hui, répliqua Harry sèchement.</p><p>Draco fit un pas vers lui et posa sa main contre sa mâchoire.</p><p>-Je t’interdis de laisser tomber, Harry James Potter, si tu avais baissé les bras aussi facilement avant, ce serait le Seigneur des ténèbres qui serait au pouvoir aujourd’hui.</p><p>-Je ne vais plus pouvoir être Auror, Draco! Ça ne sert à rien de se faire des histoires, je ne baisse pas les bras, je suis simplement réaliste! Alors, qu’est-ce que je vais faire, dis-moi?</p><p>-Autre chose! Il n’y a pas seulement la carrière d’Auror qui existe! s’impatienta Draco en haussant le ton.</p><p>-Si je ne suis pas Auror, je ne suis rien! cracha Harry. J’ai travaillé toute la vie pour ça!</p><p>-ÇA SUFFIT! Je t’interdis de dire une chose pareille! Tu es bien plus qu’un foutu Auror!</p><p>-Tu peux bien parler, toi tu n’as jamais à travailler pour avoir quoi que ce soit!</p><p>Draco reçu la réplique de son amant comme une gifle en plein visage.</p><p>-C’est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi? énonça-t-il lentement en plantant son regard dans le sien.</p><p>-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit aussitôt Harry en voyant la douleur dans le regard du blond.</p><p>Ça avait été trop souvent un sous-entendu entre eux pour que Draco ne le croit totalement. Combien de fois le brun avait-il fait des remarques à ce sujet. Si ses parents l’avaient toujours mis en garde contre les profiteurs et les femmes, car à ce moment-là, ils ignoraient tout de son orientation sexuelle, qui en voudraient à sa fortune, avec Harry, c’était tout le contraire et rien ne l’avait préparé à cela. Il sentait que ce dernier aurait préféré qu’il renonce à tout cela, même s’il ne l’avait jamais dit.</p><p>-Tu penses que ça ne me fait rien tout ça? Que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait de devoir changer de vie, de perdre ce qui nous tient à cœur, de se voir arracher à ses rêves? répondit Draco en posant instinctivement sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche, là où se trouvait sa marque.</p><p>-Je viens de te dire que je ne pense pas ce que j’ai dit!</p><p>-Menteur, provoqua Draco en se détournant, mais Harry le retint en lui agrippant le bras.</p><p>-Hors de question que tu fuis cette conversation, pas encore!</p><p>Draco foudroya Harry du regard, piqué par cette dernière remarque parce qu’elle avait visé juste, le souffle court. Il tenta de récupérer son bras, mais soudain, Harry fut sur lui. Ses lèvres percutèrent les siennes sans douceur dans un baiser qui était rempli de dents et de colère. Draco y répondit tout aussi violemment, tentant de communiquer toute la rage qui le consumait, puis il le repoussa tout aussi brusquement.</p><p>-Ceci n’est pas une conversation.</p><p>-Non, admit Harry, le souffle plus rapide.</p><p>Puis il se rapprocha de lui sans pour autant le toucher, leurs visages se frôlant presque. Draco pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son amant sur ses lèvres et son menton. Il ne céderait pas.</p><p>-Je n’ai pas oublié ce que tu m’as dit, je suis toujours en colère, dit Draco en sentant son cœur s’accélérer devant le regard avide de son amant.</p><p>-Et moi… commença Harry en prenant sa main gauche dans la sienne.</p><p>-…je t’ai déjà dit, continua-t-il en remontant d’un geste sa manche pour dévoiler l’horrible tatouage.</p><p>Draco le regarda alors que Harry portait son bras à ses lèvres.</p><p>-… que je ne le pensais pas, dit le brun en léchant la marque sans lâcher son amoureux du regard. Que je suis désolé…</p><p>Puis Draco poussa un petit cri de douleur alors que Harry le mordit soudainement au même endroit.</p><p>-…mais tu ne me crois pas! termina le Survivant en avançant sur lui, le forçant à se reculer jusqu’à ce qu’il soit adossé au comptoir de cuisine.</p><p>Il ne laissa pas le temps à Draco de répondre quoi que ce soit et fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Draco mordit la lèvre inférieure de Harry pour se venger de la morsure qu’il avait subit quelques instants auparavant, faisant grogner le brun. Alors que les lèvres de Harry ravageaient les siennes et que ses mains glissaient rapidement sous son chandail, s’accrochant à lui plus qu’elles ne le caressaient, son esprit lui rappela qu’il n’avait toujours pas parlé de cette soirée à Paris et de ce qui s’était passé à Harry. Une vague de culpabilité refloua en lui et il tenta de repousser doucement son amant qui gronda et poussa contre lui avec plus de force, le plaquant durement contre le comptoir de cuisine, faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées à Draco pendant une fraction de seconde.</p><p>Rapidement, les mains de Harry détachèrent sa fermeture éclair et sa poigne se referma autour de son sexe, le faisant prendre vie à chaque nouvelle caresse. Leurs mouvements n’avaient rien de doux ni de tendre, ils étaient encore animés par la colère de leur dispute. Draco aida Harry à enlever son chandail avec impatience et retira le sien l’instant suivant. Il pouvait sentir l’érection de son amant contre lui alors qu’il se frottait contre lui.</p><p>-Harry, soupira Draco alors que la bouche de son amant partait à la conquête de son cou, mordant et suçant sa peau.</p><p>-J’ai envie de toi, murmura soudain Harry d’une voix rauque en le faisant se retourner face au comptoir, abaissant d’un même geste son pantalon sans plus de cérémonie.</p><p>Draco entendit Harry murmurer un sort et l’instant suivant, il entendit le son de la bouteille de lubrifiant que l’on ouvre. Il devina que son amant l’avait fait venir à lui de leur chambre. Un instant plus tard, Harry était de nouveau appuyé contre son dos, il entendit le bruit d’une ceinture que l’on détache et d’une fermeture éclair que l’on abaisse. Il sentit un doigt glisser le long de son intimité, mais il saisit le poignet de Harry pour l’écarter.</p><p>-Non, dit-il, seulement toi, rien d’autre.</p><p>Harry manqua de protester, mais Draco le foudroya du regard en réitérant sa demande « seulement toi ». Malgré le lubrifiant, la douleur coupa le souffle de Draco qui ne put s’empêcher de pousser un sanglot. Harry s’immobilisa aussitôt.</p><p>-Ne t’arrête pas, ordonna Draco d’un ton sec et Harry reprit ses mouvements.</p><p>Draco était si serré autour de lui qu’il ne mettrait pas de temps avant de jouir, il se força à ralentir, mais le blond lui intima d’aller plus rapidement, plus fort et bientôt, il se laissa aller, ne retenant plus ses mouvements. Précipitant tout son corps dans celui de son amant à chaque poussée, laissant aller sa colère, sa frustration, sa peine dans chacun de ses gestes. Draco accrocha sans le vouloir la coupe de vin de Harry et celle-ci se fracassa contre le carrelage sans qu’aucun des deux n’y porte attention.</p><p>Draco sentait les doigts de son amant s’enfoncer dans la chaire de ses hanches, il aurait certainement des ecchymoses, mais il n’en avait cure. Ses hanches cognaient douloureusement contre le comptoir à chaque poussée de son amant et il l’accompagnait aussi durement qu’il en était capable dans chacun de ses va-et-vient, la douleur d’avoir été pris sans préparation se tassant peu à peu sans vraiment disparaître alors qu’elle s’accompagnait du plaisir de le sentir s’enfoncer violemment en lui. Son propre sexe coincé entre le comptoir et son ventre, profitant de la friction ainsi créée. Il poussa une sorte de hoquet en sentant le sexe de son amant frôler sa prostate.</p><p>-Oui… Harry… là…oh oui, gémit-il pour lui indiquer de continuer.</p><p>L’instant suivant, la jouissance lui monta à la gorge et il éjacula en fermant les yeux tandis que son amant continuait de se mouvoir au plus profond de lui.</p><p>-Juste une minute, juste… attends, dit Harry en s’enfonçant encore en lui une dizaine de fois avant de jouir à son tour en lui.</p><p>Ils restèrent ainsi un bon ainsi, en silence, puis, doucement, le brun se retira et Draco fronça les sourcils en ressentant une sensation de brûlure.</p><p>-Ça va? Est-ce que je t’ai blessé? Est-ce que…</p><p>-Non. Non, je le voulais, tout comme toi, répondit Draco en remontant rapidement son pantalon, comme si soudainement, après ce qu’ils venaient pourtant de faire, être nu lui était devenu indécent.</p><p>Puis Harry vit alors le sang sur son propre sexe et il se sentit affreusement coupable.</p><p>-Je t’ai blessé, tu saignes, dit-il, tu…</p><p>-Je vais être ok, ce n’est rien, répondit Draco en détournant le regard, ce qui ne fit qu’alarmer davantage Harry. Je… je pense que ce serait préférable que je dorme au manoir ce soir.</p><p>Une foule d’émotions traversa le visage de Harry : de l’incompréhension, du doute, de la douleur, de la tristesse. Draco se demanda ce qu’il était possible de lire sur le sien. Il regrettait ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, parce que ça n’avait rien arrangé entre eux, bien au contraire, parce que ça n’avait fait que compliquer les choses. Et bientôt, la culpabilité de n’avoir toujours pas avoué à Harry ce qui s’était passé à Paris renaîtrait et lui ferait davantage regretter ce qu’ils avaient fait.</p><p>-Pourquoi? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.</p><p>Pourquoi? Même Draco l’ignorait. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’il ne pouvait pas demeurer ici plus longtemps, pas après ce qui venait de se passer, pas sans que tout soit clair entre eux et ce ne serait pas le cas tant qu’il n’aurait pas parlé à son tour. Mais là, ce n’était pas le moment, ça ne ferait qu’envenimer la situation.</p><p>-J’ai besoin d’être seul, répondit-il pour toute explication.</p><p>Le regard de Draco dériva vers la coupe de vin éclatée sur le carrelage et lorsqu’il fit un pas pour prendre sa baguette, il se crispa en sentant une pointe de douleur en lui. Harry n’en manqua rien et fit un pas vers lui, le regard désemparé et alarmé.</p><p>-Draco, je regrette, je t’en prie, ne pars pas. J’ai besoin de toi.</p><p>-Et moi, j’ai besoin de partir.</p><p>-Je t’en prie, répéta Harry et cette fois, Draco vit les larmes emplir ses yeux alors que sa voix se faisait suppliante.</p><p>-Je suis désolé, dit-il et il quitta la cuisine en se dirigeant vers la cheminée, ravalant ses propres larmes.</p><p>***</p><p>Contrairement à ce qu’avait cru Draco, il n’y avait pas de journalistes devant la salle où devait être entendu l’audience de son père. Tout l’opposé du procès de ce dernier où non seulement les journalistes, mais aussi tout un tas de gens se bousculaient pour entrer dans la salle et assister à l’audience. Non pas que le procès de Lucius Malfoy attirait plus de gens que les autres, s’en avait été de même pour tous les procès de mangemorts. Mais désormais, peut-être que trois ans après la fin de la guerre, le sort des anciens mangemorts n’intéressait plus personne ou peut-être que la nouvelle de sa demande de libération conditionnelle n’avait pas été rendue publique. Qu’importe, il était seulement soulagé de voir que personne, hormis le constable spécial assurant la sécurité, n’était présent dans le couloir. Il n’avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis le procès de son père et, à vrai dire, il aurait préféré ne jamais le faire.</p><p>Tout dans cet endroit semblait conçu pour susciter l’inconfort chez les gens qui s’y rendaient. Des murs glacials d’un marbre presque noir et si lisses que la lumière émeraude des appliques murales s’y reflétaient comme dans un miroir, en passant par les imposantes portes de métal menant aux salles d’audience et jusqu’au silence pesant et solennel qui y régnait et qui n’était interrompu que par le murmure des avocats qui y déambulaient ou celui des greffiers qui jetaient en passant un regard critique aux gens qui se trouvaient en ces lieux.</p><p>Il sentit sa mère lui enserrer le bras auquel elle était accrochée un peu plus fermement.</p><p>-Ça va aller, il murmura sans trop savoir pourquoi, comme si ce lieu inspirait la même sorte de déférence qu’une église. Et l’expression qui s’échappa de sa bouche n’était pas une question, mais une sorte d’affirmation qui relève un peu plus de la prière que d’une certitude.</p><p>Narcissa se contenta d’hocher doucement la tête et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d’audience. Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant qu’Harry se trouvait déjà dans la pièce, il n’aurait pas cru qu’il viendrait et certainement pas après leur querelle de la veille. En voyant son conjoint pénétrer dans la salle d’audience, Harry se leva et alla vers eux. À sa grande surprise, Narcissa posa une main sur mon avant-bras et le laissa la guider jusqu’à la première rangée. Draco les suivis.</p><p>-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, il murmura en direction du brun lorsqu’ils furent tous assis.</p><p>La salle était déserte sauf pour la présence de la greffière qui griffonnait quelque chose sur un parchemin sans leur porter attention et celle d’un constable debout près de la porte.</p><p>Harry se tourna vers lui sans croiser son regard.</p><p>-Je voulais être là pour toi.</p><p>Draco pinça les lèvres à cette réponse.</p><p>-Draco, je… commença Harry, mais il fut aussitôt interrompu par l’interpellé.</p><p>-Ce n’est ni le moment ni le lieu pour parler de ça.</p><p>Malgré le fait qu’ils chuchotaient, Draco savait que sa mère, qui était assise à ses côtés, ne manquait pas un mot de leur échange et cela lui était insupportable. Déjà qu’elle passait son temps à critiquer son couple, si elle apprenait qu’ils s’étaient querellés, elle s’en donnerait à cœur joie, c’est certain et il n’avait nullement l’envie de prêter le flanc à ses commentaires.</p><p>-J’allais simplement dire que je regrette ce qui s’est passé hier et que je t’aime.</p><p>-Ni le moment ni le lieu, répéta simplement Draco en sentant une pointe de culpabilité dans son estomac en voyant le visage de Harry se détourner et en devinant qu’il l’avait blessé.</p><p>Oui, il avait raison d’en vouloir à Harry, mais il avait tout autant de raison de lui en vouloir, même s’il l’ignorait encore. Ça n’avait pas été le moment hier, lors de leur dispute, de lui avouer ce qui s’était passé dans ce bar, mais il ne pouvait garder ce secret, même si cela signifiait une autre querelle. Harry s’imaginait qu’il était le seul à avoir mal agi et ses excuses ne faisaient que raviver la culpabilité de Draco.</p><p>Un claquement régulier et rapide se fait alors entendre, attirant l’attention des deux Malfoy et de Harry qui se tournèrent pour voir une jeune avocate de moins de trente ans traverser la salle pour se diriger vers le bureau réservé aux avocats, traînant une mallette de cuir noire sur son épaule. Son visage était flanqué d’une paire de lunette à large monture et son épaisse chevelure bouclée était brusquement interrompu du côté gauche de sa tête qu’elle avait de rasée, un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres alors qu’elle murmurait quelque chose à la greffière qui lui sourit en retour. Ses yeux se posèrent un bref instant vers les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce et elle leur adressa un très bref signe de tête, s’attardant une seconde de plus sur Harry alors que son regard se posait sur sa cicatrice.</p><p>-Je croyais que père avait choisi de se défendre seul, murmura Draco en direction de sa mère.</p><p>-Moi aussi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en dévisageant l’avocate assise devant eux d’un œil critique. Elle m’apparaît bien jeune.</p><p>Ils n’eurent pas le temps d’ajouter quoi que ce soit que le huissier audiencier pénétra dans la salle par la porte menant aux bureaux des membres du Magenmagot.</p><p>-Silence, tout le monde debout, les Honorables membres du comité des libérations conditionnelles du Magenmagot, annonça l’homme bedonnant d’une voix blasée alors que les trois juges pénétraient dans la salle, prenant place derrière le large bureau surplombant le reste de la salle. Ce type d’audience n’était pas présidé des neufs juges du Magenmagot, les règles n’était pas les mêmes que pour un procès.</p><p>Il s’agissait de deux femmes et d’un homme. Draco reconnut aussitôt l’une des femmes, c’était la Juge Felicity Montague, elle avait présidé au procès de Narcissa Malfoy. Il ne connaissait pas l’autre femme, mais elle était beaucoup plus jeune que ses collègues et devait avoir été nommée assez récemment. Tout le contraire du vieil homme qui les accompagnait et des les yeux larmoyants et le teint violacé laissait supposé un penchant plus que prononcé pour le whisky pur-feu.</p><p>-Dans la cause de Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, numéro 203-78-345590-01, entonna la greffière en griffonnant de nouveau sur le parchemin posé devant elle.</p><p>-Maître Julia Rivet pour le demandeur, Lord Malfoy, dit l’avocate en se levant, sa voix était teintée d’un important accent français qui surprit Draco.</p><p>Non seulement son père avait-il choisit d’être représenté, mais, qui plus est, il avait choisi une avocate qui semblait tout juste sorti de l’école et une française, de surcroît? C’était à n’y rien comprendre. L’avocate indiqua qu’elle était prête à procéder et comme c’était la seule audience de prévue sur le rôle de la journée, la Juge Montague demanda à ce qu’on amène le détenu.</p><p>Après ce qui sembla à Draco un temps infini, l’une des portes sur le côté de la salle s’ouvrit et un gardien apparut. Il se tendit, sachant que l’instant suivant, il verrait son père pour la première fois en un peu plus de trois ans. Il sursauta en sentant Harry lui prendre doucement la main, puis il la serra tendrement à son tour, le remerciant silencieusement, en oubliant pendant une seconde qu’ils étaient en froid, parce qu’en cet instant, il avait besoin de lui, de son support et que tout le reste n’avait plus d’importance, parce que Harry avait toujours été son roc et qu’au fond de lui, il savait bien que peu importe ce qu’ils traversaient, ils le feraient ensemble.</p><p>Plus tard ce jour-là, Draco repenserait au moment où ses yeux s’étaient posés pour la première fois après toutes ces années sur son père. Il se demanderait alors quelle émotion il aurait pensé ressentir en cet instant et bien qu’il ne sache pas exactement ce à quoi il s’était attendu, une seule chose était certaine, ce n’était pas l’absence totale d’émotion qu’il éprouva alors.</p><p>Rien. Voilà ce qu’il avait ressenti.</p><p>Rien. Même pas l’absence de quelque chose, ni le vide, ni un manque quelconque. Juste rien.</p><p>Il s’était attendu à quelque chose de gros, d’impossible à contenir, de ravageur, d’immense. De la colère? Sûrement. De la peine? Probablement pas. De la peur? Peut-être. Mais rien de ce flux d’émotions attendu ne se concrétisa et cela le troubla plus que ça ne l’apaisa. Il ne lâcha à aucun moment la main de son amant, tant parce qu’il craignait, par une conviction sans fondement logique que ce ne fut que cela qui le maintenait dans cet état de grâce, tant parce qu’il espérait que son père les aperçoive ainsi.</p><p>Si Lucius fut surpris de voir que le Sauveur du monde sorcier était présent dans la salle, rien dans son expression ne le laissait paraître. En fait, tout comme son fils, il semblait complètement vide de toute émotion et demeura dans cet état feint ou pas durant la durée entière de l’audience. Et lorsqu’il parla, sa voix était égale, posée, étrangement ordinaire, identique à celle que Draco avait connu toute sa vie. Et s’il s’était attendu à ce que son père soit l’ombre de lui-même, une sorte de squelette ressemblant plus à un cadavre qu’à son père, encore une fois, il eut tort.</p><p>Lucius paraissait plutôt en forme, malgré son teint encore plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumé et qui s’expliquait aisément par sa captivité. Certes, il avait légèrement maigri et ses cheveux étaient désormais blancs, mais ils étaient soigneusement coiffés et noués en catogan. Sa tenue était simple, mais élégante et Draco se demanda si c’était sa mère qui l’avait acheté pour lui, mais il ne le lui demanda pas. Soudain, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il regretta de ne pas avoir ouvert la lettre qu’il lui avait fait parvenir par hibou et lorsqu’il reviendrait à la maison avec Harry, ce serait la première chose qu’il ferait, même s’il le regretterait par la suite.</p><p>Draco s’était attendu à ce que son père ait un as dans sa manche. Il le connaissait trop bien pour penser que Lucius Malfoy se présenterait bien humblement devant le comité des libérations conditionnelles pour exposer sa cause comme tout autre détenu le ferait en exposant tout simplement sa situation et en espérant pour le mieux. Mais, plus l’audience avançait, plus il devait en venir à la conclusion qu’il s’était trompé, encore une fois.</p><p>Malgré tout ce qu’il avait pu penser sur l’avocate qui le représentait, celle-ci semblait faire un bon travail. Présentant le dossier de son client avec clarté, déposant le dossier carcéral de ce dernier devant eux pour exposer son comportement exemplaire en détention, expliquant qu’il ne présentait plus une menace pour le monde sorcier puisqu’il n’aurait plus sa baguette et ne pourrait quitter son domicile pour le reste de sa peine, exposant qu’il regrettait ses actions et leurs conséquences. À cela, Draco ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et il fut bêtement heureux de constater que sa mère haussait un sourcil, tout aussi sceptique que lui.</p><p>Puis ce fut tout.</p><p>Pas de surprise. Pas de témoin secret. Pas de clou du spectacle. Rien. Aussi difficile que cela était à croire, Lucius Malfoy avait décidé de faire comme tout le monde, pour une fois dans sa vie et cela avait quelque chose d’à la fois décevant et d’hautement équivoque.</p><p>Les délibérations ne durèrent que très peu de temps et lorsque les juges revinrent pour annoncer leur décision, ce fut sans grande surprise qu’ils exposèrent unanimement leur décision quant au fait que Lucius Malfoy devait demeurer détenu à Azkaban, et ce, jusqu’à la fin de sa peine, c’est-à-dire, jusqu’à sa mort.</p><p>***</p><p>-Je n’arrive pas à croire que c’est terminé, tout ça pour ça, dit Draco en sortant de l’ascenseur qui s’était ouvert sur le rez-de-chaussée du ministère de la magie, se faufilant avec Harry et sa mère parmi la foule des travailleurs et des sorciers présents pour une raison ou une autre.</p><p>-Au moins, désormais, ce sera derrière nous, dit Narcissa qui n’avait pas parlé jusque-là. Draco, est-ce que tu reviens au manoir avec moi?</p><p>Elle avait ajouté cela d’un ton faussement détaché, mais la manière dont elle jaugea Harry du regard en le disant fit comprendre à Draco que c’était plutôt une manière de voir si leur dispute était réellement grave ou pas. Il savait bien que sa mère réagirait ainsi et ce qu’elle avait entendu de leur conversation avant l’audience n’avait dû que confirmer les doutes qu’elle entretenait déjà depuis la veille alors que Draco était revenu passer la nuit au manoir, prétextant que ce serait plus facile pour le lendemain d’être directement avec elle pour partir pour le ministère alors que jamais il ne dormait dans son ancienne demeure. L’absence de Harry ou plutôt la surprise de sa présence n’avait fait que mettre davantage la puce à l’oreille à Narcissa.</p><p>-Non, mère, je vais rentrer à la maison avec Harry.</p><p>-Tu sais que le manoir t’appartient, c’est également ta maison, dit-elle sans broncher, jugeant sa réaction.</p><p>-Oui, inutile de me le rappeler, mais ce n’est pas chez moi, chez nous, répondit-il en insistant sur le <em>nous</em> sans pour autant se tourner vers son amant.</p><p>À sa grande surprise, elle n’insista pas et les salua, embrassant Draco sur la joue et posant une main sur celle de Harry avant de quitter.</p><p>-Tu pensais ce que tu as dit? demanda ce dernier, encore sous le choc de s’être fait toucher deux fois par sa belle-mère durant la même journée, alors qu’elle ne l’avait jamais fait en plus de trois ans.</p><p>Draco se tourna vers lui et il s’haït en voyant le doute planer sur le visage de son amant.</p><p>-Oui. Bien sûr que oui, mais…</p><p>-Ce n’est ni le moment ni le lieu, l’interrompit Harry en haussant un sourire, l’imitant.</p><p>Touché, pensa-t-il. Il l’avait bien mérité.</p><p>Néanmoins, étrangement, il ne sentait plus l’ombre qui planait au-dessus d’eux l’oppresser avec autant de force que quelques heures auparavant. Et bien que les choses étaient loin d’être réglés entre eux, quelque chose comme de l’espoir se faufila en lui sans qu’il ne l’eu invité.</p><p>-As-tu faim? demanda Harry au bout d’un moment.</p><p>-Je meurs de faim.</p><p>-Allons manger, alors.</p><p>-Serait-ce une invitation? demanda Draco en s’étonnant lui-même d’entendre dans sa voix ce ton mi- joueur, mi- moqueur qu’il employait souvent avec son amant, comme si la vie normale reprenait ses droits, refusait cette distance entre eux.</p><p>L’ombre d’un sourire étira alors les lèvres de Harry et Draco eut envie de l’embrasser, mais il se retint, ils devaient parler d’abord. Il devait lui avouer ce qui s’était passé dans ce bar. Il devait lui présenter ses excuses. Il devait…</p><p>Mais il fut interrompu par le bruit assourdissant d’une explosion près de lui, puis, ce fut le noir complet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>ATTENTAT AU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE : dix blessés</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ce matin, vers onze heures, une explosion a retenti dans le hall principal du ministère de la magie, causant une panique générale au sein des visiteurs et des travailleurs présents. Dix personnes ont été blessées et ont dû être amenées à Ste-Mangouste. Leur état est généralement stable, mais l’une d’elle est dans un état critique. Nous ignorons encore qui était la cible de cette attaque, mais nous avons pour information que le Sauveur du monde sorcier, monsieur Harry Potter, était sur place en compagnie de son conjoint, monsieur Draco Malfoy, ainsi que la mère de ce dernier, madame Narcissa Malfoy. Nous ignorons encore si cela a un lien avec l’attentat qui n’a été réclamé par aucun groupe terroriste depuis. Le bureau des Aurors a émis un communiqué attestant que deux hommes avaient été arrêtés suivant les évènements, leur identité n’a pas encore été divulguée.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>-Alors, Malfoy, on va reprendre ça du début, si tu le veux bien, dit l’Auror McInnis en dévisageant l’homme assis et menotté devant lui d’un regard peu amène.</p><p>De l’autre côté de la vitre sans teint, Matthew Holloway, Auror en chef, observait attentivement l’interrogatoire qui durait depuis plus de huit heures de cet homme qu’il avait lui-même mis derrière les barreaux, comme tant d’autres, après la fin de la guerre. Il connaissait Lucius Malfoy pour avoir préalablement enquêté sur sa vie à partir de son entrée à Poudlard jusqu’à ce qu’il soit mis en état d’arrestation le lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard qu’il avait fuit comme le lâche qu’il était avant même que son maître ne soit tué. Il méprisait profondément ce genre d’homme et rêvait de l’accuser de nouveau, certains qu’il était impliqué d’une manière ou d’une autre dans ce qui s’était passé au ministère, quoi qu’il prétende.</p><p>C’est pourquoi il ne croyait nullement à l’histoire que le détenu répétait, encore et encore, de ce ton supérieur et détaché, comme si tout ceci était la dernière de ses préoccupations.</p><p>-…a été frappé par un sort, alors j’ai pris sa baguette…</p><p>Il se retourna en voyant la porte de la salle où il se trouvait s’ouvrir sur l’apprenti Auror, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ce dernier lui envoya un sourire amical en passant rapidement une main dans ses cheveux trop long dans une vaine tentative de ne plus les avoir dans le visage. Finch-Fletchley était un bon élément, mais, parfois, Holloway se demandait s’il n’était pas trop… gentil, pour ne pas dire trop naïf, pour être Auror. Il avait toujours cet air dégingandé d’un adolescent qui a grandit trop vite pour sa grosseur et sa tenue d’Auror était à la fois trop grande et trop courte à certains endroits.</p><p>-Vous m’avez fait demander, Chef? demanda le jeune homme en s’approchant de la vitre pour voir de plus près l’interrogatoire dont tous les autres Aurors et apprentis Aurors parlaient présentement dans le bureau, ce n’était pas tous les jours que de tels évènements se produisaient et surtout pas depuis la fin de la guerre et encore moins en impliquant nul autre que Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>Holloway mit un temps avant de répondre, son attention étant soudain attirée par l’Auror McInnis qui sembla perdre légèrement patience et qui se pencha rapidement vers le suspect et il se demanda pendant un instant s’il devait intervenir. Hors de question que leur interrogatoire soit invalidé dû au comportement de l’un de ses Aurors, mais tout aussi prestement, McInnis reprit son calme et se rassit, fouillant dans l’épais dossier posé devant lui, sans doute pour confronter le mangemort avec un élément qui s’y trouvait. C’est alors que Malfoy tourna son regard glacial en direction du miroir, comme s’il savait que derrière celui-ci se cachait Holloway et qu’il voulait le lui signifier.</p><p><em>Pourquoi m’envois-tu une de tes recrues plutôt que de venir m’affronter toi-même?</em> semblait vouloir dire le Lord déchu. Mais Holloway ne donnerait pas à ce criminel ce qu’il voulait, c’est-à-dire, l’impression d’être important en se faisant interroger directement pas le chef des Aurors.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, répéta le patriarche de la famille Malfoy pour au moins la trentième fois depuis le début de l’interrogatoire à une question que venait de poser McInnis, mais aucune impatience n’était perceptible dans le ton de sa voix.</p><p>Si ce fils de pute ne voulait pas parler, rien ne le persuaderait, pensa Holloway, ce n’est pas comme s’il avait quelque chose à perdre, après tout, il était, de toute manière, condamné à la prison à vie.</p><p>À moins qu’il ne disait la vérité…</p><p>-Oui, dit finalement Holloway en se tournant vers Finch-Fletchley. Je veux que tu te rendes à Ste-Mangouste voir si cette fillette est en état de te parler et demande à Fox s’il a fini de dresser la liste des témoins, nous les interrogerons à partir de cet après-midi. Quant à l’autre suspect, va voir s’il est en état de débuter l’interrogatoire.</p><p>Aux dernières nouvelles, il était toujours inconscient du sort qu’il avait reçu en pleine poitrine.</p><p>-…je ne sais pas, répéta encore Malfoy de ce même ton vide d’émotion depuis la pièce adjacente et Holloway poussa un long soupir, cela promettait d’être très long.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>ATTENTAT AU MINISTÈRE : Lucius Malfoy, héros ou criminel?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dernière heure</em>
  </strong>
  <em>. L’identité de l’un des deux hommes arrêtés jeudi dernier, suivant l’attentat ayant eu lieu au ministère de la magie a été révélée ce matin, il s’agit du mangemort de renom Lucius Malfoy. Or, le communiqué du bureau des Aurors indique qu’aucune accusation ne sera portée contre lui. Au contraire, nous avons comme information que Lucius Malfoy aurait aidé à la capture du suspect principal de l’affaire et aurait permis de sauver la vie d’une enfant se trouvant sur les lieux bien que nous ignorons encore les circonstances de cette histoire incroyable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucius Malfoy se serait trouvé au ministère suite à une demande qu’il aurait présenté ce jour-là devant la Comission des libérations conditionnelles et qui aurait, par ailleurs, été refusée. Il demandait de purger sa peine d’emprisonnement à domicile plutôt qu’à Azkaban.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toute cette histoire soulève de nombreuses interrogations et de nombreux doutes. Si certains croient en une réhabilitation possible de celui qui a un jour été le bras droit de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, d’autres n’y voient qu’un plan tordu d’un esprit qui le serait encore plus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rappelons que Lucius Malfoy a été trouvé coupable de nombreux chefs d’accusation suivant son implication dans les deux guerres en tant que mangemort. Bien qu’il n’ait jamais été trouvé coupable de meurtre par manque de preuve, il a notamment été trouvé coupable de complicité de meurtre, de terrorisme, de voies de fait graves, de torture, de menaces et d’avoir utilisé le sortilège de l’impérium.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Notons aussi que son fils, Draco Lucius Malfoy, et son amant, nul autre que le Sauveur du monde sorcier, monsieur Harry Potter, étaient tous deux présents sur les lieux de l’attentat au moment où celui-ci est survenu. Tout comme l’épouse de Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy. Tous trois ont refusé nos demandes d’entrevue ou de commenter les faits, et ce, à plusieurs reprises. Certains se demandent à juste titre s’ils n’auraient pas quelque chose à cacher.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La relation homosexuelle entre monsieur Potter et l’ancien mangemort et espion, Lord Draco Malfoy, avait fait beaucoup jaser lorsqu’elle avait été révélée à la fin de la guerre et certains doutaient alors de la véritable allégeance des Malfoy et de leurs intentions quant au héros national, certains doutent toujours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nous invitons la communauté sorcière à nous contacter advenant toute information concernant cette affaire et à communique également avec le bureau des Aurors. Bien que le ministère encourage la population à ne pas s’inquiéter puisque le suspect est actuellement en détention, nous vous invitons cependant à faire preuve de vigilance.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>-<em>Un mois plus tard</em>-</strong>
</p><p>Les trois premiers obstacles coulèrent tout seul, mais lorsque Lolita vit la ligne de trois droits se dresser devant elle, elle accéléra en ignorant les aides de Draco qui tenta de la ralentir tant avec son assiette qu’avec sa voix. Mais, c’était trop tard, elle partit trop tôt et accrocha la barre avec ses postérieurs et, insultée, elle lui envoya une ruade dès la réception au sol. Son déséquilibre lui coûta une autre barre sur le deuxième obstacle et c’est tout ce qu’il fallut pour les voir reléguer loin derrière dans le classement. Considérant que l’épreuve de dressage c’est plus ou moins bien déroulée, le matin-même, Draco savait qu’il pouvait aussi bien rentrer chez lui, même s’il ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Après tout, l’épreuve de cross du lendemain était la raison pour laquelle il s’était lancé dans cette discipline et pour avoir vu les obstacles un peu plus tôt, il se délectait déjà d’y faire un tour.</p><p>Draco n’avait que lui-même à blâmer, il n’avait pas consacré suffisamment de temps à l’entraînement de sa jument dans les dernières semaines et il aurait dû renoncer à s’inscrire à une épreuve d’un tel niveau. Mais comme il était sur le comité organisateur du concours de Barbury et que c’était la seule compétition de complet qui avait lieu dans le Wiltshire, à moins de vingt kilomètres du manoir, il se serait mal vu ne pas y participer.</p><p>Il finit le parcours et donna les rênes à sa jument en lui caressant l’encolure. Près de la barrière, Harry l’attendait, Teddy, tout sourire dans ses bras et assis sur le dessus de la clôture, le salua avec énergie. Draco mit pied à terre et tendit les rênes de sa monture à William, qui l’accompagnait presque toujours en compétition et faisait office de groom, après avoir donné une dernière caresse à Lolita. Puis, il s’approcha de son amant et de celui qu’il considérait comme son fils alors que le prochain participant entrait dans la carrière. C’était un homme que Draco n’avait vu qu’une fois ou deux et dont le nom lui échappait, il reconnut en revanche le cheval qui était monté l’an dernier par une Rebecca Young, celle qui remporterait sans doute l’épreuve de ce weekend et qui était à la fois une amie et une rivale.</p><p>-Daddy, tu as accroché deux barres, fit remarquer Teddy en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>-Oui, j’avais remarqué, Ted, merci de cette brillante observation, répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel encore déçu de son parcors. Parfois je m’ennuie de l’époque où tu te contentais de poser des « oh! » admiratifs en me voyant monter.</p><p>Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Malheureusement pour toi, Teddy est devenu un véritable expert en équitation, il a passé tout le temps à m’expliquer pourquoi tel ou tel cavalier était meilleur que tel autre et pourquoi tu serais de mauvaise humeur ce soir après ces deux barres de tombées, même si ça, je l’aurais deviné seul.</p><p>La cloche annonçant le début du parcours de l’autre cavalier tinta et, aussitôt, par instinct, les yeux de Draco et de Teddy se portèrent vers ce dernier. Harry sourit en les voyant faire, quoi qu’il en dise, il était heureux de cette passion commune qu’ils partageaient et qui les rapprochaient d’une manière qu’il leur enviait parfois. Son petit-ami et l’enfant murmurèrent quelque chose qu’il ne comprit pas en observant d’un œil attentif le grand cheval bai franchir le second obstacle, guidé par son cavalier, puis refuser brusquement devant le troisième. Le cavalier poussa un juron et cravache méchamment l’animal qui se secoua l’encolure avec mécontentement. Draco et Teddy froncèrent les sourcils et détournèrent leur attention de la carrière.</p><p>-C’est de ma faute, je n’aurais pas dû participer à ce concours, Lolita et moi n’étions pas prêts, finit par dire Draco en détachant et en retirant son casque et Harry ne savait s’il s’adressait à lui ou si ce n’était qu’un constat qu’il se faisait à lui-même à voix haute.</p><p>-Lolita a bien fait! C’est toi qui lui a tiré dans la bouche avant le triple, intervint Teddy en haussant un sourcil dans un air qu’il avait hérité tout droit de Draco.</p><p>-Eh bien, dis donc, c’est vrai qu’on a maintenant un expert avec nous, rétorqua Draco en retirant sa casquette à Teddy avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux qui étaient à ce moment aussi blond que les siens, cela lui fit étrangement chaud au cœur.</p><p>Teddy poussa une espèce de cri étouffé et Draco le prit dans ses bras, le portant sur son épaule comme un sac de grain alors que l’enfant se débattait en riant, l’emportant loin de la carrière, en direction de l’écurie où William avait amené Lolita dans le boxe qu’ils avaient loué pour le weekend. Ils saluèrent en passant deux cavalières que Draco connaissait bien et qui, chacune, admirèrent la ressemblance entre celui qu’elle croyait être son fils et lui. Il ne fit rien pour les corriger. Elles saluèrent Harry qui les suivit et ce dernier leur répondit sans pour autant se souvenir de qui elles étaient. Il n’accompagnait Draco que ponctuellement à ses concours.</p><p>-Ne sois pas trop dur envers toi-même, les dernières semaines ont été difficiles… commença Harry alors que Draco posait Teddy par terre, ce dernier se dirigeant aussitôt vers Lolita et William.</p><p>Difficiles? C’était une façon polie de le dire. Après tout ce qui leur était arrivé dans le dernier mois et demi, Draco peinait encore à croire que la situation s’améliorait. Les hospitalisations d’Harry, leurs disputes, l’audience de son père et puis, toute cette histoire suivant l’explosion au ministère. Rien n’était réglé, mais au moins, les choses s’étaient calmées depuis. Les journalistes avaient cessé de les envahir de demandes d’entrevues, comme s’il aurait pu leur dire quoi que ce soit de toute manière, et l’enquête suivait son cours, mais il préférait ne pas y penser, pas aujourd’hui, pas alors qu’il peinait à reprendre un semblant de vie normale.</p><p>Une vie normale, il aurait pu rire à cette expression, de toute leur vie, Harry et lui avaient eu tout sauf une vie normale et ce qu’il nommait ainsi avait davantage la saveur d’un rêve qu’il n’était le souvenir quelconque d’une réalité qu’il aurait connu à un moment ou à un autre. Mais tout de même, les choses semblaient tendre vers un retour à ce qui était leur normalité et il en était soulagé. Cependant, la véritable question était : pour combien de temps?</p><p>-…tu vas te reprendre plus tard dans l’été, dit Harry alors que Teddy aidait William à prendre soin de Lolita un peu plus loin.</p><p>Draco ne dit pas à Harry que ça ne fonctionnait pas ainsi et qu’il ne pourrait pas rattraper son retard dans le cumul des points pour la saison. Son amoureux ignorait tout de ces subtilités et il ne l’en blâmait pas, au contraire, il savait que tout cela provenait d’une bonne intention et il était reconnaissant du soutien qu’il lui témoignait. À la place, il posa un baiser sur sa joue et le remercia d’être venu le voir.</p><p>-J’aime te voir monter, même si, à chaque fois, le cœur me manque. Et… je dois bien l’avouer, Teddy m’a littéralement harcelé pour qu’on vienne te voir et pas seulement toi, il voulait réellement assister à tout ça. Je pense que tu as raison lorsque tu dis qu’il a la piqûre, lui aussi. Même si je me l’explique assez mal… à son âge, les enfants sorciers sont habituellement passionnés par le Quidditch, pas par les chevaux.</p><p>Draco sourit en haussant les épaules.</p><p>-L’un n’exclut pas l’autre, regarde-moi, par exemple.</p><p>Harry lui jeta un regard sceptique.</p><p>-Je me rappelle encore l’an dernier quand j’ai acheté des billets pour la finale de la ligue et qu’il a refusé de venir parce qu’il préférait passer la journée à l’écurie avec toi dans l’espoir que peut-être je ne sais plus laquelle de tes juments mettrait bas.</p><p>-Éclipse. Et elle a bel et bien mis bas cette soirée-là! se souvint Draco.</p><p>-Je pense que mon espoir d’en faire un futur attrapeur est mort ce jour-là.</p><p>Le regard du blond se rembrunit quelque peu.</p><p>-Laissons-le donc aimer ce qu’il veut sans essayer de le contrôler, je sais ce que ça fait de sentir les attentes de ses parents peser sur soi et c’est très lourd.</p><p>Harry posa une main sur son bras pour l’apaiser.</p><p>-Tu sais bien que je plaisante. Moi, tant qu’il est heureux, il peut bien faire ce qui lui plaira. Et toi, tu peux bien dire ça, puisqu’il est passionné par le même sport que toi! se moqua légèrement Harry en voyant le regard de son amant s’égayer de nouveau.</p><p>Près d’eux, Teddy rit à quelque chose que William venait de lui dire et attira le regard de ses parents.</p><p>-Parlant de ça… commença Draco lentement</p><p>Aussitôt, le regard de Harry devint méfiant, c’était rare que son amoureux s’adressait à lui de cette manière, mais à chaque fois, cela signifiait qu’il tentait de lui faire accepter quelque chose dont il n’avait pas envie ou encore qu’il avait fait quelque chose dont il ne serait pas content.</p><p>-Tu sais qu’on avait dit qu’éventuellement, ce serait bien que Teddy commence à prendre des cours et…</p><p>-Teddy vient tout juste d’avoir quatre ans au printemps, il est beaucoup trop jeune pour monter tes chevaux immenses, c’est absolument hors de question que…</p><p>-Justement, il est possible que je lui aie acheté un poney, l’interrompit Draco, un air innocent peint sur le visage.</p><p>-Tu as quoi?</p><p>Draco se contenta de sourire sans ciller.</p><p>-Est-il au courant? chuchota Harry en fronçant les sourcils, jetant un regard rapide vers Teddy.</p><p>-Pas encore.</p><p>Un cheval hennit de l’autre côté de la rangée de boxe et un autre lui répondit de l’extérieur.</p><p>-Dray, j’aurais voulu qu’on en discute avant…</p><p>-Je pensais que c’était ce qu’on était en train de faire, le coupa le cavalier sans perdre son sourire qui devint légèrement charmeur, non, Harry ne se laisserait pas envoûter de la sorte.</p><p>-Avant que tu n’achètes le poney, précisa Harry même s’il savait parfaitement que Draco avait compris la première fois.</p><p>-Je ne pouvais pas attendre, c’était une véritable opportunité, expliqua le blond.</p><p>-Quand l’as-tu acheté?</p><p>-Il y a peu, répondit Draco en demeurant volontairement vague.</p><p>-Quand? insista le brun.</p><p>-Environ six mois.</p><p>-Six mois! s’exclama Harry comme s’il ne parvenait pas à le croire, mais Draco lui fit signe de baisser le ton, désignant Teddy d’un geste de la tête. Six mois et tu m’en parles seulement maintenant! continua Harry en chuchotant malgré tout très fort.</p><p>-Il fallait que je voie s’il lui conviendrait, que je mette un peu de temps dessus ou, plutôt, que William en mette vu que j’ai plus ou moins eu le temps.</p><p>-Draco… soupira Harry, même s’il n’était pas réellement en colère, il aurait tout de même préféré que son amoureux lui en parle et une partie de lui ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver que Teddy était encore trop jeune pour avoir sa propre monture, que c’était beaucoup trop risqué. Ce n’était pas comme lorsque Draco l’embarquait avec lui sur l’un de ses chevaux et, même à ces occasions, il ne se sentait pas parfaitement rassuré. Mais là, c’était tout autre chose. D’un autre côté, il avait entièrement confiance en Draco, il savait que jamais il ne mettrait Teddy en danger et que s’il avait choisi une monture pour lui, celle-ci serait parfaitement adaptée à celui-ci et sécuritaire. Mais tout de même, cela lui semblait prématuré. De plus, il ne le dirait jamais à Draco, mais il considérait que les cavaliers avaient tous une notion émoussée du risque et qu’ils étaient tous un peu fous de confier leur vie à des animaux aussi imprévisibles.</p><p>-Harry… imita le blond, un sourire légèrement goguenard sur les lèvres.</p><p>L’interpellé leva les yeux au ciel, puis soupira.</p><p>-Et donc, comme tu sembles avoir tout planifié, quand as-tu prévu que nous irions présenter Teddy à son poney? conclut Harry en haussant les épaules, abandonnant l’idée de freiner plus longtemps ce projet, sachant combien l’enfant serait content et sachant que c’était presque inévitable, de toute manière, de penser le tenir éloigné de cela plus longtemps vu la manière dont Teddy insistait constamment pour accompagner Draco à l’écurie et réclamait jour après jour de monter comme « daddy », lui aussi.</p><p>Il sursauta presque alors que Draco se penchait rapidement pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.</p><p>-Est-ce que je t’ai dit que je t’aime, aujourd’hui? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.</p><p>-Non, je ne crois pas, mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais, répliqua le brun, un air faussement blasé sur le visage.</p><p>-Je t’aime.</p><p>-Et moi, je n’en suis plus si sûr, blagua Harry en secouant la tête, peinant à croire qu’il venait tout juste de dire oui à ça.</p><p>***</p><p>Draco se réveilla dans un lit vide et il fronça les sourcils en sentant la place froide à ses côtés. Harry avait toujours eu plus de difficultés à se lever que lui et avait tendance à faire la grasse matinée lorsque l’opportunité se présentait. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d’une main les fois où son amoureux s’était levé avant lui, et ce, même lorsqu’il devait partir en mission très tôt.</p><p>Une inquiétude se logea au creux de son estomac lorsqu’il se demanda si Harry avait quitté leur chambre au beau milieu de la nuit, en proie à une crise d’insomnie comme il lui arrivait d’en avoir depuis les évènements du ministère. Le lendemain de l’incident, Draco l’avait trouvé aux alentours de deux heures du matin dans le salon de jour, le corps tremblant et couvert de sueur, en proie à une angoisse telle qu’il avait insisté pour qu’ils se rendent à Ste-Mangouste, mais finalement, Harry était parvenu à le convaincre qu’il n’avait pas besoin de s’y rendre. Draco avait passé la nuit à ses côtés et lui avait fait jurer de se rendre voir sa psychomage dès le lendemain, mais, surtout, de le réveiller si cela se produisait de nouveau plutôt que de quitter leur chambre ainsi.</p><p>Un rire lui provint de l’étage en-dessous et effaça ses inquiétudes. Il se leva et, après avoir été à la salle de bain, il passa un t-shirt et descendit dans la cuisine d’où de nouveaux rires et une odeur de rôties grillées lui arrivaient.</p><p>-Aurais-je soudainement mis le pied dans une réalité parallèle dans laquelle tu es devenu quelqu’un de matinal? demanda Draco en pénétrant dans la cuisine et en se dirigeant vers Teddy, attablé à l’îlot, pour l’embrasser avant de se diriger vers son amoureux et d’en faire de même.</p><p>-Oui, c’est aussi une réalité parallèle dans laquelle je suis un sorcier de sang pur faisant partie des vingt-huit sacrés et toi un cracmol que j’ai décidé d’hébergé par pure bonté d’âme.</p><p>-Hilarant, remarqua Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Oui, je sais, répliqua Harry en l’interrompant d’un baiser, un sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>-Eww! s’exclama Teddy en les voyant faire.</p><p>Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui et Draco haussa un sourcil.</p><p>-Depuis quand est-ce que ça te dérange que papa et moi on s’embrasse?</p><p>-Depuis que Lilian a dit que c’était comme ça qu’on fait les bébés et puis que c’est dégueu!</p><p>Les deux amants échangèrent un regard, se retenant de rire. Lilian était l’une des enfants à la garderie que fréquentait Teddy.</p><p>-Tu diras à Lilian qu’elle ne connaît rien à rien et que de toute manière, il n’y a aucun risque à ce niveau puisque ton père et moi sommes deux hommes et que même si on essaie très fort on ne peut pas avoir d’enfants, répondit Draco avec tout le sérieux du monde.</p><p>-Dray! intervint Harry en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>Son amant haussa les épaules, un air innocent sur le visage en pointant sa baguette vers une armoire de cuisine. Une tasse et une soucoupe en sortie, volant jusqu’à lui alors que la théière en faisait de même, lui versant une tasse du liquide chaud. Il saisit l’une des rôties posées dans l’assiette au centre de l’îlot autour duquel ils mangeaient plus souvent qu’autrement. Sa mère ferait certainement une syncope d’apprendre qu’ils ne mangeaient pas dans la salle à manger officielle, mais il n’en avait sincèrement rien à faire.</p><p>-Tu vas toujours à ton rendez-vous ce matin? demanda Draco d’une voix détachée, comme si la réponse lui importait peu alors qu’ils savaient tous deux qu’il n’en était rien.</p><p>Harry lui jeta un œil inquisiteur avant de répondre, dans le moins de mots possibles.</p><p>-Oui, à dix heures.</p><p>Ils évitaient encore les mots « psy », « psychomage » et « thérapie » lorsqu’ils parlaient des rendez-vous bi-hebdomadaires de Harry. Bien que ce dernier commençât à parler plus ouvertement à Draco de ce qu’il vivait et de sa problématique, c’était toujours un sujet très difficile et pas seulement qu’entre eux. Harry avait bien été obligé de dévoiler certaines choses à ses proches et, évidemment, le bruit s’était un peu répandu, il fallait s’y attendre. Mais leur entourage avait su se montrer discret et, contrairement à ce qu’avait craint Draco, connaissant la famille Weasley, ils avaient su donner à Harry l’espace dont il avait besoin sans trop insister pour avoir plus d’informations auprès de lui.</p><p>Néanmoins, madame Weasley ne s’était pas gênée pour contacter Draco dès que Harry s’était absenté pour poser toutes les questions qu’elle avait à ce sujet et lui déballant toutes ses inquiétudes du même coup. Draco avait fait tout ce qu’il avait pu pour la rassurer sans pour autant minimiser la condition de son amoureux, la renseignant sur ce que lui-même avait appris du trouble de stress post-traumatique et de ses symptômes et surtout, de comment éviter de mettre Harry en situation problématique.</p><p>Il s’était lui-même beaucoup informé sans trop le dire à son petit-ami, sachant combien cela était un sujet sensible pour lui. Pour le moment, le genre de crise de panique comme celle qu’avait vécu le brun et qui l’avait conduit à sa deuxième hospitalisation ne s’était pas reproduite, mais Draco pouvait voir que certaines journées étaient plus pénibles que d’autres pour Harry.</p><p>Les potions aidaient, mais trouver le bon dosage prendrait du temps. Entre ses bonnes journées, Harry alternait souvent entre un état de fatigue qui l’empêchait d’entreprendre ses activités quotidiennes normalement ou un état d’hypervigilance qui mettait même Draco à cran. Malgré toutes leurs précautions, Teddy s’était rapidement rendu compte, dans les jours suivants la deuxième hospitalisation de Harry, que son papa n’était pas comme d’habitude et que l’ambiance à la maison était parfois tendue.</p><p>Ils avaient dû lui expliquer, sans trop complexifier la chose, la condition de Harry. L’enfant, avec raison, avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à saisir qu’on pouvait être malade sans devoir rester au lit et les adultes avaient dû le rassurer quant au fait que son papa n’était pas en danger de mourir ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Draco se demandait encore s’ils avaient bien fait de lui expliquer la situation, car Teddy revenait souvent sur le sujet, reposant toujours les mêmes questions comme s’il ne parvenait pas à calmer ses inquiétudes.</p><p>Par ailleurs, c’était ardu pour Draco de savoir comment Harry se sentait réellement et si sa situation s’améliorait ou pas. Il le lui demandait fréquemment, mais ce dernier ne faisait que répondre, la plupart du temps, que ça allait, sans donner plus de détails. Il aurait préféré que l’homme avec qui il partageait sa vie s’ouvre davantage, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le brusquer, sachant qu’il faisait des efforts à ce niveau.</p><p>Alors qu’ils terminaient de manger, le hibou leur apportant quotidiennement la Gazette du sorcier toqua deux petits coups secs à leur fenêtre. Ils échangèrent un regard. Depuis les évènements du ministère, ils redoutaient chaque jour ce qu’ils y liraient.</p><p>-J’ai fini, je peux monter en haut jouer dans ma chambre? demanda Teddy en bondissant de sa chaise avant même que l’un d’eux ne lui eut donné le feu vert.</p><p>Ça ne pouvait mieux tomber, pensa Harry en acquiesçant à la demande de l’enfant. En se retournant vers Draco, il vit que celui-ci avait déjà ouvert la porte au volatil et dépliait lentement le journal, il se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir la une.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ATTENTAT AU MINISTÈRE : l’enquête continue</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Le communiqué de presse qu’à fait parvenir le bureau des Aurors ce jour même nous informe que l’enquête concernant l’attentat qui a eu lieu au ministère de la magie le 8 juin dernier se resserre. Si la nouvelle selon laquelle Lucius Malfoy aurait permis d’arrêter le suspect, dont l’identité n’a toujours pas été dévoilée, sauvant par le fait même une fillette de six ans qui avait été prise en otage par ce dernier, en a surpris plus d’un, cette information a bel et bien été confirmée aujourd’hui par l’Auror en Chef, monsieur Matthew Holloway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lord Malfoy…</em>
</p><p>-Et maintenant, c’est devenu Lord Malfoy et non plus, « le mangemort » ou encore « le bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres » ou encore « le criminel », commenta Draco en secouant la tête avec dédain.</p><p>
  <em>…qui sortait d’une audience devant la Commission des libérations conditionnelles était en train d’être escorté vers le transport sécurisé vers Azkaban lorsque le suspect est entré dans l’espace réservé à la détention pour des motifs qui sont encore inconnus. Selon les informations reçues de plusieurs témoins, l’homme s’en serait alors pris aux gardiens et Lord Malfoy aurait saisi une de leur baguette avant de stupéfixer le suspect, mettant ainsi un terme à son avancée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lord Malfoy et sa famille ont refusé toutes les demandes d’entrevues jusqu’à présent. Rappelons que le fils de…</em>
</p><p>Mais Draco interrompit sa lecture, n’ayant aucune envie de relire pour la millième fois tout ce que la presse avait à dire de sa relation « homosexuelle » avec « le Sauveur du monde sorcier » ou encore de son « implication comme espion durant la guerre ». Une chappe de plomb descendit sur lui et il eut envie de se lancer un sort d’oubliettes pour ne garder aucun souvenir de cet article qui venait encore une fois de gâcher sa journée. Il anticipait par ailleurs la conversation qui s’ensuivrait inéluctablement avec Harry, parce que c’était ainsi à chaque fois qu’un nouvel article était publié à ce sujet.</p><p>-Tu penses que c’est possible? demanda Harry en finissant de lire l’article, posant une main dans le dos de son amoureux.</p><p>Draco se retourna face à lui, le regardant comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois.</p><p>-Je pense que c’est évident que tout ça n’est une machination de sa part! Harry, tu connais mon père, tu sais qu’il serait prêt à tout pour en venir à ses fins. Le fait que l’attentat ait eu lieu le jour où il était présent au ministère, que le pseudo suspect était comme par hasard où se trouvait mon père juste au moment pendant lequel il était escorté par des gardes et non pas dans sa cellule, qu’il se soit interposé de la sorte entre cette fillette et ce supposé assassin… Impossible que ce soit un hasard! Et je n’arrive pas à croire que tu arrives à en douter! répondit-il aussitôt avec impatience.</p><p>-Tu as sans doute raison, mais c’est juste… si le bureau des Aurors, si Holloway confirme cette histoire…</p><p>-Je ne dis pas que ça ne s’est pas déroulé ainsi, je dis qu’il est clair que mon père n’est pas un héros, mais qu’il est plutôt derrière tout ça. Et puis, ce ne serait pas la première fois que le bureau des Aurors fait fausse route!</p><p>Harry pinça les lèvres, Draco savait qu’il n’aimait pas qu’il critique les Aurors, mais il n’avait jamais porté le bureau des Aurors dans son cœur et ne s’en cachait pas. Pas après la manière dont ils avaient traité sa mère, Pansy ou lui-même après la guerre et certainement pas après avoir constaté le peu de support qu’ils offraient présentement à Harry. Mais ça, Draco n’en disait rien, sachant que son amoureux ne voudrait rien entendre.</p><p>Il soupira.</p><p>-Une fillette. Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il ait mis une fillette en danger, même pour lui, ça me paraît bien bas, marmonna Draco en secouant la tête.</p><p>-Et dans la lettre… commença Harry à voix basse, s’interrompant en voyant l’expression de son petit-ami se refermer aussitôt à la mention de la lettre que lui avait fait parvenir son père peu avant l’audience et qu’il n’avait lu qu’au lendemain de celle-ci.</p><p>-Tu l’as lu comme moi, tu sais qu’il n’y avait rien à ce sujet dans cette lettre, trancha Draco d’un ton sans appel.</p><p>Harry se tut. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour alléger l’atmosphère, pour indiquer à Draco qu’il était là pour lui, qu’il serait toujours là, mais les mots lui manquèrent. Puis, le bruissement reconnaissable de quelqu’un empruntant le réseau de cheminée se fit entendre depuis le salon.</p><p>-DRACO! s’exclama une voix en provenance de la pièce voisine.</p><p>-Je crois bien qu’elle a vu l’article, maugréa l’interpellé en reconnaissant immédiatement la voix de sa mère et il se leva au moment où elle pénétrait dans la cuisine.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry fit tourner sa pinte de bière entre ses doigts en l’étudiant attentivement, comme s’il cherchait une imperfection dans le verre ou tentait de voir s’il était propre. Il sursauta lorsque Ron reprit place devant lui en tapant bruyamment la table du plat de sa main.</p><p>-Enfin, une soirée entre mecs! annonça-t-il en se tassant dans la banquette pour laisser de la place à Neville qui s’assit à côté de lui, posant chacun leur pinte sur la table sans la moindre délicatesse.</p><p>Harry lui adressa un sourire moqueur.</p><p>-Tu te rends compte que je suis gay, alors, pour moi, toutes les soirées sont des soirées entre mecs, plaisanta-t-il.</p><p>Ron leva les yeux au ciel alors que Neville pouffait de rire.</p><p>-Tu sais ce que je veux dire! se plaignit le rouquin en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.</p><p>-Comment va Draco? demanda Neville qui n’avait pas vu Harry depuis un moment, le travail et les aléas de la vie obligent.</p><p>-Pas trop mal, c’est sûr que ce qui s’est passé au ministère lui pèse, je veux dire, ce qui concerne son père.</p><p>-Ouais, j’ai vu la Gazette de ce matin, grimaça Neville.</p><p>-Disons qu’on a hâte que toute cette histoire se termine. Je pense qu’après ça, on va être dû pour des vacances, répondit Harry qui avait perdu son sourire.</p><p>-Bravo Neville, tu viens de plomber l’ambiance! intervint Ron d’une voix un peu trop forte.</p><p>L’interpellé haussa les épaules.</p><p>-Je voulais simplement prendre des nouvelles, je ne vois pas Harry tous les jours au boulot comme… commença-t-il, mais il s’interrompit en réalisant qu’il venait de se mettre les pieds dans les plats, ayant stupidement oublié que son ami avait été suspendu de sa formation d’Aurors.</p><p>Ron se tendit, mais Harry secoua doucement la tête, lui faisant signe que ça allait.</p><p>-Faut bien que je commence à me faire à l’idée de toute manière. Parfois je me dis que Draco a raison, il faudrait peut-être que je pense à faire autre chose, répondit Harry.</p><p>Ron parut choqué.</p><p>-Faire autre chose? Tu devrais te laisser le temps d’aller mieux avant de prendre une telle décision. C’est ce que tu as voulu faire depuis aussi loin que tu as appris ce que signifiait le mot Auror! Tu ne peux pas tout laisser tomber aussi facilement! dit-il avec précipitation sans remarquer le regard insistant de Neville l’enjoignant à baisser le ton ou encore mieux, à se taire.</p><p>Harry se tendit, cette fois. Ce que venait d’exprimer Ron, il se l’était lui-même répété mainte et mainte fois depuis sa deuxième hospitalisation et il se le disait encore souvent. Mais venant de la bouche de son meilleur ami, ces mots avaient encore plus de poids et mordirent en lui douloureusement.</p><p>-Je n’aurai peut-être pas le choix, Ron!</p><p>-Harry a raison, il doit penser à ce qui est le mieux pour lui et je pense que c’est très sage de sa part d’y réfléchir, intervint Neville d’un ton calme, ne souhaitant pas qu’une dispute éclate en plein pub entre ses deux amis.</p><p>-Quand même… tout abandonner, maugréa Ron en marmonnant.</p><p>Harry choisit de l’ignorer, mais ses mots avaient visé juste et il savait pertinemment qu’ils lui tourneraient en tête encore et encore dans les prochains jours. Il posa ses avant-bras sur la table pour réaliser qu’elle était collante de bière, alors il les croisa sur sa poitrine. C’était la première fois qu’ils venaient dans ce pub, ayant décidé d’éviter les établissements sorciers pour éviter d’être reconnus ou que leur conversation soit entendue et qu’un article soit ensuite publié le lendemain dans la Gazette.</p><p>Harry pouvait déjà voir les gros titres : Le Sauveur du monde sorcier noyant sa peine suite aux évènement secouant sa famille, c’est-à-dire, le fils de mangemort avec qui il avait des relations sexuelles homosexuelles et l’enfant d’un loup-garou et d’une métamorphomage. Ce titre était peut-être un peu long, mais après tout, il n’était pas journaliste et bien qu’il tentait de garder son calme en présence de Draco, il en avait lui aussi plus que marre des articles les mentionnant.</p><p>Près d’eux, un groupe assis à une table éclata de rire en portant un toast à un certain « Jeremy », ramenant Harry au moment présent. Ron avait raison, ils devaient profiter de cette soirée et non pas s’apitoyer sur leurs problèmes. Ils avaient trop peu l’occasion de s’amuser.</p><p>-Et toi, comment vont les amours? demanda Harry en direction de Neville, pour changer de sujet.</p><p>Ce dernier soupira et Harry réalisa alors que ce n’était finalement peut-être pas le meilleur sujet pour égayer l’atmosphère.</p><p>-Tu veux dire comment va le désert qu’est ma vie amoureuse? répondit Neville en prenant une gorgée de bière.</p><p>-C’est si terrible? demanda Harry en regrettant d’avoir abordé le sujet devant l’air ennuyé de Ron qui secouait la tête comme s’il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.</p><p>-Pire encore. Je n’ai pas eu de rendez-vous en plus de quatre mois et les deux dernières filles avec lesquelles j’ai été boire un verre avaient autant de point en commun avec moi qu’un scrout-à-pétard, je ne sais pas ce que j’ai qui cloche, répondit Neville.</p><p>-Tu étudies en botanique! dit Ron. Aucune personne intéressante n’étudie en botanique, c’est certain que tu ne rencontreras aucune fille là.</p><p>Neville échangea un regard avec Harry.</p><p>-Donc, ouais, rien à dire d’intéressant de ce côté-là, conclut Neville.</p><p>-Parlant d’amour, est-ce que les choses sont revenus au beau fixe avec ton beau blond? demanda Ron à Harry.</p><p>-C’est mieux, oui, répondit-il sobrement.</p><p>-Quelque chose qui n’allait pas entre vous? demanda Neville, surpris, puisque Draco et Harry avaient toujours été, dans son esprit, un modèle de couple stable et aimant et qu’il les avait envié et les enviait souvent encore d’avoir pu se trouver l’un l’autre et de vivre quelque chose d’aussi beau et fort.</p><p>Harry s’apprêta à répondre, mais Ron le devança, faisant en même temps signe au barman de leur servir une nouvelle tournée.</p><p>-Malfoy a trompé Harry! annonça Ron et Neville manqua de s’étouffer avec sa dernière gorgée de bière, écarquillant les yeux avec stupeur.</p><p>-Ce que Ron veut dire, c’est que Draco a embrassé un autre mec, alors qu’il était très saoul et que nous nous étions disputés et qu’il me l’a avoué quelques jours plus tard. Il m’a présenté ses excuses et je lui ai pardonné, corrigea immédiatement Harry en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard devant les mots qu’avaient choisi d’employer le rouquin.</p><p>Neville se remit à respirer normalement, mais la surprise ne quitta pas son visage.</p><p>-Il a embrassé un autre homme? répéta-t-il.</p><p>Harry haussa les épaules, faisant comme si ce n’était pas grand-chose et que ça ne l’affectait nullement. Même si, en réalité, ça avait été un choc pour lui lorsqu’il l’avait appris. D’autant plus que Draco avait mis plusieurs jours avant de le lui dire, même si, au vu des évènements, il avait pu comprendre. Ça avait bien entendu précipité une dispute entre lui et son amoureux et la tension avait été presque insupportable entre eux pendant deux jours. Puis, il avait pardonné à Draco, sachant que ça ne voulait rien dire et voyant comme il était catastrophé, mais il y avait pensé pendant des semaines, d’ailleurs, il y pensait parfois encore. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que Draco ferait une telle chose et ça l’avait blessé plus qu’il ne l’aurait admis.</p><p>-Ouais, mais ça fait plus d’un mois, au moins, c’est derrière nous.</p><p>-Tout de même, je n’aurais jamais pensé… Je… il t’aime tellement, vous vous aimez tellement, c’est juste… Je pense que, parfois, quand on s’aime avec une telle force, on cherche à se faire du mal avec autant de force et c’est… c’est bien dommage.</p><p>Harry acquiesça lentement, se disant que Neville avait sans doute raison.</p><p>-Et moi, je vous dis que vous êtes vraiment lourds, intervint Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.</p><p>Harry ne pouvait dire qu’il avait tort et ils changèrent de sujet pour quelque chose de plus léger.</p><p>Quand Harry rentra chez lui, aux petites heures du matin, il fit attention à faire le moins de bruit possible en se rendant à la chambre qu’il occupait avec Draco. La lumière des réverbères filtrait à travers les minces rideaux blancs de la pièce et il pouvait aisément voir la silhouette de son petit-ami, étendu sur le ventre, sa jambe droite repliée près de lui, dans cette position qu’il adoptait la plupart du temps pour dormir. Il se déshabilla rapidement, ne gardant que son boxer et se glissa sous les draps.</p><p>-Belle soirée? murmura Draco sans bouger.</p><p>-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.</p><p>Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du blond alors qu’il se retournait pour faire face à son amoureux. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, tout le contraire de Harry.</p><p>-Je sais, répondit-il en posant en l’embrassant doucement. Tu as bu?</p><p>Il fronça les sourcils. Harry n’était pas censé boire avec les potions qu’il prenait. Harry prit un air légèrement contrit.</p><p>-Juste trois bières, ne m’en veux pas, j’avais besoin de me sentir… comme avant, pour une fois.</p><p>Draco soupira.</p><p>-Je ne t’en veux pas, je m’inquiète.</p><p>Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui dû retenir un soupir, mais d’agacement. Il en avait plus que marre que les gens s’inquiètent pour lui, il avait parfois l’impression d’être redevenu un enfant ou pire, dans son cas, l’adolescent que tout le monde cherchait à protéger et croyait condamné qu’il avait été.</p><p>-Ça va, inutile de t’inquiéter.</p><p>Draco se retint à son tour de dire qu’il n’était en rien inutile de s’inquiéter vu les derniers évènements. Merlin, vu les cauchemars de Harry qui les avaient encore tenus éveillés une bonne partie de la nuit, la veille. Mais il se contenta de poser sa tête contre l’épaule de son petit-ami qui, étendu sur le dos, passa un bras autour de lui.</p><p>-Hmmm, tu sens bon, dit Draco, indiquant par le fait même qu’il n’insisterait pas sur le sujet.</p><p>Harry pouffa.</p><p>-Je sens sans doute la bière, la friture et la sueur.</p><p>-Non, tu sens toi.</p><p>Ils se pelotonnèrent encore plus étroitement l’un contre l’autre, profitant chacun de la présence de l’autre. Le souffle régulier de Harry et la chaleur de son corps eurent tôt fait d’amener de nouveau Draco aux portes du sommeil, mais la voix de son amoureux s’éleva dans la noirceur de leur chambre.</p><p>-Et Teddy?</p><p>-Il dort dans sa chambre, on a été à l’écurie, ma mère nous a invité à diner avec elle au manoir, il a dit oui avant que je n’ai le temps de dire non, mais c’était tout de même une belle soirée. Maintenant dormons, Teddy ne se lèvera pas plus tard parce que tu as décidé de faire la fête toute la nuit.</p><p>-Bonne nuit, mon amour, dit Harry en lui embrassant le dessus de la tête.</p><p>-B’nuit, répondit l’autre en resserrant brièvement le bras qui recouvrait son torse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dernière heure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco n’était pas le genre de personne à être émue durant les mariages, mais lorsqu’il vit Pansy et Daphnée descendre l’allée main dans la main jusqu’à la pergola où elles allaient prononcer leurs vœux et être unies par la célébrante, il sentit son cœur se serrer avec émotion. Il déglutit et jeta un regard vers Harry qui était assis avec Teddy et Narcissa dans la première rangée, à la place qu’aurait normalement dû occuper la famille de Pansy. Le regard de son amoureux croisa le sien et il lui sourit, de cette manière si naturelle et remplie d’amour, portant si facilement ses sentiments sur son visage. Narcissa, elle, avait les yeux fixés sur Pansy et Daphnée, une main posée sur sa poitrine, mais le visage impassible.</p><p>Faisant fi des traditions et certainement pour faire fâcher son père, Astoria dans sa robe noire ajustée et ses Doc Marten’s avait pris place à côté de Teddy plutôt qu’avec la famille Greengrass. Draco se redressa et sourit à sa meilleure amie lorsqu’elle arriva à sa hauteur. Près de lui se tenait Hannah Abbott, l’autre témoin, qui était aussi la meilleure amie de Daphnée. Draco portait un lys épinglé sur la poitrine, rappelant le bouquet de Pansy. Ces mêmes fleurs décoraient les chaises bordant l’allée et la rambarde de la pergola, ainsi que des rubans dans des tons de bleu marine et de blanc.</p><p>Si le père de Daphnée avait réussi à obtenir d’elles un grand mariage avec une centaine d’invité ayant lieu dans ce château magnifique au cœur de la campagne anglaise qui avait été transformé en hôtel après la deuxième guerre mondiale, les mariées avaient tout de même obtenues d’être mariées par une célébrante lors d’une cérémonie durant laquelle elles avaient choisi de prononcer leurs propres vœux.</p><p>Les deux futures épouses avaient choisi de porter chacune une robe blanche différente, mais qui s’agençaient à la perfection. Draco se dit que c’était l’une des rares fois où il avait vu son amie porter une robe et il la trouva magnifique, même s’il n’avait pas manqué de l’agacer un moment à ce sujet juste alors qu’elle se préparait pour la noce.</p><p>Ce fut Daphnée qui dit ses vœux en premier et lorsque vint le tour de Pansy, elle dû s’y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir commencer, l’émotion la prenant à la gorge alors que les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Draco essuya rapidement ses yeux, espérant que personne n’avait vu les larmes s’y accumuler. Pansy était sa meilleure amie depuis l’enfance et elle était réellement comme une sœur pour lui et de la voir dans un tel état ne pouvait que l’affecter, même si la cause de toutes ces émotions était une joie immense.</p><p>De la voir ainsi, parfaitement heureuse, ses mains dans celles de sa future épouse était tout ce qu’il avait toujours souhaité pour elle. Et après tout ce qu’ils avaient traversé, cela lui semblait presque inespéré, même si entièrement mérité.</p><p>La cérémonie fila rapidement et bientôt, tous les invités se dirigèrent vers les grandes tentes banches qui avaient été montées un peu plus loin sur le terrain gazonné et bordé de fleurs du château dont les chambres avaient été réservées en entier pour les invités. Draco chercha du regard son petit-ami et Teddy. Il aperçut bien vite Harry qui discutait avec Ron, Hermione et une femme d’un certain âge qu’il ne connaissait pas et qui n’avait de cesse d’agripper le coude du rouquin qui semblait légèrement mal à l’aise.</p><p>Harry lui sourit en le voyant approcher et il sentit son cœur se réchauffer.</p><p>-Salut beau gosse, murmura Harry en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Est-ce que je t’ai dit que cette robe de soirée te va à ravir?</p><p>-Oui, plusieurs fois, mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre. T’es pas trop mal non plus, répondit Draco avec un air enjôleur.</p><p>Hermione rougit et Ron leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Est-ce qu’il vous arrive d’arrêter d’être aussi écœurant de mièvrerie? demanda-t-il en portant le verre de champagne qu’il tenait à ses lèvres.</p><p>-Non, jamais, rétorqua Draco, puis il se mit à regarder autour d’eux comme s’il cherchait quelque chose. Où est notre fils?</p><p>Cette question se répondit d’elle-même lorsqu’il vit Teddy passer en courant un peu plus loin en compagnie d’une fillette et d’un garçon un peu plus vieux que lui. Draco ne put réprimer une grimace lorsque la fillette perdit l’équilibre et tomba à genoux dans la pelouse, tachant sa robe jaune pâle, puis se releva pour se remettre à courir comme si rien ne s’était produit. Il pensa que jamais ses parents ne l’auraient laissé se comporter de la sorte et fut content que Teddy puisse bénéficier d’une enfance plus libre et plus amusante que la sienne.</p><p>-Je pense que ce sont des petits-cousins à Daphnée, dit Hermione en guise d’explication. Au moins, vous n’aurez pas de difficultés à le coucher ce soir.</p><p>-Tu pourrais être surprise, il y a longtemps que je le dis, cet enfant est pire qu’un Jack Russel, répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils alors qu’il vit Teddy passer dans une plate-bande remplie de fleurs. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, ajouta-t-il avant de partir rapidement dans cette direction, il y avait tout de même des limites.</p><p>Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui semblait plus détendu qu’il ne l’avait été dans les deux derniers mois. Cela faisait plaisir à voir.</p><p>-Dire qu’il y a peu, je doutais de la capacité de Draco à prendre soin d’un enfant et maintenant c’est lui qui est le plus papa-poule de vous deux.</p><p>-Ouais, il est extraordinaire, répondit-il, un air amoureux sur le visage alors qu’il regardait Draco s’agenouiller devant Teddy et lui parler pour sans doute lui dire de ne pas piétiner les fleurs de l’hôtel.</p><p>-Bon, je crois bien que j’en ai assez entendu dans la catégorie Malfoy-est-extraordinaire pour la soirée, qui veut du champagne? intervint Ron en désignant son verre vide.</p><p>Le repas fut à la hauteur de la réception et les convives passèrent une soirée très agréable. Juste après que le gâteau fut coupé et que les proches des nouvelles mariées eurent porter chacun leur tour des toasts de plus en plus déjantés, Daphnée se leva et, d’un coup de baguette, amplifia sa voix pour que tous puissent l’entendre. Elle les remercia tous de leur présence, puis elle annonça que Pansy et elle-même avaient une nouvelle à leur annoncer.</p><p>-Nous profitons aussi de cette occasion pour vous annoncer que, dès le mois de septembre, mon… épouse, Daphnée prononça ce mot avec un sourire sur les lèvres, comme si elle en savourait la saveur nouvelle, et moi-même déménagerons à Boston puisqu’elle a été admise à la maîtrise en mathématiques appliqués à Harvard. Elle sera également chargée de cours.</p><p>-Harvard? Une université moldue? À Boston? s’exclama le père de Daphnée en fronçant le nez comme s’il venait de sentir une mauvaise odeur.</p><p>Des murmures se propagèrent au sein des invités, certains applaudirent.</p><p>-Oui, une université moldue et l’une des meilleures au monde, donc profitez du reste de la soirée pour vous amuser, nous voulions simplement dire la nouvelle à tout le monde en même temps, mais nous ne quitterons pas avant encore un mois, donc nous aurons tout le loisir de vous dire au revoir avant cela, conclut Daphnée en regagnant la table d’honneur où Pansy l’attendait, Draco debout à ses côtés dont le regard allait de l’une à l’autre avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.</p><p>Daphnée s’assit auprès de Pansy et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.</p><p>-Merci, murmura sa nouvelle épouse.</p><p>-Je t’avais dit qu’il ne fallait pas en faire tout un plat, répondit Daphnée. C’est fait maintenant et ils seront tous bientôt à moitié saouls et ne penseront qu’à danser et non pas à notre départ.</p><p>-Merci.</p><p>-Tu te répètes, ça ne te ressemble pas, se moqua Daphnée.</p><p>-C’est toi qui me fait perdre la tête.</p><p>La blonde ne manqua pas de lever les yeux au ciel, mais Pansy lui vola un baiser, puis un autre qui s’approfondit, cette fois.</p><p>-Les États-Unis! dit soudain Draco qui était toujours debout à la droite de Pansy, comme s’il venait tout juste de reprendre conscience.</p><p>Pansy mit fin avec regret au baiser et se tourna vers son ami avec réticence. Elle ne l’avait pas mis au courant à l’avance, puisqu’elles avaient décidé, d’un commun accord, qu’elles n’en parleraient à personne avant ce soir. Elle sentit néanmoins le poids désagréable de la culpabilité s’installer dans son ventre. Draco et elle s’étaient toujours tout dit et garder cette information secrète lui avait pesé, même si elles n’avaient su que la semaine dernière que Pansy avait été admise. La décision n’avait pas été longue à prendre suivant la lettre d’admission, Daphnée avait balayé du revers de la main les hésitations de sa petite-amie concernant le déménagement. Lorsqu’elle avait fait sa demande d’admission, elles avaient discuté de la possibilité de quitter l’Angleterre et la blonde avait alors accepté de la suivre.</p><p>En vérité, autant Pansy que Daphnée avaient envie de changer d’air pour diverses raisons. Le poids de son nom de famille et ce qui y était associé pesait lourd à Pansy et elle avait constaté que cela pourrait nuire ou même l’empêcher d’avoir une carrière dans ce qui la passionnait. Quant à Daphnée, s’éloigner de son père ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique.</p><p>Néanmoins, maintenant que le regard acier de son meilleur ami la scrutait ainsi avec tant de sérieux, elle se sentit bien moins sûre d’elle.</p><p>-Oui, répondit-elle, incertaine de ce qu’il ressentait, son masque fermement en place.</p><p>-En septembre.</p><p>-Oui, répéta-t-elle.</p><p>Et, contre toute attente, il l’enserra fortement dans ses bras, chose qu’il n’avait fait que deux ou trois fois depuis qu’ils se connaissaient et ils jouaient déjà ensemble à l’âge de trois ans. Pansy figea un moment avant d’enlacer à son tour son ami, son frère, sous le regard encourageant, mais subjugué de Daphnée.</p><p>-Je suis tellement content pour toi, murmura Draco en relâchant lentement son étreinte. Mais terriblement triste pour moi.</p><p>Pansy le toisa avec un air faussement altier, trahi par son regard devenu soudainement brillant.</p><p>-Tu vas t’en remettre, Malfoy.</p><p>Il lui adressa un demi-sourire.</p><p>-Sans aucun doute, répondit-il en essayant d’employer le même ton, mais en échouant lamentablement, parce que l’émotion lui montait à la gorge. T’as pas fini d’entendre parler de moi, j’espère que vous reviendrez en Angleterre souvent, après tout, ce serait dommage de perdre toute votre civilité à force d’être en contact avec ces rustres d’américains.</p><p>Daphnée secoua la tête devant ce petit jeu qui se jouait entre son épouse et son ami. Elle s’y était habituée au fil des années même si elle ne le comprenait pas vraiment.</p><p>-L’appartement que nous avons loué comporte une chambre d’amis, suggéra Daphnée en acceptant à son tour l’accolade de Draco qui fut plus brève, cette fois.</p><p>-Que j’aille séjourner dans un pays où ils ne sont même pas capables de servir une tasse de thé plus ou moins potable? se moqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil. C’est Astoria qui doit être enchantée à l’idée de venir vous y visiter, maintenant que j’y pense.</p><p>-En fait… commença Daphnée.</p><p>-Astoria a décidé de venir avec nous, compléta Pansy en faisant comme si cette nouvelle la minait au plus haut point. Comme elle a terminé ses études à Poudlard cette année, elle a fait une demande d’admission elle aussi à Harvard et a été admise en études littéraires.</p><p>Les yeux de Draco s’agrandirent à cette nouvelle.</p><p>-Cette fois, c’est bien vrai, entre ton mariage avec Pansy, votre déménagement, les études de ton épouse dans une université moldue et cette nouvelle, tu vas achever ton père, rit Draco. Est-ce que tout cela fait partie d’une stratégie pour hériter plus vite de sa fortune? Tu es une serpentard après tout, on a tôt fait de l’oublier, parfois. Par ailleurs, j’ai entendu dire que le coût de la vie à Boston est plutôt élevé donc ça pourrait avoir un certain sens.</p><p>Daphnée se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Nous attendons un autre jour que celui de notre mariage pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, précisa Pansy.</p><p>-Une sage décision, conclut le blond, sachant quel genre de dispute cela créerait sans doute.</p><p>Draco sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna pour voir que Harry se tenait derrière lui. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu’il admira une nouvelle fois son petit ami dans sa tenue de soirée. Harry ne manqua pas de capter son regard et serra doucement la main qu’il avait posée sur lui en lui adressant un clin d’œil avant de se pencher vers les deux nouvelles mariées.</p><p>-Quelqu’un m’a dit de vous dire que… c’était le moment, chuchota—t-il d’une manière plus ou moins cryptique.</p><p>Si Draco ne comprit pas de quoi il était question, l’air sombre qui s’étala sur le visage de Pansy ne fit rien pour l’orienter, d’autant plus que le visage de Daphnée, lui, s’éclaira.</p><p>-Ah non, laissa échapper Pansy dans un souffle à peine perceptible, ce qui ne manqua pas d’intriguer davantage son ami.</p><p>L’instant suivant, Daphnée se levait et la prenait par la main pour l’inviter ou plutôt la forcer à la suivre. Lorsque les premières notes de musique envahirent la tente, Draco comprit et un sourire particulièrement vil prit possession de son visage.</p><p>La première danse.</p><p>Pansy avait toujours eu horreur de danser, tout le contraire de Daphnée, encore une fois et comme sur bien des choses. Il était amusant de constater à quel point Pansy et lui-même avaient su choisir des compagnons qui étaient, à bien des égards, leur opposé. Harry et lui regagnèrent leur table et s’y assirent. Draco posa une main sur sa cuisse, en réponse, le brun mit sa main sur la sienne. Elle était chaude.</p><p>Draco ne détacha pas son regard de ses deux amies qui se frayèrent un chemin jusqu’au centre de la piste de danse sous les encouragements des invités. Si Pansy jeta dans un premier temps une multitude de regards assassins autour d’elle, bien vite, elle n’eut yeux que pour son épouse.</p><p>Près d’eux, Hermione et Ron regardaient le couple danser en discutant à voix basse entre eux. Le bras de Ron entourant affectueusement les épaules de son amoureuse, splendide dans sa robe violette, ses cheveux remontés dans un chignon lâche duquel s’échappait quelques mèches folles. Draco remarqua qu’Astoria et le jeune homme qui l’accompagnait et qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré auparavant avaient quitté leur table.</p><p>Il n’allait pas s’en plaindre, autant il peinait à supporter la plus jeune sœur Greengrass, autant son cavalier lui avait paru insipide et insupportable après les regards lourds qu’il avait adressé à Harry et à lui-même durant le repas. Draco s’était demandé si c’était parce qu’ils étaient deux hommes. Ce qui aurait été plutôt ironique puisqu’il s’agissait d’un mariage entre deux femmes. Même si, stupidement, certains hommes étaient uniquement dérangés par les couples composés de deux hommes tandis que leur équivalent féminin ne les dérangeait pas ou pire, les excitait.</p><p>Si ce n’était pas parce qu’ils étaient deux hommes, dans ce cas, il devait en être la cause. Certaines personnes ne croyaient toujours pas que Draco avait réellement joué les espions pendant la guerre et aurait voulu qu’il soit enfermé à Azkaban avec son père. Ces gens désapprouvaient la relation qu’il entretenait avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier et certains allaient même jusqu’à dire que Draco avait ensorcelé par un moyen ou par un autre le Survivant.</p><p>Qu’importe dans laquelle de ces catégories le cavalier d’Astoria se trouvait, Draco était ravi qu’il ne les ait pas graciés plus longtemps de sa présence. Il trouvait tout de même curieux que la petite-sœur de Daphnée eut demandé à un tel imbécile de l’accompagner, ce n’était pas du tout son genre, bien au contraire, elle était ouverte et souvent trop au goût de son père. Peut-être l’avait-elle invité sans trop le connaître, ne se doutant pas qu’il se comporterait de la sorte. Il ne pouvait que l’espérer.</p><p>La main de Harry se resserra autour de la sienne et il se tourna vers lui pour constater que l’autre le regardait déjà. Naturellement, leurs lèvres trouvèrent leur chemin les unes vers les autres, se joignant en un baiser doux et remplit d’émotion.</p><p>Les choses semblaient être revenues presque à la normale entre eux depuis peu, à quelques choses près. Harry s’ouvrait de plus en plus et son état semblait s’être stabilisé dans les trois dernières semaines. Son humeur était plus égale et il avait appris à avertir Draco lorsqu’il se sentait moins bien, ainsi, ce dernier ne se sentait pas attaqué ou rejeté si Harry était plus à fleur de peau cette journée-là. Et, même si Harry avait pardonné à Draco ce qui s’était passé ce soir-là à Paris depuis un moment déjà, Draco, lui, s’était presque entièrement pardonné lui aussi cette fuite, sachant qu’il ne referait jamais cette erreur.</p><p>La médication de Harry semblait bien fonctionner, mais elle avait aussi ses désavantages, même si Draco n’osait pas s’en plaindre. En fait, depuis que Harry la prenait, il avait noté une forte baisse de leurs moments intimes. Pour être vraiment honnête, Draco pouvait compter sur les doigts d’une main les moments où ils avaient fait l’amour dans les derniers deux mois. Et ces fois avaient presque toutes été initiées par lui. Il avait d’abord cru que ce n’était que passager, ne soulevant pas le sujet, se disant que c’était normal après ce qu’il avait vécu, après leurs disputes, aussi. Mais plus le temps passait, plus cela soulevait des questions et il devait bien l’avouer, des inquiétudes, chez lui. Il n’en avait pas parlé à Harry, craignant à la fois sa réponse, mais surtout, craignant que cela ne crée une autre dispute entre eux.</p><p>Eux qui avaient toujours eu une sexualité plutôt active, Draco se sentait de plus en plus frustré, même s’il se sentait infiniment mal de se l’avouer. Il n’avait de cesse de se répéter de laisser du temps à son amant, que cela allait revenir, mais une voix s’élevait de plus en plus souvent en lui, lui répétant que si Harry n’avait plus envie de lui, c’était peut-être, aussi, de sa faute et qu’il ne le trouvait peut-être plus attirant.</p><p>Ce genre de chose était apparemment commun dans les couples qui sont ensemble depuis un moment. Et pourtant, Draco, lui, avait toujours envie de Harry, autant qu’avant. Et ce n’était pas seulement une question de sexe, il avait aussi envie, besoin de le retrouver, de se rapprocher de lui, de se sentir aimé, rassuré de cette façon. Il avait tenté de dissimuler combien cette histoire avec son père le minait, se disant que Harry vivait déjà suffisamment de choses, mais la vérité, c’était qu’il avait besoin du support et de la présence de son amoureux, comme il en avait toujours eu besoin.</p><p>-Je t’aime, murmura Harry à son oreille comme s’il venait de lire dans ses pensées, le faisant frissonner malgré lui.</p><p>-Je t’aime aussi, dit Draco en sentant une sorte de trémolo traverser sa voix, ce maudit mariage semblait réveiller sa vulnérabilité.</p><p>-Je pensais… souffla Harry encore tout près de son oreille, frôlant son lobe de ses lèvres, qu’on pourrait profiter de la soirée encore un moment, danser, puis qu’on pourrait se retirer dans notre chambre…</p><p>Il s’interrompit et Draco réalisa qu’il s’était tendu, le cœur battant plus rapidement, le désir se distillant doucement au creux de son ventre.</p><p>-Oui? encouragea-t-il pour que l’autre continu.</p><p>-On pourrait admirer la vue de notre balcon donnant sur l’océan, dit Harry en glissant sa main sur la cuisse de son amoureux qui trembla.</p><p>Il trembla de peur que ce moment s’interrompe, que finalement, Harry le rejette. Il trembla d’envie, aussi. Il trembla comme la première fois où l’ancien gryffondor l’avait touché, ce soir-là dans la bibliothèque, un frôlement plus qu’autre chose, de sa main sur son épaule et qui pourtant l’avait secoué tout entier. Il trembla comme à toutes les fois où ils faisaient l’amour, quand les yeux verts se posaient sur lui, qu’il avait la certitude que tout ceci n’était pas un rêve et qu’il était aimé tout comme il aimait lui aussi. Il trembla de crainte de le perdre, de peur que ces mains ne se posent plus sur lui, de l’horreur de les imaginer sur quelqu’un d’autre.</p><p>-Et ensuite? murmura le blond, la voix étouffée.</p><p>-Ensuite, je me presserais contre ton dos, puis je t’embrasserais le cou, les épaules, le dos.</p><p>Il pouvait les sentir, ces baisers contre sa peau. Humides, chaudes et puis frais dès que les lèvres s’écarteraient. Certains le chatouilleraient, lui enverraient un frisson dans le corps en entier, d’autres le feraient soupirer, se coller contre lui impudiquement, rendre les armes.</p><p>-Et tes mains? demanda-t-il si bas qu’il se demanda si son amant pouvait l’entendre.</p><p>-Elles déboutonneraient ta robe et te la retireraient, ensuite elles glisseraient sous ta chemise, caressant ta peau brûlante en comparaison avec la fraîcheur de la nuit…</p><p>-Et s’il fait trop froid? demanda Draco alors que son souffle s’accélérait.</p><p>-Il ne fera pas trop froid, je serai là pour te réchauffer.</p><p>La main sur sa cuisse se mit à le caresser, remontant lentement le long de sa cuisse, en une douce torture.</p><p>-Et ta robe de soirée?</p><p>-Elle va bientôt rejoindre la tienne par terre.</p><p>Draco fit une moue.</p><p>-Par terre?</p><p>Harry leva les yeux au ciel en riant.</p><p>-D’accord, pas par terre, sur la chaise, près de la porte.</p><p>Son amant acquiesça lentement.</p><p>-Et après?</p><p>-Et après… tu verras bien tout à l’heure, interrompit Harry en se levant soudainement, retirant sa main du même geste.</p><p>Draco écarquilla les yeux, outré. Dévisageant son petit-ami comme s’il peinait à le reconnaître. Venait-il vraiment d’oser faire ça? Et qu’était-il censé faire maintenant, se demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux vers l’érection qui déformait son pantalon.</p><p>-Tu es cruel, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>-Et c’est ainsi que tu m’aimes, allez, viens danser avec moi.</p><p>-Ainsi? dit Draco en désignant son entre-jambe.</p><p>-Si tu danses suffisamment près de moi, personne ne verra rien.</p><p>Draco secoua la tête, peinant à croire que Harry venait vraiment de prononcer ces mots.</p><p>***</p><p>De l’autre côté de la tente, Narcissa était assise aux côtés du père de Daphnée. Elle faisait mine de l’écouter attentivement alors qu’il entamait son énième verre de whisky pur-feu en revenant encore et encore sur la nouvelle qu’ils venaient d’apprendre, soit le déménagement de Pansy et de Daphnée. Teddy était lové contre Narcissa, sa tête dodelinant de la fatigue d’avoir passé la journée à courir partout avec les cousins et cousines de Daphnée et d’avoir été admiré et sollicité par la moitié des invités qui le trouvaient tout bonnement adorable. À juste titre, pensait Narcissa en caressant doucement le dos de l’enfant.</p><p>Narcissa se dit d’ailleurs qu’elle irait bientôt le coucher dans la chambre qu’elle partagerait avec lui. Ayant proposé à Draco de laisser Harry et lui profiter de la soirée et de leur chambre, à la grande surprise, mais surtout à la grande gêne de ce dernier. Ce qu’elle n’avait pas dit c’est qu’elle avait trop peu l’occasion de passer de longs moments avec Teddy et que cela lui faisait plaisir d’avoir la compagnie de l’enfant qui lui vouait une profonde affection.</p><p>-Je vous plains, ma chère, de vous retrouver à devoir vous occuper d’un enfant à votre âge, fit remarquer monsieur Greengrass en désignant Teddy du menton. D’autant plus que ce n’est pas comme s’il était véritablement votre petit-fils.</p><p>-Mais vous vous trompez, <em>mon cher</em>, répliqua aussitôt Narcissa en imitant l’expression employée par son interlocuteur, du fiel plein la voix, il s’agit bel et bien de mon petit-fils puisque ses parents sont assis à cette table, là-bas, et, qu’à moins que je ne me trompe grossièrement, celui qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau à mon mari, est mon fils.</p><p>L’homme assis à ses côtés la regarda comme s’il pensait qu’elle avait perdu la tête, mais il se retint de tout commentaire. Narcissa se tourna vers sa voisine de table, espérant couper court à toute conversation avec l’imbuvable père de la mariée alors que ce dernier commandait de nouveau à un serveur qui passait par-là, un whisky. Son regard se porta vers la piste de danse où Pansy et Daphnée dansaient ensemble en se souriant mutuellement et elle sourit elle aussi sans s’en rendre compte. Elle vit aussi Draco entraîner son amoureux sur la piste de danse et ce dernier l’enlacer avec maladresse alors que Draco lui murmurait quelque chose à l’oreille avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.</p><p>À une certaine époque, elle aurait, elle aussi, foulée la piste de danse avec joie. Lucius avait toujours été un fin danseur et lors des réceptions, les épouses des autres s’étaient toujours empressées de lui demander d’être leur cavalier le temps d’une chanson, puisque leurs propres maris étaient la plupart du temps des danseurs malhabiles et lourdauds. Bien que Lucius accordât certaines danses à ces femmes, il concentrait ses attentions envers la sienne, n’ayant de yeux que pour elle. Narcissa se souvenait d’un temps, tellement lointaine, lui semblait-il, où le regard possessif de son époux sur elle suffisait à la faire chavirer, son cœur battant la chamade alors que ses joues se teintaient de rouge et qu’un désir beaucoup plus profond que celui d’une simple danse la secouait de part en part.</p><p>Mais cette époque était depuis longtemps révolue et maintenant elle préférait regarder les plus jeunes s’amuser. D’autant plus qu’elle refusait de déplacer Teddy qui, elle en était presque sûr, était tombé endormi.</p><p>Malheureusement, sa voisine de table, qui était une tante de Daphnée fut entraînée à son tour sur la piste de danse. Bien vite, comme attendant ce moment, monsieur Greengrass se remit à lui parler, se plaignant encore et encore de tout ce qui pouvait concerner de près ou de loin le déménagement de sa fille.</p><p>-Je n’ai aucun doute que c’est cette Pansy qui est derrière toute cette idée! Après tout, c’est elle qui a choisi de partir étudier là-bas, il prononça ce dernier mot avec une moue de dégoût sur les lèvres. Ce n’est certainement pas ma Daphnée qui aurait choisi de partir ainsi, mais l’autre la contrôle depuis toujours, c’est moi qui vous le dit.</p><p>Narcissa fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Elle avait toujours été proche de l’amie d’enfance de son fils puisqu’elle la connaissait depuis toujours et qu’elle avait passé un nombre incalculable de journée et même de nuits au manoir avec Draco. Narcissa avait d’ailleurs longtemps cru qu’ils finiraient ensemble avant qu’elle ne réalise que ni Pansy ni Draco n’avaient d’intérêt pour l’autre sexe.</p><p>Et puis, après la mort des parents de Pansy durant la bataille de Poudlard alors qu’ils se battaient tous deux du côté du Seigneur des ténèbres, Narcissa avait accueilli Pansy au manoir durant l’été. Elles s’étaient encore davantage rapprochées durant cette période. C’est à ce moment que Narcissa avait pu rencontrer son amoureuse, Daphnée. Narcissa connaissait bien la famille Greengrass puisqu’avant la guerre, ils fréquentaient les mêmes sphères de la haute-société sorcière. Elle se souvenait même avoir déjà vu Daphnée et sa petite sœur dans un évènement social bien des années auparavant, alors qu’elles n’étaient que de fillettes.</p><p>Elle se rappelait encore de la manière dont Draco lui avait annoncé avec un regard remplit de défiance que Daphnée était la petite-amie de Pansy, guettant la moindre de ses réactions, prêt à y réagir avec toute la répartie dont il était capable. Il lui avait annoncé quelques jours plus tôt sa propre relation avec Harry Potter, lui disant du même souffle que si elle s’y opposait, il quitterait le manoir sur le champ.</p><p>Mais rien de cela ne fut nécessaire et aucun drame n’éclata ce jour-là. La guerre venait de se terminer, Lucius était incarcéré et elle, assignée à résidence en attendant l’issue de l’enquête la concernant. Elle était soulagée d’avoir retrouvée son fils sain et sauf et encore plus d’apprendre qu’il avait non seulement fait preuve du courage qui lui avait toujours fait défaut de refuser de suivre le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais qu’en plus, il s’était battu aux côtés de l’Ordre du Phénix. Elle apprendrait plus tard, avec un mélange d’horreur et de fierté, qu’il avait rejoint les rangs de cette organisation au cours de sa sixième année et qu’il avait joué un rôle d’espion pendant tout ce temps, au péril de sa vie.</p><p>Et donc, lorsque le père de Daphnée parla en termes aussi peu flatteurs de Pansy, cela réveilla en elle une férocité qu’elle avait cru enfouit depuis longtemps en elle.</p><p>-« Cette Pansy » comme vous dites, est une jeune femme incroyable que je considère, soit-dit en passant, comme ma propre fille. Votre fille est chanceuse de l’avoir dans sa vie, même si l’inverse est aussi vrai et je ne vous laisserai pas parler d’elle de la sorte le jour de leur mariage et ni jamais d’ailleurs! Alors, je vous prierais de changer de sujet de conversation puisque cela fait plus d’une heure que vous me rabâcher les oreilles au sujet de ce déménagement alors qu’à vous entendre, je les comprends de vouloir déménager le plus loin possible de vous! claqua Narcissa de son ton le plus hautain.</p><p>Teddy se réveilla à ces mots et chigna un peu. Le visage de monsieur Greengrass vira au rouge et il se mit à respirer plus rapidement, l’esprit embrumé par tout le vin et le whisky pur-feu qu’il avait consommé au cours des dernières heures. Il se redressa en la foudroyant de ses yeux teintés de rouge à cause de l’alcool en prenant une inspiration qui ressemblait davantage à un étouffement, le col de sa chemise et sa cravate semblant l’empêcher de respirer convenablement.</p><p>-Vous êtes très mal placé pour me faire la morale après le rôle qu’a joué votre famille durant la guerre…</p><p>-Je ne laisserai pas ma famille et moi-même être insultés plus longtemps, le coupa-t-elle en se levant, décidant que c’était l’heure d’aller coucher Teddy et que si elle restait une minute de plus en cette compagnie, elle lui jetterait un sort.</p><p>-Le fait que votre fils écarte les cuisses pour le Sauveur du monde sorcier ne change absolument rien au fait que vous devriez tous être à Azkaban! cracha l’homme comme si elle ne l’avait jamais interrompu.</p><p>-Comment osez-vous! se retint de crier Narcissa en se levant, prenant Teddy dans ses bras, offusquée non seulement par ses propos que par le fait qu’ils les aient prononcés devant un enfant.</p><p>Au même moment, comme s’ils avaient vu la situation dégénérée de plus loin, Harry et Draco furent à ses côtés.</p><p>-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda d’un ton sec Draco, fronçant les sourcils en direction de l’homme au teint violacée qui dévisageait sa mère avec agressivité.</p><p>-Le père de la mariée semble avoir trop bu, répondit Narcissa dédaigneusement, serrant davantage Teddy contre elle et s’éloignant de quelques pas, suivi par Harry.</p><p>-Je vais aller le reconduire à sa chambre, indiqua Draco à son petit-ami en agrippant monsieur Greengrass par le coude.</p><p>Harry acquiesça non sans jeter un regard sévère à l’homme.</p><p>-Lâchez-moi, espèce de…</p><p>-Je vous invite fortement à ne pas finir cette phrase si vous ne voulez pas que je vous stupéfixe ici et maintenant et qu’ensuite je vous fasse léviter jusqu’à votre chambre et que je vous laisse dans cet état jusqu’à demain. Croyez-moi, je n’hésiterai pas à le faire. Je ne vous laisserai certainement pas gâcher le mariage de mes deux meilleures amies, le coupa Draco en l’entraînant vers l’hôtel en amont, adressant des sourires faux aux gens qu’ils croisaient.</p><p>Restés à la réception, Narcissa et Harry regardèrent Draco et monsieur Greengrass partir en direction du château majestueux. Harry se tourna vers la mère de son petit-ami. Elle semblait encore secouée.</p><p>-Il n’a pas été trop désagréable? demanda-t-il pour combler le silence entre eux.</p><p>-Exécrable, répondit-elle, mais ma grand-mère disait toujours qu’un mariage n’est considéré un succès que s’il cause au moins deux bagarres et un divorce.</p><p>-Votre grand-mère était sans doute une personne…fascinante.</p><p>-Oh, absolument, répondit-elle, une lueur dans les yeux que Harry aurait qualifié de moqueuse chez n’importe qui d’autre sauf chez elle, car il ne pouvait imaginer que c’était le genre d’émotion dont elle était capable.</p><p>Le silence se réinstalla entre eux et Harry se demanda si Draco reviendrait bientôt, dire qu’il n’était pas à l’aise avec sa mère était un euphémisme.</p><p>-Si vous ne voulez plus garder Teddy cette nuit, ça ne pose pas de problème, je peux le prendre, suggéra Harry en voyant Narcissa réprimer un bâillement.</p><p>Elle le dévisagea d’un air soudain sévère.</p><p>-Doutez-vous de ma capacité à prendre soin d’un enfant pour une nuit? Sachez que c’est moi qui ait élevé Draco et à ce que je sache, il se porte très bien aujourd’hui.</p><p>-Non! Non. C’est seulement, si c’était trop fatiguant…</p><p>-Je suis en mesure de juger de ce qui est trop fatiguant pour moi et prendre soin de mon petit-fils n’entre pas dans cette catégorie.</p><p>Il s’apprêta à répondre quelque chose de l’ordre d’une excuse lorsque les mots qu’elle avait prononcés se frayèrent un chemin jusqu’à son cerveau et il se tut. Il était absolument certain que c’était la première fois qu’elle appelait Teddy son « petit-fils », du moins, devant lui.</p><p>-Attention, à force de rester la bouche grande ouverte de la sorte, vous allez finir par avaler des doxies, lui fit-elle remarquer et cette fois il était presque certain de percevoir l’ombre d’un sourire sur ses lèvres. Bon, j’ai assez vécu d’émotions pour cette soirée et je pense que Teddy aussi. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Harry, et vous direz à Draco que je lui souhaite la même chose lorsque vous le verrez, ajouta-t-elle et, à son plus grand choc, elle lui embrassa la joue.</p><p>Il fut si surpris qu’il en oublia presque d’embrasser Teddy et de lui souhaiter à lui aussi une bonne nuit. Lorsque Draco revint, il avait sûrement encore un air estomaqué sur le visage puisque son petit-ami le dévisagea en souriant avec curiosité.</p><p>-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé?</p><p>-Je ne veux pas t’alarmer, mais il est possible que quelqu’un ayant pris du polynectar personnifie ta mère ou alors qu’elle soit soumis à l’Imperium, répondit Harry, faussement sérieux.</p><p>Draco fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?</p><p>-Tu ne me croiras jamais.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry et Draco regagnèrent finalement leur chambre plus tard qu’ils ne l’avaient prévu, après avoir dansé tout leur saoul avec leurs amis. Harry ne pouvait qu’admirer la facilité avec laquelle son petit-ami se mouvait sur la piste de danse et la grâce dont été empreinte ses mouvements. Le contraste entre Ron et lui était des plus marqué.</p><p>Après avoir félicité de nouveau les mariées et salués les invités qu’ils connaissaient plus intimement, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre aux petites heures du matin.</p><p>Harry n’avait pas pris d’alcool, puisque cela n’était pas recommandé avec sa médication, mais il avait invité Draco à boire s’il en avait envie et à ne pas se priver pour lui. Le blond titubait donc quelque peu alors qu’ils pénétrèrent dans leur chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Après avoir vidé sa vessie, Harry le rejoignit sur le grand lit, ayant déjà enlevé son veston et ses chaussures, il entreprit d’aider Draco à en faire de même.</p><p>-C’était vraiment un beau mariage, dit le blond alors que son petit-ami déboutonnait habilement sa chemise, lui embrassant la clavicule et l’épaule au passage, en la lui retirant.</p><p>-Hmmm, oui, murmura son petit-ami en détachant le pantalon de Draco, le laissant uniquement en sous-vêtement alors que lui était encore presque entièrement habillé.</p><p>Harry surplombait son amant, une jambe de chaque côté de lui et il se pencha doucement pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Draco y répondit d’abord mollement, sous l’effet de l’alcool, puis avec plus d’intensité en sentant une langue se glisser contre ses lèvres, puis dans sa bouche. Les mains de Harry se firent de plus en plus aventurières, l’une se glissant pernicieusement sur la bande élastique de son sous-vêtement. Draco poussa un soupir de contentement en sentant la main chaude empoigner son sexe.</p><p>-Tu portes trop de vêtements, dit-il entre deux baisers.</p><p>Harry se redressa et retira rapidement sa chemise.</p><p>-C’est mieux comme ça?</p><p>-Oui, mais ce n’est pas encore parfait, répondit l’ancien serpentard en désignant du regard son pantalon.</p><p>S’il avait cru quelques instants auparavant être trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit cette nuit, il se ravisa en voyant Harry retirer lentement son pantalon de soirée avant de poser sur lui des yeux si remplient de désir qu’il en frissonna de part en part. Parfois, il se disait que c’était ce regard qui l’avait séduit plus que tout autre chose.</p><p>En sentant Harry s’allonger de nouveau sur lui, il réalisa combien son petit-ami lui avait manqué, combien le contact de sa peau contre la sienne lui donnait envie de plus, de bien plus et à quel point il le désirait. Peut-être que les mêmes pensées traversèrent l’esprit du brun puisque leurs baisers se firent soudain plus profonds, plus ardents. Draco caressa le torse de son petit-ami, puis remonta jusqu’à sa chevelure en bataille qu’il avait toujours trouvé particulièrement sexy, approfondissant encore plus leur baiser, même si cela lui aurait paru impossible un instant auparavant. Harry se colla à lui, mais ce n’était pas encore assez pour le blond qui se mit à onduler contre lui.</p><p>La barbe naissante de Harry lui griffait le visage, mais il n’en avait cure, au contraire, il se délectait de sentir ce frottement contre ses lèvres, son menton et ses joues. Harry sentait bon, un mélange d’eau de Cologne et de quelque chose de mâle, cette odeur qui n’appartenait qu’à lui seul et qu’il reconnaîtrait entre toutes. Il poussa contre lui, voulant plus encore sentir ce poids sur lui, l’attirant à lui avec plus de force, l’agrippant de ses mains, se repaissant de la sensation d’être pris sous lui, à sa merci.</p><p>Il frémit en sentant la langue de Harry dans son cou, puis le long de sa clavicule. Il gémit lorsque son amant glissa une main dans son boxer, stimulant encore une fois son sexe qui demandait plus, encore plus. Il réprima une plainte quand Harry se redressa pour lui retirer son sous-vêtement, mais étouffa un hoquet lorsque les mains de son amoureux furent sur lui de nouveau. Encore plus entreprenantes qu’elles ne l’étaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Draco n’en pouvait déjà plus, entre l’alcool qu’il avait bu et l’abstinence des derniers mois, il pensa qu’il n’avait jamais eu autant envie de sentir son amant en lui de toute sa vie.</p><p>Il souleva les genoux et écarta les cuisses impudiquement en prenant le visage de Harry entre ses mains.</p><p>-Prépare-moi, mon amour, j’ai tellement envie de toi, tu ne peux pas savoir.</p><p>Harry avait les yeux voilés par le désir et entre l’affriolante position dans laquelle venait de se placer Draco et cette invitation tout aussi indécente, il ne sut ce qui l’excitât davantage. Le blond n’avait pas remarqué à quel endroit Harry avait placé la bouteille de lubrifiant avant qu’ils ne commencent cette délicieuse activité, mais elle se trouvait à présent entre les mains de Harry. Il se détendit en sentant un doigt se presser contre son intimité, puis la bouche de son amant l’aida à se relâcher complètement alors qu’elle parsemait son sexe de baiser avant de le prendre en entier.</p><p>-Oh, Harry…oui.</p><p>Le doigt du brun se mit à bouger lentement en lui et bientôt, il fut rejoint d’un deuxième. Draco força Harry à arrêter ses caresses buccales en l’agrippant doucement par les cheveux.</p><p>-Arrête, arrête ou je vais jouir avant même que tu ne sois en moi.</p><p>-Oh, et on ne voudrait surtout pas ça, sourit Harry en continuant à préparer son petit-ami, joignant à nouveau leurs bouches dans un baiser plus lent, mais profond, qui traduisait tout ce qu’ils ressentaient l’un pour l’autre.</p><p>-Harry… gémit Draco en sentant un troisième doigt le pénétrer. Je t’aime… Merlin que je t’aime.</p><p>-Tu m’as manqué, ça m’a manqué, répondit Harry en cherchant le point de plaisir en Draco en bougeant ses doigts. Tu es si beau, si désirable. Je n’ai pas voulu te négliger, je…</p><p>-Chut… tu es tout pardonné, mais je t’en prie, viens… je veux te sentir en moi, viens.</p><p>Puis Harry se redressa, abaissant à son tour son sous-vêtement et le jetant par terre, il se leva pour empoigner la bouteille de lubrifiant qui était tombée par terre durant leurs plus récentes activités.</p><p>Draco sentait un vide et un manque atroce depuis que Harry avait retiré ses doigts et il n’attendait qu’une chose, que son petit-ami enfouisse son sexe en lui et le complète à nouveau.</p><p>-Mon amour, viens… viens, appela-t-il en direction de son amant qui lui faisait dos, toujours debout au pied du lit.</p><p>Mais Harry ne bougeait pas.</p><p>-Harry?</p><p>Il vit son petit-ami se passer nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et il se leva à son tour, soudain inquiet.</p><p>-Harry, ça va? demanda-t-il en l’encerclant de ses bras par derrière.</p><p>Un sanglot traversa alors le corps de son amant. Il le força à se retourner.</p><p>-Je… je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, dit Harry sans le regarder. Tout allait bien, je…</p><p>Puis Draco comprit le problème ou plutôt, il le vit.</p><p>-Ça va, ce n’est pas grave, on est fatigué, c’est le genre de chose qui peut arriver.</p><p>-Non, ce n’est pas juste ce soir… c’est… Je… j’ai tellement envie de toi, je ne veux pas que tu penses que…</p><p>Draco secoua la tête.</p><p>-Non, je sais. Ne t’en fais pas, allez, reviens dans le lit.</p><p>-Ce sont ces foutus potions! Depuis que je les prends, je ne suis presque plus capable de bander. Putain de merde! Je pensais que ça finirait par s’améliorer et ce soir, j’avais tellement envie que ça soit possible, je…</p><p>Il s’interrompit une seconde et Draco se demanda si c’était parce qu’il voulait se retenir de pleurer ou bien parce qu’il devait se retenir de tout casser.</p><p>-…je t’aime. Tu me manques. J’ai envie de te faire l’amour, si tu savais. Je ne pense qu’à ça, j’ai envie de toi, Dray.</p><p>-Chut, arrête. Arrête de t’en faire, viens te coucher avec moi, murmura le blond en l’entraînant vers le lit, toute trace de son propre désir envolé.</p><p>Ils s’étendirent dans le lit et Draco rabattit les draps sur eux essayant d’enfouir au plus profond de lui ce qu’il ressentait, se disant qu’il devait être là pour Harry et rien d’autre.</p><p>-Je t’aime, dit Harry d’une manière qui résonnait davantage comme une prière que comme une déclaration d’amour.</p><p>-Je t’aime aussi, maintenant, essayons de dormir et ne pense plus à tout ça. Ce n’est pas grave, répéta Draco en collant son torse contre le dos de son petit-ami et en l’enlaçant avec force, étouffant ses propres inquiétudes et ses déceptions dès qu’elles apparaissaient dans son esprit.</p><p>***</p><p>-Grand-mère.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>-Grand-mère?</p><p>Narcissa ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage souriant de Teddy.</p><p>-Tu es réveillée? demanda l’enfant en chuchotant aussi fort que s’il avait parlé normalement.</p><p>-Maintenant, oui. Tes parents ne t’ont jamais dit qu’il était impoli de réveiller les personnes âgées de la sorte?</p><p>Il haussa un sourcil dans une imitation parfait de Draco ce qui remua quelque chose en elle.</p><p>-Non, répondit-il, candide. Mais tu n’es pas une personne âgée.</p><p>Cette fois, elle rit doucement.</p><p>-Là, je reconnais bien le côté charmeur de mon fils.</p><p>Il rit à son tour.</p><p>-Papa dit toujours ça! On fait quoi? J’ai faim!</p><p>Elle jeta un regard vers l’horloge posée sur la table de chevet. Il était à peine six heures, nul doute que suite aux festivités de la veille qui avaient dû se terminer aux petites heures du matin, personne ne serait debout. Tant mieux, cela signifiait qu’ils auraient la paix.</p><p>-Faisons un brin de toilette, habillons-nous et allons voir ce qu’il y a pour le petit-déjeuner, avec un peu de chance, peut-être que nous verrons l’un de ces insipides invités étendu sur la pelouse, n’ayant pas su tenir l’alcool comme tous ces jeunes, aujourd’hui.</p><p>Teddy l’étudia du regard avec sérieux, puis, un sourire fendit son visage.</p><p>-Tu es drôle, grand-mère.</p><p>Elle le regarda d’un air très sérieux, cette fois.</p><p>-Surtout, ne le révèle jamais à personne.</p><p>Il sauta du lit en riant alors qu’elle le suivait, faisant mine de tenter de l’attraper. N’importe qui la connaissant et qui l’aurait vu à ce moment aurait cru être la proie d’hallucinations.</p><p>Narcissa avait vu juste, les couloirs et les diverses pièces de l’hôtel étaient complètement désertes, sauf pour le personnel qui les saluèrent lorsqu’ils les virent passer. À la grande déception de Teddy, ils ne virent aucun invité sur la pelouse garnissant le terrain du château.</p><p>Ils s’installèrent dans la salle à manger intérieure.</p><p>-…et là, Whoopsie a fait comme ça et papa a crié et daddy et moi on a bien ri! finit de raconter Teddy en portant un morceau de pomme à sa bouche.</p><p>Whoopsie Daisy, ou Whoopsie, pour faire plus court, était le nom du poney que lui avait offert Draco un peu plus tôt dans l’été et, depuis, c’était le sujet principal de conversation de l’enfant. Narcissa était présente lorsque Harry et Draco avaient présenté pour la première fois l’adorable poney gris à son nouveau propriétaire. L’enfant avait poussé un cri de joie et s’était précipité sur l’animal, enfouissant ses mains dans la crinière épaisse du poney qui avait levé la tête du tas de foin qu’il dévorait pour étudier avec curiosité le jeune garçon.</p><p>Ça avait tout pris pour que Teddy accepte de le laisser à l’écurie et renonce à le ramener au Square Grimmaurd avec eux. Si l’enfant accompagnait fréquemment Draco à l’écurie auparavant, maintenant, il refusait tout bonnement que l’homme s’y rende sans lui. Harry et Draco avaient été clairs avec lui en lui disant qu’il ne pouvait monter son poney que s’il obtenait leur permission au préalable et que comme c’était le sien, c’était à lui de le brosser et de s’assurer qu’il ne manquait de rien.</p><p>Draco s’était dit qu’il enseignerait lui-même à l’enfant à monter, mais il se heurta rapidement à deux problèmes. Tout d’abord, il manquait déjà de temps pour s’occuper de ses propres chevaux et pour les entraîner. Mais, surtout, il découvrit qu’il était presque impossible d’enseigner soi-même à son propre enfant et que ce dernier était beaucoup plus enclin à apprendre et écouter les consignes de n’importe qui plutôt que de son parent. Vaincu, il se résigna à engager une jeune instructeur travaillant dans une écurie de cours d’équitation située dans la région qui se déplaçait deux fois par semaine pour enseigner à Teddy.</p><p>L’enfant progressait bien et rapidement, mais ce n’était guère étonnant puisqu’il avait été élevé au sein des chevaux. Si le cœur de Narcissa se serrait parfois en voyant son fils enchaîner les obstacles sur des chevaux parfois un peu trop impétueux à son goût, elle comprit bien vite que ce n’était rien en comparaison de voir Teddy perdre l’équilibre ou pire, tomber de sa monture. Ce n’était arrivé qu’une seule fois et elle s’était aussitôt ruée dans la carrière, arrivant à l’enfant avant même l’instructeur qui était pourtant plus près de lui au départ. Mais Teddy s’était relevé, la mine sérieuse, et avait exigé de remonter. Harry, qui ne partageait pas la passion du cheval de son petit-ami et de Teddy, venait néanmoins souvent le voir lors de ses leçons et s’assoyait avec elle. Draco se moquait alors de leurs inquiétudes et plaisantait en disant qu’ils avaient au moins ce point en commun. Aucun des deux ne trouvaient cela amusant.</p><p>-J’aimerais que papa il accepte qu’on aille vivre au manoir, comme ça, je pourrais voir Whoopsie tous les jours, dit Teddy en continuant à dévorer, aurait-on dit, son propre poids en nourriture sous le regard fasciné de sa grand-mère.</p><p>Elle haussa un sourcil, se demandant s’il disait une telle chose simplement comme ça ou parce qu’il avait entendu une discussion à ce sujet entre ses tuteurs. Cela faisait des années que Narcissa tentait de convaincre Draco d’emménager avec Harry au manoir, mais il la rabrouait toujours en disant que ce n’était pas dans leurs projets à Harry et à lui. Et pourtant, Narcissa savait qu’il aimait la demeure familiale et qu’il y était attaché malgré ce qui s’y était passé durant la guerre. Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il mettait tant de temps et de passion à la rénover et à la restaurer. Était-il possible qu’il eut changé d’idée?</p><p>-Est-ce que papa ou daddy ont parlé d’une telle chose? demanda-t-elle innocemment à l’enfant.</p><p>-Ouais, mais papa il ne veut pas.</p><p>Évidemment.</p><p>-Tu pourrais peut-être lui demander, suggéra-t-elle en se sentant mal d’utiliser son petit-fils pour arriver à ses fins, même si cela portait peu à conséquences.</p><p>-Tu penses qu’il va dire oui si je lui demande? répondit Teddy alors que, sans raison apparente, ses cheveux viraient au bleu.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que tu lui poses la question pour savoir.</p><p>L’enfant hocha lentement la tête, comme s’il réfléchissait à ce que sa grand-mère venait de dire. Un couple que Narcissa ne connaissait pas pénétra dans la verrière où se trouvait la salle à manger. Les invités commençaient sans doute à se lever et ils partiraient ensuite.</p><p>-Ils sont où papa et daddy? demanda Teddy au bout d’un moment, après avoir repoussé son assiette le plus loin possible de lui, comme si ce qui lui avait apparu délicieux quelques instants auparavant lui soulevait maintenant le cœur.</p><p>-Encore couchés, sans doute.</p><p>-Oh. Pourquoi ils ont pas dormi avec nous?</p><p>-Parce qu’ils n’y avaient pas assez de place dans une seule chambre. Et parce qu’ils préfèrent dormir juste tous les deux.</p><p>-Comme à la maison.</p><p>Elle acquiesça. Au même moment, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, l’air fatigué, mais content. En voyant Teddy, Hermione se dirigea vers lui et serra l’enfant dans ses bras, lui embrassant la joue, saluant poliment la mère de son ami. Ron en fit de même et Narcissa les invita naturellement à prendre place à leur table.</p><p>-Je ne vous pensais pas aussi lève-tôt, fit remarquer Narcissa à Ron en étudiant son air débraillé et ses cheveux en bataille, on eut dit qu’il venait de tomber de son lit.</p><p>Hermione sourit.</p><p>-En fait, nous partons en voyage aujourd’hui aux Pays-bas, alors nous devons quitter rapidement, notre portoloin nous attend pour midi à Londres.</p><p>-Moi qui croyait que c’était le mariage de Daphnée et Pansy hier et voilà que c’est vous qui partez en voyage de noces.</p><p>La jeune femme rit doucement.</p><p>-En fait, c’est pour mon stage, mais Ron a décidé de m’y accompagner et nous avons donc choisi de prolonger notre séjour.</p><p>Madame Malfoy hocha lentement la tête. Draco lui avait déjà dit qu’Hermione étudiait en droit. Ron s’excusa auprès d’elles en voyant le chariot sur lequel était posé le thé et le café, il leur demanda si elles désiraient quelque chose et se leva en posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie.</p><p>-C’est même pas comme ça qu’on fait les bébés! s’exclama Teddy en prenant l’air supérieur de celui qui détient une information que les autres n’ont pas.</p><p>Les trois adultes se tournèrent vers lui d’un même geste en haussa les sourcils.</p><p>-Quoi? dit Ron comme s’il n’était pas certain de ce que venait de dire l’enfant.</p><p>-C’est pas en donnant des bisous qu’on fait des bébés, c’est daddy qui l’a dit, puis de toute façon même s’ils font des bisous tout le temps avec papa, ils peuvent pas parce que ce sont des hommes, expliqua Teddy en fin connaisseur.</p><p>Un fou rire s’empara d’Hermione malgré elle et elle mit une main devant sa bouche pour le réprimer alors que Ron profita de ce moment pour s’éclipser chercher du café et du thé.</p><p>-C’est pas faux, Teddy, se contenta de dire Narcissa, le visage imperturbable.</p><p>***</p><p>À plus de cent kilomètres de là, un petit hibou rondouillet voletait entre les rues rapprochées d’un quartier tranquille de Londres, évitant au passage les lampadaires, les arbres et les cheminées. Deux corneilles se querellaient pour le contenu d’un sac à ordure répandu sur le pavé et il fit un détour pour passer loin d’eux, n’ayant aucune envie d’être mêlé à une quelconque querelle de si bon matin. Il faisait cette route tous les jours, portant entre ses serres l’exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du sorcier. Il se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine où habituellement on le laissait entrer et cogna contre la vitre avec son bec. Voyant que personne ne venait lui ouvrir, il cogna de nouveau, cette fois avec plus de vigueur, mais en vain. Renonçant bien vite à la poignée de friandises pour hibou qu’on lui offrait normalement, il laissa son paquet sur le bord de la fenêtre et s’envola, mécontent, d’un battement d’ailes particulièrement agressif.</p><p>Sur la une du journal on pouvait lire, en lettres majuscules : DERNIÈRE HEURE : LUCIUS MALFOY LIBÉRÉ : sa peine commuée, il la purgera au manoir familial.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. L'accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-William m’a confirmé ce matin que le déménagement des chevaux sera terminé dès demain, heureusement que j’ai des contacts dans les écuries un peu partout en Angleterre. J’enverrai les poulinières chez un ami possédant un haras dans le Suffolk qui les gardera en pension avec son propre troupeau, mais Lolita, Blossom, Orphéo et Whoopsie seront en pension dans une écurie de concours juste à l’extérieur de Londres.</p><p>Narcissa posa la tasse de thé qu’elle tenait à la main juste une peu trop brusquement dans sa soucoupe, faisant tinter la porcelaine et trahissant par le fait même les émotions que cette situation suscitait en elle.</p><p>-Draco, tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça, le manoir t’appartient quoi qu’il en soit, tu n’as pas à… commença-t-elle.</p><p>-Mère, je vous l’ai déjà dit, il est hors de question que je remette les pieds au manoir tant qu’il y sera! coupa Draco sèchement.</p><p>Elle pinça les lèvres, refusant de laisser le ton de la conversation monter ou, du moins, n’y participant pas de son côté. Les fenêtres de la verrière permettaient de voir, en contre-bas, le cours d’équitation de Teddy auquel assistait Harry, les avant-bras appuyés sur le dessus de la clôture entourant la carrière. Un peu plus tôt, il avait demandé à Draco s’il désirait qu’il l’accompagne à l’intérieur suivant l’invitation de sa mère, sachant que, depuis l’annonce de la libération imminente de son père et de tout ce que cela avait engendré, la relation entre les deux était redevenue tendue. Draco avait refusé, lui disant qu’il n’allait pas lui imposer ça et que Teddy serait content qu’il assiste à son cours, mais, à présent, il aurait aimé avoir le soutien de son petit-ami.</p><p>Narcissa suivit le regard de son fils et une vague de tristesse passa en elle.</p><p>-J’imagine que je ne verrai plus Teddy aussi souvent ni toi non plus.</p><p>Draco se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>-Êtes-vous vraiment en train de vous servir de Teddy pour tenter de me manipuler? dit-il lentement, en secouant la tête comme s’il ne parvenait pas à le croire, alors qu’au contraire, il parvenait très bien à le croire.</p><p>Elle soupira.</p><p>-Non, je ne fais que dire les choses telles qu’elles sont.</p><p>Et elle le pensait. Elle voyait son fils et son petit-fils presque à tous les jours et maintenant, quand les verrait-elle? L’idée de ne plus voir l’enfant parcourir le terrain du manoir sur son poney ou de ne plus voir Draco alterner entre ses obligations à l’écurie et celles envers la réfection du manoir, traversant ce dernier de son pas décidé allait cruellement lui manquer. Mais elle ne l’exprima pas dans tant de mots.</p><p>-Vous n’aurez qu’à venir nous visiter à l’occasion.</p><p>-Ce ne sera pas pareil et tu le sais.</p><p>-Plus rien ne sera pareil, désormais, conclut Draco en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine comme s’il espérait que, par ce geste et ces paroles, il mettrait fin à cette conversation.</p><p>C’était mal connaître sa mère.</p><p>-Et le manoir?</p><p>-Vous n’aurez qu’à y voir.</p><p>-Le manoir t’appartient, désormais, c’est à toi d’y voir, trancha Narcissa en secouant légèrement la tête en signe de négation.</p><p>Après la guerre, une nouvelle loi avait été adoptée par le ministère de la magie statuant que les biens appartenant aux mangemorts condamnés seraient soit confisqués par le ministère et vendus pour que les fonds aillent à la reconstruction et aux familles des victimes, soit transférés à leurs héritiers pour autant que ces derniers ne fassent pas aussi l’objet d’une condamnation. Narcissa Malfoy s’était alors retrouvée propriétaire de tous les biens et actifs de son mari, une fois que les accusations qui portaient contre elle furent abandonnées. Mais, mis à part une partie de la fortune de son époux, elle transféra immédiatement le reste de la fortune la propriété du manoir et celle de l’appartement à Paris à Draco, tout comme les diverses actions que possédaient son mari dans de multiples entreprises.</p><p>Qu’importe le fait que Lucius Malfoy soit libéré, Draco conserverait la propriété de tout cela.</p><p>-De toute manière, il va sans doute détester tous les changements que j’y ai fait et vouloir tout remettre comme c’était avant et...</p><p>-Et en aucun cas il n’aura le loisir de le faire, le coupa sa mère d’un ton sans appel. Ne te méprends pas sur ce qui se passera à son retour, Draco. Ce ne sera jamais comme avant. Ton père vivra peut-être ici, mais j’ai déjà avisé Mimi de préparer l’aile Est du manoir pour Lucius et que, bien que je ne puisse l’empêcher de se promener librement en ces lieux, je l’invite fortement à demeurer dans les appartements qui lui seront réservés. Quoi que tu en penses, je n’ai jamais eu envie que ton père revienne ici, mais, comme tu le sais, cette décision ne me revient pas. Néanmoins, je dois la subir puisqu’un jour j’ai pris la décision d’épouser ton père et qu’ensuite, je n’ai pas eu la force de caractère de l’empêcher de faire les choix qui l’ont conduit jusqu’à Azkaban.</p><p>Draco ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-Alors, maintenant, vous choisissez de vous morfondre et d’être malheureuse pour vous punir de manière tordue d’avoir épousé cet homme? C’est ridicule! Vous pourriez partir, déménager, divorcer!</p><p>-Je ne quitterai pas ma maison, je suis ici chez moi, tout comme toi et tu sais très bien qu’il est hors de question que je divorce, ce n’est pas le genre de chose que des personnes de notre rang font. Je suis une Malfoy et je le resterai jusqu’à ma mort.</p><p>Draco secoua la tête, il en avait assez entendu. Si sa mère souhaitait tant être malheureuse, qui était-il pour l’en empêcher. Il avait envie de lui crier que ces limites qu’elle s’imposait à elle-même n’avaient de substance que dans son esprit, que de divorcer de Lucius Malfoy n’entacherait pas sa réputation auprès de la société sorcière ou Merlin seul savait quoi. Que ce serait fort probablement le contraire. Bien qu’il parvenait lentement à redorer leur nom, il savait bien que leur statut serait à jamais terni par les actes de son père.</p><p>Il ne comprenait pas sa mère. C’était comme s’ils vivaient dans deux univers différents, parfois. Et même s’il se souvenait, un jour, d’avoir vécu, lui aussi, dans cet autre univers, à une époque qui désormais lui semblait si lointaine, même si elle ne l’était pas réellement, elle lui était maintenant complètement étrangère et inconciliable avec sa vie actuelle.</p><p>Dans ces moments, il ne pouvait que penser à Harry et, d’une certaine manière, il l’enviait. Il aurait préféré, comme lui, être détaché de toutes ces futilités. Mais autant il tentait de couper les liens le maintenant en arrière, lui imposant des responsabilités et des devoirs qu’il aurait préféré qu’ils n’eussent jamais existés, autant il était incapable de le faire. Il aurait pu renoncer à tout cela, le manoir, la fortune, son nom, son statut, mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Il aimait penser que c’était en raison de sa mère, qu’il n’aurait jamais pu lui faire ça, mais il savait pertinemment que cela n’était pas l’entière vérité.</p><p>-Je ferais bien d’aller retrouver Harry et Teddy, dit Draco en se levant, se disant qu’ils n’avaient rien de plus à se dire s’ils ne désiraient pas que cela tourne au conflit.</p><p>-J’aurais voulu que les choses se déroulent autrement, répondit Narcissa sans se lever, comme si elle n’avait pas entendu ce que son fils venait de dire.</p><p>Il lissa son pantalon, ne sachant exactement à quoi elle référait, précisément. Il se dit que cette phrase devait s’appliquer à une foule de chose la concernant et que la vie de sa mère devait être ponctuée de tous ces regrets qui lui donnaient envie, aujourd’hui, d’expier en choisissant de souffrir. Il y avait tant de choses qu’elle devait souhaitée qu’elles se soient déroulées autrement. Elle aurait sans doute espéré que son mariage se déroule autrement, tout comme l’implication de son mari avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. Elle aurait certainement souhaité, également, après la première guerre, que les choses en demeurent là et que le Lord noir ne renaisse jamais. Peut-être aussi faisait-elle mention à la manière dont elle n’avait pas su protéger son fils unique de tout ceci, de la façon dont elle avait laissé Lucius risquer leurs vies. Ou alors, peut-être faisait-elle référence à la déchéance de leur nom, à l’incarcération de son mari. À la première? À la deuxième?</p><p>Il était peut-être aussi question de la libération de son père qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours ou peut-être de son retour au manoir ou encore du déménagement des chevaux? Peut-être aussi que ce n’était rien de toute cela ou peut-être même de tout cela et bien plus. Pensait-elle à la relation qu’entretenait son fils avec Harry Potter, à l’enfant qu’ils élevaient ensemble? Ou alors, à la manière dont elle avait réagi à celle-ci, aux moments manqués avec eux, avec lui, par sa faute et qu’elle rattrapait maintenant, alors que tout semblait vouloir éclater?</p><p>Ou encore, peut-être pensait-elle à la vie qu’elle s’était un jour imaginée avoir. Son mari et son fils à ses côtés, au manoir, ce dernier marié à une jolie sorcière de sang-pur, leur héritier sur ses genoux, la copie identique de son père.</p><p>Que devait répondre Draco à cela? Que lui aussi aurait préféré que cela se passe autrement? Et lui, qu’aurait-il voulu changer? Certainement pas sa relation avec Harry et encore moins cet enfant qu’il considérait comme le sien et qui trottinait joyeusement sur son poney juste un peu plus loin. Ni d’avoir saisi la main que lui avait tendue le professeur Dumbledore ce soir-là, au milieu de sa sixième année, alors que son monde s’écroulait autour de lui. Il ne changerait pas non plus la douleur atroce de ce jour fatidique où le Seigneur des ténèbres avait à jamais défiguré son avant-bras, parce que c’est peut-être cette nuit-là qui l’avait ensuite poussé à changer de côté et bien des mois plus tard, à découvrir que l’amour de sa vie avait été juste sous son nez depuis toutes ces années, alors qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu de cette manière auparavant.</p><p>Peut-être aurait-il choisi de se mordre la langue plutôt que de laisser l’intolérance de son père et sa propre volonté de l’émuler le pousser à tenir les propos ignobles qu’il avait tenu jadis à ceux qui étaient maintenant ses amis, sa famille. Et s’il avait été trouvé Dumbledore plus tôt, s’il avait ouvert les yeux avant…</p><p>Mais à quoi bon regretter ce qu’il ne pouvait changer et peut-être que s’il changeait ne serait-ce que la plus infime partie de ce qui constituait jusqu’à présent sa vie, tout ce qu’il chérissait aujourd’hui lui filerait entre les doigts. Non. Les choses auraient pu être différentes, meilleures, sans doute, mais il ne regrettait rien.</p><p>-Des paroles vides de substance que celles-là, mère. Je reviendrai demain pour finaliser le déménagement des chevaux, bonne journée, mère, conclut Draco en quittant la pièce, laissant sa mère seule derrière lui.</p><p>Il traversa le parc rapidement et, en arrivant à la hauteur de Harry, il vit que le cours était terminé et que l’instructeur avait déjà quitté. Il entoura la taille de son petit-ami d’un bras en posant un baiser sur sa joue, Harry lui fit un doux sourire en réponse.</p><p>-Ça s’est bien passé? demanda-t-il.</p><p>Draco haussa les épaules.</p><p>-C’est sans importance. Qu’est-ce que j’ai manqué?</p><p>-Lydia l’a fait passer un petit obstacle et j’ai bien failli mourir.</p><p>Le blond lui adressa un sourire moqueur.</p><p>-Je devine que si tu es encore en vie, c’est que tout a bien été?</p><p>-Tu devines bien.</p><p>Teddy s’approcha d’eux, les yeux pétillants et se mit à expliquer à Draco tout ce qu’il avait fait durant son cours. L’adulte l’écouta avec attention sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire. Puis, l’enfant lui demanda s’il pouvait aller se promener sur le terrain avec Whoopsie, ce à quoi Draco acquiesça en lui disant qu’ils devaient cependant partir dans peu de temps. Près de l’écurie, William travaillait à déménager l’équipement de l’écurie dans une grande remorque dans laquelle pouvait aussi monter quatre chevaux et salua son employeur d’un signe de la main que lui retourna Draco.</p><p>-Ça doit faire de la peine à ta mère de voir les chevaux partir et de penser qu’elle ne te verra plus ici, dit Harry, mais il s’interrompit aussitôt en voyant le regard que lui lança son amoureux.</p><p>-Pas toi aussi! Elle vient à peu près de me tenir le même discours il y a à peine cinq minutes, soupira—t-il.</p><p>Harry l’étudia un instant, sachant que derrière cette irritation se cachait quelque chose de plus profond.</p><p>-C’est normal que cela te fasse de la peine à toi aussi.</p><p>-Je n’ai pas de… mais il ne continua pas sa phrase, sachant qu’il était inutile de tenter de cacher ses émotions à l’homme qui le connaissait par cœur et qui avait su, il y avait plusieurs années, lire à travers lui tout aussi aisément alors qu’ils étaient encore des ennemis, à l’époque.</p><p>Mais il n’était pas certain que ce soit de la peine qu’il éprouvait. En fait, il n’aurait su identifier clairement l’émotion qui l’étouffait depuis l’annonce de la libération de son père, c’était plus comme un poids qui s’était installé sur sa poitrine et qui pesait de plus en plus, jour après jour, comme ces tortures anciennes durant lesquelles ont empilait des roches sur des victimes jusqu’à ce qu’elles parlent ou meurent étouffées.</p><p>-Elle pourrait toujours déménager, suggéra le brun en regardant Teddy sortir de la carrière sur son poney pour se diriger un peu plus loin dans le parc gazonné sur lequel était disposés des obstacles naturels ornés de fleurs et entourés de bosquets.</p><p>-C’est ce que je lui ai dit, mais elle m’a sorti la carte du capitaine ne voulant pas quitter le navire même quand celui-ci est en train de couler à pic, comme dans ce stupide film que tu m’as fait regarder un jour.</p><p>-Titanic et je me souviens que tu avais adoré, j’ai même cru voir une larme t’échapper vers la fin.</p><p>Draco haussa un sourcil en secouant lentement la tête en négation.</p><p>-Un effet de la lumière, sans l’ombre d’un doute.</p><p>-Si tu le dis, répondit Harry, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, sachant pourtant pertinemment que ce qu’il avait vu étaient bel et bien des larmes. Donc, elle ne déménagera pas.</p><p>-Non.</p><p>-Daddy regarde! cria Teddy d’un peu plus loin alors qu’il tirait sur les rênes de Whoopsie qui s’était approché d’un buisson pour en prendre une bouchée.</p><p>-Oui, je te vois, c’est bien! lui répondit Draco en le regardant brièvement.</p><p>L’enfant mit sa monture au trot, puis contourna le bassin qu’il avait fait creuser un an auparavant et dans lequel un obstacle plongeait et un autre en ressortait. Puis, le blond continua sa conversation avec Harry.</p><p>-Elle me dit qu’elle va lui demander de demeurer dans l’aile Est du manoir qu’elle a fait préparer pour lui, comme s’il allait s’empêcher de se promener librement chez lui! Je pense que ces trois années lui ont fait oublier comment il est. Dès qu’il serra revenu ici, il mettra tout à sa main, comme il l’a toujours fait et quoi qu’elle en dise, elle se retrouvera dans la même situation ou, du moins, presque la même situation qu’avant.</p><p>-Si c’est trop difficile pour elle, peut-être qu’elle changera d’avis quant au déménagement.</p><p>-Je ne pense pas, elle aime beaucoup trop souffrir et se regarder souffrir pour ça, répondit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.</p><p>Harry n’avait pas besoin que Draco lui dise clairement que l’idée de voir sa mère malheureuse l’affectait grandement pour qu’il comprenne que c’est ce qui se cachait derrière son irritation envers elle. Malgré tous leurs conflits et leurs différences, il savait combien la mère et le fils s’aimaient profondément et que c’est cet amour qui avait permis à Draco de ne pas devenir la copie de son père en grandissant. Son petit-ami ne l’aurait jamais exprimé avec autant de mots, mais il s’inquiétait pour sa mère depuis l’annonce de la libération de son père. Il était profondément déçu qu’elle ait choisi de demeurer au manoir, sentant, par le fait même, qu’elle choisissait cet homme plutôt que lui, même si ce n’était pas le cas, mais Draco n’en démordait pas.</p><p>-Daddy! Daddy regarde! insista l’enfant de nouveau.</p><p>Draco lui jeta un bref coup d’œil, mais son attention était tournée vers Harry.</p><p>-Mais ce que je n’arrive pas à croire c’est que, malgré tout, il ait gagné, qu’après tout ce temps, après tout ce qu’il a fait, encore, il s’en sort. Ça n’a aucun sens... Et il faudrait que ma mère quitte le manoir, que je quitte le manoir juste parce qu’il est de retour? Ça devrait plutôt être lui qui devrait devoir s’en aller ailleurs et, de préférence, immensément loin, assez loin pour qu’on oublie qu’il existe! s’emporta Draco.</p><p>Harry acquiesça. Il trouvait aussi que c’était un fardeau injuste qu’imposait la justice à Narcissa et à Draco en assignant Lucius à résidence au manoir. Un manoir qui n’était plus sa propriété ni celle de son épouse, mais bien celle de Draco. Mais, d’un autre côté, où aurait-il pu aller sinon? Le patriarche de la famille Malfoy ne possédait plus rien depuis des années, ni biens ni amis. De plus, pour être totalement honnête, même s’il ne parlait pas de ses propres sentiments par rapport au retour de Lucius à Draco pour ne pas l’appesantir davantage, lui-même n’avait aucune envie de devoir traiter de près ou de loin avec le mangemort. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des échanges qu’il avait eut avec cet homme cruel et méprisant et de l’emprise que ce dernier avait sur son petit-ami à une époque où l’emploi de ce terme pour le désigner était encore inimaginable.</p><p>Il ne craignait pas, comme Draco avec sa mère, que lorsqu’il reviendrait, son amoureux retomberait sous sa coupe. Néanmoins, il savait bien que la raison pour laquelle son petit-ami avait accepté de rejoindre l’Ordre en sixième année était, en grande partie, parce que Lucius était derrière les barreaux à ce moment-là et que loin du joug de son père, Draco s’était permis de réfléchir par lui-même. Non pas que son amant désirait réellement suivre Voldemort ou qu’il ne savait quel était le bon choix à faire, mais il n’aurait pas eu le courage de tenir tête à son père et de le trahir.</p><p>Harry se souvenait encore de l’été entre leur sixième année et la septième à laquelle seul Draco se rendrait entre eux deux et uniquement dans le but d’espionner ce qui se passait entre les murs de Poudlard. La nouvelle de l’évasion des mangemorts qui avaient été enfermés à Azkaban suivant les évènements du Département des mystères et dont Lucius Malfoy faisait partie leur était parvenue peu de temps après que Harry ait mis, à regret, un terme à leur relation, le temps de trouver et de détruire les horcruxes, ne voulant pas risquer la vie et la couverture de Draco si jamais leur relation, entièrement secrète, était révélée au grand jour.</p><p>Draco avait compris et accepté sa décision, même si cela lui coûtait de devoir tirer un trait sur ce qui s’était développé entre eux, craignant de ne jamais le revoir alors qu’il aurait souhaité l’inverse à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Leur amitié ayant évoluée plus rapidement qu’ils n’auraient jamais pu le soupçonner en quelque chose de plus intense, de plus ravageur, comme si entre eux, il ne pouvait exister de demi-mesures.</p><p>En apprenant l’évasion de Lucius, Harry avait honte de l’avouer, mais il avait eu peur. Peur que le retour de son père amoindrisse les convictions récentes de Draco et qu’il le perde tant comme allié que comme ce qu’il espérait qu’ils redeviennent s’ils gagnaient la guerre. Harry avait tourné et retourné entre ses doigts le gallion qu’ils avaient gardé pour communiquer entre eux en cas d’urgence. Le même qui avait servi à Draco à transmettre les ordres à Madame Rosmerta plus tôt dans l’année, lors de ses tentatives manquées de tuer Dumbledore. Il hésitait à lui envoyer un message, sachant que ce n’était pas une réelle urgence et que chaque communication entre eux, aussi secrète ou cryptique soit-elle, comportait son lot de risques.</p><p>Il avait décidé de ronger son frein, tentant de porter attention lors des rencontres de l’Ordre pour avoir des nouvelles du serpentard par la bande, n’osant pas poser trop de questions directement pour ne pas soulever de soupçons. Puis, quelques jours plus tard, il avait vu ses craintes confirmées lorsque Remus avait dit qu’ils n’avaient plus de nouvelles de Draco depuis l’évasion des mangemorts. Il n’avait pas fait son rapport hebdomadaire à l’Ordre. Harry avait sentit le sang quitter soudainement son visage, puis son cœur avait manqué un battement, la même impression que lorsqu’on s’imagine qu’il y a une marche supplémentaire dans un escalier et qu’on a ce sentiment de tomber. Hermione l’avait remarqué, mais ne lui en avait rien dit, elle ne le lui dirait que bien plus tard, lorsqu’enfin, sa relation avec Draco serait mise au jour. Elle lui dirait que c’est là qu’elle avait eu ses premiers doutes sur la nature de ce qui l’unissait au blond.</p><p>Qu’importe la prudence, ça avait été plus fort que lui et Harry avait envoyé un message à Draco. Le blond n’y avait pas répondu. Il lui en avait envoyé un autre le lendemain. Aucune réponse. Puis, n’y tenant plus, il avait fixé un rendez-vous au serpentard dans un parc du Londres moldu, lui disant qu’il serait sous polynectar. Contre toute attente, Draco s’y était rendu et s’il avait paru fatigué et dépassé durant toute sa sixième année, ce n’était rien en comparaison avec la vision qu’avait eu Harry devant lui ce jour-là. Le visage normalement pâle du jeune homme était livide, de profonds cernes creusés sous ses yeux qui avaient perdu l’éclat avec lequel ils brillaient normalement.</p><p>Draco s’était simplement avancé vers lui sans rien dire, le regardant comme s’il ne le voyait pas. Puis il s’était effondré dans ses bras, tant pis pour le risque d’être vu enlacé par un étranger, en apparence, dans ce parc. Harry l’avait pris contre lui avec force, respirant son odeur qu’il ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué, son cœur se serra.</p><p>-Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas répondu? Pourquoi tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles à l’Ordre? avait demandé Harry en le tenant toujours contre lui, comme si le lâcher signifiait qu’il disparaîtrait.</p><p>-Je n’ai pas pu donner de nouvelles à l’Ordre parce que j’étais surveillé et quant à toi… je… c’était trop dur, avait-il répondu, à mi-voix.</p><p>Harry n’avait pas eu besoin de demander davantage d’explications, il comprenait. Pour lui aussi c’était dur. De devoir ainsi renoncer à eux, au peu de bonheur qu’il avait connu depuis longtemps, à ce réconfort qu’il ressentait en sa présence, à ces bras, à ces lèvres, à ce corps qui se pressait contre le sien.</p><p>-Tu me manques, avait dit Harry, conscient que ses paroles n’aidaient en rien la situation, mais il les prononça sans réfléchir, parce que c’était la plus pure vérité et que tout son être le lui criait.</p><p>-Gagne cette putain de guerre. Juste… tue-le et qu’on en finisse, avait répondu Draco en se détachant à contre-cœur de lui, n’osant pas croiser son regard de peur de se voir incapable de lui dire au revoir.</p><p>Pendant une fraction de seconde, l’idée de lui dire de partir loin de tout cela avait traversé l’esprit de Harry. Savoir qu’il devrait retourner auprès de Voldemort au terme de cette rencontre qui ne pouvait s’éterniser lui était insoutenable. Mais jamais Draco n’accepterait, au contraire, il serait insulté et à raison qu’il ait suggéré une telle chose. Malgré tout ce que le blond pouvait penser de lui-même, Harry savait qu’il n’était pas un lâche et que jamais il n’abandonnerait sa mère et il espérait, qu’il ne l’abandonnerait pas non plus.</p><p>C’est ce souvenir, ce Draco exténué, étant l’ombre de lui-même, qui revint en mémoire de Harry et c’est ce qu’il voulait éviter à son petit-ami, à présent. Il savait qu’il n’y avait rien à dire qui aurait pu l’apaiser en cet instant, il devait se contenter d’être là, même s’il se sentait inutile.</p><p>Draco jeta un œil vers l’écurie.</p><p>-William, fais plutôt monter Blossom avant Orphéo, elle a davantage l’habitude et il la suivra, dit Draco en direction du palefrenier qui peinait à faire monter l’hongre dans la remorque, puis il continua. Et elle, elle croit vraiment qu’il mérite de sortir, elle…</p><p>-Est-ce vraiment ce qu’elle t’a dit? tenta de tempérer Harry en jetant un regard vers Teddy qui montait la colline un peu plus loin sur son poney désormais lancé au grand trot.</p><p>Il sut qu’il n’avait pas dit ce que son amoureux voulait entendre, car ce dernier lui jeta un regard torve.</p><p>-Non, mais c’est ce qu’elle pense! La seule raison qui fait qu’elle ne l’a pas dit, c’est qu’elle connaît trop bien la réaction que j’aurai si ces mots franchissent ses lèvres, rétorqua-t-il.</p><p>Harry leva doucement ses mains devant lui pour lui signifier qu’il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère.</p><p>-DADDY, REGARDE! insista cette fois l’enfant du haut de la bute.</p><p>-Teddy, par Merlin, une minute, je discute avec papa! s’impatienta le blond.</p><p>Il ne vit pas l’enfant descendre la colline aussi rapidement qu’il l’avait monté, lançant Whoopsie directement sur l’un des petits obstacles de cross qu’il avait sauté la semaine précédente en compagnie de son instructeur. Au même moment, William tentait une nouvelle fois de faire monter Orphéo dans la remorque, mais derrière Blossom. Le cheval mis ses antérieurs dans la remorque, puis il se cabra en se heurtant le dessus de la tête contre le plafond, ce qui le fit paniquer et piétiner bruyamment en tentant d’en sortir, attirant prestement l’attention de Draco et de Harry et de Whoopsie qui fit un brusque écart devant l’obstacle.</p><p>Instinctivement, comme s’il l’avait senti ou prévu, Draco détourna le regard de la remorque pour chercher Teddy et son poney des yeux. Il vit le poney arrêté près de l’un des obstacles de cross, les rênes traînant par terre, l’air énervé et son cœur cessa de battre pendant une seconde. La seconde suivante, il se trouvait au pied de l’obstacle, le seul indice lui permettant de savoir qu’il avait couru jusque-là et non transplané, tant il y était parvenu rapidement, était le rythme effréné de son cœur et de son souffle. Son corps se couvrit subitement de sueur alors que la panique s’immisçait en lui en voyant le corps inconscient de celui qui était comme son fils, étendu par terre. Non. Non. Non. Non.</p><p>Il se jeta par terre plus qu’il ne s’agenouilla près de lui, jetant aussitôt un sort de diagnostic de base à Teddy et portant une main à son visage. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Whoopsie près de son oreille, l’animal semblait aussi choqué que lui. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte que tout le temps qu’il avait couru, il avait crié le nom de l’enfant, alertant du même coup Harry qui arriva à ses côtés seulement quelques instants plus tard.</p><p>-Appelles Ste-Mangouste! Il est inconscient! Je ne veux pas le bouger! cria Draco en direction de son petit-ami sans jamais détacher son regard de Teddy, il ne vit donc pas que ce dernier était complètement tétanisé et que c’est William qui, l’instant suivant, transplanait pour Ste-Mangouste.</p><p>Il ne vit pas non plus Narcissa qui avait assisté à toute la scène depuis la verrière du manoir, transplaner près d’eux.</p><p>Le reste se déroula très vite. Deux brancardiers de Ste-Mangouste apparurent moins de cinq minutes plus tard et prirent aussitôt l’enfant en charge, posant des questions aux parents sur ce qui s’était passé, puis leur demandant de les suivre à l’hôpital. Narcissa agrippa son fils et Harry par le bras, puis leur fit un transplanage d’assistance, craignant que, dans l’état où ils étaient tous deux, ils ne ratent leur coup. Et ce n’était vraiment pas le moment pour que l’un d’un soit désartibulé.</p><p>Un soulagement sans nom parcourut Draco lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à l’hôpital et qu’il entendit les pleurs désordonnés de Teddy au fond de l’étage vers lequel on les avait guidés. Il était conscient. Les trois adultes coururent plus qu’ils ne marchèrent jusqu’à le voir étendu, cette fois sur un lit, entouré d’un médicomage et de plusieurs infirmiers qui lui lançaient divers sorts de diagnostics. L’un des infirmiers se tourna vers la famille, leur indiquant de ne pas avancer davantage pour ne pas nuire à leur travail, mais ne leur demandant pas non plus de quitter la chambre. Ils avaient posé le casque de l’enfant sur une table voisine et Draco put voir que son pantalon et son t-shirt étaient tachés par le gazon et la terre, mais sinon, il n’avait pas de blessures apparentes.</p><p>Ce n’était qu’une mauvaise chute comme il en avait subi lui-même de nombreuses fois, tenta-t-il de se répéter. Mais il n’osait lever les yeux vers son petit-ami, se sentant horriblement responsable de la situation. Le souvenir de l’enfant qui l’appelait encore et encore un peu plus tôt, essayant de capter son attention à tout prix lui revint. S’il l’avait regardé comme il le demandait, s’il n’avait fait que lever les yeux, il lui aurait dit de ne pas franchir l’obstacle et Teddy ne serait pas étendu dans ce lit. Il avait envie de vomir.</p><p>-Daddy, appela de nouveau l’enfant en le voyant soudainement, le visage rempli de larmes.</p><p>Et cet appel fit écho aux appels précédents de l’enfant. Le fait que l’enfant le réclame lui plutôt qu’Harry, alors que tout ceci était de sa faute à lui, était insupportable et ne fit qu’amplifier sa culpabilité. Il s’avança vers l’enfant, mais l’infirmier lui fit signe de rester à sa place.</p><p>-Je suis là, mon chéri, je vais rester ici, ne t’en fais pas et papa et grand-mère aussi vont rester avec toi, dit Draco d’un ton se voulant calme, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres pour ne pas faire paniquer l’enfant davantage.</p><p>-Ça…ça fait mal! pleura l’enfant entre deux sanglots, maintenu couché par la jeune infirmière aux cheveux roux à sa droite.</p><p>Draco eut l’impression qu’on lui arrachait le cœur et qu’on le broyait sous ses yeux en l’entendant. Une main se posa dans son dos, il savait que c’était Harry. Harry qui tentait de le soutenir, même si c’était de sa faute si leur fils était blessé. Il n’osa pas le regarder et cette main le brûlait presque à travers ses vêtements, mais il se força à l’accepter parce qu’il sentait que si elle cessait de le toucher, il s’effondrerait réellement.</p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, le médicomage se tourna vers eux. Teddy était allongé dans son lit, il était redevenu calme, même si quelques sanglots traversaient toujours son corps. Narcissa était près de lui et lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Le médicomage était jeune, trente ans tout au plus et Draco fut tenté de demander si quelqu’un avec plus d’expérience pouvait prendre soin de son enfant, mais il se retint.</p><p>-Vous êtes le père? demanda-t-il à Draco, sûrement parce que l’enfant arborait l’exacte même couleur de cheveux que ce dernier présentement.</p><p>-Je suis son tuteur-légal, ses parents sont décédés, intervint Harry sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.</p><p>-Ah, d’accord. Donc, monsieur Potter, Teddy a été chanceux, il n’a qu’une très légère et minime commotion cérébrale, puisqu’il portait un casque, par contre, il s’est fracturé le radius du bras droit au niveau du poignet. Il ne nécessitera pas d’opération, mais devra porter un plâtre pour les quatre prochaines semaines, nous lui avons jeté un sort pour ressouder les os, mais comme il est en pleine croissance, il est préférable de laisser son corps finir le travail.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Draco,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je t’écris même si je me doute que tu n’ouvriras jamais cette lettre et qu’elle finira probablement au feu, peut-être est-ce qui serait préférable. Mais, si tu la lis, c’est certainement parce que tu as certaines questions auxquelles je n’ai jamais pu répondre vu mon incarcération. Si c’est le cas, les réponses sont ici.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J’ai reçu les lettres de ta mère et la Gazette du sorcier pendant ces trois dernières années. Je constate que, tout comme moi, tu finis de lier le nom des Black à celui des Malfoy, trois fois plutôt qu’une, puisque tu ne dois pas oublier que le sang des Black coule dans tes veines.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je t’informe que j’ai demandé une audience devant la Commission des libérations conditionnelles qui se tiendra le 8 juin, mais ça, tu le sais certainement déjà. Si ma libération n’est pas accordée, j’aimerais au moins vous revoir une dernière fois.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ton père, Lucius Malfoy</em>
</p><p>Draco pinça les lèvres en étudiant l’écriture élégante de son père pour au moins la centième fois depuis qu’il s’était enfin décidé à lire cette foutue lettre. Contrairement à ce qu’elle prétendait, cette missive n’apportait aucune des réponses qu’elle promettait en son premier paragraphe, au contraire, elle était étrangement cryptique. Comme s’il avait craint que la lettre ne soit interceptée. Pourtant, elle ne renfermait rien de compromettant ou de bien utile et surtout, rien concernant l’attentat au ministère ou quoi que ce soit du genre.</p><p>Était-ce qu’il y cherchait encore? Une explication? Un indice concernant le plan de son père? Était-ce l’arrivée imminente de son père au manoir qui expliquait que, de retour chez lui, après la conversation qu’il avait eue avec sa mère et ensuite avec Harry, il avait voulu la relire encore une fois dans l’espoir d’y trouver Merlin seul savait quoi?</p><p>Il avait bien compris que lorsque son père parlait des lettres de sa mère, de la Gazette, il faisait sans doute référence au fait qu’il était informé de sa vie et qu’il la suivait par le biais des journaux. Quant au passage concernant le nom des Black et celui des Malfoy, il lui indiquait qu’il était au courant pour sa relation avec Harry, car c’était lui qui avait hérité de la fortune des Black et de leur domicile à la mort de Sirius. Mais pourquoi lui dire cela? Et cette formulation « comme moi », était-ce une forme d’approbation? Draco se refusait à le croire.</p><p>Et cette mention de ne pas oublier que le sang des Black coulait dans ses veines, pourquoi? Quel était le sens de tout ceci? Draco n’avait pas oublié que sa mère était une Black et quelle importance cela avait-il? Et pourquoi son père choisissait-il de lui dire cela dans une si courte lettre alors qu’ils ne s’étaient pas parlé en trois ans et qu’il y aurait eu tant d’autres choses à dire, possiblement. Et pourquoi disait-il qu’il finissait « <em> de lier le nom des Black à celui des Malfoy, trois fois plutôt qu’une » </em>? Quelle était cette troisième manière? Il ne comprenait rien.</p><p>Son regard se posa sur la dernière ligne : <em>Si ma libération n’est pas accordée, j’aimerais au moins vous revoir une dernière fois.</em></p><p>Comme s’il s’attendait à ce que sa demande soit refusée, il ne parlait même pas de la possibilité qu’elle soit accordée. Il avait l’étrange impression que c’était une lettre d’adieu ou, du moins, que son père lui demandait à sa mère et à lui de venir à l’audition pour qu’il puisse les voir une dernière fois avant de mourir ou, peut-être, de s’échapper. Devait-il voir là un indice du fait que toute cette histoire n’était qu’un subterfuge dissimulant une tentative d’évasion ratée?</p><p>Il soupira, encore une fois, il était certain que quelque chose lui échappait. Son père avait au moins raison sur une chose, il aurait été préférable qu’il n’ouvre jamais cette lettre et qu’il la brûle. Elle n’apportait aucune des réponses promises, au contraire, elle ne faisait que soulever plus de questions. Des questions qui en amenaient d’autres encore et qui lui reflétait seulement combien rien n’était réglé avec son père. Son incarcération n’avait fait que mettre leur relation sur pause, mais toute cette histoire le bouleversait bien trop pour qu’il continue de se faire croire que rien de toute cela ne l’affectait. Ce vide qu’il avait ressenti en le voyant lors de l’audience n’était que le symptôme d’un mal plus profond qu’il anesthésiait depuis toutes ces années.</p><p>Il aurait voulu que tout ceci ne l’affecte pas. Son père était un mangemort, un homme cruel et sans pitié, égocentrique et sans remords. Pourquoi était-il incapable de ne pas se soucier de lui? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas été assez fort pour simplement jeter la lettre au feu et oublier l’existence même de cet homme? Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait le concernant?</p><p>Draco leva les yeux vers Harry en le voyant pénétrer dans le salon, interrompant ses pensées. Ils étaient revenus de Ste-Mangouste deux heures auparavant et le brun était remonté voir comment se portait Teddy qui dormait trente minutes plus tôt. La médicomage avait prescrit une potion anti-douleur à Teddy et les avait prévenus que cela risquait également de le rendre somnolent. Ils avaient couché leur fils dans sa chambre en arrivant, ses yeux peinant à demeurer ouvert, et ce, même après le transplanage, ce que Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre tant ce mode de transport le secouait à chaque fois.</p><p>Harry s’appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, la mine fatiguée.</p><p>-Tu as faim? demanda-t-il.</p><p>-Non. Comment va-t-il?</p><p>-Il dort, répondit Harry. Je vais quand même faire une salade et trancher un peu de pain, l’appétit te reviendra sûrement en mangeant.</p><p>Les yeux de Harry se posèrent ensuite sur la lettre que son petit-ami tenait dans sa main, mais il ne dit rien. Inutile, Draco avait vu où le regard de l’autre homme s’était posé et il rangea rapidement le bout de parchemin dans le tiroir du bureau où il l’avait prise quelques minutes plus tôt. Son amoureux s’avança et l’enlaça doucement par derrière et le réconfort de cette étreinte lui enserra douloureusement le cœur.</p><p>-Je sais que tout ça, c’est de ma faute, dit soudain Draco, alors que son petit-ami le relâchait doucement et s’apprêtait à quitter pour aller dans la cuisine.</p><p>Harry s’immobilisa et le regarda sans comprendre.</p><p>-Ce qui s’est passé avec Teddy, c’est de ma faute, précisa le blond, croyant que l’autre n’avait pas compris ce qu’il avait dit.</p><p>Un air sérieux sur le visage, Harry lui prit la main et le força à s’assoir à ses côtés.</p><p>-Non, c’est de notre faute à tous les deux. Nous étions tous les deux présents, ce n’est pas plus ta faute que la mienne, contredit il, calmement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.</p><p>-Mais c’est moi qui ait acheté ce poney, c’est moi qui monte à cheval, c’est à moi qu’il criait de le regarder. Si je l’avais simplement regardé, Harry… Si je n’avais fait que lever la tête, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé, rétorqua le blond en secouant la tête.</p><p>-Et j’étais d’accord pour qu’il ait son poney, pour qu’il apprenne à monter. Nous aurions dû être plus vigilants, c’est sûr, mais c’est un accident, Draco. Un accident bête, évitable, mais un accident tout de même. Ce n’est pas la dernière fois qu’il va tomber de cheval et s’il y en a un de nous deux qui est le mieux placé pour le savoir, c’est bien toi. Et même si, pour être franc, je préférerais qu’il ne remonte jamais, je sais que demain, dès qu’il se réveillera, il nous rabattra encore les oreilles avec son poney et que la première chose qu’il voudra savoir c’est quand il pourra remonter Whoopsie. On ne peut pas le protéger de tout et on ne doit pas tenter de le faire non plus. S’il jouait au Quidditch, ce serait aussi dangereux et peut-être même plus, je n’en sais rien. Ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui ne se reproduira plus dans le sens où, tous les deux, on sera plus attentifs dans le futur, mais il ne faut pas se bercer d’illusions, tu sais combien il est intrépide. Un jour ou l’autre, même si nous prenons toutes les précautions du monde, il se blessera de nouveau et c’est ça la vie.</p><p>Le ton de Harry était calme, décidé et Draco eut envie de le croire, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que, malgré tout, il était responsable, si ce n’est entièrement, du moins en grande partie, de cet accident.</p><p>-Mais, imagine ce qui aurait pu arriver…</p><p>-Inutile, ça ne ferait que nous rendre dingues. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur ce qui est réellement arrivé, il a fait une chute de cheval, il a le bras cassé et il va s’en remettre, dit Harry en posant lentement une main sur sa cuisse pour l’intimer au calme et le rassurer.</p><p>Draco regarda cette main, puis posa avec précaution la sienne par-dessus, prenant le temps de prendre une inspiration avant de parler.</p><p>-Comment parviens-tu à demeurer si calme? demanda-t-il après un moment.</p><p>-Ce n’est qu’une illusion, crois-moi, j’ai eu la peur de ma vie, répondit Harry en l’attirant à lui dans une étreinte dont ils avaient tous les deux besoins. Mais, quand je te vois dans un tel état, je me dis que l’un de nous doit demeurer calme ou, du moins, en apparence.</p><p>-Tu sais, j’avais pris la décision de vendre Whoopsie en arrivant ici, dit Draco à voix basse.</p><p>Harry relâcha doucement son étreinte pour attraper son regard du sien.</p><p>-Teddy ne te le pardonnerait jamais.</p><p>-Je sais, mais je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais après ce qui s’est passé et je pensais que, peut-être, c’est ce que toi tu voudrais faire.</p><p>-Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucies de ce que je veux ou ne veux pas? répondit Harry, moqueur.</p><p>L’ombre d’un sourire passa sur les lèvres du blond, le premier depuis un bon moment.</p><p>-Tu as bien raison, Potter, répondit-il sur le même ton, même si le cœur n’y était qu’à moitié. Alors, on garde le poney?</p><p>-Je ne pensais plus que c’était une question, bien sûr qu’on le garde, il va beaucoup trop manquer à Lolita sinon.</p><p>-À Orphéo, plutôt, Lolita est une garce qui n’aime que sa propre compagnie, fit remarquer Draco.</p><p>-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l’adores autant, alors. Qui se ressemble s’assemble, répondit Harry alors que Draco lui envoyait une tape sur le bras du revers de la main en l’injuriant à voix basse.</p><p>Harry se laissa aller contre son amant, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule alors que le blond appuyait sa propre tête sur le dessus de la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, en silence, digérant les évènements de la journée, prenant un temps d’arrêt, apaisés par la présence de l’autre. Harry ferma les yeux, pensant sans trop savoir pourquoi à un moment similaire, vécu par eux dans une autre vie, lui semblait-il, tant cela lui apparaissait loin. C’était durant la guerre, alors qu’il était revenu à Poudlard par le tunnel entre la Tête de sanglier et la salle sur demande en compagnie de Ron et d’Hermione, la veille de la bataille finale. Il était tard, ils venaient juste d’être accueillis par Neville et les autres élèves qui s’étaient réfugiés dans la salle sur demande pour échapper au règne de terreur qu’imposait Snape et les mangemorts sur Poudlard.</p><p>Harry n’avait pas parlé à Draco depuis des mois, ce dernier continuant d’assumer son rôle d’espion dans le plus grand secret. Relayant les informations qu’il pouvait recueillir à l’intérieur des murs de l’école et, plus précisément, au sein des rangs des mangemorts qui s’y trouvaient et qui l’incluaient souvent dans leurs rencontres. À cette époque, personne n’était au courant de la relation amoureuse qui avait existée entre eux et qui était en suspend depuis que Harry avait disparu avec ses deux amis, des mois auparavant.</p><p>En arrivant dans le château, après avoir parlé longuement de ce qui les attendait pour le lendemain et après les avoir remercié de leur support, il avait utilisé la carte des maraudeurs et enfilé sa cape d’invisibilité pour se rendre jusque dans le dortoir des serpentards. Il se souvenait comment son cœur avait battu la chamade alors qu’il s’était approché de la silhouette endormie de son petit-ami, puis comme il s’était serré en voyant combien il avait maigri et les cernes prononcés sous ses yeux. Il se dit qu’il ne devait guère avoir l’air mieux. Il lui avait caressé doucement les cheveux pour le réveiller et lorsque ces yeux gris s’étaient posés sur lui, l’avaient reconnu, il avait pu y lire le choc, puis le bonheur et finalement tout l’amour que le blond éprouvait pour lui. Ils s’étaient enlacés et embrassés comme si leur vie en dépendait. Deux assoiffés dans le désert trouvant une oasis. Mais ils n’étaient pas en sécurité, les autres lits étaient occupés par des élèves dont l’allégeance au Seigneur des ténèbres allait d’incertaine à la dévotion absolue.</p><p>Harry lui avait dit de le suivre et ensemble, ils avaient traversé le château, la peur au ventre de se faire attraper puisqu’ils étaient maintenant trop grand pour que la cape d’invisibilité les caches tous deux convenablement. Harry lui murmurait rapidement tout ce qu’il avait vécu dans les derniers mois et Draco se contentait d’écouter, tenant la main de l’autre dans la sienne sans jamais la relâcher. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron avaient dû expliquer aux autres que Draco était un espion pour l’Ordre et qu’il était digne de confiance et lorsque le blond avait pénétré dans la salle sur demande, suivant de près son petit-ami, même s’il lui avait désormais lâché la main, il avait reçu un accueil froid, mais favorable.</p><p>Le regard de certain s’était fait plus perçant, d’autres lui jetaient des œillades curieuses, comme s’ils le voyaient pour la première fois. D’autres encore pinçaient les lèvres comme s’ils se retenaient de dire quelque chose, n’ayant sans doute pas oublié la manière dont il les avait traités durant toutes ces années et surtout, durant ces derniers mois. Draco ne les regarda pas, se contentant de suivre Harry jusque dans un coin où Hermione et Ron s’étaient également installés. Harry avait été le premier à prendre place sur la couchette du bas du lit à deux étages identique à ceux qui meublaient en grande partie la salle. Hermione et Ron avaient pris place sur celui en face, ils avaient aussi mauvaise mine que Harry, comme s’ils n’avaient pas pris une douche depuis des jours et qu’ils avaient couru dans une forêt de ronces. Les vêtements d’Hermione était particulièrement sales et il vit que c’était en grande partie du sang qui semblait avoir imbibé la manche gauche de son pull.</p><p>Harry s’était alors tourné vers Draco pour l’inviter d’un geste à prendre place près de lui, sur le lit. Ils avaient discuté un moment tous les quatre, Draco évitant le regard inquisiteur de Ron posé sur lui. Puis, soudain, sans trop réfléchir, fatigué et ayant besoin de davantage de proximité avec celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis qu’il l’avait quitté et même avant, Harry s’était laissé aller contre lui, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule comme il le faisait présentement. Il se souvenait encore comme Draco s’était d’abord crispé, jetant un œil vers lui, puis à Hermione et à Ron qui semblait sous le choc, contrairement à la brune.</p><p>Hermione avait alors pris la main de Ron et l’avait entraîné plus loin, sachant que ce n’était pas le moment pour les explications et que Harry méritait cet instant de paix avec celui dont elle se doutait depuis plusieurs mois déjà, qu’il était beaucoup plus pour son ami qu’un espion travaillant de leur côté, même si jusque-là, elle n’avait été sûre de rien. Puis, très doucement, Draco avait appuyé sa tête contre la sienne, comme il le faisait présentement. Dans son souvenir, ils étaient demeurés ici un bon moment avant de se coucher dans les bras l’un de l’autre sur l’étroite couchette, ignorant les murmures et les regards des autres autour d’eux.</p><p>Harry soupira d’aise.</p><p>-Draco? appela-t-il à voix basse.</p><p>-Hum? répondit le blond qui lui aussi avait les yeux fermés.</p><p>-Je t’aime, murmura Harry en pensant à la façon dont Draco s’était rué vers Teddy lors de l’accident, à la manière dont il élevait et aimait cet enfant comme si c’était le sien, à la famille qu’ils formaient.</p><p>Il pensa à tout ce que faisait le blond, jour après jour pour lui, le support qu’il lui avait toujours démontré et qui, depuis son hospitalisation, depuis la découverte du trouble qui l’affligeait et à son sens était venu leur gâcher la vie, ne s’était que raffermi. Il se dit qu’il n’avait pas été là comme il aurait dû l’être pour lui concernant tout ce qui se passait avec son père et il s’en voulu. Il s’en voulu également de ne pas avoir partagé avec lui sa condition lorsqu’il l’avait su, puis de l’avoir tenu à l’écart de ce qu’il ressentait, de ses craintes et de son véritable état. Il l’avait fait en partie pour l’épargner de tout cela, mais aussi, il devait bien l’avouer, parce qu’il craignait que ce ne soit trop pour lui. Après tout, ça avait toujours été Harry qui avait été fort pour eux deux dans le passé, qui était le roc auquel s’était accroché son amant, et ce, depuis leur sixième année, depuis qu’ils étaient tombés amoureux. Mais il aurait dû faire davantage confiance à celui qui partageait sa vie et il se dit qu’il ne commettrait plus cette erreur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. La libération</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco se réveilla en sursaut en sentant Harry s’agiter brusquement près de lui. Le corps de son petit-ami était parcouru de tremblements et, en lui touchant délicatement le dos, il constata que celui-ci était trempé. Harry poussa soudainement un cri et Draco se saisit rapidement de sa baguette, posée sur la table de chevet, pour lancer un sort de silence, ne désirant pas réveiller Teddy. Un deuxième cri retentit, suivi d’une série de plaintes incompréhensibles qui glacèrent le sang du blond, déjà penché sur lui, tentant de le réveiller.</p><p>-Harry. Harry, réveille-toi. Tu fais un cauchemar, tu…</p><p>Mais sa voix fut brusquement coupée lorsque son amant se tourna rapidement vers lui et porta d’un seul geste ses mains à sa gorge en le plaquant avec force contre le matelas. Draco en laissa tomber sa baguette de surprise et cette dernière roula sur le matelas, puis tomba le plancher de la chambre dans un bruit sec.</p><p>-Lâche… tenta-t-il de dire, mais sa voix n’était plus qu’un murmure et le regard hanté et vide de Harry lui indiquait qu’il n’était pas conscient de ce qu’il faisait.</p><p>Il ne parvenait plus à respirer alors que les mains se resserraient encore et encore autour de sa trachée. Il tenta de se débattre, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes alors que ses mains griffaient et agrippaient désespérément celles de Harry qui semblaient désormais faites de métal, tant elles lui semblaient puissantes et implacables.</p><p><em>C’est moi, c’est Draco!</em> aurait-il voulu crier, sachant que son amant ne le reconnaissait pas en cet instant, qu’il était en proie à un épisode de dissociation. La psychomage lui en avait parlé et il savait que c’était ce qui avait figé Harry lors de sa dernière mission, mais il ne l’avait jamais vu dans un tel état lui-même.</p><p>La panique l’envahit. Rien ne laissait présager que Harry lâcherait prise dans un futur proche, au contraire, il lui semblait que la poigne se resserrait de plus en plus tandis que la tête lui tournait, tant à cause de la peur que du manque d’oxygène. Il se força à se concentrer un moment, à faire venir sa magie à lui, fermant ses yeux qui étaient, de toute manière, tant envahis par les larmes qu’il n’y voyait plus rien. Il devait se calmer, il devait le faire revenir à lui, Merlin, il n’allait certainement pas mourir ici, dans son lit, c’était juste impossible. <em>Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Calme-toi,</em> répéta-t-il mentalement.</p><p>Soudain, Harry poussa une sorte de glapissement et le lâcha aussi vite qu’il l’avait agrippé. Draco inspira goulûment l’air qui put de nouveau se frayer un chemin jusqu’à ses poumons, c’était à la fois douloureux et incroyablement bon. Il toussa, s’étouffa, le corps secoué de brusques sanglots, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors que ses mains se portaient instinctivement à sa gorge. Il pleura comme un enfant sans même penser d’en être gêné. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et les enlaça de ses bras, enfouissant sa tête entre ses genoux.</p><p>Il sentit des bras puissants l’entourer et la peur le fit se crisper et tenter de se reculer, instinctivement.</p><p>-Draco, Draco, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, par Merlin, Draco, Draco, psalmodia Harry qui semblait enfin être redevenu lui-même et qui pleurait lui aussi, réalisant sans doute l’horreur de ce qu’il avait fait malgré lui.</p><p>Le blond se réfugia aussitôt dans les bras de celui qui pourtant, avait été son assaillant quelques secondes plus tôt, pleurant de plus belle alors que son petit-ami l’accueillait contre lui en le caressant et en lui embrassant les joues, le front et la tempe, s’assurant qu’il allait bien, s’excusant un nombre incalculable de fois, répétant son nom, encore et encore, comme une prière.</p><p>
  <em>Draco. Draco. Draco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pardonne-moi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je regrette, mon amour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je n’ai pas voulu.</em>
</p><p><em>Draco. Draco. Draco</em>.</p><p>Draco était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, encore trop choqué par ce qui s’était passé. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l’un de l’autre et leurs larmes finirent par se tarir. Aucun de deux ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois qu’ils avaient pleuré de la sorte.</p><p>-Je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner ce qui vient de se passer, dit Harry, mais l’autre l’interrompit d’un geste.</p><p>-Chut, arrête, ce n’était pas toi, Harry.</p><p>-C’était moi. Même si je n’étais pas… même si je… c’était moi…</p><p>-Non, je n’aurais pas dû tenter de te réveiller aussi brusquement, mais tu faisais un cauchemar et tu semblais en souffrir terriblement et je n’ai pas réfléchis.</p><p>Harry se pencha lentement vers lui et appuya son front contre le sien.</p><p>-Je m’en veux tellement, tu ne peux pas imaginer, je…</p><p>Draco posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire, puis il lui caressa la joue en se reculant, plongeant son regard dans le sien.</p><p>-Arrête, intima le blond à son amant qui acquiesça en silence.</p><p>Un sursaut traversa Harry qui baissa les yeux vers ses mains et lorsqu’il les ouvrit, une grimace déforma son visage pendant un instant. Il alluma la lumière d’un sort informulé et découvrit la peau rouge et pleine de cloques, résultat du sort cuisant que Draco était parvenu à lui lancer sans baguette, en désespoir de cause, quelques minutes auparavant. Draco se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Puis, il vit le regard catastrophé de Harry se poser sur lui alors qu’il revenait dans leur lit tenant une fiole de potion et un rouleau de gaze.</p><p>-Ton cou, dit seulement Harry d’une voix étouffée par l’horreur.</p><p>Draco se tourna vers le miroir accroché au-dessus de leur commode et comprit la réaction de son petit-ami. Là où les doigts de Harry avaient enserré sa gorge commençaient à se former d’impressionnantes ecchymoses qui ne feraient sans doute qu’empirer au cours des prochaines heures et des prochains jours. Il grimaça, se demandant comment il pourrait dissimuler cela aux autres, en plein été.</p><p>-Draco, je…</p><p>-Chut, intima-t-il en s’assoyant près de lui et en prenant ses mains, imbibant la gaze avec la potion et tapotant doucement la peau brûlée.</p><p>Il finit de bander les mains en silence, puis éteignit la lumière en se rallongeant contre son amant.</p><p>-Demain, tu iras voir ta psychomage, mais pour l’instant, je ne veux plus entendre tes excuses. Ce n’est pas de ta faute, je sais que tu ne m’aurais jamais fait une telle chose, je sais que tu regrettes et je te pardonne, même s’il n’y a rien à pardonner. Mais là, j’ai seulement besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras et qu’on se rendorme. Est-ce que tu penses que c’est possible?</p><p>Harry ne dit rien, encore trop mortifié par ce qui venait de se passer, encore sous le choc des marques dans le cou de Draco, il se contenta d’acquiescer et d’entourer le blond de ses bras, le plaquant contre lui comme s’il craignait qu’il ne change d’idée et l’abandonne. Draco mit étonnamment peu de temps à retrouver le sommeil, mais Harry ne referma plus l’œil du reste de la nuit.</p><p>***</p><p>Narcissa ne parvenait pas à se souvenir quand, pour la dernière fois, elle avait été dans un tel état. Elle faisait tout pour tenter de dissimuler les émotions qui lui vrillaient le cœur, mais cela ne devait pas être entièrement convaincant puisque Mimi passait son temps à lui jeter des regards anxieux, ne la laissant seule que lorsqu’elle le lui ordonnait, mais réapparaissant peu de temps après dans ses alentours en prétextant devoir faire telle ou telle chose. L’elfe de maison semblait redouter le retour de son ancien maître tout autant que le reste de la famille Malfoy, mais fort probablement, pour de toutes autres raisons. Et ce, même si Draco et Narcissa lui avaient dit qu’elle n’appartenait plus à Lucius et que ce dernier n’avait aucun droit sur elle, désormais, et qu’elle n’avait plus à lui obéir.</p><p>Narcissa aurait voulu que Draco soit présent avec elle aujourd’hui, même si elle ne savait pas en quoi cela ferait une différence. Mais l’idée d’affronter le retour de son époux seule, après tout ce qui s’était passé, l’empêchait de dormir depuis des jours et lui coupait l’appétit. Elle avait su que Lucius ne pourrait quitter l’enceinte du manoir, un sort de traquage serait apposé sur sa personne pour s’en assurer. Sa baguette lui avait été confisquée lors de son arrestation et il lui était interdit d’en utiliser une ou d’employer quelque forme de magie que ce soit. Cela en soi était un châtiment terrible, peut-être bien pire encore que l’emprisonnement, pour cet homme qui avait toujours méprisé ceux ne possédant pas de pouvoirs magiques.</p><p>Elle passa et repassa sa main sur le tissu léger de sa robe, comme pour y aplanir un pli imaginaire, prenant place dans son fauteuil habituel dans le petit salon dont les fenêtres donnaient directement sur l’allée de gravier menant aux portes principales du manoir. Ils arriveraient par le portail, les gardiens ne faisant pas partie des personnes autorisées à transplaner directement dans l’enceinte du manoir, mis à part Lucius, bien sûr.</p><p>Elle posa nerveusement une main sur ses cheveux, s’assurant qu’ils étaient tous captifs du chignon serré que Mimi lui avait fait ce matin-là, sachant pertinemment qu’ils le seraient. Elle n’accorda même pas un regard à l’assiette de toasts, de fruits et de fromages qu’on avait posé près d’elle.</p><p>Puis, elle les vit gravir l’allée.</p><p>***</p><p>Hermione leva la tête de son livre en entendant le bruit de la cheminée, puis elle posa l’imposant volume de Droit sur la table près d’elle en voyant Draco et Teddy émerger du foyer. Tout autour d’elle, des piles d’épais livres de Droit s’élevaient comme les tours de garde d’une forteresse la gardant. Comme elle avait choisi de suivre des cours durant l’été également pour accélérer la complétion de sa maîtrise, elle avait autant de travail que durant le reste de ses sessions. L’enfant lâcha la main de celui qui était comme son père et se rua sur la jeune femme en l’entourant de son bras qui n’était pas plâtré.</p><p>-Tante Mione!</p><p>Elle sourit en refermant ses bras autour de lui, puis se recula en observant le bras cassé de l’enfant comme pour s’assurer que tout était en ordre.</p><p>-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir et tu sais quoi? On va passer toute la journée ensemble! lui dit-elle d’un ton joyeux.</p><p>L’enfant sauta sur place en riant, décidément ravi de passer une journée avec Hermione. Cette dernière ne l’avait gardé qu’à de rares occasions puisqu’elle était habituellement indisponible à cause de ses études, mais elle était en pleine semaine de relâche.</p><p>-Merci encore, je sais que c’était à la dernière minute, dit Draco en avançant vers eux, posant le sac contenant les affaires de Teddy près du canapé.</p><p>Le regard d’Hermione se posa vers celui qui était à la fois le conjoint de son meilleur ami et qui était devenu, depuis plusieurs années déjà, un ami proche. Puis, ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant les marques violacées entourant son cou. Draco vit son regard et lui fit un signe en direction de Teddy lui signifiant qu’il lui en parlerait, mais lorsque ce dernier ne serait pas présent. Hermione peina à détacher ses yeux des ecchymoses, puis elle se leva pour embrasser Draco sur la joue, le saluant adéquatement.</p><p>-Tu ne pars pas sans qu’on ait parlé, lui murmura-t-elle avant de se reculer. Teddy, as-tu faim? demanda-t-elle d’un ton redevenu joyeux en se tournant vers l’enfant.</p><p>-Oui!</p><p>-Ça tombe bien, grand-maman Molly nous a apporté des scones aux cerises hier et il en reste assez pour nous trois.</p><p>Dix minutes plus tard, Teddy était installé devant le téléviseur dans la pièce d’à côté tandis que Hermione et Draco avaient pris place dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé posée devant eux.</p><p>-Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, dit aussitôt Draco.</p><p>La brune l’ignora. Depuis qu’elle avait vu ses blessures, son visage avait pris cet air d’un sérieux absolument qu’il ne lui avait vu que durant la guerre.</p><p>-C’est Harry qui t’a fait ça.</p><p>Ce n’était pas une question.</p><p>-C’était un accident.</p><p>-Un accident? répéta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés en l’étudiant avec attention, un peu plus et il aurait cru qu’elle tentait d’utiliser la légilimencie sur lui.</p><p>-Il faisait un cauchemar, je l’ai réveillé et il a eu un épisode dissociatif, il… il n’était plus lui-même…</p><p>-Je sais ce qu’un épisode dissociatif est. Est-ce que c’est la première fois qu’une telle chose se produit? Je veux dire… qu’il est violent? s’inquiéta Hermione en parlant à voix basse, s’assurant que Teddy ne pouvait pas les entendre.</p><p>-Oui…</p><p>-Tu ne semble pas certain, fit-elle remarquer.</p><p>-Je…</p><p>Soudainement, Pattenrond, que Draco n’avait même pas vu pénétrer dans la pièce, se frotta contre ses jambes et se leva pour poser ses pattes avant sur ses cuisses dans une demande plutôt claire de se faire prendre par l’invité. Depuis le premier jour, ce chat avait toujours eu un faible pour Draco, ce qui était d’autant plus surprenant qu’il était très sélectif quant aux gens qu’il laissait ou pas l’approcher. Le blond se pencha et le prit dans ses bras, caressant l’épaisse fourrure rousse d’une main, profitant de la distraction que lui apportait l’animal et qui remettait à plus tard le moment où il devrait répondre à la question de son amie, la connaissant suffisamment pour savoir qu’elle ne laisserait pas tomber le morceau.</p><p>Et, effectivement, bien vite, elle leva un regard insistant vers lui.</p><p>-Rien d’aussi intense, répondit-il finalement, d’une voix lente, comme s’il réfléchissait à la réponse à donner. C’est sûr qu’il est souvent impatient depuis sa sortie de l’hôpital et même un peu avant. Il lui arrive de se fâcher, de crier. Une fois, il m’a poussé durant un de ses épisodes d’insomnie, il avait l’air ailleurs et j’ai tenté de le prendre dans mes bras, mais il m’a repoussé brusquement, mais il est rapidement revenu à lui et il s’est excusé. Ce n’est pas de sa faute, ce sont des symptômes de son trouble et depuis que sa médication a été réajustée, ça va bien… ça va mieux. Ou plutôt, ça allait mieux jusqu’à ce matin. Mais comme je te l’ai dit au téléphone avant de venir, il est parti consulter sa psychomage en ce moment-même, donc…</p><p>-Et toi?</p><p>-Quoi, moi?</p><p>-Qui consultes-tu? À qui demandes-tu de l’aide? demanda-t-elle.</p><p>Il fonça les sourcils sans comprendre.</p><p>-Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide.</p><p>-On croirait entendre Harry, fit-elle remarquer. Draco, je sais que tu n’aimes pas qu’on te dise quoi faire, mais je suis inquiète. Tu es tout seul pour affronter ça et tu dois t’occuper de Teddy, de ta mère. Il y a aussi l’histoire avec ton père, sa libération, sans compter ton travail et tes chevaux. N’importe qui serait dépassé dans ta situation… Merlin, n’importe qui serait dépassé par bien moins que ça! Nous sommes là, bien entendu, pour te supporter, tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur Ron et moi et aussi sur Pansy et Daphnée, mais parfois, les amis, ce n’est pas assez. Tu devrais peut-être toi aussi consulter un professionnel et si tu n’en ressens pas le besoin pour toi, au moins, il pourrait peut-être t’aider avec Harry… et puis… avec Teddy?</p><p>-Harry ne ferait jamais de mal à Teddy! intervint Draco.</p><p>-Non, bien sûr, mais jusqu’à ce que tu arrives ici, la gorge couverte d’ecchymoses, j’aurais dit la même chose te concernant. Tu oublies qu’il est malade...</p><p>-Je n’oublies pas! Comment pourrais-je oublier? l’interrompit Draco en haussant légèrement le ton, mais il se calma dès qu’elle posa une main apaisante sur son genou, elle n’avait pas voulu le mettre sur les nerfs, elle était seulement inquiète, comme lui l’était si souvent pour son petit-ami, il s’intima au calme, ne voulant pas réagir comme Harry alors que c’était là une des choses qu’il lui reprochait.</p><p>Hermione continua.</p><p>-Ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’il a des moments d’absence pendant lesquels, visiblement, il perd le contrôle. Il ne sait plus ce qu’il fait et même si en temps normal, il ne ferait jamais de mal ni à toi ni à Teddy, mais dans ces moments de crise, Merlin seul sait comment il peut réagir. Tu sais combien je suis proche de Harry, mais ça, dit-elle en désignant la gorge de Draco, ça me fait peur.</p><p>Draco détourna les yeux, un silence se posa un moment entre eux.</p><p>-Pourrais-tu garder Teddy jusqu’à demain matin? Je viendrais le chercher vers huit heures pour l’amener à la garderie.</p><p>-Oui… mais Draco…</p><p>-Oui, j’ai peur! Ok? C’est en partie pour ça que je t’ai demandé de garder Teddy aujourd’hui, parce que je ne sais pas dans quel état il sera lorsqu’il reviendra de chez sa psychomage, parce que ce matin, pendant un bref instant, j’ai cru qu’il allait me tuer! Et je ne sais plus quoi faire! Et mon père réintègrera le manoir aujourd’hui et j’ai juste envie de hurler, de hurler jusqu’à ce que j’en perde la voix! Je n’en peux plus, mais que veux-tu que je fasse? Je ne peux pas juste fuir et de toute manière, ça n’arrangerait rien. Et je l’aime et j’aime cette vie qu’on s’est construite et que je n’aurais jamais cru possible, mais j’ai l’impression qu’on me l’a arrachée il y a trois mois et qu’à chaque fois que je crois qu’enfin, les choses se tassent et que je touche de nouveau, du bout des doigts, ce que j’avais avant, on me l’arrache de nouveau. J’ai pensé aller consulter moi aussi, mais, en même temps, que veux-tu qu’ils fassent? Il n’y a aucun psychomage ou je-ne-sais-quoi qui me rendra ce que j’ai perdu et c’est ça que je veux, c’est de ça dont j’ai besoin! Et dire qu’il y a à peine quelque temps, mon plus gros souci était que Harry semblait ambivalent à l’idée de se marier et d’avoir, peut-être, un autre enfant. Merlin, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je donnerais pour revenir à ça!</p><p>Hermione se pencha vers lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras, Draco se laissa faire.</p><p>-Tu ne dois pas… tu ne peux pas garder tout ça pour toi.</p><p>-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, répondit Draco et elle ne sut s’il s’adressait réellement à elle.</p><p>***</p><p>Lorsque son chef, l’Auror Holloway, avait exigé que deux Aurors accompagnent les gardiens d’Azkaban lorsqu’ils effectueraient le transfert de Lucius Malfoy de la prison à son manoir, Ron s’était aussitôt porté volontaire. Holloway savait très bien que Ron était le meilleur ami d’Harry et le lien entre ce dernier et le prisonnier et il l’avait questionné sur la raison le motivant à vouloir être assignée cette mission. Ron avait répondu qu’il connaissait bien Lady Malfoy et qu’il désirait s’assurer que cela se passe bien pour elle et que de voir un visage familier faciliterait peut-être les choses pour elle. Et c’était vrai, en partie. Mais il désirait également voir le père de celui qu’il considérait à présent comme un ami, même s’il n’était pas aussi proche de lui que l’était, par exemple, Hermione. Il savait qu’il ne reverrait probablement pas Lucius Malfoy par la suite, n’ayant pas de raison de se rendre au manoir de la famille Malfoy et surtout pas maintenant que Draco avait juré de ne jamais y remettre les pieds tant que son père s’y trouverait.</p><p>Ron pensait, comme Draco, que le patriarche de la famille Malfoy ne méritait non seulement pas sa libération conditionnelle, mais, qu’en plus, il avait au moins une part de responsabilité, si ce n’était la responsabilité entière de l’attentat du ministère et que cela n’était sans doute qu’un plan élaboré pour obtenir sa liberté. Il n’en parlait plus à Hermione qui lui avait répété mainte et mainte fois que tout cela n’avait pu être planifié par Malfoy, que ce plan comportait beaucoup trop de variables et d’imprévus. Hermione lui répétait que selon ce que Ron lui-même lui avait dit, aucun lien n’avait pu être tissé entre l’homme qui était présentement accusé de l’attentat et en attente de son procès et Lucius.</p><p>L’identité de celui qui aurait planifié l’attentat avait été dévoilée quelque temps auparavant, il s’agissait de Steve Holland, un sorcier jusque-là complètement inconnu des autorités policières et qui avait refusé obstinément de parler aux Aurors. Les raisons pour lesquelles il avait posé ce geste ou ses motivations demeuraient donc inconnues et on ne pouvait qu’émettre des hypothèses à ce stade-ci. Il était certain que l’explosion qui avait retentie dans le hall du ministère et qui avait blessé de nombreuses personnes, causant ainsi une panique générale, n’avait été qu’une diversion.</p><p>Pendant ce temps, l’accusé s’était faufilé jusqu’à la détention en se servant d’une fillette qu’il avait pris en otage pour se faire ouvrir les portes jusque-là, stupéfixant les constables qu’il avait croisé sur sa route. Le fait qu’il n’ait tué personne, ni lors de l’explosion ni durant sa progression vers l’endroit où se trouvaient les détenus laissait croire que son objectif n’était pas terroriste, mais bien orienté vers un but précis, comme celui d’aider un prisonnier à s’évader, par exemple. Cette avenue aussi avait été vérifiée par les Aurors, bien entendu. Et tout comme pour Lucius Malfoy, aucun lien n’avait pu être fait entre Holland et les détenus présents ce jour-là au ministère.</p><p>L’homme avait pénétré dans la détention alors que Lucius Malfoy était escorté de deux gardiens qui s’apprêtaient à effectuer son retour à Azkaban au même moment. Le bruit de l’explosion, de nombreux étages plus haut, ne s’était pas rendu jusque-là et les gardiens avaient à peine eu le temps d’être surpris de le voir débarquer qu’ils avaient chacun reçu un sort incapacitant et étaient tombés rudement sur le sol, laissant Malfoy debout entre eux. Les autres détenus s’étaient levés dans leurs cellules et avaient regardé la scène avec intérêt, certains encourageant Holland, d’autres lui criant des insultes en voyant qu’il tenait une fillette terrorisée contre lui.</p><p>Selon les témoignages de la fillette qui portait le nom de Sara Newton et des détenus, c’est alors que le mangemort s’était penché pour prendre l’une des baguettes encore accrochée à la ceinture d’un des gardiens et qu’il s’était ensuite relevé. Ses yeux s’étaient dirigés vers la porte par laquelle Holland était entrée, mais, au même moment, la fillette avait mordu la main de son ravisseur et ce dernier avait poussé un juron en la relâchant une seconde, avant de faire un geste pour la frapper, mais il ne se rendit jamais au bout de celui-ci, car un éclair de lumière rouge l’avait alors frappé en pleine poitrine.</p><p>Malgré tout cela, Ron demeurait convaincu que Lucius Malfoy n’était en aucune façon réhabilité et que le libérer était non seulement une injustice, mais que cela mettait également en péril la sécurité de tous, moldus comme sorciers.</p><p>Il avait cru qu’en le voyant, aussi naïf que cela puisse sembler, considérant que l’homme avait subi des heures et des heures d’interrogatoires menés par des Aurors d’expérience qui aujourd’hui ne parvenaient même pas à un consensus entre eux sur ce qui s’était réellement passé ce jour-là, Ron saurait de quoi il en retournait vraiment.</p><p>Mais, alors qu’il marchait aux côtés de cet homme qu’il n’avait pas revu depuis la bataille de Poudlard, il réalisa que son espoir avait été vain. Il ne saurait rien. Le visage de l’homme était impassible et aucun mot ne s’était échappé de ses lèvres depuis qu’ils avaient quitté Azkaban. Il n’aurait même su dire si l’homme l’avait reconnu ou savait qui il était tant le regard qu’il avait posé sur lui un peu plus tôt était vide de toute émotion. Et lorsqu’ils avaient utilisé le portoloin qui les avait menés devant les grilles du manoir Malfoy, il s’était contenté de regarder ce qui avait été, jusqu’à son incarcération et qui serait de nouveau, dès à présent, sa demeure avec une légère lueur dans les yeux qui aurait pu tout aussi bien être le reflet du ciel dans ses pupilles pâles.</p><p>Le gravier crissait sous leurs pas tandis qu’ils remontaient la longue allée bordée de fleurs et de buissons parfaitement taillés. Le regard de Ron ne se détachait pas une seconde du visage du lord, comme s’il s’eu attendu à ce que ce dernier fasse soudainement un geste imprévisible pour les attaquer ou quelque chose du genre. Il guettait la moindre expression sur son visage qui demeurait inexpressif alors que Lucius, comme s’il ne s’apercevait pas qu’il se faisait dévisager de manière incessante, avait, lui, le regard fixé sur le manoir.</p><p>Les pensées de Ron allèrent soudainement à la mère de Draco qui devait être dans son manoir en ce moment même, mais dont rien ne révélait jusqu’ici sa présence. Il pensa à sa propre mère et se demanda comment il se sentirait dans de telles circonstances, s’il était Draco. Mais cela était impossible puisqu’il ne pourrait jamais être dans la même situation, sa famille étant tout l’opposé de la sienne, imaginer que son père aurait pu joindre les rangs des mangemorts relevant plus de la blague que d’autre chose. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de ressentir de l’empathie pour le fils et la mère, malgré tous les sentiments négatifs qu’il leur avait un jour porté et qui n’étaient aujourd’hui plus d’actualité.</p><p>Arrivés devant les imposantes portes en bois foncé du manoir, l’un des gardiens, un prénommé Luke, se pencha pour actionner le heurtoir, mais la porte s’ouvrit juste avant, révélant une petite elfe de maison. Ron l’avait déjà vu chez Harry et Draco et il savait qu’elle s’appelait Mimi. Elle leva vers eux ses grands yeux globuleux qui affichaient quelque chose comme de l’incertitude et une pointe de peur. À aucun moment elle ne regarda son ancien maître, se contentant de se reculer en les invitant à entrer, saluant Ron d’un bref signe de tête que ce dernier lui rendit.</p><p>Ron savait que Draco avait mis beaucoup de temps dans la réfection et la rénovation du manoir. La dernière fois où il était venu en ces lieux, plus d’un an auparavant, lors d’une soirée qu’avait organisée l’ancien serpentard pour le Jour de l’an, il se souvenait qu’il lui avait justement mentionné qu’il s’apprêtait à refaire le hall. L’impressionnante entrée du manoir n’était plus la même, les lieux qui autrefois lui avaient paru froids et austères dégageaient maintenant un charme qui était à la fois luxueux et accueillant. Le hall lui paraissait plus lumineux et les portraits sévères des ancêtres de la famille Malfoy avaient été remplacés par des tableaux représentant des scènes pastorales. Enfin, Ron put voir passer quelque chose sur le visage du patriarche de la famille Malfoy qui tourna la tête pour embrasser la pièce du regard avec ce qui ressemblait à de l’étonnement.</p><p>Un gardien s’approcha de Lucius et détacha ses menottes avant de les lui retirer. Les documents avaient tous déjà été signés par lui la veille alors qu’il était toujours à Azkaban. La marque servant à le traquer et à détecter s’il utilisait la magie avait été apposée par un spécialiste du ministère au même moment. Et Ron comprit que c’était terminé. Dans les prochaines secondes, ils quitteraient le manoir et y laisseraient celui qui, quelques minutes auparavant était encore escorté par deux Aurors et deux gardes, menotté et surveillé avec la plus grande méfiance. Cela lui parut absurde, mais il n’en dit évidemment rien. Il jeta un dernier regard vers l’homme qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir et qui lui accorda seulement un bref regard avant de faire un pas pour s’éloigner d’eux, prudemment, comme s’il n’était pas encore certain s’il avait le droit ou pas.</p><p>-C’est le moment de partir, Weasley, dit l’Auror Jenkins en posant une main sur son avant-bras, mais Ron ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de l’aristocrate qui leur faisait dos.</p><p>-Malfoy! l’interpella-t-il sans se soucier du froncement de sourcils de son partenaire.</p><p>Lucius Malfoy se retourna lentement vers lui, le visage toujours aussi impassible, mais il ne dit rien, attendant que le fils de celui qu’il avait un jour pris plaisir à rabaisser lui dise ce qu’il avait à lui dire.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas dupe, Malfoy, je sais parfaitement que tu es mêlé de près à toute cette histoire et, un jour ou l’autre, la vérité te rattrapera. Mais d’ici là, si tu fais du mal à la mère de Draco d’une quelconque manière ou si tu t’en prends à lui, je jure que tu auras directement affaire à moi. Est-ce que c’est clair?</p><p>L’Auror Jenkins le dévisageait avec désapprobation, mais il ne dit rien. Lucius Malfoy toisa Ron avec hauteur, mais dans son visage on put lire, pendant une fraction de seconde, quelque chose comme de la confusion. Il remit cependant aussitôt son masque en place.</p><p>-Est-ce tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, Auror Weasley? se contenta-t-il de répondre de sa voix traînante qui faisait penser à celle de Draco tant dans ses intonations que dans sa manière de prononcer les mots. D’ailleurs, leur ressemblance ne s’arrêtait pas là. Si, enfant, Draco avait toujours ressemblé à son père, en vieillissant, c’était encore pire.</p><p>-Nous nous reverrons, répondit Ron en tournant les talons, la présence de cet homme lui étant devenue intolérable.</p><p>Arrivés au portail, les gardes et les Aurors transplanèrent. Ron passa brièvement au bureau pour remplir son rapport et, aussitôt que celui-ci fut complété, il utilisa l’une des cheminées du bureau pour rentrer chez lui. Deux secondes plus tard, il apparaissait dans le salon de l’appartement qu’il partageait avec Hermione et l’instant d’après, quelque chose se jetait contre ses jambes et lui enserrait la taille.</p><p>-Teddy?</p><p>Hermione pénétra dans le salon, l’ayant entendu arriver. Ron se pencha pour prendre l’enfant dans ses bras, l’enserrant fortement en poussant une sorte de grognement affectueux qui fit rire Teddy. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un sourire fatigué.</p><p>-Nous avons hérité d’un Teddy en mon absence? dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa petite-amie pour poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de salutations.</p><p>-Oui, il va rester avec nous jusqu’à demain matin.</p><p>-Tout va bien? demanda Ron en haussant les sourcils, sous-entendant par-là « Tout va bien chez Draco et Harry », mais ne le disant pas clairement pour éviter que l’enfant ne comprenne.</p><p>Elle haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu’elle lui en parlerait plus tard. Il se tourna et s’accroupit vers l’enfant qui écoutait attentivement leur conversation comme s’il tentait de déchiffrer de quoi il était question et pourquoi ils étaient soudain devenus aussi sérieux. Harry lui avait dit qu’il comprenait tout, mais là il comprit réellement ce qu’il voulait dire.</p><p>-Et comment va ce bras? demanda Ron en désignant le plâtre d’un doigt.</p><p>Teddy haussa les épaules.</p><p>-Ça ne fait même pas mal.</p><p>-Ah non?</p><p>-Non. Est-ce qu’on peut aller voir Whoopsie ce soir? demanda l’enfant à celui qu’il considérait être son oncle.</p><p>Ron jeta un regard à Hermione qui secoua la tête pour lui faire signe de lui répondre non.</p><p>-Pas ce soir, pour ça tu devras attendre d’être de retour avec tes parents, mais… on pourrait aller manger une glace, qu’en dis-tu? suggéra l’apprenti Auror.</p><p>Un large sourire fendit le visage de Teddy et il jeta un regard à sa tante comme pour être certain que c’était bien vrai, l’idée d’aller voir son poney semblant s’être envolée de son esprit aussi vite qu’elle s’y était posée. Hermione acquiesça en souriant à son tour.</p><p>Ils revinrent à pied de chez le glacier, Ron portant l’enfant à moitié endormi dans ses bras tandis qu’Hermione les regardait, attendrie.</p><p>-Draco est supposé venir le chercher demain matin, mais je peux lui dire de venir en fin de journée, ça te permettrait de passer du temps avec lui, peut-être de l’amener voir ta mère, dit Hermione alors qu’ils arrivaient devant l’immeuble où se situait leur appartement. C’était un vieil immeuble et le trois pièces qu’ils y louaient leur coûtaient une fortune, mais ils y étaient bien. Le quartier était jeune et animé, entouré de magasins, de pubs et de restaurants, tout le contraire du quartier dans lequel vivaient Draco et Harry.</p><p>Ron tourna la tête vers elle alors qu’ils commencèrent à gravir l’escalier, ils vivaient au troisième étage.</p><p>-Oui, ce serait bien, répondit-il. J’ai eu à peine le temps de le voir ce soir et ma mère sera plus que ravie de le gaver de tout ce que ses parents ne veulent pas qu’il mange et ensuite, on pourra le leur retourner alors qu’il sera pire qu’une pile électrique, survolté par toutes les friandises qu’il aura ingurgitées.</p><p>Elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, mais un éclat de rire lui échappa, trahissant sa véritable émotion. L’enfant dodelina de la tête en poussa un gémissement alors que Ron le replaçait légèrement contre lui. À quatre ans, il commençait à être lourd pour être porté ainsi. Mais le rouquin ne s’en plaignit pas, trop content de passer du temps avec l’enfant dont il ne se lassait pas d’avoir la compagnie. Hermione et lui n’étaient pas près à avoir des enfants, pas encore, ils avaient convenu de terminer leurs études avant et de trouver un appartement ou une maison plus spacieuse. Néanmoins, passer du temps avec Teddy lui donnait envie de tenir ainsi son propre enfant dans ses bras. Hermione le savait et était toujours surprise de voir combien le désir d’avoir un enfant était fort chez son petit-ami. Non pas qu’elle n’en désirait pas, mais elle ne ressentait pas cela comme un besoin, du moins, pas pour le moment. Elle était satisfaite de la vie qu’ils avaient et désirait profiter de ces quelques années de liberté avant qu’ils ne s’installent dans une routine plus stricte.</p><p>Après avoir couché l’enfant sur le divan-lit du salon, Hermione lui souhaita bonne nuit et se dirigea vers leur chambre, laissant les deux garçons seuls.</p><p>-Bonne nuit Teddy, faits de beaux rêves et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésites pas à venir nous trouver, dit Ron en lui embrassant le front.</p><p>Il s’apprêta à se lever, mais la voix de l’enfant le retint.</p><p>-Est-ce que papa et daddy vont divorcer?</p><p>La surprise empêcha Ron de répondre et il le dévisagea comme s’il n’était pas certain d’avoir bien entendu ce que venait de dire Teddy.</p><p>-Quoi? Non! répondit-il automatiquement, un peu plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça? Et puis, comment sais-tu ce qu’est un divorce?</p><p>Teddy haussa les épaules en détournant le regard, l’air soudain triste.</p><p>-C’est Mya à la garderie qui dit que ses parents ils se disputent trop alors ils vont divorcer.</p><p>Ron inspira lentement, cherchant les mots appropriés à dire à Teddy, se demandant pourquoi il lui avait posé la question à lui plutôt qu’à Hermione qui aurait davantage su quoi dire que lui. Il eut envie de l’appeler, mais se retint, après tout, c’était à lui qu’il avait posé la question.</p><p>-C’est vrai que, parfois, quand les parents se disputent trop, ils choisissent de divorcer ou de se séparer. Mais tes parents s’aiment beaucoup, beaucoup et ils n’ont pas l’intention de se séparer, alors ne t’en fais pas avec ça, d’accord?</p><p>-Pourquoi papa il a tapé daddy, alors?</p><p>Cette fois, Ron fronça franchement les sourcils. De quoi Teddy parlait-il? Harry aurait frappé Draco? Impossible. L’enfant devait avoir mal compris une situation ou s’être mépris sur ce qu’il avait vu. Jamais Harry ne frapperait qui que ce soit et encore moins l’homme qui partageait sa vie et dont il était follement amoureux.</p><p>-Qu’est-ce que tu as vu? demanda Ron en employant sans s’en rendre compte les techniques d’interrogatoire non-suggestif qu’ils utilisaient avec les enfants.</p><p>-Daddy il a des bleus sur le cou et papa il s’excusait, mais daddy il lui a dit « chut », parce que j’étais là, répondit l’enfant en tournant son regard à la fois triste et inquiet vers son oncle.</p><p>-Quand?</p><p>-Ce matin, avant de venir ici, répondit l’enfant.</p><p>Ron se tut. Était-ce donc de cela que désirait lui parler Hermione? La version de l’enfant semblait plausible et il n’avait pas l’habitude de mentir, mais en même temps, cela lui paraissait impossible. Et Teddy ne disait pas non plus avoir vu Harry faire du mal à Draco, seulement qu’il avait des marques et qu’il s’était excusé. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de l’enfant.</p><p>-Ne pense plus à ça, maintenant, contente-toi de penser à de belles choses, dit Ron et, au même moment, Pattenrond sauta sur le lit en ronronnant, puis se pelotonna contre l’enfant. Pattenrond va dormir avec toi, regarde comme tu es chanceux, moi il ne me colle jamais comme ça, je suis presque jaloux.</p><p>Un faible sourire éclaira le visage de l’enfant qui glissa une main sur le pelage roux et épais du chat qui ondula de plaisir en quémandant de nouvelles caresses dès que la main le quitta. Ron n’aimait pas voir cette mine triste sur le visage de Teddy et il se dit qu’il tirerait toute cette histoire au clair. Et si ce que l’enfant racontait était vrai, si Harry avait bel et bien frappé Draco, il se ferait un devoir de dire à son ami ce qu’il en pensait et il ne se gênerait pas pour le faire. Il embrassa une dernière fois l’enfant et se dirigea vers sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Hermione était dans leur lit, assise contre la tête de lit, elle l’attendait. Elle avait revêtu sa robe de nuit bleu pâle et noué ses cheveux dans une natte qui tombait sur son épaule.</p><p>-J’ai texté Draco, il va venir chercher Teddy demain vers seize heures et…</p><p>Elle s’interrompit en voyant l’air qu’affichait le visage de son petit-ami.</p><p>-Teddy vient de me dire quelque chose de très troublant, dit-il en retirant ses vêtements rapidement et en les déposant pêle-mêle sur la chaise qui trônait dans le coin de la chambre. Il m’a dit que son papa avait tapé daddy, puis il m’a parlé de bleus dans le cou de Draco et d’un échange entre eux ce matin pendant lequel Harry aurait tenté de lui présenter ses excuses, mais Draco lui aurait dit de se taire vu la présence de Teddy.</p><p>Hermione acquiesça lentement et devant son absence de surprise, il comprit qu’elle savait. Ce ne fut pas le fait qu’elle savait et qu’elle ne lui avait encore rien dit qui le choqua, mais plutôt le fait que cela signifiait que ce qu’avait dit l’enfant était bel et bien vrai. Harry avait frappé ou agressé d’une quelconque manière Draco. C’était tout bonnement incroyable.</p><p>-C’est la première chose que j’ai remarqué, ce matin, en voyant Draco, commença Hermione et elle lui raconta l’échange qu’elle avait eu le matin-même avec leur ami. Avant de lui demander pour Teddy, je lui ai posé la question de comment ça allait et il m’a répondu que la psychomage avait prescrit une nouvelle potion à Harry et qu’il dormait depuis la fin de l’après-midi.</p><p>-Et lui, comment va-t-il? demanda Ron en se glissant entre les draps, s’approchant de sa petite-amie et posant sa main sur la sienne.</p><p>-Il ne m’a pas parlé de lui.</p><p>Ils échangèrent un regard, sachant très bien ce qu’ils pensaient l’un l’autre sans avoir besoin de parler. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que parfois, les mots étaient inutiles. Ron posa sa tête sur le ventre de celle qui partageait sa vie et elle se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, il ferma les yeux.</p><p>-Je suis sous le choc… je n’arrive pas à le croire. Et Teddy était si triste et inquiet, il m’a demandé si ses parents allaient divorcer, il m’a dit que les parents se divorçaient lorsqu’ils se disputaient trop, qu’une fillette à la garderie lui avait dit ça. Ça m’a brisé le cœur de le voir comme ça. Il comprend tout, il sait que ça ne va pas entre Harry et Draco, être au milieu de tout ça, ça ne peut pas être bon pour lui.</p><p>-Il est vraiment brillant et c’est malheureux dans cette situation. Je ne crois pas que Draco et Harry ont conscience qu’ils l’exposent à tout cela. Je pense qu’ils seraient atterrés de savoir que leurs difficultés affectent Teddy de la sorte… Il faudra leur parler.</p><p>-Mais, même si on leur parle, cela ne changera pas la situation. Je ne pensais pas que Harry était aussi… affecté, je n’aurais jamais pensé qu’il pourrait…</p><p>-Il est malade, Ron. Il n’a pas fait ça volontairement.</p><p>-Je sais, mais… mais je ne vois pas quelle condition me ferait t’étrangler jusqu’à te laisser le cou couvert d’ecchymoses, je… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si j’étais Draco. En plus de tout ce qu’il vit présentement, avec son père…</p><p>-Comment était Lucius? l’interrompit Hermione en se rappelant soudainement que son amoureux avait effectué le transfert de ce dernier dans son manoir, ce jour.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas.</p><p>-Tu ne sais pas? Ce n’est pas toi qui l’a accompagné? questionna-t-elle, perplexe.</p><p>-Oui, mais il était complètement déconnecté. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être sous Imperium que ça aurait été pareil.</p><p>Un silence passa entre eux comme si chacun réfléchissait à tout ça.</p><p>-Et Narcissa? demanda la brune à voix basse après un moment.</p><p>Ron secoua lentement la tête.</p><p>-Je ne l’ai pas vu.</p><p>***</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre dans laquelle elle avait passé la journée à l’heure où, normalement, elle se mettait au lit. Elle savait que, de toute manière, il était idyllique de penser qu’elle parviendrait à trouver le sommeil cette nuit. Peut-être que Draco avait raison, peut-être qu’elle aurait mieux fait de quitter le manoir, au moins pour ce jour-là. Mais elle chassa rapidement cette pensée. En quoi les autres jours seraient-ils différents de celui-ci? À quoi cela l’avancerait-elle?</p><p>Elle resserra la ceinture de son peignoir en soie en avançant dans le couloir dont le seul éclairage consistait en une succession de lustres pendus au plafond et dont la lumière était tamisée. Le parc du manoir était plongé dans l’obscurité et, par le fenêtres seule la lumière de la lune lui parvenait. Avant de quitter sa chambre, elle s’était assurée, en demandant à Mimi, que son époux était dans ses appartements. Elle aimait penser qu’elle serait tout de même sortie de ses appartements si ce n’avait pas été le cas, mais elle n’en était pas certaine. Et si elle l’avait quand même fait, elle n’était pas certaine qu’elle déambulerait d’un pas aussi assuré. Non pas qu’elle craignait Lucius. Pendant toutes les années de leur mariage, pas une seule fois, même pas pendant les pires moments du règne du Lord noir sur leurs vies, elle n’avait craint son mari. Mais elle ne souhaitait tout simplement pas le croiser, elle ne s’y sentait pas prête, même si elle savait que cela était inévitable. Le manoir avait beau être grand, il ne l’était pas non plus autant que ça.</p><p>Elle se dirigea vers le salon bleu, un petit salon situé près de la salle à manger et qui avait toujours été l’un de ses endroits favoris. Elle s’y rendait souvent pour lire ou pour y prendre le thé. Les fenêtres donnaient sur le pâturage des chevaux qui étaient maintenant vide et elle aimait les y observer lorsque cela était encore possible. D’un lumos, elle alluma les lampes de la pièce et se dirigea vers le buffet en acajou sur lequel était posé une carafe de sherry et des verres en cristal taillé. Elle s’en servit un verre et s’assit dans le fauteuil situé près du foyer à présent éteint. C’était un fauteuil de style victorien qu’elle avait hérité de sa grand-mère et qui était le seul meuble provenant de sa famille et se trouvant au manoir. Le velours bleu ciel était élimé, mais lorsque Draco lui avait proposé, il y avait quelques mois, de le faire recouvrir, elle avait refusé. Elle le préférait ainsi, même si c’était irrationnel. Elle se souvenait avoir passé des soirées assis dans ce fauteuil alors qu’elle était enceinte de Draco. À cette époque, sa mère était toujours en vie et venait souvent la visiter. Elle lui manquait, elle elle aurait su quoi faire concernant Lucius.</p><p>Lucius.</p><p>À cette époque, il était entièrement absorbé par son rôle de mangemort et pleinement dévoué au Seigneur des ténèbres. Lucius n’avait rien d’un fanatique, pas comme sa sœur Bellatrix, son intérêt pour le mage noir était tout autre. Il cherchait le pouvoir, la renommée, à se tailler une place auprès de celui qu’il croyait devenir le futur dirigeant de la société sorcière. Les idéaux de pureté du sang et de suprématie des sorciers sur les moldus résonnaient également en lui, c’était ce en quoi son propre père avait toujours cru, une croyance qui était le fondement même de l’éducation qu’il avait reçue.</p><p>Ce que Narcissa avait d’abord cru n’être qu’une affiliation politique s’était mue en quelque chose d’autre. La joie de la savoir enceinte, porteuse de l’héritier qu’il avait tant désiré, de celui qu’il était certain qu’il ferait la fierté de son père et du nom des Malfoy avait fait place à de la peur. Les demandes du Seigneur des ténèbres étaient de plus en plus étranges, irrationnelles, irréalisables. Et bientôt, il fut clair que ceci n’avait rien d’une affiliation politique, mais que ce que demandait le Lord noir, était la dévotion la plus entière et indéfectible.</p><p>Narcissa, qui s’était toujours maintenue à l’écart de tout ceci, subissait maintenant les pressions de se sœur, du mari de cette dernière et du Seigneur des ténèbres en personne pour devenir une mangemort. Seul Lucius n’insistait pas, au contraire, il semblait vouloir repousser ce moment qui semblait de plus en plus inévitable à plus tard. Il plaidait que son épouse était enceinte, qu’elle ne pourrait mener à bien les missions du maître. Puis, lorsqu’elle donna naissance, la peur de Lucius se mua en véritable désespoir.</p><p>Elle se souvenait encore de la manière dont il avait tenu son fils contre lui alors qu’il venait tout juste de naître, ce bonheur immense dans son regard, puis, l’instant d’après, la terreur la plus pure. Et le 31 octobre était arrivé. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait été anéanti par un nourrisson, à peine plus jeune que Draco. Lucius ne l’avait jamais dit, car de telles paroles étaient bien trop dangereuses, malgré la disparition du maître, mais Narcissa avait aussi vu chez lui le soulagement le plus profond.</p><p>Jusqu’à ce qu’il réapparaisse, quatorze ans plus tard.</p><p>Narcissa porta le verre à ses lèvres, le silence de la pièce était désormais insupportable, laissant trop de place à ses souvenirs. D’un mouvement de sa baguette vers le tourne-disque posé sur l’une des tablettes de la bibliothèque qui recouvrait le mur derrière elle, le bras descendit et l’aiguille entra en contact avec le vinyle qui se trouvait sur le plateau. La voix d’Ella Fitzgerald emplit le salon. Son regard se porta vers le manteau de la cheminée sur lequel était posé des photographies. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt et elle se leva pour s’approcher.</p><p>Une dizaine de photographies s’y trouvaient, mais elle remarqua immédiatement qu’une manquait. Entre celle représentant Teddy alors âgé de deux ans, assis sur Blossom, sa jument, et qui lui envoyait la main en souriant tandis que Draco le tenait à partir du sol et celle représentant un Draco enfant sautillant en tenant son premier balai à la main devant un immense sapin de Noël manquait celle qu’elle venait tout juste d’ajouter, moins d’une semaine auparavant. C’était une photo qui avait été prise lors du mariage de Pansy et de Daphnée par le photographe qui s’y trouvait. C’était une photo d’elle-même en compagnie de Draco, de Harry et de Teddy, prise lors du cocktail qui avait précédé le dîner, ils se tenaient tous les quatre devant le château, Draco avait passé une main autour de la taille de son amoureux, tandis que Narcissa tenait le bras du brun, son autre main posée sur l’épaule de Teddy. Narcissa se souvenait parfaitement de l’avoir posé là, elle en avait même fait faire une copie pour Harry et Draco, mais n’avait pas encore eu le temps de la leur donner.</p><p>Elle fouilla la pièce des yeux, se demandant si elle avait été déplacée, mais elle ne la trouva pas. Toutes les autres photos étaient quant à elle bien là. Celle de Harry, Draco, Pansy et Daphnée assis ensemble près du lac au manoir. Celle de Narcissa et de Teddy à Noël alors qu’il déballait le cheval de bois qui hennissait et se cabrait qu’elle lui avait donné lors du premier Noël qu’ils avaient passé tous ensemble. Celle de Draco et elle lors du gala annuel organisé par le ministère de la magie, elle se souvenait que c’était Harry qui avait insisté pour les prendre en photos, leur disant qu’ils n’avaient pas de photos récentes d’eux deux, et il avait raison. Celle de Draco franchissant un mur de pierres sur Lolita, l’air déterminé. Celle de Harry et Draco, tout sourire, devant la Tour Eiffel, lors de leur premier voyage ensemble, durant l’été qui avait suivi la guerre.</p><p>Elle se détourna des photographies en finissant son verre et en stoppant la musique.</p><p>Une seule personne avait pu prendre la photo manquante, mais la question n’était pas qui, mais bien pourquoi?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Monsieur Spock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La sonnerie retentit trois fois avant que Draco ne réponde à son cellulaire, trop absorbé par le rapport qu’il avait sous les yeux. L’afficheur indiquait un numéro qu’il ne connaissait pas et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être et surtout, comment cette personne avait eu son numéro. Si c’était encore un de ces maudits journaliste, il ne répondrait plus de rien.</p><p>S’ils avaient été moins harcelants pendant une certaine période suivant la nouvelle de l’attentat du ministère, depuis la libération de son père, leur enthousiasme était revenu au galop. Certains avaient même campés plusieurs jours devant le manoir Malfoy, espérant apercevoir le patriarche de la famille malgré les grilles et les hautes haies entourant la propriété. Bien rapidement, ils avaient cependant compris qu’ils n’apercevraient rien et, au grand soulagement de Narcissa, ils avaient levé le camp.</p><p>-Bonjour? répondit Draco, sur la défensive.</p><p>-Bonjour Draco! C’est Louis, Louis Grazinsky, dit une voix teintée d’un fort accent français qu’il reconnut aussitôt.</p><p>Le blond fronça les sourcils en levant finalement la tête du parchemin posé devant lui et qui concernait le dernier investissement qu’il avait fait dans une société œuvrant dans le domaine de l’intelligence artificielle utilisant à la fois la technologie moldue et la magie. Il était plus que surpris de recevoir un appel de Louis Grazinski. Mais, il n’eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que, déjà, l’autre homme continuait.</p><p>-J’étais à Londres pour affaires et j’ai pensé que nous pourrions allez déjeuner ensemble.</p><p>-Je ne…</p><p>-J’ai une proposition à te faire, j’ai réservé une table à The Orangery pour midi, on m’en a dit beaucoup de bien, il semblerait que ce soit un endroit charmant, continua l’autre comme s’il n’avait pas entendu Draco.</p><p>-Oui, c’est…</p><p>-Parfait! À plus tard, dans ce cas!</p><p>Il raccrocha ne laissant pas la chance à Draco de refuser.</p><p>Ce dernier jura en posant un peu brusquement son téléphone sur son bureau. Il n’avait aucune envie d’aller dîner avec cet homme qui le mettait, à chaque fois qu’ils se croisaient, hautement mal à l’aise avec ses manières empesées et son attitude un peu trop mielleuse pour être tout à fait honnête. L’idée de ne pas se rendre au rendez-vous lui effleura l’esprit, il la caressa un moment, s’en repaissant avec complaisance, puis le força à la laisser aller avec regrets. Il ne pouvait pas poser un lapin à cet homme avec qui non seulement il brassait des affaires, mais, en plus, avec qui il entretenait un lien à travers les compétitions équestres.</p><p>Il se leva de sa chaise en s’étirant, se permettant un soupir bruyant et libérateur. Par la fenêtre ouverte, les bruits de la ville entraient sans la moindre gêne dans son bureau et s’y propageaient jusqu’à en prendre toute la place. C’était une journée étonnamment chaude pour Londres et sans le sort de climatisation posé sur la maison, il n’aurait pas pu supporter de garder son veston.</p><p>Il faisait trop chaud pour entraîner ses chevaux alors il avait prévu de passer la journée à travailler. Il devait d’ailleurs rencontrer l’architecte responsable des travaux de réfection de la salle de bal du manoir dans l’après-midi. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il ne mettait pas un terme à ceux-ci alors qu’il n’en verrait jamais le résultat final. Peut-être que les paroles de sa mère avaient fait résonner quelque chose en lui ou peut-être n’aimait-il tout simplement pas l’idée d’un travail inachevé.</p><p>Son téléphone sonna de nouveau et il jeta un regard méfiant vers l’appareil, s’attendant à ce que ce soit Louis qui rappelle, espérant qu’il doive annuler pour une raison ou une autre, mais c’était Harry.</p><p>-Hé, dit-il en décrochant, étrangement soulagé de parler à son amoureux même s’il l’avait quitté le matin-même.</p><p>-Hé, répondit Harry, doucement.</p><p>Depuis que son amoureux avait manqué de l’étrangler, un malaise perdurait entre eux, malgré la longue conversation qu’ils avaient eu sur le sujet lors du retour de Harry de son rendez-vous avec sa psychomage et malgré toutes les fois où l’ancien gryffondor s’était confondu en excuses dans les jours qui avaient suivi. À la grande surprise de Draco, Harry lui avait demandé de l’accompagner à son prochain rendez-vous avec sa psy. Bien sûr, il avait aussitôt accepté avant même que son amoureux ne lui eut expliqué pourquoi. La psychomage voulait qu’ils puissent parler tous ensemble de ce qui s’était passé et de ce qu’ils vivaient, des difficultés qu’ils avaient à communiquer, de la condition de Harry. Cela faisait écho à la conversation qu’il avait eu plus tôt avec Hermione et il pensa que cela ne pouvait mieux tomber.</p><p>Ce soir-là, ils étaient allés manger au restaurant, profitant de ce rare moment juste entre eux deux, puisque Teddy était chez Ron et Hermione. Draco portant un foulard malgré le temps chaud pour dissimuler ses blessures, ce qui n’avait pas manqué de précipiter chez Harry, une nouvelle série d’excuses, mais il l’avait immédiatement arrêté. Il ne désirait plus qu’ils en parlent. Pour lui, l’incident était clos et rien ne servait d’y revenir sans cesse. Ils étaient parvenus à passer une agréable soirée, profitant de la présence l’un de l’autre, discutant du projet de vacances en France que cultivait Draco et qui semblait également tenter à Harry.</p><p>Puis, ils étaient revenus à la maison, la main de Harry prenant celle de Draco alors qu’ils montaient l’escalier menant à la porte d’entrée, puis ses lèvres trouvant les siennes alors qu’il cherchait les clés dans ses poches. Rapidement, la tension avait monté et les baisers s’étaient faits plus passionnés, alimentés par la presque abstinence qu’ils vivaient depuis beaucoup trop longtemps et leur envie de se retrouver, de se prouver l’un l’autre leur amour, de se demander pardon.</p><p>Draco avait ri lorsque Harry les avait fait foncer dans un mur, puisqu’il avait enlevé ses lunettes quelques secondes auparavant et n’y voyait plus clair. Puis ce fut au tour de Harry de pouffer lorsque son petit-ami le souleva dans ses bras, arrivés devant leur chambre, pour le porter telle une mariée jusque sur leur lit. Ils étaient déjà à moitié nus, leurs vêtements disséminés un peu partout sur le chemin entre la porte d’entrée et leur chambre, profitant de l’absence de leur fils pour lâcher prise et se laisser-aller.</p><p>Le souffle de Harry s’était bloqué dans sa gorge lorsque la bouche de Draco s’était posée sur son sexe et il n’avait pu retenir un gémissement tandis qu’un doigt s’était faufilé en lui quelques instants plus tard. Le souvenir de ce qui s’était passé au mariage lui était alors revenu et il avait senti l’anxiété se poser sur sa poitrine, menaçant de peser de plus en plus et finalement de l’étouffer s’il lui résistait. Il ne voulait pas qu’une telle chose arrive de nouveau, surtout pas. Draco avait semblé deviner ses pensées, puisqu’il avait délaissé son sexe pour remonter jusqu’à son oreille.</p><p>-Détends-toi mon amour, ne penses à rien d’autre qu’à moi, je t’aime, j’ai tellement envie de toi, avait-il murmuré en poussant un autre doigt enduit de lubrifiant en lui, le faisant geindre doucement.</p><p>-Je t’aime…oh!... aussi, avait-il répondu en se laissant aller contre son amant, profitant de la douce friction entre leurs deux corps, poussant contre le corps au-dessus du sien, puis ils n’avaient plus pensé à rien, se laissant entraîner par leurs envies, se fondant l’un dans l’autre, se retrouvant et se reconnaissant enfin.</p><p>Mais, malgré tout, dès le lendemain, le malaise s’était réinstallé, comme s’il ne les avait jamais vraiment quitté, leur ayant seulement laissé un moment de répit avant de reprendre la place qui était désormais la sienne.</p><p>-Est-ce que tu es libre pour aller déjeuner? demanda Harry.</p><p>Draco s’apprêta à dire oui, mais s’interrompit. Il grimaça, même si son amant ne pouvait le voir.</p><p>-J’ai déjà un déjeuner de prévu…</p><p>-Ah.</p><p>La déception était clairement perceptible dans cette seule syllabe.</p><p>-Je croyais que tu passais la journée avec Neville.</p><p>-Non, c’était seulement la matinée, il a des cours cet après-midi et moi aussi.</p><p>Même si le stage de Harry était suspendu, il continuait d’aller aux cours théoriques de sa formation, se disant qu’ainsi, il ne perdait pas complètement son temps.</p><p>-On se voit ce soir au dîner au Terrier, alors? demanda Draco même s’il savait déjà la réponse.</p><p>-Ouais, à ce soir.</p><p>Même si Harry ne le disait pas ouvertement, Draco le connaissait suffisamment pour deviner qu’il ne devait pas passer une bonne journée. Ce n’était pas son genre d’être déçu pour si peu et de lui faire sentir ainsi.</p><p>-Tout va bien? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.</p><p>-Ce n’est pas ma meilleure journée, mais je n’ai pas envie d’en parler au téléphone.</p><p>-On en parlera ce soir.</p><p>-Ouais, ok.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>-Harry, j’aurais aimé aller déjeuner, mais…</p><p>-Non, je comprends.</p><p>-Je veux vraiment qu’on en parle ce soir, de… ce qui te tracasse. Ok?</p><p>-Ouais. À ce soir.</p><p>-À ce soir.</p><p>Ils raccrochèrent et Draco soupira de nouveau, se passant une main sur le visage. Il avait vraiment l’impression d’avoir foiré.</p><p>***</p><p>-Dis-moi que tu as décidé d’abandonner tes études et qu’on peut juste passer le reste de nos vies ici, soupira Daphnée de contentement en roulant sur le dos pour jeter un œil à sa nouvelle épouse, étendue près d’elle sur le sable d’un blanc presque immaculé.</p><p>Elle vit que celle-ci étudiait l’écran de son cellulaire, une main au-dessus pour tenter de faire un peu d’ombre et de voir quelque chose. Elle haussa un sourcil.</p><p>-Vraiment? Tu es ici, avec moi, sur cette île grecque paradisiaque, pendant notre lune de miel et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c’est de regarder ton cellulaire? continua-t-elle en secouant la tête avec découragement.</p><p>Pansy leva les yeux de l’appareil, une mine contrite sur le visage qui ne dupa nullement son amoureuse.</p><p>-Je voulais simplement vérifier que je n’avais pas reçu de courriels importants de l’université et répondre au propriétaire de notre nouvel appartement à Boston pour lui confirmer la date de notre arrivée pour signer le bail et…</p><p>Mais elle fut interrompue par les lèvres de Daphnée qui se posèrent sur les siennes, alors qu’elle lui enlevait délicatement son téléphone des mains, le jetant plus loin dans le sable.</p><p>-Hey! protesta la brune.</p><p>-Pas de nouvelles de nos amis?</p><p>-Euh non… ils n’oseraient pas nous déranger durant notre lune de miel, tu le sais bien.</p><p>-Parfait, alors…</p><p>Daphnée se pencha pour lui voler un autre baiser.</p><p>-… je te demanderais d’en faire de même…</p><p>Encore un baiser, mais cette fois sur sa mâchoire.</p><p>-…sinon, je risque de penser que ce morceau de plastique…</p><p>Ses mains remontèrent le long de sa cuisse dénudée.</p><p>-… a plus d’intérêt pour toi…</p><p>Daphnée se redressa en dégrafant et en retirant d’un même geste le haut de son bikini.</p><p>-…que moi.</p><p>Pansy ne put se retenir de jeter un regard autour d’eux pour s’assurer que personne ne les avait vu, mais ils étaient sur une île minuscule et peu touristique et la plage était déserte. Daphnée suivit son regard et se pencha alors pour saisir sa baguette, jetant un sort repousse-moldu, s’assurant que personne ne viendrait ici, malgré que cela était peu probable. Pansy lui jeta un regard plein de gratitude et cette fois, ce fut elle qui l’embrassa.</p><p>-Impossible, répondit-elle, il n’y a rien qui attire plus mon attention que toi, ainsi…</p><p>-Menteuse.</p><p>-Quoi? Non! interjeta Pansy.</p><p>-Non? dit Daphnée en se levant soudainement, son épouse fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu’elle faisait.</p><p>Puis, la blonde retira le bas de son maillot.</p><p>-Même pas ainsi? demanda-t-elle, maintenant entièrement nue devant elle, en lui adressant un clin d’œil coquin.</p><p>Un sourire amoureux et concupiscent étira les lèvres de Pansy.</p><p>-Maintenant que j’y pense, tu as peut-être raison, dit-elle en l’attirant à elle pour un autre baiser.</p><p>***</p><p>À peine eut-il passé le pas de la porte des bureaux d’architecte Fraser &amp; Fraser que Draco transplana. L’instant suivant, il apparut devant le portail du Terrier et le poussa d’une main tout en sentant la barrière magique entourant le domicile de ceux qu’il considérait comme ses beaux-parents le laisser passer. Le grincement que produisirent les gonds du portail en s’ouvrant s’apparentait au cri d’un porc que l’on égorge et il se dit qu’il ne pourrait pas supporter cela un instant si c’était chez lui. D’ailleurs, il se retint de transplaner immédiatement chez lui pour aller chercher de la graisse et remédier au problème. Madame Weasley en ferait une syncope si elle le voyait effectuer une telle tâche chez eux et elle en serait probablement également fort gênée et il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l’aise.</p><p>Devant lui, au bout de l’allée de pierres entre lesquelles quelques mauvaises herbes tenaces poussaient, la maison à l’architecture impossible se dressait. Il se souvenait de la réaction qu’il avait eu pour la première fois lorsqu’il l’avait vu et il s’était souvenu de toutes les méchancetés qu’il avait dit au sujet de la demeure des Weasley lorsqu’il était encore à Poudlard. Certes, la maison n’était pas un palace, loin de là, mais elle avait un certain charme et, au fil des années, elle avait réussi à susciter chez lui ce sentiment réconfortant de savoir qu’on fait partie d’une famille. Sentiment qu’il n’avait à aucun moment ressenti au manoir familial.</p><p>En progressant dans l’allée, il prit soin de jeter un charme de désillusion sur son cou encore marqué pour éviter d’affoler sa belle-famille ou de se faire poser des questions dont les réponses ne feraient que les alarmer davantage. Il les connaissait suffisamment pour savoir cela.</p><p>Près du garage qui semblait à tout moment près à s’effondrer, une vieille voiture décapotable était stationnée, la peinture rouge écalait à certains endroits sur le parechoc et il était presque sûr qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu auparavant. Quoiqu’il fut aussi possible qu’il se méprenne sur cette dernière impression, vu l’habitude qu’avait Arthur Weasley d’acquérir et de se départir sans cesse de toutes sortes d’engins moldus, du simple vélo en passant, une fois, et cela l’avait marqué, par un énorme tracteur avec une pelle mécanique.</p><p>Il se souvint de la Ford Anglia que Ron et Harry avaient utilisé pour se rendre à Poudlard lors de leur deuxième année, non pas qu’il l’ait lui-même vu à l’époque, mais Ron et Harry lui avaient raconté l’histoire à des multiples reprises et il avait vu la photographie dans la Gazette dans les jours qui avaient suivi l’incident. Il se demanda si la décapotable aussi pouvait voler ou si Arthur avait renoncé entièrement au projet de posséder une voiture volante. Le connaissant, c’était peu probable.</p><p>Il s’apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte d’entrée de la maison lorsqu’un cri aigu et un rire encore plus strident lui parvint depuis l’arrière de la demeure.</p><p>Il contourna la demeure en passant sur la pelouse et l’instant d’après, il vit la source des rires et des cris qui continuaient de lui parvenir alors que Ginny Weasley passa tout près de lui, perchée sur son balai, un souaffle niché dans le creux de son coude. Il la vit faire une passe à Hermione qui l’attrapa de justesse d’une seule main, refusant de lâcher le manche de son balai, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Elle vola doucement jusqu’au cerceau qui lévitait près du potager et tenta de le lancer au travers, mais Arthur l’intercepta aussitôt en faisant immédiatement une passe à Ron qui fila vers le but de l’équipe adverse et marqua. Molly, qui était assise sur l’une des chaises de jardin en compagnie de Teddy applaudit.</p><p>Ginny lui jeta un regard trahit.</p><p>-Maman, je pensais que tu comptais pour nous! s’écria-t-elle en posant une main sur son cœur comme si elle venait d’être mortellement touchée par un projectile.</p><p>Molly sourit.</p><p>-Je compte pour vous tous, ma chérie.</p><p>-Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, tu dois choisir! s’objecta Ginny à moitié sérieuse.</p><p>-Elle dit seulement ça parce qu’elle est jalouse que tu nous aies applaudis, se moqua Ron. Tu n’as pas besoin de le dire, maman, je sais que tu comptes pour nous.</p><p>-Moi, en tous les cas, je mettrais plutôt mon argent sur la poursuiveuse des Harpies, intervint Draco alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, ils ne l’avaient pas vu arriver, trop pris par leur jeu.</p><p>-DADDY! cria Teddy en se levant d’un bond et en courant jusque dans ses bras.</p><p>Draco le souleva de terre en le serrant contre lui.</p><p>-On ne parle pas de qui a le plus de chance de gagner, Malfoy, mais bien de quelle équipe a le plus de cœur et d’honneur, continua Ron en lui adressant un clin d’œil.</p><p>-Ah! Dans ce cas, définitivement l’équipe avec la poursuiveuse des Harpies, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.</p><p>Ginny, Hermione et Molly ne purent retenir un éclat de rire alors que Ron secouait la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien qu’ils étaient dorénavant amis, Ron et Draco avaient toujours continué à se provoquer l’un l’autre pour s’amuser. À peine Draco eut-il déposé Teddy par terre qu’il fut enlacé, puis embrassé sur les deux joues par madame Weasley. À chaque fois, ces effusions le déstabilisaient quelque peu, il ne pouvait imaginer sa mère se comporter de la sorte, quant à son père, cela relevait carrément du délire que de penser qu’il fut capable d’une telle chose.</p><p>-Où est Harry? demanda-t-il en ne le voyant pas avec eux, certain qu’il aurait participé au match s’il avait été présent, il ne disait jamais non lorsque l’occasion de voler sur un balai se présentait et encore moins pour une partie improvisée de Quidditch.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, je croyais qu’il arriverait avec toi, répondit Molly.</p><p>Draco s’était dépêché de quitter la rencontre avec l’architecte, certain qu’il serait le dernier arrivé et ne voulant pas retarder le dîner. Harry devait normalement avoir fini ses cours depuis plus de deux heures, il se demanda où il pouvait bien être. Devait-il s’inquiéter?</p><p>-Ça te dit de jouer avec nous? demanda Ginny en lui lançant le souaffle qu’il attrapa par instinct.</p><p>Comme si elle n’attendait que ce moment, Hermione intervint.</p><p>-Tu pourrais prendre ma place, je suis un peu essoufflée.</p><p>Draco n’était pas dupe, il savait fort bien qu’elle n’avait jamais été à l’aise sur un balai et qu’elle avait sans doute accepté de jouer uniquement parce que sinon il aurait manqué un joueur et aussi pour faire plaisir à Ron.</p><p>-Oui, Daddy! s’exclama à son tour Teddy, ce qui surpris le blond puisque son fils n’avait jamais aimé le Quidditch. Je veux te voir!</p><p>Pourquoi pas, se dit-il. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’était pas monté sur un balai et encore plus qu’il n’avait pas joué au Quidditch. Il chassa ses inquiétudes concernant son petit-ami, se disant qu’il tenterait de le contacter s’il n’arrivait pas dans la prochaine demi-heure.</p><p>Hermione atterrit plus ou moins élégamment et poussa un soupir de soulagement en posant le pied par terre, comme si elle n’avait pas été certaine de retrouver la terre ferme jusque-là. Elle tendit le Comète T245 au blond.</p><p>Il enfourcha le balai aisément, puis tapa le sol du pied, s’envolant aussitôt. Un sourire envahit son visage sans même qu’il ne s’en aperçoive alors qu’il prenait de l’altitude. Il avait toujours aimé voler et il avait oublié combien cela chassait ses pensées négatives alors qu’il se concentrait uniquement sur les sensations qui l’envahissaient.</p><p>La partie commença.</p><p>Ginny était bien évidemment une joueuse redoutable et il était certain que même si elle avait été seule contre eux trois, elle serait parvenue à remporter la partie. Néanmoins, elle ne manquait pas de faire des passes à Draco et de lui laisser une chance de marquer. Ce qu’il fit. Il avait occupé autrefois le poste d’attrapeur au sein de l’équipe de serpentard, mais il n’était pas trop mal non plus à celui de poursuiveur. Arthur aussi était étonnamment agile sur un balai et surprit Draco lorsqu’il rafla le souaffle sous son nez avant de marquer d’un même geste, suscitant une exclamation victorieuse chez Ron.</p><p>Depuis que son père était de la partie, toute l’attention de Teddy était tournée vers le jeu et il poussait des cris et des exclamations lorsque son père marquait un point ou attrapait le souaffle. C’était stupide, mais Draco en ressentit une fierté qu’il ne tenta pas de réprimer. Souriant à l’enfant lorsqu’il faisait un bon coup et provoquant l’équipe adverse à coup de vantardises ou de remarques moqueuses. Ron répliquait du tac au tac, le visage rouge, alors qu’Arthur se contentait de secouer la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>Ils jouèrent un bon moment jusqu’à ce qu’Arthur décrète qu’il n’en pouvait plus. Après tout, ils n’avaient plus leur âge. Ils mirent pied à terre en se félicitant mutuellement pour la partie. L’équipe de Ginny et Draco ayant gagné haut la main. Teddy s’approcha de son père, presque timidement.</p><p>-Daddy…</p><p>-Oui?</p><p>-Est-ce que je peux faire un tour? demanda l’enfant en désignant le balai.</p><p>C’était la première fois qu’il demandait une telle chose, ayant toujours refusé jusque-là, malgré les multiples invitations de Harry à le faire. Draco se dit que son amoureux serait furieux d’avoir manqué ça. Il se pencha pour prendre Teddy, mais l’enfant se défila.</p><p>-Non, avec tante Ginny, dit-il en se tournant vers cette dernière qui lui adressa un sourire touché.</p><p>-Tu ferais mieux de lui demander à elle, dans ce cas, répondit Draco en haussant un sourcil, un peu piqué.</p><p>Elle accepta et quelques secondes plus tard, ils volaient tous les deux à basse altitude, alors que la rousse entourait la taille de l’enfant d’une main. Ce dernier se cramponnait à s’en faire blanchir les jointures après le manche du balai et regardait avec détermination devant lui, le visage sérieux. Draco les regardait faire en filmant avec son cellulaire pour pouvoir montrer cela plus tard à Harry. Il tenta d’attirer l’attention de son fils, mais ce dernier lui répondit qu’il était concentré, se refusant de tourner les yeux vers lui et il n’insista pas. Ginny l’encourageait en lui donnant des conseils à voix basse.</p><p>Il sursauta presque en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et fut surpris de voir qu’il s’agissait de Ron qui lui tendait une bière. Il la prit en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, attendant qu’il dise quelque chose puisque son attitude laissait penser qu’il n’était pas seulement venu lui apporter quelque chose à boire. Mais le meilleur ami de Harry ne dit rien, puis il vit que son regard glissait assez peu subtilement vers son cou.</p><p>Draco détourna le regard.</p><p>-Hermione t’a parlé, dit le blond c’était un constat et non une question.</p><p>-Oui, avoua Ron d’un ton neutre.</p><p>-C’était un accident.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit vraiment le bon terme, répondit Ron en détournant le regard à son tour, l’invitant à s’assoir avec lui un peu plus loin sur le banc près du potager.</p><p>Molly, Arthur et Hermione étaient assis plus loin, près de la maison, et regardaient Ginny et Teddy voler en discutant entre eux. Hermione leur jeta un bref regard, mais détourna aussitôt les yeux en voyant que Draco la regardait, elle savait de quoi il était question. Il s’était attendu à ce que la sorcière lui reparle de ce qui s’était passé entre Harry et lui, mais certainement pas à ce que ce soit Ron qui le fasse. Le roux n’était pas habile avec ce genre de conversation plus profonde et les évitait habituellement comme la peste, envoyant Hermione, comme son émissaire personnel, se charger de ce genre de chose.</p><p>En fait, depuis qu’ils étaient amis, jamais Ron et lui n’avaient eu une conversation sérieuse. Non, c’était faux, il se souvenait d’une conversation qu’ils avaient eu, peu de temps après qu’il eut appris pour Harry et lui. Il lui avait demandé quelles étaient ses intentions envers Harry et plutôt que de lui promettre les pires tortures s’il brisait le cœur de son ami ou autre lieu commun du genre, il s’était contenté de lui dire qu’il espérait qu’ils seraient heureux ensemble, puisqu’ils le méritaient l’un l’autre. Draco se souvenait encore de combien cela l’avait touché, même s’il avait tout fait pour le cacher, se contentant d’un merci prononcé à mi-voix.</p><p>-Je sais que tu n’as probablement pas envie d’en parler et certainement pas avec moi, continua le roux en s’interrompant pour prendre une autre gorgée de sa bière, imité par Draco. Mais je ne suis pas seulement l’ami de Harry, je suis le tien aussi et ce que m’a raconté Hermione, ça m’a secoué…</p><p>Draco s’apprêta à intervenir, mais Ron leva une main pour lui signifier qu’il n’avait pas terminé.</p><p>-…et je sais qu’il est allé voir sa psychomage depuis et que c’était la première fois que ça arrivait, mais je sais aussi que c’est difficile pour vous ces temps-ci avec tout ce qui… arrive. Tout ce que je veux te dire, Draco, c’est que tu n’es pas seul. Ni toi ni Harry. Mais là, c’est à toi que je m’adresse et même si tu ne nous crois pas quand on te dit ça, tu fais partie de la famille, toi aussi. Alors, si jamais tu as besoin de… de quoi que ce soit, n’hésite pas. Ok?</p><p>-Ok, répondit Draco, la gorge soudain nouée par ces paroles inattendues.</p><p>-Et je… je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais… l’autre soir quand on a  gardé Teddy, il…</p><p>-PAPA! cria soudain Teddy, les interrompant brusquement.</p><p>Draco tourna la tête et vit son petit-ami qui avançait vers eux. Il se leva et fronça les sourcils en voyant la petite boule de poil dans les bras du brun. Un chiot.</p><p>-Mais, qu’est-ce que je vois là, tu voles? s’exclama Harry en se dirigeant vers l’enfant, puis adressant un sourire à Draco en le voyant venir à sa rencontre.</p><p>-Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai tout filmé pour toi, dit Draco en regardant de plus près le chiot dans les bras de son amant. Et qu’est-ce que c’est que ça?</p><p>-Un chiot.</p><p>-Mais encore.</p><p>-Notre chiot.</p><p>-Ah oui! Celui dont on n’a jamais discuté avant que tu n’ailles le chercher? Oui, oui, je me rappelle! fit remarquer Draco, sarcastique, mais dont le cœur fondait de plus en plus devant l’adorable animal.</p><p>-Oui, celui-là même, je l’ai pris au même endroit que le poney-dont-on-a-jamais-discuté-avant-que-tu-n’ailles-le-chercher, répondit Harry en posant un chaste baiser sur sa joue.</p><p>-Et qui est le serpentard? souffla Draco contre son oreille.</p><p>-C’est toi, mon amour.</p><p>-J’en doute tous les jours, répondit-il en secouant la tête, mais il enleva le chiot noir, blanc et feu des bras de son amant pour le prendre contre lui, puis il réalisa que c’était un Welsh Corgi, ses grandes oreilles et ses pattes trop courtes trahissant sa race et il se sentit tomber irrésistiblement en amour.</p><p>Tout le monde s’approcha pour voir de plus près le chiot et le caresser.</p><p>-Et comment allons-nous l’appeler? demanda Draco en consentant à ce qu’Hermione le prenne à son tour contre elle.</p><p>-Monsieur Spock, évidemment, à cause de ses oreilles, répondit Harry.</p><p>Molly, Arthur, Ron et Ginny lui jetèrent un regard rempli d’incompréhension, mais Hermione éclata de rire tandis que Draco levait les yeux au ciel, sachant de quoi il était question puisqu’il avait été presque forcé par son petit-ami à regarder la série, l’année dernière.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Juste pour cette nuit...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco s’éveilla en entendant ce qu’il était certain être des pleurs. Il se tourna vers Harry, mais ce dernier dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, un bras passé en travers du torse du blond, le visage enfouit entre son oreiller et son bras.</p><p>Peut-être était-ce Teddy, alors?</p><p>En prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son petit-ami, Draco se glissa doucement en dehors du lit. Le plancher grinça sous ses pieds et Harry poussa un soupir sans pour autant s’éveiller. Draco ouvrit la porte menant au couloir qui était uniquement éclairé par une veilleuse en forme de dinosaure qu’ils avaient installé pour Teddy. La chambre de ce dernier était un peu plus loin dans le couloir, au même étage que la leur. Pour le moment, aucun son n’en provenait.</p><p>Il poussa la porte entrouverte de la chambre de l’enfant, s’attendant à devoir le consoler suite à un cauchemar, mais seul le souffle régulier d’un enfant endormi lui parvint. Étrange, il aurait pourtant juré avoir entendu des pleurs. Était-ce possible que ce ne fut que le fruit de son imagination ou un rêve? Mais, au même moment, les pleurs reprirent et il réalisa alors que ce n’étaient pas des pleurs, mais plutôt des gémissements et que ceux-ci provenaient du rez-de-chaussée. Il comprit aussitôt.</p><p>Quelques instants plus tard, il s’accroupissait devant la cage dans laquelle se trouvait Monsieur Spock qui gémit de plus bel en le voyant, posant ses pattes sur la porte grillagée pour la secouer avec énergie en voyant son nouveau maître.</p><p>-Tu sais que ton père a dit que tu devais dormir dans cette cage, ne me regarde pas comme ça, moi je n’y suis pour rien.</p><p>Le chiot pencha la tête de côté, comme s’il essayait de comprendre ce que l’homme face à lui venait de lui dire et l’effet était particulièrement comique vu ses oreilles qui semblaient démesurées par rapport au reste de sa tête. Draco s’assit sur le sol devant la cage tandis que le chiot léchait les barreaux en gémissant de plus belle, grattant de ses pattes en espérant que la porte finisse par s’ouvrir.</p><p>-Tu n’as pas envie de dormir seul ici dans le noir, n’est-ce pas?</p><p>Le chiot sembla comprendre ses paroles, car il secoua cette fois-ci avec plus de vigueur la porte de la cage, poussant un jappement aigu. Draco soupira, puis il fit glisser la barrure de la porte et ouvrit la cage. Le chien sauta sur lui joyeusement, surexcité en gémissant. Il le prit dans ses bras, tentant de calmer l’enthousiasme de l’animal, le caressant sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.</p><p>-Harry va être furieux, mais… il aurait dû savoir que je suis incapable d’assurer une quelconque forme de discipline. Ce n’est pas de ma faute, j’ai moi-même été élevé à avoir absolument tout ce que je voulais et à faire ce que bon me semblait, alors…</p><p>Il s’appuya le dos contre la table basse et ferma les yeux un moment, enfouissant encore et encore ses doigts dans la fourrure dense tandis que Monsieur Spock se détendait contre lui. Bien qu’il fût fatigué, il savait qu’il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil immédiatement, maintenant qu’il s’était levé. Il repensa à son déjeuner avec Louis Grazinsky et soupira. Il n’en avait pas encore parlé avec Harry.</p><p>Le français lui avait fait une offre à laquelle il ne s’était pas attendu. Il avait cru que l’invitation à déjeuner serait encore une fois une tentative de sa part de lui faire des avances à mots plus ou moins couverts et qu’il devrait passer son temps à le repousser poliment et bien que cela fut en partie ce qui s’était passé, ce n’était pas tout. Après un long préambule durant lequel l’homme lui avait répété combien il était un cavalier talentueux et combien les cavaliers de son haras auraient à apprendre de lui, il lui avait confié que Carla Parati, sa cavalière étoile, s’était cassé le fémur une semaine auparavant suivant une chute d’un de ses poulains.</p><p>Draco l’avait écouté, se demandant où Louis voulait en venir. Si c’était pour lui demander une nouvelle fois de venir l’aider dans l’entraînement des chevaux de son haras, il était prêt à lui répéter ce qu’il lui disait à chaque fois, il n’avait ni le temps ni l’envie de le faire. Sa famille était en Angleterre et il avait ses propres chevaux. Mais ce ne fut pas ce que lui proposa l’autre homme.</p><p>-J’aimerais que tu montes <em>Dream About Me</em> pour les championnats panaméricains de <em>Jumper</em>.</p><p>Draco avait froncé les sourcils, peinant à croire ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Les championnats panaméricains? De <em>Jumper</em>?</p><p>-Je fais du complet maintenant et tu le sais, répondit-il en faisant comme si cette offre exceptionnelle le laissait de marbre.</p><p>Il compétitionnait exclusivement en concours complet depuis le début de l’adolescence. Lorsqu’il avait goûté pour la première fois à un parcours de cross, il avait su qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais s’en passer. Bien entendu, il devait aussi participer aux épreuves de saut et de dressage, mais son véritable plaisir résidait dans le parcours naturel. Il n’existait rien de plus exaltant que de foncer à vive allure entre un contre-bas donnant dans un étang et un muret aussi haut que large. Harry disait souvent qu’il préférerait affronter encore Voldemort que d’être lancé sur un tel parcours, mais Draco savait bien que c’était uniquement une manière de parler.</p><p>-Justement, ça n’interférerait pas avec tes autres concours et tu sais comme moi que tu excelles sur le parcours de <em>Stadium</em> à chaque fois. Ce ne serait que pour les championnats, ensuite notre contrat prendrait fin. Je sais que tu ne t’es pas classé cette année avec ta jument, ce serait l’occasion de faire autre chose, de changer d’air. Écoutes, ma jument est actuellement à ma propriété à Wellington, je te propose de venir l’essayer, de faire le circuit national avec elle, elle s’est déjà classée de toute manière, si elle ne participe pas, ce serait un véritable gaspillage et mis à part toi et Clara, je ne fais confiance à personne avec elle. C’est une jument comme tu les aimes, elle a un sacré tempérament.</p><p>Draco avait haussé un sourcil. Visiblement, l’homme avait bien mené son enquête et il ne pouvait pas dire que ce n’était pas une offre alléchante. Non pas les championnats nationaux, mais plutôt la chance de participer aux concours panaméricains. Mais… mais cela impliquait tant de choses.</p><p>-À Wellington, en Floride? Tu voudrais que j’aille passer… quoi? Un mois, deux, loin de ma famille…</p><p>-Ta famille pourrait t’accompagner!</p><p>Mais Draco avait continué comme si l’autre ne l’avait jamais interrompu.</p><p>-…pour participer aux concours dans une discipline qui n’est pas la mienne…</p><p>-Le concours complet comprend une épreuve de saut d’obstacles, ne joue pas au snob, pas avec moi, Draco.</p><p>Et il avait raison, mais ce n’était pas la même chose. Les obstacles qu’il aurait à franchir étaient différents et plus hauts que ceux qu’il était habitué de voir en concours, les combinaisons plus techniques et il ferait face à de grands cavaliers dont c’était la spécialité. Il participait pour gagner et ne souhaitait pas s’humilier face à eux.</p><p>Draco avait poursuivi sa tirade, sans prendre en compte ce que son interlocuteur venait de dire.</p><p>-…et sur une jument qui est clairement difficile, car tu ne me feras pas croire que dans tous les cavaliers sous ta gouverne, aucun n’a assez de talent pour participer aux nationaux. Est-ce que j’oublie quelque chose?</p><p>Louis avait souri, dévoilant ses dents trop droites et trop blanches. Il savait que l’offre qu’il venait de lui faire réveillait quelque chose en Draco, ce qui faisait qu’il était un cavalier aussi redoutable, ce qui faisait que c’était justement à lui qu’il avait fait cette offre et à personne d’autre.</p><p>-Non, je crois que ça résume bien. Alors, tu arrives quelle date?</p><p>Draco s’était apprêté à refuser, à écraser cette trépidation qu’il avait soudain ressenti en s’imaginant aux championnats panaméricains, à tuer dans l’œuf cette excitation avant qu’elle ne se transforme en une véritable déception lorsqu’il réaliserait que tout ceci n’était pas possible, que ce n’était pas sa vie, mais quelque chose le freina. Il n’aurait pu dire quoi et se trouva ridiculement faible de ne pouvoir prononcer le seul mot qui faisait du sens : non. Il dit plutôt à Grazinsky qu’il y réfléchirait, ce qui lui donna au moins le plaisir de voir l’homme plus âgé déstabilisé. Clairement, il s’était attendu à ce que le blond refuse, comme toujours et qu’il doive le harceler jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par lui dire du bout des lèvres qu’il allait considérer son offre. Puis le regard de surprise de l’homme s’était changé en une expression qui avait aussitôt déplut à Draco.</p><p>-Des problèmes à la maison? avait dit Louis, une mine faussement soucieuse peinte sur le visage.</p><p>Draco savait trop bien que qu’importe ce qu’il répondrait, l’autre homme trouverait un moyen de sous-entendre, comme à chaque fois, que Harry et lui n’étaient pas faits pour être ensemble et qu’il aurait avantage à chercher quelqu’un qui partageait sa passion pour les chevaux s’il voulait un jour réellement progresser dans ce milieu. Une personne comme lui, par exemple.</p><p>Draco s’était donc contenté de répondre qu’il avait une rencontre avec ses architectes dans moins de trente minutes et qu’il devait absolument partir.</p><p>-Ta manière d’éviter le sujet est éloquente, mon cher Draco.</p><p>Le susnommé avait alors senti sa mâchoire se serrer, retenant la réplique acerbe qui menaçait de lui échapper et il avait hélé un serveur pour payer l’addition et mettre fin au plus vite à ce déjeuner. Jamais il ne pourrait travailler avec lui et encore moins pour lui.</p><p>Il n’en avait pas encore parlé à Harry parce que de toute manière, c’était inutile. C’était inutile, car il n’accepterait pas l’offre de Louis. Harry n’accepterait jamais de le suivre en Floride avec Teddy le temps des concours nationaux et même s’il disait oui, ce n’était rien, s’il se classait, il y aurait ensuite le véritable problème, les championnats panaméricains. Et même si Louis lui avait offert d’apporter la jument dans la même écurie de concours oû ses chevaux se trouvaient désormais, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu’il devrait quitter constamment l’Angleterre pour se rendre un eu partout en Amérique du Nord lors des concours et qu’il devrait alors laisser Harry seul avec Teddy. Harry qui n’allait pas bien et Teddy qui avait besoin de lui.</p><p>Non. C’était inutile d’y réfléchir davantage, il devait tirer une croix sur ce rêve irréaliste, appeler Louis pour lui dire qu’il refusait son offre et cesser d’y penser.</p><p>Il soupira en continuant à caresser le chiot qui était aux portes du sommeil, se laissant complètement à l’abandon dans ses bras. Doucement, il se leva et remonta dans sa chambre, le chiot, dérangé, bougea, mais il le flatta pour le réconforter.</p><p>Harry dormait toujours, sur le ventre, un bras passé sous son oreiller. Draco se glissa entre les draps, installant le chiot entre eux.</p><p>-C’est juste pour cette nuit, d’accord? murmura-t-il en direction de l’animal alors qu’il posait la tête sur son oreiller, espérant trouver le sommeil.</p><p>***</p><p>-Je peine à croire que vous osiez vous présenter devant moi après votre lamentable échec de la veille!</p><p>Dans un bureau aux murs recouverts de boiseries qui donnaient une atmosphère étouffante à la pièce pourtant spacieuse, un homme était assis dans un large fauteuil en cuir et faisait face à deux autres.</p><p>-Monsieur, nous n’avions pas prévu qu’il serait escorté de deux Aurors… il… c’est… hésita-t-il en jetant un regard vers celui qui l’accompagnait, espérant sans doute qu’il lui vienne en aide.</p><p>-Alors, c’est que vous êtes des imbéciles! trancha l’homme plus âgé en se penchant au-dessus de l’imposant bureau posé entre eux, frappant du plat de la main la surface du travail.</p><p>Les deux autres échangèrent un regard, ne sachant quoi répondre, visiblement apeuré devant la colère de l’homme face à eux qui respirait bruyamment, comme un taureau prêt à charger.</p><p>-Et maintenant, il est hors d’atteinte ou presque! Avez-vous conscience du danger qu’il représente? continua l’homme à la voix étrangement haute pour un homme de sa corpulence.</p><p>Ils hochèrent la tête en silence et l’autre homme continua sa tirade.</p><p>-Je ne pense pas que vous compreniez pleinement l’urgence de la situation. Non, en fait, je pense que vos cerveaux atrophiés ne vous permettent pas de saisir l’ampleur du problème auquel nous faisons face! Je crois que vous avez besoin d’un rappel plus… primitif, à hauteur de ce que vous êtes en mesure de comprendre…</p><p>-Monsieur…</p><p>-NE M’INTERROMPEZ JAMAIS! DOLORIS!</p><p>L’un des deux hommes tomba d’un coup sur le sol, le corps secoué de tremblement, ses cris déchirant l’air autour d’eux et se réverbérant dans les couloirs déserts aux alentours. L’autre homme regardait la scène avec un mélange d’horreur et de soulagement que ce ne fut pas lui qui eut été visé par le maléfice. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il voyait un homme être atteint par le sortilège impardonnable, mais ce n’était pas quelque chose auquel on s’habituait. Il voulut détourner le regard, mais les yeux du bourreau étaient fixés sur lui, guettant sa réaction et il savait qu’au moindre geste qui lui déplairait, il serait le prochain. Le corps de l’homme torturé se tordait tant qu’il se demanda s’il était possible que sa colonne vertébrale finisse par se rompre.</p><p>Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, son patron mit fin au sortilège et le corps du jeune homme resta allongé sur le sol, inerte. Seule sa respiration précipitée permettait de savoir qu’il était encore en vie et son compagnon se demanda s’il aurait préféré être mort que d’endurer une telle torture. Il se rendit compte alors que ses poings étaient serrés et qu’il tremblait de tout son corps.</p><p>-Est-ce plus clair, désormais? demanda l’homme plus âgé d’un calme encore plus inquiétant que ne l’avait été sa précédente colère.</p><p>-Oui, monsieur, s’empressa de répondre l’autre homme en baissant le regard.</p><p>-Maintenant partez et emmenez-le avec vous avant qu’il ne salisse davantage mon tapis, dit-il en désignant d’un air dédaigneux le jeune homme toujours inconscient qui venait de vomir.</p><p>***</p><p>Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il trouva Monsieur Spock endormit à la hauteur de sa poitrine, bien pelotonné entre Draco et lui. Il secoua la tête sans pour autant empêcher un sourire d’étirer ses lèvres à cette vue. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui expliquait la présence du chien dans leur lit, mais savait pertinemment que c’était la faute de son petit-ami. Qui aurait pu se douter, lorsqu’ils étaient encore adolescents et même aujourd’hui, encore, que le fils de Lucius Malfoy, ce garçon en apparence si hautain et même cruel, était celui d’eux deux qui était le plus sensible? Et peut-être était-ce à cause de cette profonde aptitude à s’émouvoir, de cette vulnérabilité, qu’il avait appris à ériger des murs autour de son cœur et à dissimuler ses véritables sentiments derrière ce masque froid et détestable.</p><p>Harry admira l’homme endormit près de lui. L’arche de ses sourcils presque invisibles tant ils étaient pâles, tout comme ses cils qui, si on s’y attardait, auraient rendu de nombreuses femmes jalouses de par leur longueur. Ainsi endormi, son visage était détendu, il avait l’air plus jeune, innocent. Il avait envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux fins, d’embrasser ses lèvres qui appelaient les siennes, mais il ne voulait pas le réveiller, il savait qu’il ne dormait pas très bien ces temps-ci et que c’était majoritairement de sa faute. Il faisait moins de cauchemars depuis qu’il prenait les nouvelles potions que lui avait prescrites sa psychomage, mais il se réveillait parfois en pleine nuit, incapable de retrouver le sommeil et Draco, qui avait toujours eu le sommeil léger, finissait toujours pour s’éveiller à force qu’il tourne et retourne dans leur lit.</p><p>Il s’en voulait de tout ce qu’il lui faisait vivre et se demandait comment l’homme qui partageait sa vie faisait pour supporter tout cela. Il repensa à l’incident pendant lequel il s’en était pris à lui. Merlin, il avait bien failli l’étouffer. Draco avait dit qu’il lui pardonnait, que ce n’était pas de sa faute, mais il ne pouvait pas se pardonner à lui-même. Il avait l’impression que jamais il ne se porterait mieux, même si sa psychomage se montrait encourageante à ce sujet. Il ne sentait pas qu’il y avait de changement malgré la diminution des symptômes, l’amélioration n’était dû qu’au fait qu’il était drogué par toutes ces potions, il savait que s’il cessait soudain de les prendre, il replongerait.</p><p>Il n’osait penser à comment cela aurait pu se terminer avec Draco s’il n’avait pas été médicamenté, aurait-il été capable de reprendre conscience avant qu’il ne soit trop tard?</p><p>Il se demanda combien de temps son amoureux tolèrerait tout ceci. Depuis sa première hospitalisation, il sentait qu’une minuterie invisible avait été démarrée. Il ignorait combien de mois, de semaines ou de jours il restait au compteur, mais il savait que ce dernier avait une fin et que lorsqu’il l’aurait atteinte, Draco le quitterait malgré tout ce qu’il disait.</p><p>Il devait guérir et rapidement. Guérir… même ce mot lui semblait absurde. Il n’était pas malade. Ce n’est pas ce qu’il ressentait. Lorsqu’on est malade, on ne choisit pas de l’être et on n’a aucun pouvoir sur quand la maladie prend fin. Or, dans son cas, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que tout ceci n’était qu’une faiblesse de caractère, que c’était à lui de se montrer suffisamment fort et de prendre le dessus, que chacun de ses symptômes était un manque de volonté.</p><p>Il devait faire des efforts pour Draco, pour Teddy, pour le reste de son entourage. Tout cela n’était que dans sa tête. Il avait vécu pendant 17 ans avec une partie de Voldemort dans sa tête et il était parvenu à garder le contrôle, alors pourquoi échouait-il à le faire maintenant? C’était d’un ridicule. Non, il devait reprendre le dessus.</p><p>Son cœur faillit manquer un battement quand la porte de leur chambre s’ouvrit à la volée et qu’une petite tête brune courut jusqu’à leur lit, y grimpant du même geste. Draco se réveilla en sursaut alors que Teddy sauta près d’eux, découvrant avec bonheur le chiot qui se réveilla d’un coup. Monsieur Spock bondit sur le ventre du blond qui poussa un grognement en plissant les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière du jour qui l’aveuglait.</p><p>-J’ai faim! annonça l’enfant en riant alors que le chiot tentait de grimper sur lui pour lui lécher le visage.</p><p>-Quelle heure est-il? se plaignit Draco en poussant un soupir contrit, il lui semblait qu’il venait tout juste de trouver le sommeil.</p><p>Harry sourit en jetant un œil vers l’horloge posée sur sa table de chevet.</p><p>-Six heures trente.</p><p>-Salazar…</p><p>***</p><p>Narcissa a tout oublier des ouvriers devant entamer les travaux dans la salle de bal lorsqu’ils se présentent ce matin-là aux grilles du manoir. C’est Mimi, l’elfe de maison, qui lui rappel le tout en lui annonçant leur arrivée. C’est Draco qui avait toujours pris en charge tout ce qui concernait la réfection et la rénovation du manoir et elle n’avait jamais eu à s’en soucier, se contentant de regarder les plans avec lui lorsqu’il le lui demandait et de donner son avis sur les choix qu’il avait fait. Se contentant la plupart du temps d’avaliser ce qu’avait sélectionné son fils avec tant de goût.</p><p>Elle connaissait les deux hommes qui la saluèrent avec bonne humeur en pénétrant dans sa demeure, c’était les mêmes qui avaient refaits la salle à manger et le petit salon l’an quelques mois auparavant. Ils étaient en tout point opposés ce qui donnait une allure presque comique à leur équipe. L’un était d’origine asiatique, elle ignorait son véritable nom, mais demandait à ce qu’on l’appel Ben. C’était un homme frêle et âgé et c’était lui qui donnait les indications à son collègue qui était un jeune écossais bedonnant devant mesurer au moins six pieds cinq pouces.</p><p>Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt en direction de salle de bal, ils connaissaient bien les lieux et Draco avait dû leur donner les plans et les indications requises, car ils ne posèrent aucune question à Narcissa avant de se mettre au travail. La matriarche de la famille Malfoy les suivit tout de même, s’appuya contre le chambranle des larges portes vitrées menant dans cette salle qui n’avait pas été utilisée depuis des lustres.</p><p>Elle pinça les lèvres en se souvenant de la dernière fois où elle avait vu Draco ici, elle l’avait surpris avec Harry contre la large table qui trônait toujours au centre de la pièce, les plans posés ça et là-dessus. Elle avait l’impression qu’il y avait une éternité de cela. Le surnommé Ben s’approcha d’une des fenêtres en tâtant le bois gondolé là où l’eau s’était infiltrée et il marmonna quelque chose à son apprenti. Elle n’avait pas pris le temps de regarder les plans et se demandait ce que son fils avait prévu pour cette pièce. Non pas qu’elle était inquiète, tout ce qu’il avait fait à présent dans le manoir était sublime et elle avait toute confiance en lui.</p><p>Elle se demandait simplement à quoi bon, maintenant. Elle se souvenait qu’il avait parlé d’organiser une réception ici pour Noël, mais elle se doutait bien que ce plan devait avoir été annulé à la seconde où Lucius avait remis les pieds au manoir.</p><p>-Que font-ils ici?</p><p>Elle sursauta et se retourna vers celui qui venait parler et qu’elle n’avait pas entendu arriver. Celui qu’elle avait évité consciencieusement depuis son retour. Celui qui était à l’origine de tous ses malheurs présents et passés, semblait-il. Pas une fois ils ne s’étaient croisés ni de près ni de loin et, en conséquence, ils ne s’étaient pas non plus adressé la parole. Et voilà que soudain il était là et qu’il s’adressait à elle comme si de rien n’était.</p><p>Elle prit soin d’éviter de croiser son regard et se retourna aussitôt vers les hommes plongés dans leur travail.</p><p>-Des travaux de réfection, répondit-elle d’un ton qu’elle voulut vide de toute émotion.</p><p>Elle espéra qu’une fois qu’il eut reçu réponse à sa question, il décide de continuer son chemin, mais il resta là sans rien dire. Elle fixa son regard droit devant elle, posant une main contre le mur, ayant besoin de sentir quelque chose de solide contre elle. Elle ne l’avait que frôlé du regard, mais cela avait été suffisant pour constater qu’il n’avait pas changé, pas physiquement du moins. Il portait une robe de sorcier gris charbon et ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en catogan. En vieillissant, il était encore plus stupéfiant de constater la ressemblance entre lui et Draco, même si ce dernier n’aurait pas aimé que sa mère le lui rappelle.</p><p>-Madame Malfoy, savez-vous si… dit Ben en se tournant vers elle, mais il s’interrompit en voyant l’homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, il savait bien évidemment de qui il s’agissait et ne put retenir un léger froncement de sourcils. Il avait le plus grand des respects pour Narcissa et Draco Malfoy, mais il en était tout autre vis-à-vis de ce mangemort. De plus, lorsqu’il avait su que ce dernier retournerait vivre au manoir, il n’avait pu s’empêcher de penser que cela était fort injuste pour elle et d’en concevoir une certaine amertume. D’autant plus qu’il avait toujours eu un faible pour la sorcière qui prenait toujours le temps de discuter avec lui et de lui offrir à boire et à manger lorsqu’il travaillait chez elle.</p><p>Il continua néanmoins.</p><p>-… en fait, je me demandais si monsieur Malfoy voulait changer les fenêtres ou simplement réparer les dommages. Il est certain que des fenêtres neuves empêcheraient que l’eau ne s’infiltre de nouveau.</p><p>Elle pinça les lèvres, sentant le regard de son époux dans son dos et la tension que cela provoquait chez l’ouvrier.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, c’est mon fils qui gère les travaux. Sûrement vous a-t-il laissé une telle indication sur les plans? Sinon, il est possible de le rejoindre à son bureau…non, c’est vrai, nous sommes samedi… Sur son cellulaire, alors. Avez-vous son numéro?</p><p>-Oui, oui. Je ne voulais pas le déranger, comme il est tôt, expliqua-t-il en faisant exprès d’adresser un sourire des plus charmant à Narcissa, ignorant Lucius qui le toisait de haut.</p><p>La sorcière balaya de la main une poussière invisible sur sa robe. Elle ne manquait rien du petit jeu qui se jouait entre Lucius et Ben, mais elle ne fit comme si elle ne rendait compte de rien.</p><p>-Il a un enfant en bas âge, il se lève donc très tôt, vous ne le dérangerez absolument pas, sourit Narcissa en retour.</p><p>-Ah oui, le petit Teddy, comment va-t-il?</p><p>Le sourire de Narcissa faiblit.</p><p>-Il se remet d’une mauvaise chute de cheval, il s’est fracturé le poignet, mais il va bien, le plus dur c’est de le garder tranquille, il réclame de remonter à cheval tous les jours, vous savez, les enfants…</p><p>Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir l’expression sur le visage de Lucius, mais elle pouvait deviner que cette conversation et la manière dont tous deux faisaient comme s’il n’était pas présent devait le faire se tendre intérieurement. Et elle s’en repaissait sans trop savoir pourquoi.</p><p>-Je ne doute pas qu’il s’en remette, il est comme son père ou plutôt, comme ses deux pères, courageux et entêté.</p><p>Elle hocha la tête, presque certaine d’avoir entendu son époux pousser une sorte de petit toussotement derrière elle. S’il pensait qu’elle s’empêcherait de parler de son fils, de son gendre ou de son petit-fils parce qu’il était présent, il se mettait le doigt dans le l’œil. Il avait déjà fait en sorte qu’elle ne les voyait plus autant qu’avant, il était hors de question qu’il la prive d’eux davantage. Ben sembla lui aussi avoir entendu la réaction de Lucius, car son visage normalement si amène se durcit un instant.</p><p>-Oui, il ressemble beaucoup à Draco à son âge à ce compte-là, je ne saurais parler pour monsieur Potter, néanmoins, mais le connaissant, je n’en saurais douter.</p><p>-Ben, est-ce qu’on arrache tout ce mur? les interrompit l’apprenti en désignant la partie du mur située sous la fenêtre.</p><p>-L’ouvrage m’appelle, je contacterai donc votre fils sur son cellulaire. C’est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec vous, madame Malfoy, répondit-il, un brin de charme dans la voix, mais il mit un moment de plus avant de retourner à son ouvrage, rebuté de devoir la laisser seule avec lui.</p><p>Elle n’aurait jamais avoué que le comportement de Ben lui faisait, d’une manière un peu étrange, chaud au cœur. Elle les laissa à leur ouvrage et passa à côté de son mari sans lui jeter un regard, puis elle s’arrêta près de lui et murmura.</p><p>-J’apprécierais que la photo que tu as prise dans le salon retrouve sa place dès ce soir.</p><p>-Narcissa…</p><p>Mais elle l’ignora et continua son chemin.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. La photo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco laissa doucement filer les rênes alors que Lolita baissa son encolure en décélérant l’allure, profitant de la pause bien méritée. Le bruit de la porte du manège intérieur fit lever les yeux de Draco, il avait portant réserver le manège pour cette heure ci de manière à pouvoir s’entraîner en paix. Il s’apprêta à en informer celui qui franchirait la porte, mais fut surpris de constater qu’il s’agissait de sa propre mère vêtu d’un pantalon d’équitation marine, d’un polo de la même couleur, sa bombe sur la tête et à ses côtés, Blossom, parfaitement pansé et sellé.</p><p>Il haussa un sourcil.</p><p>-Mère?</p><p>Elle n’eut pas le temps de répondre qu’une petite silhouette passait en flèche près d’elle et fonçait vers lui.</p><p>-Teddy! On ne court pas près des chevaux! intervint aussitôt Narcissa tandis qu’apparaissait au même moment Harry, précédé de Monsieur Spock tirant comme un fou au bout de la laisse.</p><p>Harry chercha Teddy du regard, alarmé par les propos de la mère de Draco, toujours sur ses gardes autour des chevaux, des animaux qu’il considérait hautement imprévisibles.</p><p>-Je ne cours pas! répliqua Teddy en s’interrompant aussitôt de courir et en marchant d’un pas rapide jusqu’à Draco qui avait immobilisé sa monture.</p><p>Draco jeta un regard rempli d’incompréhension à son petit ami. Que faisaient-ils tous ici? Harry lui sourit en réponse une fois qu’il eut constaté que Teddy n’était pas en danger.</p><p>-Ta mère a appelé un peu plus tôt pour savoir où tu étais et lorsque je lui ai dis que tu étais parti pour l’écurie, elle a suggéré que nous allions tous te rejoindre ici. On irait diner au restaurant ensuite, si tu veux bien.</p><p>Draco haussa un sourcil, incrédule.</p><p>-Ma mère a appelé?</p><p>-Oui, répondit Harry en retenant un sourire, devinant où sont petit-ami allait en venir.</p><p>-Es-tu en train d’essayer de me faire croire que ma mère a enfin accepter d’utiliser un téléphone? se moqua le blond en jetant un regard à sa mère qui finissait de sangler son cheval et qui secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel en l’entendant se moquer d’elle.</p><p>-Sache que j’ai un téléphone depuis un an déjà, c’est toi-même qui l’a fait installer au manoir, tu devrais le savoir, répondit-elle sans même prendre la peine de lui adresser un regard.</p><p>-Je sais qu’il y a un téléphone au manoir, ce qui m’étonne c’est que vous ayez daigné vous en servir! Je me souviens très bien, pas plus tard qu’il y a un mois, que vous m’avez dit combien vous jugiez ces engins vulgaires et inutiles puisque le réseau de cheminettes fonctionnait « fort convenablement » et que jamais vous ne vous abaisseriez à l’utiliser.</p><p>Harry jeta un regard à son amant, mais ce dernier lui fit un geste de la main pour lui signifier que ce n’était pas une dispute, mais simplement un de leur prise de bec habituelle.</p><p>-Le réseau de cheminettes fonctionne parfaitement bien! répliqua Narcissa en montant à cheval, choisissant soigneusement d’ignorer la moitié du propos de son fils.</p><p>-Bon… sur ce, je vous laisse continuer cette conversation passionnante entre vous, Teddy m’a demandé de l’aider à brosser Whoopsie et d’après ce que j’ai vu tout à l’heure en passant devant son boxe, il en a bien besoin. Tu viens Teddy?</p><p>L’enfant acquiesça et rejoignit celui qu’il appelait « papa ».</p><p>-Tu es certain que tu sais comment faire? demanda Draco automatiquement.</p><p>Harry se retourna et lui jeta un regard au-dessus de ses lunettes.</p><p>-Mon amour, ça fait trois ans que tu me traînes dans des écuries, penses-tu vraiment que je ne sais pas brosser un cheval?</p><p>-Tu avais dit la même chose cet hiver concernant les couvertures et je garde encore un souvenir de l’air scandalisé de William lorsqu’il a rentré les chevaux ce soir-là et a vu de quelle manière tu les avais mises.</p><p>-Quoi? Je ne t’entends plus, les chevaux font trop de bruits… à tout à l’heure, dit Harry en sortant du manège et en refermant la porte derrière lui.</p><p>Draco sourit, puis reporta son attention vers sa mère qui avait mis son cheval au pas sur la piste. Il l’observa un moment. À terre comme à cheval, Narcissa Malfoy dégageait une grâce et une assurance naturelle. Elle montait depuis son plus jeune âge et, même si désormais elle ne mettait presque jamais le pied à l’étrier, elle n’avait rien perdu de son aisance à cheval. Draco espérait que de monter ainsi lui redonnerait l’envie de monter plus souvent, cela lui donnerait l’occasion de sortir un peu du manoir en plus de faire bouger un peu Blossom qu’il négligeait souvent par manque de temps. Il se demanda, d’ailleurs, si la visite de sa mère ne s’expliquait pas par le retour de son mari chez elle et son envie à la fois de voir son fils et d’échapper à la présence de Lucius.</p><p>Il savait néanmoins que même si c’était le cas, elle ne le lui dirait pas. Elle avait toujours voulu jouer les médiateurs entre son père et lui et elle n’avait jamais accepté que Draco le dénigre en sa présence, prenant sa défense d’une manière qui avait toujours irrité son fils et que ce dernier n’était jamais parvenu à comprendre.</p><p>Il parvenait encore difficilement à croire qu’elle avait utilisé le téléphone et il était presque certain qu’elle avait dû tenter de le rejoindre par cheminette avant, mais puisque ni lui ni Harry n’étaient à la maison ou au bureau, elle avait dû les contacter sur leurs cellulaires. Mais, comme il n’avait pas le sien avec lui présentement, elle avait dû appeler Harry.</p><p>Cela lui donnait une idée de combien elle était désespérée de sortir de chez elle et de le voir. Il se sentit coupable. C’est vrai qu’il avait un peu négligé sa mère ces derniers temps et qu’elle n’avait pas non plus vu Teddy dans les deux dernières semaines. Elle qui les voyait presque quotidiennement avant le retour de Lucius, cela avait dû lui porter un coup dur. Il se promit de lui accorder plus de temps et de faire en sorte qu’elle puisse voir son petit-fils un peu plus fréquemment dans le futur.</p><p>-Allez! On avance! s’exclama soudain Narcissa en encourageant avec un peu plus d’énergie Blossom qui poussa une sorte de grognement avant de se lancer dans un trot lent et sans vigueur.</p><p>Draco sourit.</p><p>-S’il était entraîné plus souvent, il serait plus en forme, fit-il remarquer.</p><p>-Ça tombe bien, car je compte venir plus souvent.</p><p>Il ne s’était pas attendu à ça.</p><p>-Vraiment? dit-il, prudent.</p><p>-Oui, dit-elle en encourageant son cheval d’un claquement de langue.</p><p>Blossom allongea très légèrement le trot et Narcissa lui tapota doucement l’encolure pour l’encourager.</p><p>-Est-ce que cela aurait un lien avec le fait que Lucius soit de retour au manoir? ne put s’empêcher de demander Draco.</p><p>Elle remit Blossom au pas, le grand cheval blanc étira son encolure comme si ce que sa cavalière venait d’exiger de lui l’avait tout bonnement épuisé, alors qu’il n’en était rien. Narcissa pinça les lèvres un moment, comme si elle réfléchissait, mais Draco la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c’était plutôt un geste qui indiquait qu’elle pesait ses mots, comme c’était toujours le cas lorsqu’il était question de son père.</p><p>-Si je veux te voir, ainsi que Teddy, ce sera une des seules occasions, semble-t-il, dit-elle en évitant de répondre à la question de son fils et en lui faisant plutôt savoir assez peu subtilement qu’elle se sentait délaissée par lui.</p><p>Draco soupira.</p><p>-Nous avons été plutôt occupés ces temps-ci, mais je suis content de savoir que vous viendrez vous occuper de Blossom. Nous pourrons aller en balade si vous en avez envie, dans les prochaines semaines et avec Teddy lorsqu’il n’aura plus son plâtre.</p><p>Elle acquiesça, mais il se douta qu’elle n’avait pas terminé de lui exposer le fond de sa pensée et, effectivement, bien vite, elle reprit la parole.</p><p>-Les ouvriers ont commencé les travaux dans la salle de bal, hier.</p><p>Ce n’était pas ce qu’il aurait cru qu’elle dirait.</p><p>-Oui, Ben m’a appelé pour me le dire. Ça se passe bien?</p><p>-Ton père est venu voir.</p><p>Draco se tourna alors vers elle, la scrutant du regard.</p><p>-J’imagine qu’il a passé un commentaire.</p><p>-Non, pas vraiment. Il a demandé ce qu’ils faisaient là, mais il n’a rien dit d’autre. C’était la première fois que je le croisais depuis son retour au manoir et en conséquence, la première fois qu’il me parlait.</p><p>Il laissa le temps aux paroles de sa mère de se déposer en lui. Quelque chose lui enserra le cœur, malgré lui. Il ne savait pas ce que les paroles de Narcissa suscitaient en lui. <em>Rien. Ça ne me fait rien. Il n’a plus le pouvoir de me faire ressentir quoi que ce soit.</em></p><p>-Et ensuite? se força-t-il à demander, une tension dans la voix.</p><p>-Ensuite rien. Non, c’est vrai, je lui ai aussi demandé de remettre une photo qu’il avait prise dans le salon à sa place, puis je suis partie.</p><p>-Une photo? répéta Draco, incertain.</p><p>-Oui, une photo de toi, Harry, Teddy et moi, au mariage de Pansy et de Daphnée.</p><p>Draco fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Pourquoi aurait-il pris cette photo? demanda-t-il, confus et étrangement agacé par l’idée qu’il ait pu mettre les mains sur cette photo sans trop comprendre pourquoi.</p><p>Elle haussa les épaules.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas, peut-être avait-il envie de voir de quoi sa famille avait l’air désormais...</p><p>-Ce n’est pas sa famille, c’est MA famille! interrompit brusquement le blond.</p><p>-Draco…</p><p>-Non, mère, cet homme n’est plus rien pour moi, pas après tout ce qu’il a fait, pas après tout ce qu’il nous a fait!</p><p>Elle soupira et soudain, elle parut beaucoup plus âgée, comme si le poids des années venait de s’abattre d’un coup sur elle. Encore une fois, la culpabilité pesa désagréablement au creux de son estomac. Ce n’était pas à elle qu’il devait s’en prendre et il en était conscient, mais il avait constamment l’impression qu’elle prenait son parti à lui et cela le mettait en colère. Il aurait voulu que, pour une fois, elle lui donne raison, mais c’était trop beau pour être vrai.</p><p>-Je ne veux pas me quereller avec toi, Draco, finit par dire Narcissa d’une voix fatiguée.</p><p>-Ceci n’est pas une querelle.</p><p>-Je voudrais simplement te voir plus souvent, tu me manques.</p><p>Il pinça les lèvres, le poids dans son ventre de plus en plus prononcé.</p><p>-Je comprends, répondit-il plus froidement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.</p><p>-Je ne te demande pas de lui parler ni même de le voir, mais si tu acceptais de venir… au moins voir les travaux. À quoi bon, sinon?</p><p>-Je ne remettrai jamais les pieds au manoir, tant qu’il s’y trouve! Si vous ne voulez pas qu’on se dispute, je vous suggère de ne plus me parler de cela, trancha-t-il d’un ton sans appel.</p><p>Blossom éternua, brisant momentanément la tension entre eux.</p><p>-Vous pourriez venir à la maison, parfois, suggéra Draco après un moment, d’un ton plus doux.</p><p>-Je ne voudrais pas m’imposer.</p><p>-Puisque je vous l’offre.</p><p>-En as-tu parlé à Harry? Je comprendrais qu’il n’ait pas envie que je…</p><p>Draco haussa un sourcil avec circonspection.</p><p>-Depuis quand te soucies-tu à ce point de ce que Harry peut penser? Est-ce depuis que vous vous appelez que vous êtes devenus si proches? se moqua légèrement Draco, ne parvenant pas à croire à la sincérité de sa mère sur ce point.</p><p>Le visage de Narcissa demeura complètement impassible, mais Draco sut qu’elle réprimait un sourire.</p><p>-J’ose penser qu’il est normal que je me soucie du bien-être d’un membre de ma famille… à moins que moi aussi je sois exclue de cette définition.</p><p>Draco ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux.</p><p>-Jouer à la victime ne vous sied guère, mais je suis heureux de constater que votre opinion quant à celui qui partage ma vie a évolué.</p><p>-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon opinion le concernant a toujours été la même.</p><p>Il retint difficilement un rire étouffé. Parfois, cette manière qu’elle avait de se camper sur ses positions était ridicule et même si Harry l’accusait parfois d’en faire de même, il refusait de le croire.</p><p>-Si vous le dites… Quoi qu’il en soit, je réitère le fait que vous êtes la bienvenue si vous désirez venir nous voir au Square.</p><p>-Dans ce cas, je suis heureuse de le savoir et je viendrai vous voir à l’occasion.</p><p>Harry revint avec Teddy et le chiot quelques minutes plus tard et ils regardèrent Draco et Narcissa monter. Comme à chaque fois, Harry était impressionné par l’aisance avec laquelle son amoureux parvenait à faire faire tout ce qu’il voulait à ces animaux imposants. Lolita se déplaçait avec une légèreté incroyable pour sa taille et tout cela semblait si facile, on eut dit que Draco ne faisait absolument rien et que la jument lisait dans ses pensées. Narcissa ne faisait aucune des figures plus complexes auxquelles s’entraînait Draco, mais monter semblait aussi facile pour elle. C’était certainement un truc d’aristocrate, ils avaient ça dans le sang, c’était la seule explication, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.</p><p>Draco finit par donner complètement les rênes à sa jument et Harry comprit que c’était fini.</p><p>-Ça s’est bien passé? demanda-t-il à Narcissa et à Draco et désignant d’un geste vague de la main leurs chevaux, même s’il s’intéressait plus à la conversation qu’il avait dû y avoir entre eux pendant tout ce temps.</p><p>Les deux acquiescèrent en silence. Il se dit qu’il demanderait plus tard à son amoureux comment cela s’était réellement passé puisqu’aucun des deux ne semblait disposé à en parler devant lui et l’autre partie en présence. Il espéra qu’il n’avait pas gâché l’entraînement de Draco en provoquant un conflit entre sa mère et lui en l’amenant ici. Mais il n’avait pas l’impression qu’ils étaient en colère l’un contre l’autre, seulement que, peut-être, ils avaient discuté de choses importantes qui les avaient tous deux laissés pensifs.</p><p>Draco lui rapporta ce que sa mère lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, soit qu’elle viendrait désormais monter Blossom régulièrement. Harry sourit en disant que c’était bien. Teddy dit qu’ils avaient bien brossé Whoopsie et qu’ensuite il lui avait donné les tranches de pomme que Harry avait apportées avec eux, mais qu’ils en avaient gardées pour Lolita et Blossom.</p><p> Draco mit pied à terre et s’approcha d’eux après avoir désanglé sa jument.</p><p>-Papa aussi pourrait monter! dit soudain Teddy en se tournant vers Harry et en désignant Lolita.</p><p>Ce dernier secoua aussitôt la tête.</p><p>-Non, tu sais que je ne monte pas, répondit Harry un peu trop rapidement, trahissant son angoisse à l’idée de mettre le pied à l’étrier.</p><p>Draco ne put retenir un léger sourire moqueur.</p><p>-Non, Teddy, papa a beaucoup trop peur pour monter à cheval.</p><p>-Je n’ai pas peur! s’objecta le Sauveur du monde sorcier.</p><p>-Non, c’est vrai, tu es terrifié, se moqua le blond.</p><p>Son petit-ami lui jeta un regard offusqué.</p><p>-C’est vrai que j’ai une crainte, mais c’est surtout parce que je n’ai pas d’intérêt pour ça. Je préfère les caresser, leur donner des pommes ou encore les brosser, je n’ai pas besoin de les monter pour les apprécier, rétorqua Harry.</p><p>-Papa, s’il te plaît! plaida Teddy, sourd à l’argumentaire que venait de lui servir Harry.</p><p>Et contrairement à ce qu’aurait cru Draco, Harry céda. Draco reconduit sa jument dans son boxe et revint dans le manège tandis que Narcissa cédait sa monture au petit-ami de son fils. Ce dernier monta avec l’élégance d’un éruptif sur une patinoire, mais l’ancien serpentard retint son sourire et l’aida à se hisser sur Blossom qui n’était pas non plus un cheval de petite taille. Harry s’empressa de prendre les rênes dans ses mains, comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors que le cheval n’esquissait pas le moindre geste, la tête basse et l’air détendu. Monsieur Spock, dont c’était à présent Narcissa qui tenait la laisse, poussa un petit jappement aigu en voyant son maître sur le dos d’une créature aussi impressionnante à ses yeux. Teddy souriait de toutes ses dents, heureux de voir celui qui était comme son père partager la passion qui animait le reste de sa famille.</p><p>-Je ne penserais pas que tu cèderais si facilement, je ne me souviens pas quelle est la dernière fois que je t’ai vu à cheval, dit Draco en marchant à côté du cheval, une main sur les rênes, près du mords.</p><p>Harry haussa les épaules, le corps un peu trop penché en avant et les mains toujours crispées sur les rênes.</p><p>-Il y a deux ans, lorsque tu as insisté pour que nous allions faire une balade pour ton anniversaire, lui rappela-t-il.</p><p>Un sourire s’étendit sur les lèvres du blond.</p><p>-Ah oui, c’est vrai! C’était une belle journée, on devrait refaire cela.</p><p>-Ton anniversaire est passé, fit remarquer son petit-ami, à moitié sérieux.</p><p>-Oui, mais il reste toujours Noël.</p><p>-Dans cinq mois…</p><p>-Ça va te laisser le temps de t’y préparer, tu me sembles plutôt tendu, fit remarquer Draco, un brin moqueur.</p><p>Harry fronça les sourcils, un air faussement insulté sur le visage. Le blond retint un sourire idiot de prendre possession de ses lèvres, il avait l’impression d’enfin retrouver son amoureux en cet instant et, par de le fait même, de se retrouver lui-même un peu. Les problèmes qui minaient leurs vies depuis quelques mois étaient à mille lieues dans son esprit, si bien qu’ils auraient pu tout aussi bien ne pas exister. C’était seulement lui et Harry qui se taquinaient comme ils avaient toujours eu l’habitude de le faire et c’était simple et facile.</p><p>Harry devina ses pensées, comme il y parvenait souvent, mais contrairement à Draco, une certaine tristesse passa dans son regard.</p><p>-Je… j’aimerais que ça puisse être toujours comme ça. Je… j’essaie… commença-t-il, mais Draco l’interrompit en secouant la tête.</p><p>-Fais juste en profiter, laisse-nous ce moment.</p><p>Harry acquiesça légèrement.</p><p>-Ok.</p><p>Ils marchèrent un moment en silence.</p><p>-Ça va aller? demanda Draco à voix basse en faisant mine de lâcher les rênes et de le laisser aller.</p><p>Harry se demanda s’il était seulement question de le laisser conduire seul sa monture ou si la question était plus large. Il se contenta d’acquiescer. Puis, il caressa doucement l’encolure du cheval en lui murmurant quelque chose. Il avait toujours aimé les animaux et ceux-ci le lui rendaient bien.</p><p>Draco se souvenait très bien de l’hippogriffe en troisième année, même s’il avait aujourd’hui assez honte de la manière dont il s’était comporté à l’époque. Harry lui avait aussi raconté comment ils avaient monté les sombrals pour se rendre au ministère lors de leur cinquième année. Considérant ces deux expériences, il parvenait difficilement à comprendre que monter un simple cheval puisse lui faire peur, mais Harry lui répétait à chaque fois qu’il n’était pas plus à l’aise de le faire lors de ces précédentes expériences et qu’il s’agissait par ailleurs de créatures très intelligentes et qu’il n’avait pas eu besoin de les contrôler ou de leur dire quoi faire, il n’avait eu qu’à s’accrocher.</p><p>Harry fit le tour du manège au pas tandis que Draco rejoignait Teddy et sa mère dans les gradins. L’enfant regardait son parrain avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Narcissa se tourna vers son fils et posa doucement une main sur sa cuisse; les mots étaient inutiles.</p><p>***</p><p>Ben et son apprenti franchirent les grilles du manoir après une autre journée passée dans la salle de bal du manoir Malfoy à réaliser les travaux pour lesquels ils avaient été engagés. Le plus vieux salua le plus jeune et ce dernier transplana. Une quinte de toux traversa Ben et il n’entendit pas l’homme approcher derrière lui.</p><p>-Petrificus Totalus!</p><p>Ben tomba face contre terre, complètement immobilisé.</p><p>***</p><p>-Mmm, tu sens bon, murmura Harry en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de son petit-ami, entourant sa taille de ses bras alors que ton corps se collait derrière le sien.</p><p>Draco sourit en penchant la tête alors que Harry déposait un baiser dans le creux de son cou, puis un deuxième.</p><p>-Tu as réussi à le convaincre de dormir? murmura le blond, ne voulant pas que son amant s’interrompe.</p><p>Ce dernier caressa doucement son ventre au travers du t-shirt qu’il portait pour dormir, ne relâchant pas son étreinte.</p><p>-Ça a pris deux histoires après que tu sois parti prendre ta douche, mais il a fini par succomber. Je ne pensais jamais que de me voir monter Blossom le mettrait dans un tel état d’excitation.</p><p>Le souffle chaud de Harry caressa la peau sensible de son cou lorsqu’il parla et Draco ferma les yeux à moitié.</p><p>-Peut-être que si tu montais plus souvent il s’habituerait.</p><p>-Ou alors peut-être que je ne devrais plus jamais monter, blagua le Survivant.</p><p>Draco se retourna face à lui, joignant ses mains derrière la nuque de Harry en baissa la tête pour appuyer son front contre celui de son amoureux.</p><p>-Merci pour cet après-midi.</p><p>Harry haussa un sourcil.</p><p>-Pourquoi?</p><p>-Je sais que ce n’est pas ce que tu préfères que de venir à l’écurie…</p><p>-C’est faux, j’aime les chevaux, j’aime te voir monter, contredit Harry.</p><p>-Beau parleur… et, merci pour ma mère. Je… je l’ai invité à venir nous rendre visite, parfois. Elle m’a demandé si je t’en avais parlé et si tu étais d’accord, rit Draco, peinant encore à croire qu’elle avait réellement dit cela.</p><p>Harry prit un air soudain très sérieux.</p><p>-Tu aurais dû m’en parler, car c’est hors de question!</p><p>Draco leva les yeux au ciel en pouffant de rire.</p><p>-Tu es sûrement le pire acteur que la Terre est portée.</p><p>-Tu exagères… tu oublies la fois où j’ai fait croire à Ron qu’il avait pris du <em>Felix Felicis.</em></p><p>-Tu as raison, ce souvenir a été effacé par celui de la fois où tu as tenté de m’organiser une fête d’anniversaire surprise.</p><p>-Ah non! C’est injuste que tu ramènes toujours cette histoire sur le tapis et c’est tout autant la faute de Ron si ça n’a pas fonctionné.</p><p>-N’essaies pas de jeter la faute sur Ron. Comment as-tu pu penser que je croirais que tu participais à un tournoi de badminton le soir de mon anniversaire? Tu n’as même jamais joué au badminton.</p><p>Harry haussa les épaules en signe de défaite et ignora le sourire victorieux de son amant. Il l’embrassa pour chasser ce sourire goguenard de son visage. Le baiser se fit un peu plus intense et Draco ouvrit les lèvres, invitant son petit-ami à approfondir leur baiser, invitation que saisit aussitôt Harry, attirant un peu plus à lui le blond qui ferma les derniers millimètres les séparant l’un de l’autre.</p><p>Harry se recula après un moment et Draco tenta de refermer la distance, mais le brun posa une main contre son torse pour le retenir, faisant froncer les sourcils de son vis-à-vis.</p><p>-Tu sais, c’est vrai ce je que je t’ai dit tout à l’heure, concernant le fait que j’aimais te voir monter et, tu sais, je me disais que… et bien, que je te verrais monter encore plus souvent si on allait en Floride.</p><p>Draco fronça les sourcils d’un coup.</p><p>-Quoi? hésita-t-il, incertain d’avoir bien compris.</p><p>-J’ai beaucoup réfléchi dans les derniers jours et j’ai pensé… j’ai pensé que tu pourrais accepter l’offre de Grazinsky et qu’on pourrait passer les prochains mois en Floride, Teddy, moi et toi.</p><p>Le blond scruta attentivement son regard. Harry était-il en train de blaguer? Non, il ne plaisanterait jamais sur quelque chose d’aussi sérieux. Mais, en même temps, Draco ne parvenait pas à croire qu’il venait juste de lui suggérer cela.</p><p>-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je pensais juste que ça nous ferait peut-être du bien de changer d’air et comme je ne suis pas près de réintégrer ma formation d’Auror, rien ne nous en empêche. À moins que tu n’aies pas envie d’y aller, bien sûr.</p><p>Draco ne répondit pas, trop pris au dépourvu et surpris d’entendre de telles paroles franchir les lèvres de son amant.</p><p>-Qu’en penses-tu? finit par demander Harry d’un ton rendu incertain par le peu de réaction de Draco.</p><p>Ce dernier le dévisagea de nouveau avant de répondre.</p><p>-Tu ferais ça? Tu quitterais tout pour me suivre là-bas? demanda-t-il d’une voix lente, soupesant chacun de ses mots,</p><p>-Ce n’est que pour quelques mois et… oui. Oui, je sais combien les chevaux te rendent heureux, quelle chance exceptionnelle ce serait pour toi et je t’aime, je…</p><p>Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que les lèvres de son petit-ami s’écrasaient avec force contre les siennes, presque douloureusement.</p><p>Draco ne parvenait pas à le croire. Jamais il n’aurait pensé qu’il lui suggèrerait une telle chose et si jusque-là, il avait tut son envie d’accepter l’offre de Grazinsky, se persuadant qu’il ne pourrait jamais travailler avec cet homme ou que ce n’était pas ce qu’il désirait, maintenant, il se rendait compte que depuis le début, il avait voulu accepter.</p><p>-Je t’aime aussi, répondit Draco en mettant fin une seconde à leur baiser avant de l’embrasser de nouveau. Je t’aime, je t’aime, Merlin que je t’aime!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lucius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le bruit de la porte d’entrée qui s’ouvrit sortit Lucius de ses pensées. Il tourna instinctivement la tête dans cette direction, même s’il ne pouvait voir le hall du salon de l’endroit où il se trouvait. Cela faisait un moment qu’il s’était installé dans le grand salon, un verre de whisky pur feu posé sur la table basse près de lui. Cette pièce, comme la plupart, avait été redécorée, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d’y retrouver le confort qu’il y avait toujours connu.</p><p>Malgré la grandeur de la pièce, Lucius s’y était toujours senti à son aise et c’était un endroit où ils avaient passé de nombreux moments en famille. Mais ça, c’était avant le retour du Seigneur des ténèbres qui en avait fait le mess de ses mangemorts plus hauts gradés. Peut-être était-ce pour chasser ces mauvais souvenirs que Draco avait entrepris si rapidement et méthodiquement la rénovation du manoir, songea Lucius.</p><p>Les lourds rideaux de velours bourgogne avaient été remplacés par de légères voilures dans des tons de blanc et de bleu qui, de jour, laissaient pénétrer la lumière du jour et permettaient de voir les jardins et, en contre-bas, le manège entouré de clôtures blanches dans lequel plus personne ne montait à cheval, désormais. Certains fauteuils avaient été recouverts, d’autres avaient été remplacés. Certaines choses n’avaient cependant pas changé; le piano à queue auquel il pouvait encore voir Narcissa, glissant délicatement ses doigts sur le clavier, Draco assis dans un fauteuil près d’elle, tant cette image était tracée à l’encre indélébile dans son esprit.</p><p>Dans un coin, la crédence antique qui était là même avant sa propre naissance trônait toujours, mais au-dessus de celle-ci, ce n’était plus le portrait sévère de son grand-père qui s’y trouvait, mais une scène de chasse à courre. Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, il avait constaté que tous les portraits des ancêtres de la famille Malfoy avaient été accrochés dans un couloir peu fréquenté du troisième étage. Draco avait peut-être été excédé de les entendre donner leur opinion sur ce qu’il avait fait du manoir ou, encore plus probable, sur la vie qu’il menait et qui n’aurait pas pu être davantage éloignée des valeurs qui avaient toujours été celles de la famille Malfoy.</p><p>D’ailleurs, Lucius peinait à comprendre que Draco préfère vivre dans le taudis des Black plutôt que dans le manoir dont il était, depuis sa condamnation, le propriétaire et qui lui revenait en tant qu’héritier de la famille Malfoy. Il blâmait Potter pour ce choix, ne pouvant croire que son fils ait pu prendre cette décision. Draco aimait le manoir, malgré tout ce qui s’y était déroulé durant la guerre et il n’aurait pas mis tout ce temps et cette énergie à le rénover si ce n’eut pas été le cas.</p><p>Un Malfoy se devait de vivre dans le manoir portant son nom. Et même si l’idée que Harry Potter y demeure lui répugnait, c’était tout de même moins insoutenable que l’idée que son fils demeure au Square Grimmaurd, en plein cœur du Londres moldu.</p><p>Des pas se firent entendre, résonnant contre le parquet toujours parfaitement ciré par les soins de Mimi, l’elfe de maison. C’était Narcissa qui rentrait de sa journée avec Draco. Irait-elle directement à sa chambre ou aurait-il l’occasion de la voir?</p><p>Il pourrait se lever et se rendre à sa rencontre, mais il savait trop bien qu’elle l’ignorerait ou alors, trouverait un moyen de l’éviter. Il n’était pas dupe, le manoir avait beau être grand, il n’était pas assez grand pour que le hasard fasse que jamais ils ne se croisent. Non, Narcissa l’évitait et il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il en ignorait la raison.</p><p>La photographie qu’il avait prise reposait de nouveau sur le manteau de la cheminée et les sourires de son fils et de son épouse le narguaient ouvertement. Jamais plus ils n’auraient de telles expressions en sa présence et il devait s’y résigner. En fait, il doutait fort de revoir son fils un jour, il avait bien compris que son retour au manoir avait fait en sorte qu’il ait décidé de ne plus y remettre les pieds. Il ne pouvait néanmoins s’empêcher de se demander, encore une fois, si Harry Potter n’était pas responsable en tout ou en partie de cette décision. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier, comme on l’appelait désormais, ne devait pas se gêner pour le dénigrer ouvertement devant Draco et ce dernier était parfois si influençable.</p><p>Contrairement à ce que nombre de personnes auraient pu croire, il n’avait pas été démesurément surpris lorsque la nouvelle de la relation qu’entretenaient Harry Potter et son fils avait fait les manchettes, peu de temps après la fin de la guerre. Il avait toujours su que Draco était attiré par les hommes, même si ce dernier ne le lui avait jamais dit et cette obsession qu’il avait toujours eut pour Potter s’expliquait alors. Ce n’est évidemment pas la vie qu’il aurait choisi pour lui, mais il semblait heureux et quoi qu’il en soit, il n’avait plus aucun ascendant sur son fils, maintenant, et n’aurait rien pu y faire.</p><p>Il avait été davantage surpris lorsqu’il avait appris que son fils avait joué les espions durant la guerre pour le compte de l’Ordre du Phénix. Il n’aurait jamais cru Draco capable d’un tel courage, un courage qu’il n’avait jamais eu, lui-même. Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir? Il est vrai qu’il avait été emprisonné pendant la sixième année de son fils, mais ensuite, il avait passé une année à ses côtés et cela lui avait complètement échappé. Cela avait également échappé au Seigneur des ténèbres, néanmoins.</p><p>Et là aussi, il n’était pas dupe et savait que c’était sans aucun doute Harry Potter qui devait être tenu responsable du changement de camps de Draco. Mais s’il lui en voulait de le tenir aujourd’hui écarté de son fils, pour ça, même s’il ne l’aurait jamais admis, il lui était plus que reconnaissant.</p><p>Étonnamment, les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne évident que Narcissa se dirigeait vers le salon où il se trouvait. Peut-être ignorait-elle qu’il y était, même si cela eut été étonnant, puisque les lumières de la pièce étaient allumées et que cela ne pouvait qu’être apparent depuis le couloir. Il n’osait imaginer qu’elle souhaitait réellement lui parler.</p><p>Son regard s’égara à nouveau en direction de la photographie et de toutes celles qui l’entouraient. De ce présent qui lui était désormais étranger, comme s’il avait été plongé subitement dans un univers parallèle dans lequel il n’avait jamais existé et dans lequel il n’avait pas sa place.</p><p>Il se leva au moment où elle franchit le pas de la porte et fut déçu de constater que ce n’était que l’un des ouvriers qui avaient quittés un peu plus tôt. C’était l’homme asiatique qui était aussi plus vieux que l’autre et qui l’avait ouvertement provoqué devant Narcissa. Il pinça les lèvres.</p><p>-Vous avez oublié… commença-t-il d’un ton dédaigneux, mais il s’interrompit en voyant la baguette dans la main de l’homme.</p><p>Il eut à peine le temps de se mettre à couvert derrière un fauteuil qu’un sort frappa l’endroit où il se trouvait une seconde auparavant. Il n’avait bien entendu pas de baguette, la sienne ayant été confisquée et détruite lors de sa condamnation et il lui était interdit à vie d’en posséder ou d’en utiliser une de quelque manière que ce fut. Et bien sûr, cet homme, qui qu’il fût, le savait.</p><p>Un autre sort fusa près de sa tête.</p><p>-Vous en avez mis du temps, je pensais que ce serait plus rapide après votre tentative au ministère, commenta Lucius, du mépris plein la voix.</p><p>L’autre homme ne répondit pas, le fauteuil derrière lequel Lucius s’était caché vola en éclat, mais Malfoy s’était déjà déplacé derrière le canapé. Sans baguette, il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que de tenter d’éviter les sorts aussi longtemps qu’il le pourrait et d’espérer s’enfuir à la première occasion.</p><p>-Mimi! appela-t-il.</p><p>Mais l’elfe de maison n’apparut pas.</p><p>-Mimi!</p><p>-Si c’est ton elfe que tu appelles, c’est inutile, je l’ai mise hors d’état de nuire. Sors de là, Malfoy, tu n’as pas de baguette et tu n’as nulle part où aller, à moins que tu préfères faire honneur jusqu’au bout à ta réputation de lâche.</p><p>Lucius serra les dents face à l’insulte, puis jeta un regard aux alentours, la seule issue était par où l’autre homme était entré et il se tenait entre la porte et lui. Il ne pourrait se rendre jusqu’à la porte menant dans les jardins, c’était trop loin et il serait à découvert pendant ce temps. Son attaquant avait raison, il n’y avait pas d’issue et sans baguette, il ne pouvait rien faire. Sa seule chance était de faire distraction d’une manière ou d’une autre.</p><p>-Je ne pensais pas que le ministère utilisait des techniques aussi… peu élégante. Dire que c’est moi que l’on accusait d’être barbare lors de mon procès. Dites-moi, avez-vous en plus tué cet ouvrier pour votre polynectar?</p><p>Contre toute attente, l’autre homme rit. C’était un rire faux et dont la sonorité s’apparentait au frottement d’un papier de verre contre une feuille de tôle.</p><p>-Lucius Malfoy qui tente d’asseoir une supériorité morale sur moi… on aura tout vu. Tu es de la vermine, Malfoy, rien de plus qu’un mangemort qui aurait dû être exécuté après tous les crimes que tu as commis. Et même si je ne peux pas croire un instant que tu t’en soucies, sache que je n’ai pas tué l’homme dont j’ai présentement l’apparence. Alors non, nous n’avons rien à voir avec toi.</p><p>Ce fut au tour de Lucius de sourire légèrement, mais ce sourire non plus n’avait rien de joyeux, c’était l’expression de ce lui qui réalise qu’il sait quelque chose que l’autre ignore.</p><p>-Celui qui vous a demandé de me tuer, il ne vous a pas dit pourquoi, n’est-ce pas?</p><p>-Tu es un mangemort, tu n’aurais jamais dû être libéré, c’est une profonde injustice et cela démontre que tu as encore dû menacer ou payer quelqu’un pour t’en tirer, mais c’est terminé, maintenant, tu mérites de mourir!</p><p>-Et pourtant, c’est ton patron qui m’a fait libéré, soupira le blond, d’un ton soudain fatigué. J’imagine qu’après trois ans à tenter de me faire tuer pendant mon emprisonnement, il a fini par penser que ce serait plus facile si j’étais en dehors d’Azkaban…</p><p>-La ferme, je n’ai aucune envie d’écouter tes conneries, tu peux bien essayer de me manipuler, mais ça ne fonctionnera pas. Maintenant, sors de ton trou et pour une fois dans ta vie, fais face à ce que tu mérites.</p><p>Lucius se retint de lever les yeux au ciel devant cette tirade particulièrement moralisatrice et clichée. Mais, au même moment, le bruit de la porte d’entrée du manoir se fit entendre de nouveau et cette fois-ci, nul doute qu’il s’agissait bien de Narcissa.</p><p><em>Non</em>! pensa Lucius, en se tendant.</p><p>L’assassin, sa baguette toujours pointée vers l’endroit où se cachait Lucius se dirigea vers le couloir sans pour autant quitter la pièce, mais l’ancien mangemort en profita pour charger dans sa direction profitant du fait que son attention n’était plus sur lui. Il aurait pu crier à son épouse de s’enfuir, mais il la connaissait trop bien, cela aurait l’effet inverse et elle viendrait à coup sûr voir ce qui se passait et c’est ce qu’il voulait éviter à tout prix. Il ne doutait pas que cet homme n’hésiterait pas à l’abattre si elle se mettait en travers de son chemin, pour lui, elle ne devait être que la femme d’un mangemort et il devait attribuer le fait qu’elle n’ait pas été condamné avec lui à une autre de ses machinations.</p><p>Du coin de l’œil, l’homme vit Lucius se ruer vers lui et s’il n’eut pas le temps de lui lancer un sort, il put néanmoins se dérober au dernier moment et le repousser fortement, si bien que Lucius tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Lorsqu’il leva les yeux, le sosie de l’ouvrier avait sa baguette pointée à moins de quelques centimètres de son visage et le regardait avec hargne, le visage rouge.</p><p>-Ne lui faites pas de mal et je vous suis sans faire d’histoire! chuchota rapidement Lucius en levant les mains pour montrer qu’il ne tenterait rien, désormais.</p><p>Mais Narcissa devait avoir entendu le bruit qu’ils avaient fait, puisqu’elle appela dans leur direction.</p><p>-Mimi?</p><p>-Laissez-la, elle n’a rien à voir dans tout ça, je vous en prie, murmura Lucius, rapidement, sa voix avait tout perdu du flegme qui l’avait habité jusque-là.</p><p>Il ne souciait pas d’avoir l’air faible à ce moment, tout ce qu’il voulait c’était que l’homme épargne Narcissa et il était prêt à tout pour ça.</p><p>-…Lucius? hésita alors la voix de Narcissa tandis qu’elle avançait toujours dans leur direction.</p><p>-Je vous en prie, répéta Malfoy, presque suppliant.</p><p>Elle se retrouva alors face à eux et poussa un hoquet de surprise, puis fronça les sourcils en réalisant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Ben était debout, sa baguette pointée sur Lucius, qui était quant à lui à genoux près de lui, un air affolé sur le visage. Elle recula d’un pas, mais Ben lui intima l’ordre de ne pas bouger. Le regard de Narcissa croisa alors celui de son époux et d’un geste rapide, elle sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa veste et la pointa sur Ben qui sembla hésiter entre pointer sur qui pointer la sienne.</p><p>-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda Narcissa d’une voix lente, comme si elle tentait encore d’analyser la situation qui était à la fois claire et incompréhensible.</p><p>Elle peinait à croire que Ben ait décidé de s’en prendre ainsi à Lucius et si tel était le cas, ce ne devait certainement pas être sans raison.</p><p>Aucun des deux ne répondit.</p><p>-Alors? insista-t-elle.</p><p>Silence. Elle soupira et cette fois, son ton était beaucoup moins posé.</p><p>-Ben, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous pointez mon mari de la sorte avec votre baguette?</p><p>-Il a tenté de m’attaquer, madame.</p><p>Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, toutes traces de l’accent de Ben s’étaient soudain envolées. Puis, elle vit le léger signe de tête que lui fit Lucius et n’hésita pas. Elle lança un <em>Expelliarmus</em> informulé en direction de celui qui avait pris l’apparence de son ouvrier. L’homme bloqua son sort en évitant au même moment Lucius qui s’était mis debout d’un coup et qui tenta d’agripper le bras avec lequel il maniait sa baguette. Il eut le temps de jeter un sortilège à l’ancien mangemort qui lui brûla une partie du bras droit. Lucius poussa un halètement de douleur en serrant automatiquement son bras blessé contre lui, il eut la sensation d’avoir reçu une giclée d’acide et la douleur ne s’apaisa pas malgré la fin du sortilège.  Une odeur écœurante de chair brûlée se répandit dans la pièce.</p><p>-Qui êtes-vous? demanda Narcissa avec un mélange de rage et d’effroi.</p><p>-Je ne suis ici que pour lui, répondit-il en désignant Lucius d’un geste de la tête. Laissez-nous partir et aucun mal de vous sera fait.</p><p>Elle haussa un sourcil comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu’il venait de lui dire.</p><p>-C’est hors de question! Si vous pensé que…</p><p>Un sort la frappa alors de plein fouet et elle fut projetée violemment par terre, sa tête heurtant le mur avec force. Lucius eut l’impression qu’une main glaciale venait d’empoigner son cœur et lorsqu’il vit le sang se mettre à couler de sa tête, son cœur s’arrêta.</p><p><em>Non. Non. Non. Non</em>, fût tout ce que son esprit répéta, encore et encore.</p><p>Il vit le deuxième homme avancer vers eux, mais fut sourd aux paroles qu’ils échangèrent, toute son attention était tournée vers son épouse, étendue par terre et sans même comprendre comment il était parvenu à se déplacer à cette vitesse, lorsqu’il reprit pied dans la réalité, il se trouvait à côté de son corps immobile.</p><p>-Vous l’avez tué! Non… Non… Non… Vous… vous l’avez tué! balbutia-t-il, en état de choc.</p><p>Et les deux hommes plutôt que de le tuer, lui aussi, regardaient la scène avec un mélange d’horreur et d’incompréhension. Celui qui avait pris les traits du prénommé Ben semblait furieux, mais plus rien n’avait d’importance pour Lucius qui posa ses mains sur elle. Il n’arrivait pas à voir si elle respirait toujours, il la secoua légèrement, la supplia d’ouvrir les yeux, mais elle ne réagit pas.</p><p>Puis il vit la baguette toujours dans sa main, elle avait dû serrer les doigts par instinct en tombant. Ce n’était pas le moment d’abandonner.</p><p>L’homme ayant les traits de Ben fut projeté contre le mur derrière lui, stupéfixé, il n’avait pas eu le temps de voir que Lucius s’était saisi de la baguette de sa femme et encore moins qu’il l’avait pointée sur lui. L’autre homme tenta de lui jeter un sortilège, mais Lucius le bloqua aisément. C’était presque insultant de constater qu’on avait employé des sorciers aussi médiocres pour l’assassiner, on l’avait sous-estimé ou alors, c’était que la banque d’assassins qu’employait le ministère était plus que limitée.</p><p>-Expelliarmus!</p><p>Lucius bloqua aisément le sort que son adversaire lui avait lancé sans même prendre la peine de le faire de manière informulée, c’était pathétique. Normalement, il en aurait profité pour jouer un peu plus longtemps avec son opposant, d’autant plus qu’il aurait aimé faire durer le plaisir de pouvoir enfin faire de la magie après ces longues années sans tenir une baguette entre ses doigts, mais il n’avait pas le temps, Narcissa devait être amenée au plus vite à l’hôpital.</p><p>Il ne put néanmoins s’empêcher de jeter un Doloris à l’homme qui tomba au sol brusquement, son visage exprimant pendant une fraction de seconde la surprise d’avoir été par le sortilège qu’il n’avait pas vu venir, puis se tordant de douleur l’instant d’après sous le joug du maléfice. Lucius l’interrompit trop rapidement à son goût, cet homme s’en étant pris à son épouse. Il hésita à le tuer, tout simplement, sa main s’apprêta à faire le geste qu’elle avait fait, déjà, à plusieurs reprises, mais quelque chose le stoppa. Il le stupéfixa.</p><p>Transformant aussitôt sa veste en un bandage, il agita sa baguette et ce dernier s’entoura autour de la tête de Narcissa, freinant le saignement. Et lorsqu’il la prit précautionneusement dans ses bras, son corps inerte lui criait qu’elle était sans doute déjà morte, mais il se força à avancer, à chasser cette idée.</p><p>-Reste avec moi, je t’en supplie, reste ici avec moi. On va te soigner. Tu ne peux pas nous quitter, Draco a besoin de toi. Je t’en prie, Narcissa.</p><p>Il marcha jusque dans le salon sans cesser de lui parler, s’approcha rapidement de la cheminée, y jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu’il prit dans la boîte posée sur le manteau et traversa les flammes vertes.</p><p>***</p><p>-Je pensais que c’était seulement pour une nuit, murmura Harry dans la noirceur de leur chambre.</p><p>Draco s’immobilisa, il ne pensait pas que son amoureux était réveillé.</p><p>-Il pleurait, ça m’a réveillé, dit le blond en se glissant dans le lit, posant Monsieur Spock entre eux deux.</p><p>-Tu sais que si à chaque fois qu’il pleure tu vas le voir et que tu l’amènes ici, il ne s’habituera jamais à rester dans sa cage, dit Harry du ton moralisateur et légèrement impatient de celui qui a déjà expliqué de nombreuses fois auparavant cette même chose.</p><p>Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il comprenait mal pourquoi Harry se montrait si rigide quant à cela, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, bien au contraire.</p><p>-Je ne vois pas quel est le plaisir d’avoir un chien si on ne peut pas le faire dormir avec nous, répondit le blond. Je suis certain que Teddy aussi va vouloir dormir avec lui lorsqu’il sera propre.</p><p>-Es-tu vraiment en train de faire passer ça sur le dos de Teddy, dit Harry en secouant légèrement la tête, il passa une main sur le dos du chiot qui s’était installé sur lui.</p><p>Draco lui fit un sourire faussement innocent. Il n’avait pas envie de se quereller avec son petit-ami, pas pour ça et surtout, pas au beau milieu de la nuit.</p><p>-Oui?</p><p>Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire à son tour, l’air avec lequel le regardait encore son amoureux avait toujours su le faire fondre.</p><p>-Tu vois que ce n’est pas si grave, tu ris, commenta Draco en haussant un sourcil.</p><p>-Je ris parce que tu es impossible.</p><p>-Non, tu ris parce que tu sais que j’ai raison, cette histoire de cage, c’est n’importe quoi…</p><p>-Ce n’est pas n’importe quoi! contredit Harry, faussement boudeur.</p><p>-Oui… n’est-ce pas Monsieur Spock que c’est n’importe quoi? dit Draco en prenant le chiot entre ses mains, collant son nez contre le sien, puis il prit une petite voix et le tourna vers Harry. Daddy a raison, c’est n’importe quoi, j’aime beaucoup mieux dormir ici que dans ma cage. Oh oui!</p><p>Harry ne put s’empêcher de pouffer devant les facéties de son amant et lui prit le chiot des mains avant de le reposer sur lui. Monsieur Spock se leva et s’installa entre les jambes de Harry, espérant sans doute pouvoir dormir en paix. Harry se tourna vers Draco.</p><p>-C’est toi qui subira les conséquences s’il devient un chien trop gâté qui essaie de tout gérer dans cette maison, fit-il remarquer avec un ton moralisateur qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celui qu’employait parfois Hermione et il se demanda si c’était fait exprès.</p><p>-Mais oui, mon amour, je vais « subir les conséquences », se moqua-t-il. Crois-tu qu’il sera pire que toi quant à la partie où il essaiera de tout gérer dans cette maison? Ouch!</p><p>Il se frotta le bras où son petit-ami venait de le frapper.</p><p>-Au moins je sais déjà ce que ça fait de vivre avec quelqu’un qui a été trop gâté, moi, rétorqua Harry.</p><p>-Ça doit être… prodigieux! Imagine deux, maintenant, se moqua-t-il.</p><p>-Je te déteste.</p><p>-Mmm, jamais autant que moi, répondit Draco en s’approchant de lui jusqu’à ce que leurs corps se touchent, puis il posa un baiser sur son épaule et Harry passa un bras autour de lui.</p><p>Draco ferma les yeux, respirant l’odeur familière de son petit-ami, sa main posée sur son torse, s’abaissant et se soulevant au rythme de la respiration de Harry. Le sommeil se déposa doucement sur lui comme une mère bordant son enfant. Puis la voix de Harry, comme un murmure, l’empêcha de sombrer complètement.</p><p>-Crois-tu que nous sommes de bons parents?</p><p>-Je pense que ce chiot n’aurait pas pu demander mieux, répondit Draco en désignant l’animal désormais endormi entre les jambes du brun.</p><p>Harry fit non de la tête, Draco ne le vit pas, mais il le sentit.</p><p>-Non, je parle vis-à-vis de Teddy.</p><p>Draco, redevenu sérieux, se tourna alors pour lui faire face. Il chercha dans ces yeux verts qu’il aimait tant à comprends comment une telle pensée avait pu se frayer un chemin dans sa tête en cet instant. C’était la première fois que Harry lui formulait une telle inquiétude.</p><p>-Pourquoi t’inquiètes-tu de cela à ce moment-ci? demanda-t-il avec douceur, sans répondre à la question.</p><p>Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre et détourna les yeux ce qui ne manqua pas d’inquiéter son petit-ami davantage.</p><p>-Ce n’est pas que je m’inquiète pas… pas vraiment. C’est juste que je sais qu’il a souffert de ce qui s’est passé dans les derniers mois, de ma… condition, de nos disputes, de ce qui s’est passé l’autre jour quand je t’ai attaqué… Je… Hermione m’en a parlé, tu sais. Le soir où Ron et elle l’ont gardé, il leur a demandé si on allait se séparer, il leur a parlé de nos disputes, il savait que je t’avais blessé… Je…</p><p>Sa gorge se noua et Draco glissa une main apaisante dans ses cheveux.</p><p>-Je… je ne savais pas ça. Quand t’a-t-elle raconté ça? Ça fait un moment, déjà que ça s’est passé.</p><p>Il haussa les épaules. La lumière des lampadaires était en partie bloquée par les rideaux de leur chambre, mais une certaine clarté filtrait au travers et leur permettaient de deviner les traits l’un de l’autre ainsi que le contour général des meubles et des objets les entourant.</p><p>-La semaine dernière. Elle était plutôt mal à l’aise de m’en parler, elle n’avait pas su trouver l’occasion pour nous le dire avant, répondit Harry.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>-J’aurais aimé qu’elle m’en parle à moi aussi, j’aurais aimé que tu m’en parles avant, dit Draco un peu sèchement, son petit-ami lui avait encore dissimulé quelque chose d’important, malgré le fait qu’ils se soient promis de tout se dire ce qui était important, encore une fois, il se sentait mis de côté.</p><p>Harry n’avait pas besoin d’être un légilimens pour savoir ce que Draco devait penser et, au moins, il prit un air contrit, mais cela ne fit rien pour diminuer l’agacement du blond.</p><p>-Ne lui en veut pas, ça faisait un moment qu’elle ne nous avait pas vu et ce n’est pas le genre de chose qui se discute au téléphone…</p><p>-Et toi, Harry, pourquoi, toi, tu as attendu presque une semaine avant de m’en parler? le coupa Draco en s’assoyant face à lui.</p><p>Harry se contenta d’hausser les épaules.</p><p>-Ce n’est pas une réponse, ça!</p><p>-Je… je sais que j’aurais dû t’en parler.</p><p>-Oui!</p><p>-Je suis désolé.</p><p>-Tu es toujours désolé! Si tu savais comme j’en ai marre d’entendre ça, je…</p><p>-Je ne savais pas comment t’en parler.</p><p>-Tu n’as pas à chercher comment me parler, tu n’as qu’à me dire les choses! On est ensemble depuis quatre ans, Harry, on vit ensemble. Tu devrais me connaître suffisamment pour savoir que je préfère que tu me dises quelque chose que je n’aimerais pas plutôt qu’ensuite j’apprenne que tu me l’as caché. Je… je pensais qu’on s’était entendu là-dessus!</p><p>-Je sais. Je… je ne te répéterai pas que je suis désolé, même si je le pense et j’ai conscience que tu en as marre de… tout ça, mais la raison pour laquelle je ne t’en ai pas parlé, c’est parce que j’ai bien conscience que toutes ces choses que Teddy a dit, ce qui lui a fait peur, et bien, c’est moi qui en suis la cause.</p><p>-Tu te trompes, répondit simplement Draco.</p><p>-Quoi?</p><p>-Tu te trompes quand tu dis que j’en ai marre, ce n’est pas ce que je ressens. Je veux être là pour toi, je voudrais juste que tu me laisses t’aider, que tu me fasses confiance.</p><p>-Je te fais confiance, répliqua Harry.</p><p>-Ce n’est pas ce à quoi faire confiance ressemble.</p><p>-Je te fais confiance! répéta-t-il avec plus de force.</p><p>Draco se sentit soudain épuisé, il n’avait plus qu’une envie, c’était d’arrêter cette dispute ou qu’importe ce que cela était et de dormir, tout simplement.</p><p>-Bonne nuit, Harry.</p><p>Draco se recoucha de son côté du lit, tournant le dos à son amant. Ce dernier ne répondit rien, ne sachant quoi dire, sans doute.</p><p>Les pensées tourbillonnèrent comme autant de flocons de neige dans l’esprit de Draco, s’accumulant à ses pieds, s’accumulant jusqu’à atteindre sa tête, puis l’enterrant vivant.</p><p>Si Harry ne s’était pas réveillé alors qu’il ramenait Monsieur Spock avec lui, quand aurait-il été mis au courant? Pourtant, c’était une chose qu’il aurait dû savoir en tant que… que quoi au juste? Légalement, il n’était rien par rapport à Teddy, même si lui-même ainsi que tout leur entourage considérait qu’il était son deuxième père, tout comme ils considéraient Harry son père. Mais, dans les faits, Harry était le parrain et le tuteur de Teddy, pas son père et lui n’était que le conjoint de ce dernier.</p><p>Parfois, cela lui faisait peur, car si jamais lui et Harry n’étaient plus ensemble, il savait qu’il n’aurait aucun droit face à cet enfant qu’il aimait comme s’il était le sien. Il ne croyait pas que Harry serait capable de le priver de Teddy même dans ce scénario, mais Merlin seul savait ce qui se passerait réellement à ce moment-là. Autant Harry et Draco s’aimaient profondément, autant ils avaient démontré leur capacité à se haïr avec tout autant d’intensité. Et alors, qu’arriverait-il?</p><p>Et soudain, la sonnerie de son cellulaire retentit. Il attrapa l’appareil posé sur sa table de chevet.</p><p>-Allô?</p><p>Harry alluma la lampe sur sa propre table de chevet et mit ses lunettes, les yeux posés sur son petit-ami, se demandant qui pouvait bien les appeler à cette heure et redoutant de savoir de quoi il s’agissait, encore, puisqu’un appel en pleine nuit n’était jamais bon signe.</p><p>Il vit le visage de Draco pâlir d’un coup et se rapprocha de lui, posant une main sur sa cuisse, faisant fi de leur dispute. Le blond acquiesça plusieurs fois, se contentant de dire des « oui », « ok » à son interlocuteur et il raccrocha rapidement.</p><p>-Qu’est-ce qui se passe? demanda Harry, alarmé.</p><p>-Ma mère est à Sainte-Mangouste et mon père s’est enfui.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. En cavale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lucius Malfoy agresse son épouse et deux employés du ministère avant de prendre la fuite!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucius Malfoy qui avait fait l’objet d’une libération conditionnelle et qui était assigné à résidence depuis trois semaines s’en est violemment pris à son épouse, Narcissa Malfoy, hier soir. Madame Malfoy est présentement entre la vie et la mort après avoir reçu un coup à la tête. Elle a été admise hier soir à l’unité de soins intensifs de Sainte-Mangouste.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De plus, l’ex-mangemort s’en est prie à deux employés du ministère travaillant tous deux dans le département des Affaires juridiques et qui s’étaient déplacés au manoir de la famille Malfoy pour vérifier que Lucius Malfoy respectait bien les conditions de sa liberté conditionnelle. Les deux victimes n’ont subi que quelques blessures mineures, heureusement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucius Malfoy est présentement en cavale, il est armé de la baguette qu’il a dérobé à son épouse et il est dangereux. Ne l’approchez sous aucun prétexte et contactez le département des Aurors si vous l’apercevez ou si vous êtes en possession d’une information pouvant mener à sa capture.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Draco sursauta en voyant un médicomage ouvrir la porte de la salle d’attente dans laquelle Harry et lui se trouvaient depuis la veille. C’était une petite pièce peinte dans des tons déprimants de beiges, située entre l’ascenseur et les portes menant à l’unité de soins intensifs que seul le personnel médical avait le droit de franchir. À leur arrivée, une femme seule ainsi qu’un couple d’une trentaine d’années étaient également dans la salle, mais ils étaient partis chacun leur tour, les personnes pour lesquelles ils attendaient ayant été transférées dans une autre section de l’hôpital.</p><p>Draco, qui n’avait presque jamais fréquenté les couloirs de cet hôpital dans sa vie, se dit qu’il y était venu beaucoup trop souvent à son goût dans les derniers mois. Il espérait que si ce n’était pas la dernière fois, cela s’en rapprochait.</p><p>Le médicomage qui vint à leur rencontre était un homme d’une quarantaine d’année, les cheveux châtains coupés courts et portant une paire de lunette aussi sévère que le reste de son visage. C’était lui qui était venu les voir à leur arrivée, la veille, pour leur parler de l’état de Narcissa. Malgré les heures qui s’étaient écoulées et durant lesquelles il n’avait cessé de travailler, il ne semblait aucunement fatigué, comme si ce genre de préoccupation ne le touchait pas.</p><p>Harry se leva pour rejoindre Draco qui s’était avancé vers le soigneur, craignant le pire. On leur avait dit que l’état de sa mère était critique et que le traumatisme crânien qu’elle avait subi était très important et que seul le temps leur permettrait de voir comment la situation évoluerait.</p><p>-L’état de votre mère s’est stabilisé, dit aussitôt le médicomage, ne les laissant pas plus longtemps dans l’incertitude, son visage demeurant impassible malgré la bonne nouvelle.</p><p>Draco laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement et Harry posa une main dans le creux de son dos pour lui témoigner son soutien. Il n’avait pas osé le dire devant lui, mais Harry avait été fort inquiet que Narcissa décède, vu les paroles peu rassurantes qu’avait eu le médicomage à leur arrivée.</p><p>-Cependant, elle est présentement dans le coma, nous ignorons encore combien de temps cela pourrait durer, mais il y a de bonnes chances pour qu’elle se réveille d’ici quelques jours. Évidemment, un protocole sera mis en place dès son réveil pour évaluer l’état dans lequel elle se trouve. Les lésions cérébrales qu’elle a subies mettrons du temps à guérir et les impacts que cela aura sur son fonctionnement ne pourront être connus que lors de son réveil.</p><p>L’ancien serpentard acquiesça lentement, tentant de saisir tout ce que venait de lui dire le médicomage, l’excitation de la bonne nouvelle l’ayant quelque peu secoué, même si c’était d’une bonne façon.</p><p>-Vous voulez dire qu’elle pourrait avoir des séquelles? demanda-t-il.</p><p>Le médicomage acquiesça en repoussant d’un doigt ses lunettes contre son nez, le premier geste naturel qu’ils le voyaient faire. Lorsqu’il parla, sa voix était aussi calme et empreinte de prudence que précédemment.</p><p>-Oui, répondit-il en prenant une pause entre cette affirmation et le reste de sa phrase, comme s’il soupesait chaque mot avant de le prononcer dans le but d’exposer son idée de la manière la plus claire possible et ne pouvant porter à interprétation.</p><p>Il continua.</p><p>-Mais rien n’est certain tant qu’elle ne se sera pas réveillée…</p><p>-Quel genre de séquelles? l’interrompit Draco en fronçant les sourcils, ignorant Harry qui tentait de l’apaiser en lui murmurant de laisser le médicomage parler.</p><p>Le médicomage cligna lentement des yeux, s’il n’avait pas apprécié de se faire interrompre si sèchement, rien de cela ne transparaissait dans son visage ou dans sa voix.</p><p>-Tout dépend. Ce n’est pas possible de savoir tant qu’elle est inconsciente, donc, rien ne sert de vous en faire tout de suite…</p><p>-Je veux savoir! intervint encore Draco, l’impatience grimpant en lui rapidement à cause de la fatigue et de l’inquiétude, il n’avait pas envie d’entendre des phrases creuses, il voulait connaître l’état réel de la situation, maintenant.</p><p>-Comme je vous ai dit, il faudra…</p><p>-QUELLES SÉQUELLES? s’emporta-il.</p><p>-Dray… tenta Harry, mais le médicomage secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ça allait, qu’il avait l’habitude de ce genre de débordement émotif et, encore une fois, rien ne laissait transparaître, de sa part, un quelconque changement dans son attitude. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire qu’il s’agissait d’un androïde dépourvu d’émotions.</p><p>-Paralysie partielle, pertes de mémoires, trouble du langage, troubles moteurs, sans parler des maux de tête, étourdissements et autres symptômes d’un traumatisme crânien. Mais, je vous le répète, bien qu’il faille que vous gardiez en tête que toutes ces choses sont possibles, il est inutile de vous alarmer, nous n’aurons de réponses à ces questions que lorsque votre mère se sera réveillée de son coma, ce qui devrait prendre entre quelques heures et quelques jours.</p><p>Le blond hocha lentement la tête, enfin satisfait des réponses qu’il venait d’obtenir et encore trop plongé dans la foule d’émotions qui se battaient en lui depuis la veille pour penser à présenter ses excuses au médicomage pour son comportement. Harry le fit à sa place, à mots couverts, et le remercia tandis qu’il leur dit qu’il les contacterait dès que la situation aurait évolué. Ils pouvaient retourner chez eux maintenant que la situation de Narcissa était stable, c’était inutile qu’ils demeurent ici à attendre. Après tout, cela pouvait prendre plusieurs jours avant qu’elle ne se réveille. Draco répondit aussitôt qu’il allait demeurer ici à attendre. Le médicomage s’apprêta à réexpliquer ce qu’il venait de dire, mais Harry lui fit un geste pour lui signifier qu’il allait s’occuper de faire entendre raison à son petit-ami et ce dernier quitta la salle sans demander son reste.</p><p>Harry vit Draco serrer les points et marmonner quelque chose à voix basse, mais il n’avait pas besoin d’avoir entendu pour se douter de la nature de ses paroles.</p><p>-On devrait rentrer à la maison, tu n’as pas dormi depuis plus de trente heures et tu n’as rien mangé. Tu as entendu le médicomage, elle est hors de danger…</p><p>-Je vais le tuer! Tu entends? cracha alors Draco, sa voix rendue grave par la rage qu’il ressentait et qu’il laissa échapper d’un coup maintenant qu’ils étaient de nouveau seuls.</p><p>Harry n’eut pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait, c’était clair. Depuis la veille, il avait menacé et insulté son père à de nombreuses reprises et Harry comprenait sa fureur. Qui aurait pu penser que Lucius s’en prendrait à son épouse et d’une manière aussi violente? De ce qu’il avait toujours compris, malgré tout ce qui s’était déroulé entre eux, Lucius aimait la mère de Draco et il était presque certain que peu importe ce que Narcissa en disait, elle aussi l’aimait toujours. Ce geste était tout bonnement incompréhensible et cela ne le rendait que plus horrifique.</p><p>-Oui, je comprends que tu sois en colère, commença Harry, sachant qu’il avançait en terrain miné.</p><p>Draco réagit aussitôt.</p><p>-JE NE SUIS PAS EN COLÈRE, JE SUIS… JE SUIS… FOU DE RAGE… JE LE DÉTESTE, TU ENTENDS? JE LE DÉTESTE! COMMENT A-T-IL PU S’EN PRENDRE À ELLE? Pourquoi? JE VAIS LE TUER. JE TE LE JURE, SUR LA TêTE DE TOUT CE QUI M’EST LE PLUS CHER! JE VAIS LE TUER DE MES MAINS!</p><p>-Rentrons à la maison, mon amour, dit Harry d’une voix se voulant calme et apaisante, s’approchant doucement de Draco et l’entourant encore plus doucement de ses bras.</p><p>Il se serait attendu à ce que son petit-ami se tende ou même qu’il tente de le repousser, mais il se laissa aller comme un enfant entre ses bras. Harry resserra son étreinte, le prenant fermement contre lui et il sentit un premier sanglot traverser le corps de son amoureux, suivi d’un deuxième et d’un troisième, puis il cessa de compter.</p><p>-On devrait rentrer à la maison, murmura Harry après un moment, tenant toujours Draco contre lui.</p><p>Contrairement à ce qu’il aurait cru, le blond ne résista pas et se contenta d’hocher lentement la tête. Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le chemin du retour et montèrent directement dans leur chambre, enlevèrent leurs vêtements et se couchèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, Harry tenant son petit-ami fermement entre ses bras.</p><p>***</p><p>Lucius traversa la rue d’un pas rapide, ses longs cheveux d’un blond aisément reconnaissable étaient bien dissimulés sous une casquette volée dans une boutique moldue tout comme le reste des vêtements qu’il portait, un t-shirt bleu pâle et un jeans. S’il trouvait l’ensemble fort ridicule, le tout semblait fonctionner, puisque personne ne portait attention à lui dans la foule des moldus qui allaient et venaient sur Oxford Street.</p><p>Il passa devant une voiture en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux lorsque le conducteur klaxonna, il se retint de ne pas sortir la baguette de Narcissa de sa poche et lui lancer un sort, mais cela ne ferait qu’attirer l’attention sur lui, ce qu’il tentait d’éviter à tout prix. Il avait toujours détesté les voitures, des engins dangereux conduits par des moldus sans cervelle, le comble de la vulgarité, selon lui.</p><p>La veille, au matin, il était parvenu à se procurer un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier en se rendant, malgré les risques, jusqu’au Chemin de traverse. Il voulait absolument savoir ce qu’il serait rapporté sur sa fuite, mais surtout, sur la condition médicale de Narcissa. Il l’avait amené jusqu’à Sainte-Mangouste, mais s’était aussitôt enfuit pour ne pas être intercepté par les Aurors. Il ne pouvait prendre la chance d’être mis en état d’arrestation, il savait que ceux qui désiraient le voir mort étaient prêts à tout et qu’ils pourraient tenter de s’en prendre encore à Narcissa, après tout, elle avait vu des choses qu’elle n’aurait pas dû voir.</p><p>Il avait serré les dents en voyant le titre qui prenait tout le haut de la première page : <em>Lucius Malfoy agresse son épouse et deux employés du ministère avant de prendre la fuite!</em> La simple idée que l’on ait pu croire qu’il aurait pu s’en prendre à son épouse d’une manière aussi sordide l’avait révolté. N’importe qui qui le connaissait un tant soit peu saurait que cet article n’était qu’un ramassis de conneries.</p><p>L’article n’en révélait que très peu sur l’état de Narcissa, mais, au moins, elle était en vie. Il tenterait de se procurer un autre exemplaire du quotidien le lendemain, même si à chaque fois, cela le mettait à risque de se faire reconnaître. Si son visage n’était pas connu du côté moldu, c’était une toute autre histoire dans le monde sorcier.</p><p>Il abaissa sa casquette légèrement, pour essayer de dissimuler le plus possible son visage. Les Aurors avaient déjà dû faire la liaison avec Scotland Yard et ces derniers avaient sans doute émis un mandat pour le retrouver. Si la police moldue ignorait l’existence du monde magique, ils étaient au courant de l’existence d’une police spéciale appelée Aurors et qui agissaient, selon ce qu’ils croyaient, directement sous les ordres du premier ministre.</p><p>Lucius croisa une femme qui lui jeta un regard en biais. Il l’étudia un moment, discètement, se demandant si elle avait pu le reconnaître. Mais elle ne le regarda pas de nouveau et pénétra dans un magasin de chaussures. Il accéléra le pas sans pour autant que cela ne soit suspect. C’était la première fois de sa vie qu’il était en cavale et il était difficile de ne pas devenir paranoïaque lorsqu’on avait à ses trousses les autorités moldues et sorcières ainsi que des gens voulant vous tuer. Mais était-ce de la paranoïa si le péril était bel et bien réel? Il ne pausa pas pour y réfléchir et continua son chemin.</p><p>Quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait devant les locaux de la Lloyd’s Bank, la devanture verte et blanche la rendant aisément reconnaissable. Il jeta encore une fois un regard par-dessus son épaule et y pénétra rapidement.</p><p>***</p><p>-Toujours pas de nouvelles? demanda Harry.</p><p>La voix de son meilleur ami lui répondit de l’autre côté de la ligne téléphonique.</p><p>-Non, aucune trace de Lucius et sinon, les deux employés du ministère ont témoigné à l’effet qu’ils s’étaient rendus sur place pour vérifier que Malfoy respectait bien ses conditions, une visite de routine, sans plus et par hasard, ils sont arrivés au moment où Lucius a décidé de s’en prendre à Narcissa.</p><p>Ce n’était pas Ron qui s’occupait de l’enquête concernant la fuite de Lucius Malfoy puisqu’il était lié trop intimement à la famille Malfoy pour faire adéquatement son travail sans être en conflit d’intérêt. Néanmoins, il était au courant des développements de l’enquête en travaillant au sein du département. C’était Alice Stuart qui était chargée de l’enquête et qui était venue rencontrer Draco et Harry à l’hôpital la veille pour tenter de voir s’ils étaient au courant de quoi que ce soit. Harry avait déjà travaillé avec elle lors de son stage et c’était une jeune Auror dévouée et qui prenait son travail au sérieux, un peu trop même, selon certain. Néanmoins, il avait parfaitement confiance en elle.</p><p>-C’est quand même tout un hasard, fit remarquer Harry, perplexe.</p><p>-Ouais… à moins que Lucius ne les ait vu arriver ou alors qu’il ait été mis au courant de leur visite par un moyen ou un autre et qu’il ait décidé d’agir à ce moment-là pour une raison qui m’échappe, répondit Ron.</p><p>-Et lorsqu’ils sont arrivés, Narcissa était déjà inconsciente?</p><p>-Oui, elle était allongée par terre et Lucius se tenait au-dessus d’elle, sa baguette à la main, confirma l’apprenti Auror. Des nouvelles de l’hôpital?</p><p>-Non… Je n’arrive pas à croire que Lucius s’en soit pris physiquement à sa femme, en plus il avait sa baguette. Ça ne me semble pas son genre de se salir les mains de la sorte, commenta Harry.</p><p>Ron poussa un soupir, la même pensée lui avait traversé l’esprit lorsqu’il avait entendu la version des deux autres victimes.</p><p>-À moins que cela se soit produit alors qu’il tentait de lui enlever sa baguette, peut-être.</p><p>-Le médicomage a dit qu’elle avait subit un choc violent à la tête, il a fallu qu’il la pousse avec énormément de force, c’est presque…</p><p>-Je sais, mais je n’ai pas d’autre explication, répondit le rouquin.</p><p>-Non, je sais. As-tu des nouvelles du ministère concernant le sort de localisation?</p><p>Lors de sa remise en liberté conditionnelle, on avait apposé un sort de localisation sur Lucius comme on le faisait sur chaque criminel dans la même situation. Ainsi, s’ils tentaient de s’enfuir, ils pouvaient être aussitôt retracés. C’était un sort complexe que seuls quelques employés du ministère étaient autorisés et formés pour faire, mais, comble du hasard, encore une fois, le nom de l’employé ayant apposé le sort sur Lucius était introuvable, tout comme l’était le fugitif puisque visiblement, le sort avait été mal fait. C’était impossible que le sort eût été oublié, car cela faisait partie du protocole de remise en liberté et le ministère refusait d’admettre qu’une telle erreur ait pu être faite. Par ailleurs, il était aussi inconcevable que l’ancien mangemort ait été capable de rompre ce sort qui était aussi complexe et puissant que celui de la trace apposée aux sorciers mineurs. Si certains avaient déjà été en mesure de le rompre dans le passé, c’était suite à des efforts gigantesques et en faisant appel à des sorciers connaissant ce genre de sortilège en profondeur, il n’avait pu le faire seul et encore moins en quelques instants entre le moment où il avait attaqué les deux employés du ministère et celui où il s’était enfui.</p><p>Ron secoua la tête.</p><p>-Ils disent que le sort a dû être mal apposé, mais comme je te disais hier, ils ne retracent pas qui est cet employé, son nom n’est pas dans le registre.</p><p>-Encore une fois, quel hasard.</p><p>-Écoute, Harry, je ne sais pas ce que les autres en pensent et tu sais ce que ce genre de discours attire ici comme regard, mais je me demande si certains gens qui étaient autrefois prêt de Malfoy et du genre d’idéologie qu’il prônait n’ont pas réussi à demeurer au ministère en se conformant lorsque le vent a changé pour eux. Je ne parle pas des mangemorts ou de ceux qui étaient liés avec Tu-sais-qui, je parle plutôt de ceux qui appartiennent aux vieilles familles ou qui croient encore que les sorciers de sang-purs sont supérieurs aux autres, mais qui ont tu leurs idées après la guerre. Je veux dire… je trouve que c’est tout ça ce sont de drôles de coïncidences. Lucius qui sort de prison, l’attentat du ministère, ce fouillis administratif concernant le sort de localisation et le fait que maintenant, Malfoy soit en cavale sans qu’on ait de moyens de le retrouver. On dirait que quelqu’un tire les ficelles en sa faveur, tu ne trouves pas?</p><p>Harry acquiesça, même si son ami ne pouvait le voir de l’autre côté de l’appareil. Il trouvait en effet que tout cela sentait mauvais, mais le problème était qu’il ne s’agissait que de suspicions, ils n’avaient aucune preuve.</p><p>-J’espère que tu as tort, Ron, parce que sinon ça signifie que le ministère est aussi corrompu qu’avant la guerre.</p><p>-Et ça te surprendrait tant que ça?</p><p>Harry soupira.</p><p>-Non, malheureusement… tu me dis que tu n’as pas parlé à Alice de tout ce que tu viens de me dire, mais tu ne crois pas que tu devrais essayer de lui mettre la puce à l’oreille? Et si elle ne t’écoute pas, alors on pourra toujours faire notre petite enquête de notre côté, on…</p><p>-Harry… je ne peux pas me mêler de cette enquête et toi non plus, on est impliqués de beaucoup trop prêt et tu le sais.</p><p>-Je n’ai pas à me soucier de ça, je ne suis plus un Auror en formation, Ron et il y a peu de chance que je ne le redevienne un jour…</p><p>-Ne dis pas ça…</p><p>-C’est vrai. Mais ce n’est pas ça qui est important, présentement, c’est savoir si tous ces hasards en sont vraiment, l’interrompit Harry.</p><p>-Tu… euh… peut-être que ce serait mieux d’attendre un peu, tu sais, voir où mène l’enquête d’Alice et…</p><p>-Pourquoi attendre? La piste est fraîche, c’est le moment de la suivre, c’est toi qui m’a parlé de ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu te dégonfles à présent?</p><p>Ron hésita.</p><p>-Harry, je ne crois pas que c’est le genre de… d’activité que tu devrais…euh… je ne crois pas que c’est… c’est ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Je veux dire…</p><p>Harry se tendit imperceptiblement. Il n’avait pas besoin d’entendre la fin de cette phrase pour savoir où elle menait. Il savait que cela émanait d’une inquiétude sincère de Ron à son endroit, mais il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir rabaissé. Comme s’il n’était pas en mesure de savoir comment lui-même se sentait et de quoi il était capable ou pas. Après tout, personne d’autre que lui n’était dans sa tête et il était le seul juge de ses capacités. Depuis qu’il prenait sa nouvelle médication, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, il n’avait presque plus eu de symptômes et aucun épisode dissociatif. Il se sentait plus solide, même s’il savait que son état était encore fragile.</p><p>-Je sais ce que tu veux dire, mais je suis capable de faire certaines choses, je ne suis pas inapte, répondit-il un peu plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.</p><p>-Je… ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais que tu n’es pas inapte, c’est juste…</p><p>-Écoute Ron, je vais mener cette enquête que tu sois avec moi ou pas et je te dis que je suis capable de le faire. Alors, seule question est, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ou pas? demanda Harry d’un ton décidé que Ron reconnut aussitôt pour l’avoir entendu à de nombreuses reprises durant la guerre.</p><p>-Ne le prend pas comme ça, Harry. Bien sûr que je suis avec toi, mais…</p><p>-Très bien. Autre chose, Draco prend le tout très mal, alors il est inutile de l’inquiéter avec ça en plus, tu sais comment il est, s’il apprend qu’on travaille tous les deux sur cette affaire, il va se faire du souci pour moi et ne me croira jamais si je lui dis que je vais bien. Donc, pour le moment, on garde ça entre nous deux. Ok?</p><p>-Ok, mais…</p><p>-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, je…</p><p>-Laisse-moi finir, l’interrompit finalement Ron. Je… si ça ne va pas, je veux absolument que tu me le dises et on va prendre ça très… euh… calmement, ok? Et… et aussi, je ne pense pas que de dissimuler ça à Draco est une bonne idée, Harry. S’il découvre que tu enquêtes sur le ministère plutôt que de te reposer comme ta psychomage te l’a prescrit et que je t’ai aidé, il va te tuer et moi après et je n’ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de faire face à ça.</p><p>-On ne peut pas le lui dire, contra Harry. Je viens de te l’expliquer. Je vais me charger de Draco si jamais il est en colère, ne t’en fais pas, il comprendra.</p><p>Ron soupira fortement.</p><p>-Tu me demandes de ne pas m’en faire et bizarrement, cela m’angoisse encore plus.</p><p>-Ron, j’ai besoin de ton aide et je promets de te le dire s’il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne vas pas de mon côté. Mais jure-moi que tu ne diras rien à Draco ni à personne d’autre, d’ailleurs.</p><p>-C’est sûr que je n’en parlerai à personne, Harry, si ça se savait, ça pourrait ruiner ma carrière. Et s’attaquer au ministère, c’est… risqué. Imagine qu’on ne trouve rien et que finalement, ce soient de réelles coïncidences, dit Ron.</p><p>-Dans ce cas, personne ne sera jamais au courant que nous avons mené cette enquête, répondit Harry.</p><p>-Très bien. Tu as gagné, comme toujours. Je sens que je vais le regretter, non, je suis certain que je vais le regretter, mais ok. Et même si je juge que c’est une grave erreur de ta part, je n’en parlerai pas à Draco et ce sera ton erreur, pas la mienne et lorsqu’il finira par apprendre la vérité, parce que la vérité finit toujours par sortir, c’est ce que tu lui diras, que c’était ton idée, ton erreur et que j’ai tout fait pour te persuader de ne pas le faire et que tu m’as menacé d’une manière ignoble pour finalement j’accepte de ne rien révéler. On s’entend là-dessus?</p><p>-Tu es le pire meilleur ami.</p><p>-Et fier de l’être. Mais, dis-moi, justement, comment va Draco? demanda alors Ron.</p><p>-Comme tu imagines. Il est fou de rage contre son père et il se sent coupable, même si je lui répète que rien de cela n’est de sa faute. Je pense qu’il s’imagine qu’il aurait pu faire en sorte de protéger sa mère, d’une manière ou d’une autre, il me dit qu’il aurait dû la forcer à quitter le manoir, même s’il sait que jamais elle n’aurait accepté. Il se sent impuissant. Il est aussi très anxieux de l’état dans lequel elle sera à son réveil, le médicomage a parlé de plusieurs conséquences que son traumatisme crânien pourrait avoir, c’était assez peu rassurant.</p><p>-Oui, je sais, il en a informé le service, c’est terrible. Tu lui transmettras mon soutien, mais n’oublie pas ce que je t’ai dit et je suis sérieux, tout est de ta faute.</p><p>-Merci, Ron. Ah… justement, je dois te laisser, je pense qu’il vient de se lever, rappelle-moi s’il y a du nouveau de ton côté.</p><p>Ils échangèrent les salutations d’usage et raccrochèrent. Harry leva les yeux et vit que Draco se tenait dans l’entrebâillement de la porte.</p><p>-Je me suis réveillé et tu n’étais plus là, dit-il d’un ton plat.</p><p>Harry s’avança vers lui, prenant doucement ses mains dans les siennes. Malgré les quelques heures de sommeil qu’il avait pu récupérer, Draco paraissait épuisé. Son teint était encore plus pâle qu’à l’habitude et de larges cernes s’étaient logés sous ses yeux. Harry se dit qu’il ne devait guère avoir l’air mieux, l’état de Narcissa le touchait également, même si leur relation était souvent tendue, il savait combien Draco et elle étaient proches malgré leurs disputes fréquentes. Par ailleurs, il s’était rapproché de la mère de son amoureux dans les derniers mois et savait combien Teddy l’aimait. Il espérait qu’elle se réveille le plus vite possible pour qu’ils voient réellement dans quel état elle était.</p><p>-Je m’étais réveillé et je me suis dit que j’allais appeler Ron pour voir s’ils avaient des nouvelles, répondit Harry.</p><p>-Et?</p><p>-Pas vraiment, dit Harry, puis il lui raconta ce que leur ami lui avait dit concernant la déclaration des deux employés du ministère et le fait qu’ils n’avaient aucune piste quant à l’endroit où se trouvait Lucius.</p><p>Bien entendu, Harry mit de côté tout ce qui concernait l’enquête que Ron et lui allaient mené, mais il ne put taire la voix de Ron qui résonna dans sa tête, lui rappelant que c’était une erreur de ne pas en parler à Draco et que ce dernier serait en colère de s’être fait encore une fois cacher quelque chose d’aussi important. Harry se rappelait trop bien de la promesse qu’il avait fait à Draco, pas moins de deux jours auparavant, juste avant qu’ils ne reçoivent l’appel de Sainte-Mangouste les informant de l’admission de Narcissa. Ils s’étaient promis de tout se dire. Et encore une fois, il devait manquer à sa parole. Mais il n’avait pas le choix, il savait trop bien que s’il en parlait à son petit-ami, jamais ce dernier n’accepterait qu’il se lance dans une telle enquête, il était beaucoup trop inquiet pour lui depuis qu’il avait été hospitalisé.</p><p>Oui, Draco serait en colère lorsqu’il l’apprendrait ou plutôt, s’il l’apprenait. Mais il ne saurait la vérité que si l’enquête aboutissait et si tel était le cas, cela signifiait que Harry et Ron aurait bel et bien prouvé que le ministère était mêlé à tout ça et qu’un régime de corruption régnait toujours entre les murs de cette institution. Or, si tel était le cas, Draco ne pourrait qu’être content qu’un tel complot eut été mis au jour et il comprendrait pourquoi son amoureux avait dû lui dissimuler son enquête et il lui pardonnerait. Harry en était certain. Et si finalement, cette enquête ne menait nulle part, alors personne, y compris Draco, n’en saurait jamais rien. Alors il était inutile de l’inquiéter avec quelque chose qui peut-être, ne mènerait à rien, il avait assez de choses pour lesquelles s’inquiéter à l’heure actuelle sans en ajouter.</p><p>Draco écoutait Harry avec attention, ne se doutant pas qu’il n’avait droit qu’à une partie de la discussion qui avait eu lieu entre ses deux amis, puis il haussa les épaules.</p><p>-Peut-être que Ron a raison, peut-être que c’est en voulant lui prendre sa baguette qu’il l’a poussé dans le mur. Elle a dû résister, la connaissant, dit Draco d’une voix faussement détachée, mais au travers de la laquelle Harry pouvait lire sa colère et sa peine.</p><p>-C’est possible, répondit l’ancien gryffondor simplement, ne désirant pas alimenter la conversation et ainsi les suppositions de son amant qui ne faisaient que le faire souffrir davantage. J’imagine que tu as faim? Molly est venue nous porter des plats pendant que nous étions à l’hôpital, Ron m’a dit que le frigo était plein. Tu veux jeter un œil?</p><p>Le blond lui jeta un regard comme s’il venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement absurde.</p><p>-Je n’ai pas faim, dit-il comme s’il s’agissait de la plus élémentaire des évidences.</p><p>Harry s’attendait à cette réponse, cela faisait deux jours que son amoureux la lui servait, mais ça ne pouvait plus continuer. Il fallait bien qu’il se nourrisse. Il ne prit pas ombrage de l’attitude dédaigneuse de Draco et tenta une autre approche.</p><p>-Ron m’a dit qu’elle avait fait sa recette de Kidney Pie rien que pour toi, mais si tu n’as pas faim, je pourrai toujours lui dire que tu n’en as pas voulu…</p><p>Draco fronça les sourcils, voyant bien ce que l’autre tentait de faire, il n’avait jamais été un fin stratège, mais il ne doutait pas non plus qu’il le ferait et il n’avait aucune envie de voir Molly débarquer ici pour le forcer à manger. Il poussa un profond soupir qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Harry qui ne prit même pas la peine d’essayer de dissimuler son air victorieux.</p><p>-Juste une petite part, alors, concéda Draco, mauvais joueur.</p><p>Harry le vit sortir son cellulaire de la poche arrière de son pantalon et commencer à texter quelqu’un. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.</p><p>-Je veux savoir comment va Teddy, dit-il en croisant le regard de l’ancien gryffondor.</p><p>-Il va bien, Andromeda nous a laissé un message pour nous dire de ne pas nous inquiéter, que tout se passait bien avec Teddy et qu’elle pouvait le garder tant que nous aurions besoin. Hermione aussi a envoyé une photo, regarde, dit Harry en sortant son propre cellulaire et en pianotant un moment sur l’écran avant de tourner l’écran de l’appareil vers Draco.</p><p>Il vit une photo de Monsieur Spock étendu sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l’air, dormant sur le canapé de Ron et d’Hermione. Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du blond, le chiot était adorable.</p><p>-Si ma mère ne se réveille pas d’ici demain, je pense que ce serait mieux qu’on aille chercher Teddy en fin de journée demain, je ne crois pas que le tenir à l’écart soit la meilleure des idées, dit Draco.</p><p>Harry lui jeta un regard légèrement étonné.</p><p>-Sa place est avec nous, ici, ajouta le blond devant l’air qu’affichait son petit-ami, tentant d’exposer davantage sa pensée sans y parvenir pleinement, mais Harry sembla comprendre tout de même puisqu’il hocha la tête doucement.</p><p>-Tu as raison, nous sommes ses parents et c’est certain qu’il doit avoir compris que quelque chose clochait, il doit être inquiet et c’est à nous de lui expliquer la situation, même si ce n’est pas facile.</p><p>Ce fut au tour de Draco d’hocher la tête. Il savait que dans la tête de son amoureux, les mêmes inquiétudes quant au fait d’être un bon père qu’il lui avait exposées deux jours plus tôt devaient s’être réveillées.</p><p>-Tu es un bon père.</p><p>Harry le regarda avec une lueur d’incertitude dans les yeux. Draco se demanda s’il doutait de ce qu’il venait d’affirmer ou si c’est parce qu’il se demandait pourquoi son amant lui disait soudain cela.</p><p>-Avant-hier, tu m’as posé la question, précisa Draco. Alors, aujourd’hui, j’y réponds. Tu es un bon père et je t’aime.</p><p>Quelque chose éclaira le visage de Harry en entendant ces paroles.</p><p>-Tu es le meilleur de nous deux, répondit Harry en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.</p><p>Un mince sourire traversa les lèvres de Draco.</p><p>-Ça c’est certain, se moqua-t-il en lui volant un autre baiser.</p><p>-J’allais aussi te dire que je t’aime aussi, mais là, je ne suis plus très sûr…</p><p>-On a déjà établi que tu me détestes, de toute manière.</p><p>-Ah oui, c’est vrai, j’avais presque oublié, répondit Harry en passant ses bras de chaque côté du corps de son amant et en l’attirant doucement à lui.</p><p>Draco se laissa faire, puis prit le visage de son petit-ami entre ses mains et, très doucement, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser qui voulait dire : je t’aime, je ne veux plus que nous nous disputions et j’ai besoin de toi. Et lorsque Harry y répondit tout aussi délicatement, ses lèvres disaient : moi aussi, moi aussi, moi aussi. Ils mirent fin au baiser, puis Harry appuya son front contre celui de son amoureux qui ferma les yeux un moment, laissant aller son masque un moment, montrant sa fatigue, sa vulnérabilité.</p><p>Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, puis la voix de Draco brisa le silence confortable dans lequel ils s’étaient réfugiés.</p><p>-Tu penses qu’elle est en sécurité à Sainte-Mangouste? Peut-être qu’on devrait demander au Aurors de surveiller sa chambre, si mon père décidait de finir le travail.</p><p>-Tu penses vraiment qu’il serait capable d’une telle chose? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>Draco haussa les épaules.</p><p>-Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus. Jusqu’à hier, je ne l’aurais jamais cru capable de s’en prendre ainsi à ma mère, mais maintenant…</p><p>Il ne termina pas sa phrase, sentant la rage bouillonner de nouveau en lui, comme si elle ne s’était jamais vraiment calmée, prête à l’envahir de nouveau à la moindre occasion. Il serra les poings et inspira profondément pour tenter de garder une soupape sur ses émotions. Harry ne l’avait que très rarement vu dans cet état, habituellement, Draco était doué pour garder ses émotions au fond de lui, bien dissimulées derrière un masque qu’il avait appris comme tout Malfoy à mettre en place aussitôt qu’il se sentait menacé. Au fil des ans, Harry avait appris à reconnaître ce masque et à être en mesure de deviner ce qui se cachait en-dessous, mais ce n’était pas chose facile.</p><p>-Allons manger, proposa-t’il et Draco se laissa entraîner vers la cuisine.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>